Painfully in Love with You
by BabySugarSeoltang
Summary: Aku bodoh. Rasa sakit tak pernah menghalangiku untuk menghadirkanmu dalam setiap mimpiku. [Park Jimin x Min Yoongi] Warning inside. mature scene, explicit words. [A BTS fanfiction] {NSFW, NC}
1. Chapter 1: Yoongi

**Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, Hopega**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), semi-implicit mature scene, etc**

 **#BottomYoongiTeam**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Seoul.

Sudah lama pemuda mungil berkulit pucat itu tak menginjakan kaki di kota besar ini. Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia tak pernah lagi kembali ke Seoul untuk sekedar berkunjung dan beramah-tamah dengan kawan lamanya di Seoul.

Peristiwa pahit dan kenangan buruk yang hingga kini menghantuinya adalah alasan utama pemuda bermarga Min itu tak ingin kembali lagi. Bukan tak mungkin luka lamanya yang belum benar-benar sembuh kembali terbuka lebar.

Kota Seoul dengan segala kemegahan dan gemerlap mewahnya membawa luka yang paling dalam bagi seorang pemuda mungil bernama Min Yoongi.

Kota megah dan mewah yang telah membawanya kepada kesuksesan dan ketenaran.

Tiga tahun lalu, ketika usianya baru saja menginjak kepala dua, kesuksesan sebagai produser musik telah ia raih. Bukan tanpa kerja keras. Lima tahun hidup merantau, jauh dari kampung halaman dan keluarganya. Ia terpaksa hidup sendiri, dengan uang yang ia dapatkan sendiri dari berbagai kerja paruh waktu sebagai pencuci piring, pelayan kafe, dan lain-lain.

Ya, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa ia 'melarikan diri' dari rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya tak setuju akan cita-citanya sebagai produser musik. Kata mereka tak ada gunanya, tak ada hasilnya. Kedua orang tua Yoongi lebih senang dengan pekerjaan menjanjikan seperti pekerjaan kakaknya, seorang dokter bedah di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Daegu, kampung halamannya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_!"

Sebuah panggilan –teriakan– mengembalikannya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua melambai tangannya dengan heboh sambil berlari kencang ke arahnya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam sembari menunggu pemuda itu sampai di hadapannya.

" _Hyung,_ sudah lama?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, seakan peluh yang menetes tak menganggunya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Belum. Baru lima menit."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita langsung pergi saja!"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu telah kembali berdiri tegap setelah membungkuk terengah mengambil napas.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Namun yang ditarik tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Hyung_?" Pemuda itu terpaksa kembali menolehkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku…"

"Apa kau masih ragu untuk datang?"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku… tak tahu, Hoseok- _ah_."

Pemuda bernama Hoseok itu terdiam, ia melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Kedua tangannya kini meraih pundak Yoongi yang merosot turun.

" _Hyung_ … kalau kau tidak mau masuk, aku akan menemanimu ke taman di dekat sini. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menunduk. Ia tak seharusnya egois seperti ini. Hoseok sudah mau repot-repot menjemputnya di luar gedung dengan cuaca yang membeku di tengah bulan Desember. Ia tak boleh merepotkan Hoseok lebih dari ini lagi. Yoongi menghela napas, kembali mendongak.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan masuk." Ia tersenyum tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, kedua alis hampir bertemu. "Kau yakin, _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, selama kau menemaniku, aku… aku rasa aku tidak masalah."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, agak ragu tapi ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kusarankan kau tetap di dekatku saja sepanjang acara."

"Tidak perlu modus, Hoseok- _ah_. Aku tahu kau ingin terlihat punya pasangan, hm? Karena orang lain membawa pasangannya masing-masing ke acara ini." Yoongi memperlihatkan senyum miringnya kepada mantan adik kelasnya semasa SMA itu.

Pipi Hoseok memerah. " _Hyung_! Jangan menyinggung masalah itu bisa, tidak?"

Yoongi pun hanya tersenyum tipis, memandangi Hoseok yang tengah menarik tangannya sembari menggerutu pelan.

* * *

Pesta di ruangan itu mewah, kelewat mewah bahkan menurut Yoongi.

Yah, tak heran. Mengingat sekolahnya dahulu adalah sebuah sekolah elit yang diisi anak-anak konglomerat terkenal di Korea. Tak mungkin pestanya sekedar kecil-kecilan. Buktinya ia kini berdiri di tengah sebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia diterima dengan senang hati oleh siswa sekolahnya dahulu. Ia bahkan hanya seorang murid beasiswa bidang basket.

Mungkin Yoongi sendiri yang terlalu paranoid dengan pikirannya tentang 'anak-anak kaya sombong'.

Yoongi menghela napas, matanya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Ternyata ingatannya memang baik, wajah teman-teman satu angkatannya masih tersimpan dengan baik dalam otak.

Hoseok membawanya ke sudut ruangan. Yoongi tersenyum, Hoseok memang benar-benar pengertian. Yoongi tidak suka berada di tengah keramaian orang banyak sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Beruntung Hoseok masih mengingat kebiasaannya sejak SMA. Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa orang yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Hoseok.

"Hei!"

"Hei, Hoseok!"

Yoongi kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis. Hoseok larut dalam obrolan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Yoongi sendiri hanya duduk di kursi tunggal bar, memesan segelas _champagne_ untuk dirinya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Hoseok yang masih tertawa keras –meski tidak mungkin terdengar di tengahnya keramaian pesta– bersama sahabatnya.

Pelayan bar menyuguhkan segelas _champagne_ yang ia pesan. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya menyentuh kaki gelas, matanya memandang buih-buih dalam gelas yang bergerak naik. Meski telah memesan segelas _champagne_ terbaik yang disediakan malam itu, tak tampak niatnya untuk langsung meneguk anggur dalam gelas. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kosong, menerawang jauh dan menulikan telinga dari keramaian.

Hingga tangan seseorang hinggap di pinggang mungilnya yang berbalut jas hitam kelam. Yoongi terlonjak di tempat duduknya, pekikan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia refleks menoleh.

"Halo, _hyung._ "

Pundaknya turun perlahan. Ia mengelus dadanya perlahan. "Tae, kau mengagetkanku."

Pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu tersenyum lebar, senyum kotak andalannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoongi, menarik tempat duduk agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Tangan kanannya tetap melingkar di pinggang mungil Yoongi.

"Kau baru sampai dari Daegu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, baru tadi siang. Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Tidak pulang ke Daegu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Pekerjaanku di Seoul menumpuk."

"Ya, ya, Kim Taehyung, aktor tampan naik daun yang sibuk. Duh…" Yoongi tersenyum lebar, menggoda mantan adik kelasnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian keheningan canggung menyelimuti mereka, lama tak bertemu membuat mereka binggung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Hingga Taehyung menjadi yang pertama untuk memecahnya.

" _Hyung_ …" Kini kedua tangan Taehyung melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, kepalanya bersandar di pundak mungil itu.

Yoongi sudah sejak lama lelah memperingatkan Taehyung tentang _skinship_ di tempat umum. Ucapannya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Alias percuma.

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya menggumam kecil tanpa melirik wajah Taehyung di pundaknya.

"Malam ini… kau… langsung pulang?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa mendengar keresahan di dalam suara Taehyung. Jemarinya meraih lengan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mengelusnya pelan. "Tidak. Aku telah memesan penginapan dekat hotel ini. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit jalan kaki."

Taehyung dengan cepat mendongak, memandang Yoongi dengan mata berbinar. Namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama. Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi, berbisik dengan suara rendah nan sensual yang ia banggakan semenjak masa pubertasnya.

"Kalau begitu… nanti malam… aku akan _mengantarmu_ kembali ke hotel, _hyung_ …"

Tangannya mengelus pelan pinggang Yoongi, membuat pemiliknya dengan tak sadar mendesah pelan.

"U –umh… y... ya… baiklah."

Taehyung kembali dengan cengiran lebarnya. Bibirnya mencium ringan telinga Yoongi dan tak lupa pipi kirinya.

"Aku akan kembali nanti, _hyung_! Ada seseorang yang perlu kutemui malam ini."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu kalau aku akan kembali ke hotel."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari menembus keramaian. Yoongi menghela napas, meraih _champagne_ yang belum tersentuh sama sekali dari tadi kedatangannya.

Setelah meneguk setengah dari _champagne_ dalam gelas, pandangannya kemudian kembali melihat-lihat ke ruangan besar itu. Kerumuman orang di tengah ruangan bertambah banyak dibanding ketika ia datang tadi.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai hitam legam berdiri dengan segala ketampanannya di tengah ruangan. Ketampanannya tak luntur, masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu tatap. Banyak orang berkumpul mengelilingi sosok itu, dalam genggamannya ada gelas kaki tinggi berisi _wine_. Senyumnya yang menawan, membuat tak sedikit gadis luluh, menjadikannya bahan pembicaraan banyak orang.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum pahit. Senyum menawan itulah, awal semua kehancuran hidupnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Panggilan namanya membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang.

"Sial." Yoongi mengumpat pelan. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera melompat dari kursinya, berlari kencang mencari pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! _Hyung_!"

"Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia, _sih_? Oh ya, kau _kan_ dulu satu sekolah dengannya, Min bodoh Yoongi! _Aish_."

Yoongi sibuk bermonolog dalam hatinya sendiri, hingga tak sadar orang yang mengejarnya berhasil menangkap tangan mungilnya.

Mereka kini berdiri di luar gedung mewah, tempat reuni SMA Yoongi diadakan. Musik kencang dari dalam berdebum pelan di luar. Yoongi tak menoleh, tangannya tetap dipegang erat oleh sosok yang mengejarnya. Napas keduanya kini terengah, terlalu lelah berlari.

" _Hyung_ , a… ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Tolong lihat aku."

Yoongi menghela napas, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak nampak lemah –setidaknya di depan orang ini–.

Masih tidak menoleh, Yoongi membalas. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

" _Hyung_! Kumohon! Kau menghilang begitu saja tiga tahun lalu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, Park."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … kumohon. Setidaknya lihatlah aku."

Yoongi menghela napas pasrah, ia menoleh. Wajahnya tidak sedih. Tidak, ia bukan pria melankolis –mungkin–, namun kedua alisnya bertaut dengan dahi yang mengerut. Seolah ia menunjukan ekspresi enggan –terlebih jijik–

"Lepas tanganku, Park."

Pria bersurai oranye terang itu terdiam setelah sebelumnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku melepas tanganmu kau akan kabur dariku, _hyung_."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kau janji?"

"Ya. Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya, melepas genggaman erat pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang mulai memerah. Yoongi mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku."

Pria bermarga Park itu menghela napas sebelum berbicara. " _Hyung_ , tiga tahun lalu–"

"Jim, kumohon. Tidak perlu membahas kejadian tiga tahun lalu, oke?"

"Tapi, _hyung_!"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Apakah tidak cukup kau menorehkan luka padaku kemudian kau masih ingin menabur garam di atasnya?"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menahan air mata yang hampir lolos.

" _Hyung_ … aku… aku tidak bermaksud–"

Yoongi menggeleng, menutup kedua telinganya. "Cukup. Cukup Jimin. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu."

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mendecakan lidahnya, menarik pundak Yoongi agak kasar untuk membuat sosok mungil itu menghadap ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_! Tak bisakah kau dengarkan penjelasanku barang semenit saja?!"

Yoongi kembali menggeleng. Air mata perlahan mulai meluncur bebas di pipinya. "Tidak. Kumohon… Jangan katakan apapun… kumohon."

Jimin hanya dapat memandang sendu sosok Yoongi. Melihat sosok yang ia cintai begitu dalam hancur berkeping-keping karenanya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ …"

Kali ini dengan suara pelan, lirih, Jimin memanggil nama Yoongi yang masih menutup kedua telinganya. Sosok mungil itu semakin mungil dengan posisinya yang kini berjongkok di atas aspal.

Keheningan tercipta. Suara air mancur di dekat mereka satu-satunya yang terdengar. Tak lama suara pintu _ballroom_ didorong lumayan keras terdengar.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi tak menoleh, hanya Jimin yang menoleh memandang sosok bersurai coklat _hazel_ yang baru saja keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel. Sosok itu berlari pelan mendekati Yoongi, meraih bahunya halus mengajaknya berdiri.

Yoongi mendongak. "Tae?"

"Ya, _hyung_ , ini aku."

Yoongi dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung, kepalanya tenggelam di dada bidang pemuda itu. Taehyung mengelus lembut surai _mint_ milik Yoongi.

Jimin yang melihatnya harus menahan api cemburu yang membakar diri. Ia tidak ingin Yoongi semakin menjauhinya karena ketakutan kalau ia kelepasan dan tidak dapat mengontrol diri. Giginya gemeletuk, tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kedua matanya memandang tajam pada kedua sosok yang tengah berpelukan mesra di hadapannya.

Taehyung menoleh kepada Jimin setelah merasa Yoongi sudah lumayan tenang.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Park." Taehyung berucap dengan dingin.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Ya aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusanku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. " Matanya berpindah untuk mengamati sosok yang ia cintai dalam dekapan lelaki lain.

Jimin melangkah mendekati mereka, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi memberontak, berusaha menepis tangan Jimin yang mampir di lengannya tanpa melepas pelukannya di pinggang Taehyung. Protesan keluar dari bibirnya terhalang kain jas Taehyung.

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya, memandang Yoongi sendu.

"Aku… akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Yoongi- _hyung_. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Jimin tersenyum pasrah dan memutar tubuhnya, masuk kembali ke dalam _ballroom_ yang ia tinggalkan demi mengejar Yoongi.

Setelah memastikan sosok Jimin masuk, Taehyung member jarak di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Yoongi yang basah dengan air mata. Ia tak peduli pada kemeja dan jasnya yang basah karena air mata Yoongi, sekarang yang paling penting adalah membawa Yoongi kembali ke hotelnya.

" _Hyung_ … kita pulang, ya? Aku sudah pamit pada Hoseok- _hyung_ tadi."

Yoongi mengangguk sembari masih sesenggukan akibat tangisannya. Taehyung mengelus lembut pundak Yoongi dan mengajaknya berjalan ke mobil _Porsche_ putih miliknya yang terparkir di halaman depan gedung tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dengan mobil tak perlu waktu lama, hanya sekitar lima menit saja. Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran hotel yang kosong. Ia melirik sosok Yoongi yang termenung, pandangannya kosong.

Ia meraih pundak Yoongi, berusaha tidak mengejutkan sosok mungil di sampingnya. " _Hyung_ …"

Sekeras apapun usaha Taehyung untuk tidak membuat Yoongi terkejut, tetap saja sosok mungil itu melonjak. Yoongi menoleh kepada Taehyung.

"A… ah. Apa?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kita sudah sampai, _hyung_."

Yoongi melirik keluar jendela mobil "O.. oh."

Taehyung segera keluar dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu bagi Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan. Setelah mobilnya terkunci, Taehyung menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam. Mereka hanya saling diam bahkan di dalam _lift_. Kedua pasang mata itu memandang angka dalam layar digital yang terus berganti hingga mencapai lantai 10. Yoongi keluar dari _lift_ sembari masih menggandeng tangan Taehyung hingga mereka sampai di depan kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi mengeluarkan kartu dari saku jasnya, membiarkan sensor keamanan memeriksanya hingga lampu berwarna hijau menyala dan ia mendorong pintu terbuka, menyelipkan kartu di tempat yang disediakan untuk menyalakan listrik kamar.

Baru saja menyelipkan kartu itu pada tempatnya, tubuh mungil Yoongi sudah dibanting ke pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Sejenak kedua kelopak matanya tertutup akibat terkejut akan hentakan tiba-tiba.

Tangan yang besar dan hangat –meski ditengah cuaca dingin bulan Desember– mengelus pipi kirinya. Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, mendongak menatap Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Tanpa ragu Taehyung langsung menyatukan bibir mereka. Kedua bibir dingin itu bersatu, saling memagut untuk menciptakan kehangatan.

"Nggh… Tae…"

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka, meleleh dengan pagutan panas dari Taehyung. Tangannya mencengkeram keras jas milik Taehyung. Sedang tangan Taehyung bermain dengan pandai, tangan kanannya mengelus pinggang Yoongi dengan sensual, tangan kirinya mengelus pipi tembam Yoongi.

Sama sekali tak inosen. Ciuman mereka liar dan penuh gairah. Lidah saling bertaut membentuk jalinan benang saliva yang terputus ketika mereka terpaksa memisahkan bibir guna mencari oksigen. Yoongi dan Taehyung terengah, ciuman mereka terlalu liar. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan mereka.

Bibir Taehyung berpindah ke leher putih Yoongi, mengendusnya sebelum menggigit dan mencumbunya mesra, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang tak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Tangannya kini sibuk membuka jas Yoongi dengan tergesa, kakinya berada di antara selangkangan Yoongi, menggesek milik Yoongi yang mulai menegang di balik celana kain hitam itu.

"Aah… Ah… Tae… Nghh…"

Yoongi semakin menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya. Sentuhan Taehyung pada tiap inchi tubuhnya membakar gairahnya semakin besar, bagai api tersulut bensin.

Semakin tak sabar, Taehyung mencumbu Yoongi sambil membawa mereka menuju tempat tidur. Yoongi merasa kakinya menabrak ujung tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya Taehyung mendorongnya pelan agar ia dapat terlentang di atas seprai putih bersih. Taehyung mengagumi sosok Yoongi, bibir merah bengkak dan matanya yang semakin sayu memandang wajahnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir bengkak itu dengan ganas sembari berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Aah… Tae…"

Yoongi menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sentuhan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Lututnya tak sengaja menggesek milik Taehyung dibalik celana kain, membuat pemiliknya mendesis nikmat.

"Aish. _Hyung_ , aku tak sabar ingin membenamkan milikku di dalam lubangmu yang sempit dan hangat. Membiarkannya menjepitku dengan erat hingga kau merasakan klimaks paling nikmat malam ini." Taehyung berbisik dengan begitu sensual, membuat Yoongi bergetar.

Sial. Taehyung dan mulut cerdasnya.

Yoongi hanya dapat melenguh pelan, semakin terangsang dengan _dirty talking_ andalan Taehyung tiap kali mereka melakukan seks. Oh, dia dapat merasakan celana dalamnya yang semakin basah dengan _precome_ -nya sendiri. Yoongi menggesekan kedua kakinya, mencari friksi nikmat untuk bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Mmh, Tae… cepat…"

Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi, kemudian melepaskan bajunya dan celananya sendiri dan membuangnya entah kemana. Pakaian Yoongi telah tanggal sejak lama, sejak ia berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pintu hotel.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau membawa pelumas? Atau kondom?" Taehyung bertanya sembari masih mengelus tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi merengek, menggeleng pelan. _Hell_. Ini terlalu lama. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taehyung, meremas punggungnya sensual.

"Tae… cepat… langsung saja… kumohon… nggh…"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, mengocok miliknya sejenak dan memposisikannya di depan lubang Yoongi.

" _Hyung,_ tahan sebentar, ini akan sakit."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

Menunggu benda tumpul yang besar dan panas itu menembus dirinya, membawanya terbang ke langit paling tinggi malam ini. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan erotis. Yoongi ikut bergerak, menumbukan tubuh bawahnya berlawanan arah dengan Taehyung, membuat milik Taehyung merangsak masuk lebih dalam.

Decitan tempat tidur terdengar begitu kentara di ruangan kamar yang sepi, Taehyung dan Yoongi bergerak sama cepatnya. Sama-sama tak sabar mencapai klimaks yang membuat mereka melupakan dunia sejenak, seolah hanya ada mereka di sana, tak ada yang lainnya.

Yoongi yang pendiam adalah Yoongi yang begitu vokal di atas tempat tidur. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mendesahkan nama Taehyung, meneriakan namanya begitu milik Taehyung menghantam titik prostatnya. Tubuhnya melengkung erotis bagai busur, menikmati hantaman milik Taehyung yang tak dapat dibilang lembut.

 _Kissmark_ dibubuhkan Taehyung di mana-mana. Tak cukup rasanya melihat hanya satu titik dengan tanda merah menyala.

"Mmh! Taee… lebih cepathh… aku ngh…!"

Taehyung kembali membawa Yoongi dalam ciuman yang memabukkan dan mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Tak sia-sia pengalamannya sebagai _dancer_ selama tujuh tahun, pinggulnya yang sering dilatih bergerak erotis dapat membawa Yoongi kepada kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

Kuku-kuku tumpul Yoongi yang pendek mencakar punggung Taehyung, memberitahu bahwa ia akan keluar. Taehyung pun memfokuskan gerakan pinggulnya sembari mengamati wajah Yoongi yang terbuai kenikmatan. Hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Yoongi yang mengeluarkan cairan putih itu membasahi perut dan dadanya sendiri, sedikit mengenai dada Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri membenamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin, mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam lubang Yoongi hingga meluber keluar.

Mereka berdua terengah, menunggu sisa-sisa klimaks yang masih terasa.

Taehyung berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menindih tubuh mungil Yoongi. Ia memeluk Yoongi dan menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka, menghalau angin dingin yang dapat membuat Yoongi sakit.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung_. Mimpi indah."

Taehyung mengecup pelipis Yoongi yang tertidur setelah tersenyum manis kepadanya, dan ia menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Halo semua!**

 **Pertama-tama, salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom ini meski saya sudah sering baca fanfic di sana sini. Panggil aja Seoltang biar akrab. Saya mantan author dari fandom tetangga beda kompleks, ga ada hubungan sama fandom ini sih, Mungkin ada yang kenal saya dari gaya bahasa? Heuheuheuheu. /cukup/**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih telah mau mampir membaca atau bahkan mungkin me-review fanfic ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo, atau kesalahan lain dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Jika memang ada yang salah, kalian silakan PM saya atau ketikan dalam kolom review. Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur para readers sekalian.**

 **#MINYOONRISE**

 **#BOTTOMYOONGITEAM**

 **#TOPJIMINTEAM**

 **#MINYOONTEAM**

 **-Love,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	2. Chapter 2: Yoongi and Jimin

**Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

"Nghh…"

Erangan pelan terdengar dari balik selimut tebal. Helaian surai pirang bercampur warna _mint_ menyembul dari balik gelungan putih itu. Jemarinya menyingkap selimut yang menghalanginya untuk bernapas dengan lega.

Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya, dahinya mengerut. Cahaya matahari dari sela tirai kamar hotel yang dibuka sedikit mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Yoongi meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas kedua matanya, menghalangi silau cahaya yang menganggu tidurnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk meraba nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur, berusaha mencari benda tipis persegi panjang miliknya.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya di nakas –yang kebetulan berada di ujung sehingga memudahkan dirinya mengambil benda itu– dan mengecek jam yang tertera.

Pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit.

Yoongi mengerang, meletakkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya yang telah kosong sejak lama. Bibir merahnya mengerucut kesal. Ia kembali mengeluarkan rengekan kesal sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidur. Selimut putih jatuh sebatas pinggang menampakan tubuh putihnya dengan banyak bercak merah yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar, berusaha mencari keberadaan sosok yang menemaninya semalam. Ia menyingkap selimut putih dari tubuhnya, sedikit meregangkan tubuh sebelum berusaha berdiri.

Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit akibat aktivitas panasnya semalam bersama Taehyung. Ia mengenakan celana dalamnya yang ia pungut di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Semalam Taehyung benar-benar melempar asal semua pakaiannya.

Yoongi kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tengah kamar _suite_ hotel yang ia inapi semalam. Sosok Taehyung masih tidak terlihat, Yoongi kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, hendak menelepon Taehyung.

" _Halo_? _"_

"Tae? Kau di mana?"

" _Aku? Aku pulang sebentar, aku harus mengambil baju gantiku. Ada apa, hyung?"_

"Mm, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi mendengar Taehyung terkekeh sebelum membalas.

" _Kau merindukanku, hyung?"_

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi kalau dalam lima menit kau tidak kembali kemari aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini."

" _Ya! Hyung! Jangan begitu. Lagipula aku sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. Kau mandi saja dulu, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu sarapan di kafe langgananku."_

Yoongi menghela napas kecil. "Ya,ya. Pastikan hari ini penggemarmu tidak memburuku karena aku makan berdua denganmu, oke?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan diujung telepon. _"Apapun untuk Yoongi-hyungku yang paling manis."_

"Mmh, gombal. Ah, nanti kau minta _mastercard_ saja pada resepsionis, aku akan meneleponnya. Mm… _bye_ , Tae. "

Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur setelah mematikan panggilannya kepada Taehyung. Ia pun menelepon resepsionis dengan telepon yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur, sesuai janjinya untuk meminta pihak hotel menyediakan kartu bagi Taehyung.

Setelah urusannya beres, Yoongi segera memungut kemeja dan jas hitam serta celana kainnya yang semalam ditanggalkan Taehyung di dekat pintu kamar hotel. Baju-baju itu ia masukan dalam plastik khusus pakaian kotor dan ia mengambil pakaian baru dari dalam kopernya, segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari aroma seks yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya ketika Taehyung datang. Yoongi mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih sambil memandang Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, kembali fokus mengeringkan rambutnya hingga tak sadar Taehyung telah berdiri di belakangnya, punggung mungilnya beradu dengan dada bidang Taehyung.

"Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" Taehyung berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi sambil mengelus pinggul kanannya sensual.

Yoongi merasakan pipinya yang memanas, ia menoleh ke belakang. " _Ya_! Berhenti Kim-mesum-Taehyung! Ini masih pagi!"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjauh dari Yoongi. "Santai, _hyung_. Aku hanya bertanya padamu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum kotak andalannya, yang kali ini justru membuat Yoongi semakin kesal. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia beranjak untuk mengambil _ripped jeans_ dan _sweater_ warna hitam miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur.

Sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah berpakaian, Taehyung melangkah ke kamar mandi namun tak menutup pintunya, mendapat tatapan heran dari Yoongi.

"Tae? Kau mau apa?"

Tak lama Taehyung kembali dengan pengering rambut warna putih yang disediakan hotel, ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung,_ duduklah, biar aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu." Taehyung berujar sembari menepuk kursi di depan cermin besar di kamar hotel dengan antusias.

Yoongi tersenyum, merasakan dadanya menghangat. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil botol beling kecil isi tablet putih kecil dan sebotol air minum sebelum melangkah duduk.

"Oh? Kau masih meminum obat itu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menghela napas. "Tae. Tentu saja aku minum, ini penting bagiku, oke?"

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan menatap matanya lewat pantulan cermin. "Kenapa, _hyung_? Kau takut hamil setelah kugagahi semalam hingga aku meninggalkan banyak spermaku di dalam tubuhmu?"

Pipi Yoongi kembali memerah, ia menatap Taehyung tajam. "Kim-mesum-Taehyung, jangan coba-coba."

"Ya, ya, Yoongi- _hyung_ ku tercinta." Taehyung terkekeh kemudian segera menyalakan pengering rambut putih itu dan mengambil sisir untuk merapikan rambut pirang- _mint_ Yoongi.

* * *

Taehyung membantu Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya. Yoongi memasukkan berbagai macam barang ke dalam tasnya dan Taehyung sudah selesai membantu membereskan kopernya. Ia memandang ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal sebelum mengangguk kepada Taehyung, member isyarat bagi mereka untuk pergi.

Sampai di _lobby_ hotel Yoongi memandang Taehyung yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tae, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku akan _check-out_ dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku parkir di _basement_ , _hyung_. Kau telepon aku saja kalau sudah selesai."

"Mm, yaa. Terima kasih koperku."

Setelah memastikan Taehyung keluar dari _lobby_ , Yoongi segera melangkah menuju meja resepsionis untuk _check-out_.

Tak lama, Yoongi telah menyelesaikan semua prosedur _check-out_ , kini ia tinggal menelepon Taehyung untuk menjemputnya di _lobby_. Yoongi melangkah ke luar, ia berdiri di serambi depan hotel yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja datang.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _coat_ panjang warna putih miliknya, menekan nomor ponsel Taehyung yang tertera di kontaknya – _speed dial_ nomor 2–. Pada deringan ketiga, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan yang belum tersambung kepada Taehyung di seberang sana.

Yoongi geram, ia menoleh menatap pelaku yang membuatnya kesal.

Park Jimin.

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pertemuan keduanya dengan Jimin setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu akan secepat ini. Baru saja kemarin ia bertemu dengan Park Jimin di acara reuni SMAnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_."

Jimin memanggil nama Yoongi sembari memasukan ponsel Yoongi ke dalam saku celananya agar tak direbut balik oleh sang pemilik.

"Park! _Ya_! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Jimin tidak membalas protesan Yoongi. Ia justru menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menyeretnya paksa.

" _Ya_! Lepaskan aku! Park Jimin! Apa kau tuli?!"

Jimin malah menulikan telinga, pura-pura tak mendengar semua protesan Yoongi termasuk umpatan-umpatan yang keluar.

"Kalau kau mengumpat lagi, kupastikan bibirmu itu bengkak karenaku." Jimin berucap tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh, masih menyeret Yoongi dari serambi menuju parkiran mobil.

Yoongi terdiam. Kalau sudah begini ia kalah, ia tidak mau Park-gila-Jimin mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba di tempat umum. Ia masih hapal arti kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Jimin kepadanya. Jimin tak main-main, ia pernah sekali mencium Yoongi karena Yoongi terus-terusan mengumpati Jimin yang telat di kencan mereka.

"Hm? Pipimu memerah, _hyung_. Kenapa? Memikirkan ucapanku?"

Yoongi terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar Jimin kini sedang berdiri menghadapnya dengan senyuman miring –yang selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh, bahkan hingga sekarang– andalannya.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. "Atau sedang mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya kucumbu dengan liar, hm?"

Park-mesum-Jimin.

Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin lumayan keras, membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_! Sakit, hentikan!"

"Bodoh! Idiot! Mesum! Gila! Lepaskan tanganku, Park!"

Jimin berdecak sebal. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Yoongi masuk ke dalam, membanting pelan pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk ke balik kemudi sebelum Yoongi berusaha melarikan diri.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin! Berhentikan mobilmu! Aku ada janji!"

Jimin sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehan dan umpatan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Konsentrasinya tetap pada jalan di depannya.

* * *

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kap mesin dari samping kiri mobilnya yang terpakir di parkiran _basement_ hotel. Sesekali ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya, melirik jarum jam yang terus bergulir.

Yoongi tetap tak menampakan sosoknya. Sudah tiga puluh menit lewat semenjak ia terakhir berpisah dengan Yoongi di _lobby_ hotel. _Check-out_ tak seharusnya memakan waktu sebanyak ini, paling hanya sekitar sepuluh menit –lima belas menit paling lama jika menunggu antrian. Taehyung menghela napas. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana, alisnya terangkat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar ada telepon masuk dari Yoongi, dan itu dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif. Ia menekan kontak Yoongi untuk meneleponnya.

" _Ck_. Tidak diangkat." Taehyung berdecak kesal, kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Yoongi, hasilnya sama.

Tidak diangkat.

Oke. Sekarang Taehyung benar-benar panik. Perutnya serasa diremas, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya. Akhirnya ia mencoba melacak keberadaan Yoongi lewat _GPS_ ponselnya.

Taehyung menggeram kesal. " _Aish_. Kenapa kau matikan _GPS_ -mu, _hyung_?!" Ia mengacak surai coklatnya kesal.

Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ya, apapun caranya ia akan mencari Yoongi, bahkan jika ia harus berkeliling kota Seoul tujuh hari tujuh malam. Taehyung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat siang itu.

Pikirannya melayang, mencoba memikirkan tempat yang mungkin dapat menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Yoongi.

Ketika Taehyung sedang larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang ia letakkan di bangku samping pengemudi berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya. Semoga bukan urusan pekerjaan.

Taehyung mengernyitkan alis. Nomor yang menghubunginya adalah nomor yang tidak tersimpan di kontak ponselnya. Taehyung menghela napas, mengaktifkan _loud speaker_.

"Halo? Siapa?"

Taehyung bertanya, ponsel ia letakkan pada sanggaan khusus elektronik yang sengaja ia pasang di _dashboard_ mobil.

" _Yo, Taehyung-ah_ "

Taehyung mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Membuat kendaraan di belakangnya otomatis ikut berhenti dan membunyikan klakson dengan nyaring. Ia menepikan mobilnya di dekat taman terdekat yang sedang kosong.

"Park Jimin." Taehyung mengucapkan nama sahabat –mantan sahabat– nya, nama yang telah lama tak ingin ia ingat kembali. "Apa urusanmu meneleponku?"

Taehyung dapat mendengar Jimin tertawa pelan. " _Santai saja, Tae-ah. Aku hanya mau memberi tahu–_ "

" _Tae! Tolong aku!_ "

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. Itu suara Yoongi!

" _Aish, hyung! Jangan berteriak, kau hampir membuatku tuli._ "

" _Ya! Park! Cerewet, diam saja kau. Tae! Tolong aku! Aku ada di –hmph mmph!_ "

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. " _Ya_! Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemput Yoongi- _hyung_."

" _Mmph! Hngh mmfh!_ "

" _Aish, hyung! Diamlah, atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga._ "

Kemudian tak terdengar berontakan Yoongi lagi. Taehyung menggeram rendah. Apa-apaan bocah sialan itu, beraninya dia menculik Yoongi dan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

" _Ya_ , Park, cepat katakan kau di mana?! Jangan main-main!"

Jimin mendecak. _"Tae-ah, aku hanya ingin meminjam Yoongi-hyung sebentar, oke? Santai saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Ah, tapi kalau kau menemukan bercak merah di lehernya nanti mungkin aku khilaf. Oke? Bye."_

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas, Jimin dengan cepat mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya, kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor itu –yang sebenarnya tidak sudi ia lakukan jika bukan demi Yoongi.

Tidak aktif.

Taehyung menggeram kesal. Ponselnya ia lempar ke samping, tak peduli mendarat di mana –entah bangku samping atau di karpet bawah. Ia membenturkan dahinya di kemudi mobil kemudian diam sambil mengumpat.

"Park sialan."

* * *

Jimin kembali berfokus pada jalan depannya setelah memutus panggilannya dan Taehyung. Ia sendiri sebenarnya terpaksa menelepon Taehyung karena Yoongi tidak berhenti mengumpat dan sesekali memukul lengannya dan menjambak rambut oranyenya yang susah payah ia model tadi pagi untuk persiapan bertemu Yoongi.

Yoongi masih mengumpat, namun ia berhenti memukuli Jimin. Ia lelah, oke? Jimin bahkan tidak berkutik sedikitpun setelah ia pukuli. Sekarang bibirnya mengerucut kesal, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu kalau tidak mau kucium, atau memang itu tujuanmu, hm?"

"Berisik, Park. Diam."

Jimin terkekeh. Membuat Yoongi kesal adalah salah satu hobi yang paling ia sukai sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Jimin turun dari mobil, membanting pelan pintunya dan segera membukakan pintu bagi Yoongi.

"Turunlah _hyung_. Kita sampai."

Yoongi turun dengan menghentakkan kaki, tas ransel tersampir di pundak kanannya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, mungkin hampir sekitar 5 jam, ia akhirnya bisa turun dari mobil Jimin. Ia sama sekali dilarang turun, bahkan ketika ia beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet atau ingin membeli makanan ringan di _mini market_ yang mereka lalui dalam perjalanan. Tentu saja Jimin melakukan itu untuk mengantisipasi Yoongi kabur darinya.

Yoongi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia sedang berada di _villa_ milik Jimin di dekat pantai di Busan. Yoongi tahu karena ia pernah sekali menginap di tempat ini. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sekarang sudah sore, mungkin sekitar pukul setengah empat sore. Yoongi lapar sekarang. Jimin tadi memberikan makanan _take-out_ dari restoran langganan mereka –dulu–. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam ketika Jimin memberikan makanan kesukaannya tadi siang. Ingin berterima kasih tapi gengsi tinggi menghalanginya.

Ponselnya tersayang masih ada di tangan Jimin. Jimin sama sekali tidak mau mengembalikan ponselnya, bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya, benda tersayangnya itu masih tidak dikembalikan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Park?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi. "Tentu saja karena kau akan menghabiskan liburan kali ini denganku."

"Tidak akan! Cepat kembalikan ponselku! Aku mau pulang ke Daegu!" Yoongi menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, membuat Jimin justru gemas ingin mencium sosok mungil itu.

Jimin dengan cepat memeluk Yoongi yang memberontak dari belakang, memeluk pinggang mungilnya dan berbisik di telinga Yoongi pelan. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku, _hyung_?"

"A –aku?! Tentu saja tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Jimin mendengus. "Kau masih tidak pandai berbohong, _hyung_. Lihatlah pipimu yang memerah itu."

Ia kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Yoongi sekilas dan segera melepas pelukannya sebelum Yoongi mendarakan sikunya di tulang rusuk Jimin. Ia segera mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu depan, mempersilakan Yoongi –yang masih cemberut– untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Jimin langsung mengunci pintu _villa_ dan mengantungi kuncinya, mengantisipasi Yoongi yang mungkin telah menyusun rencana untuk kabur sejak di mobilnya tadi.

Yoongi hanya diam, dia duduk di sofa krem yang ditempatkan di ruang tamu _villa_.

" _Hyung,_ pergilah ke kamar. Kau bisa tidur sampai aku selesai membuat makan malam."

Yoongi melirik Jimin dari ujung matanya, menghela napas panjang dan segera berdiri dan pergi mencari kamar tamu yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala letaknya.

Jimin hanya memandangi punggung mungil Yoongi yang semakin jauh. Ia tahu diri. Ya, ia tahu kalau Yoongi jelas-jelas membangun dinding tebal di antara mereka. Ia sadar ini semua karena kesalahannya tiga tahun lalu. Jimin tersenyum sendu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi, _hyung_. Tunggu saja." Jimin berbisik pelan sebelum berlalu ke dapur untuk memasak.

Ya, dia telah menyiapkan ini sejak kemarin malam. Menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berbelanja berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk diisi di lemari pendingin dan rak-rak dapurnya di _villa_.

Jimin membuka pintu lemari atas, hendak mengambil alat-alat masak yang ia butuhkan.

 _PRANG_!

Jimin refleks mundur dengan cepat. Telapak tangannya kini menempel di dahi, menghela napas panjang.

"Jim?"

Jimin melirik ke pintu dapur. Yoongi sedang mengintipnya dari luar dapur.

"Suara apa?"

Jimin menunjuk panci-panci berwarna perak yang terjatuh di lantai dapur. Ya, dia baru saja menjatuhkan semua alat masak dari lemari atas.

" _Pfft_." Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Pipi Jimin memerah malu. " _Ya_! _Hyung_! Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Sudah sana, kau duduk manis atau tidur saja. Biar aku yang memasak." Yoongi melangkah sembari menggulung lengan panjang _sweater_ hitamnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Jimin, Yoongi segera membersihkan bahan-bahan yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Jimin. Sedang Jimin tersenyum lembut, dia duduk di bangku _mini bar_ di dapur, menumpukan dagu pada tangannya sembari mengamati Yoongi yang sedang memasak dari belakang.

"Kau memang calon istri idaman, _hyung_. Kupastikan _eomma_ ku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." Jimin tersenyum lebar, menggoda Yoongi. Ia senang melihat kedua pipi tembam itu dihiasi rona merah terang yang kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya.

Jimin dapat melihat tubuh Yoongi menegang. Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mencuci sayuran sebelum kembali melanjutkan mencuci sayur yang masih banyak.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Park. Kau mengangguku." Yoongi tiba-tiba membalas setelah diam beberapa menit.

Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Yoongi yang terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya. Yah, lima puluh persen perkiraannya benar, reaksi macam ini yang akan ia terima dari Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , aku–"

"Keluar, Park. Kumohon."

Jimin hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, namun melihat Yoongi yang membanting pelan sayur yang baru selesai dicuci ke dalam baskom di atas konter marmer membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia menghela napas. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain menuruti perintah Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Hentikan. Cukup. Berhenti berbicara jika kau tidak mau aku pergi dari sini dan berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku membenci kata-kata itu."

Jimin terdiam kembali. Lidahnya kelu. Ia berdiri dari bangku, melangkah keluar dapur dalam diam. Ia berencana tidur dulu untuk mengembalikan semangatnya yang turun, atau mungkin mandi air dingin lebih baik untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

Tak lagi mendengar suara tapak kaki di lantai, Yoongi menoleh. Jimin sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang, tangannya menggenggam erat pingir konter marmer putih. Kepalanya menunduk, ia berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Tak biasanya ia cepat terbawa emosi seperti ini. Yah, mungkin sekedar satu atau dua –lebih sebenarnya– kalimat sarkastik ia ucapkan.

"Yoongi. Kau harus bertahan. Demi Jiyoo. Ya, demi Jiyoo." Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam penuh berkutat di dapur, Yoongi telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Tumis sayur, sup lobak, nasi hangat dan daging panggang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia segera mencari Jimin. Walaupun ia masih tersisa sedikit rasa tidak ingin bertemu, kalau ia tidak mengajak Jimin makan kemudian bocah itu meninggal, _kan_ dia juga yang harus tanggung jawab. Yoongi bakal dipenjara kalau begitu. Tidak akan, dia tidak mau.

Yoongi menghela napas. Tidak melihat Jimin di ruang tengah, ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Jimin dan berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jim?"

Tak terdengar sahutan dari kamar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk, lagipula ia juga ingin segera makan, ia lapar.

"Jim?" Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar yang gelap. Tirai coklat muda itu telah ditutup oleh pemiliknya, menghalangi cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna jingga. Mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi, Yoongi mendatangi pintu kamar mandi itu, mengetuknya pelan.

Yoongi menyenderkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu "Jim? Kau di dalam?"

"Oh? _Hyung_? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, cepatlah keluar. Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan."

"Ya."

Setelah mendapat jawaban singkat dari Jimin, Yoongi segera bergerak menuju meja makan dan menata alat-alat makan serta piring dan mangkuk nasi.

Tak lama Yoongi melihat sosok Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk masih tersampir di pundak.

"Jim, keringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Kau bisa kena flu."

Jimin melirik Yoongi. "Apa pedulimu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya mendapat jawaban sinis dari Jimin. "Apa masalahmu, Park?"

"Apa masalahku?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa masalahmu, _hyung_?" Jimin mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Yoongi berdiri. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah-marah sendiri?!"

Jimin diam, melirik Yoongi setelah duduk di bangku. Yoongi sendiri hanya menghela napas. Ia mendatangi Jimin, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih yang tersampir di pundaknya. Jimin terdiam.

Ya, dia mengakui. Meskipun ia baru saja marah-marah, meluapkan kekesalannya pada Yoongi, bagaimanapun juga ia merindukan perhatian yang diberikan Yoongi.

Setelah rambut oranye terang itu sudah lumayan kering, Yoongi mengusap pelan kepala Jimin. Tanpa berkata-kata setelahnya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk. Ya, itu rencananya sebelum ada tangan yang menarik pinggangnya. Yoongi memekik terkejut, ia jatuh di pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Menghirup dalam aroma yang ia rindukan.

"Jim? Kau ini kenapa? Tadi marah-marah sendiri, sekarang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Namun merasakan pertemuan pundak dengan lehernya basah, Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia menangkup pipi Jimin.

"Jim? Kenapa menangis?"

Sebenci-bencinya Yoongi pada Jimin, atas apa yang ia lakukan tiga tahun lalu, tetap saja hatinya selalu terbuka lebar bagi Jimin. Bahkan ketika Jimin akan menghancurkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kali, Yoongi akan tetap memberikan hatinya pada lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Kedua ibu jari Yoongi mengusap air mata Jimin yang terus meluncur mulus. Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan, kedua matanya terpejam.

"Aku lelah, _hyung_ …"

Satu kalimat, dua kata. Dua kata yang membuat hatinya teriris. Ya, dia juga lelah. Lelah harus seperti ini terus. Yoongi hanya bisa mengelus surai oranye terang Jimin, menyalurkan perhatian yang telah lama tak ia berikan bagi Jimin.

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Makanannya sudah mulai dingin."

Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk membicarakan peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Yoongi masih belum sanggup mendengar semua yang akan dijelaskan Jimin. Peristiwa tiga tahun, kehancuran hubungan mereka karena satu penganggu.

Yoongi mengucapkan itu, kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. Berusaha mengingatkan dirinya atas janji yang tadi sudah ia ucapkan, ia harus bertahan demi Jiyoo. Ia tidak boleh lemah, terutama di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri tersenyum pahit, menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa. Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu makan malam dengan duduk berhadapan dalam sunyi. Tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan di ruang itu.

…::***::…

Yoongi duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan seprai putih di kamar tamu _villa_ Jimin. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, dan ponselnya masih ada di tangan Jimin. Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk, namun deringan telepon di nakas samping mengganggunya.

Dia tak tahu apakah ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Dengan ragu, Yoongi mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Halo, hyung_?"

Jimin.

"Um. Jim? Ada apa?"

" _Bisakah kau datang ke kamarku sekarang?_ "

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jimin yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kamar lelaki itu.

"Ba… baiklah. Aku akan kesana dalam tiga menit."

" _Um, oke. Bye, hyung_."

Yoongi mengambil jaket warna hitam miliknya. Jaket yang tertinggal di _villa_ ini semenjak terakhir kali ia menginap. Mungkin sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menemukannya di dalam lemari kamar tamu ini. Mungkin Jimin yang memindahkannya setelah mereka putus –tepatnya Yoongi yang memutuskan mereka secara sepihak– tiga tahun lalu, karena seingat Yoongi, Jimin selalu menyimpan pakaian Yoongi di lemari pribadinya.

" _Karena Yoongi-hyung adalah sosok yang paling spesial. Karena kau menempati urutan pertama dalam hidupku"_

Ya, Jimin mengatakan itu berulang-ulang dulu. Dulu, ketika mereka masih dalam masa berpacaran. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghela napas. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Jimin yang terletak di lantai yang sama, namun berada di ujung koridor.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan.

"Masuk, _hyung_."

Ia masuk ketika mendengar suara Jimin dari dalam. Ia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, bersandar pada bantalnya sambil membaca buku bersampul putih.

Melihat kehadiran Yoongi di kamarnya, Jimin segera menutup buku itu dan berdiri untuk mendatangi Yoongi. Tangan kanannya merambat mengelus pipi tembam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas. Sedang tangan kiri memeluk mesra pinggang mungil Yoongi.

"Jim–"

Jimin menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Yoongi. "Sst, jangan berbicara apapun, _hyung_."

"Kau memakai jaket ini kembali, _hyung_?" Jimin menarik pelan jaket hitam Yoongi dengan warna yang mulai pudar.

"Ya. Aku… menemukannya di lemari."

"Hmm. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu, _hyung_ …"

Jimin kemudian langsung memeluk Yoongi erat, namun lengan Yoongi masih menggantung di udara.

"Jim?! Apa yang–"

Yoongi yang terkejut hendak bertanya namun ucapannya diputus karena bibir lembut Jimin bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"Mmph!"

Semakin Yoongi berusaha memberontak, semakin dalam Jimin mencumbu bibir merah Yoongi. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman bersama Yoongi yang ia rindukan tiga tahun terakhir ini. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, tubuhnya terasa ringan sekarang, seperti melayang.

Yoongi pun lama-lama terbuai. Ia tahu, ia benar-benar lemah akan Jimin. Pria yang telah membuat hatinya hancur ini tetap punya pengaruh paling besar, Park Jimin akan selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya.

Lengan Yoongi kini melingkar di leher Jimin, turut menikmati cumbuan mesra yang mengambil pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh. Akal sehatnya sudah tak bekerja lagi, ciuman dengan Jimin memang selalu nikmat. Jimin tahu bagaimana cara membuat dirinya melenguh nikmat hanya dengan ciuman sekalipun tanpa lidah.

Bagaimana cara Jimin menyesap bibir Yoongi, menggigitnya dan menjilatnya lembut. Semua itu selalu membuat Yoongi lupa daratan. Inilah yang ditakutkan Yoongi, ia selalu terseret arus yang diciptakan Park Jimin.

Yoongi tak tahu sejak kapan, tiba-tiba kakinya telah menabrak tempat tidur. Jimin merebahkannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, seolah ia akan pecah jika diperlakukan kasar sedikit saja. Ciuman mereka terlepas hanya sebentar, Jimin akan selalu langsung kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka yang telah bengkak karena ciuman.

Tangan Jimin bekerja dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja jaketnya telah ditanggalkan. Tangan Jimin bermain-main dari luar kaos putih tipis milik Yoongi. Jemarinya dengan nakal mengelus puting Yoongi dari luar, membuatnya mencuat tegang dan dapat dilihat jelas dari balik kaos tipis.

Jimin mengecup leher Yoongi. Membuat tubuh pemiliknya bergetar. Yoongi terangsang dengan cepat –apalagi karena yang menyentuhnya kali ini adalah Jimin–.

Jimin kemudian melepas kaos putih Yoongi, Yoongi sendiri merengek karena Jimin melepas bajunya asal-asalan dan tidak sabaran.

Namun setelah kaos itu terlepas, Jimin terdiam. Kaos putih Yoongi ia lempar ke lantai. Tangannya meraba tubuh Yoongi. Tubuh putih pucat yang kini tak lagi polos. Tubuh yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah terang hingga keunguan.

"Apa ini?"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia baru ingat, kemarin malam Taehyung meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark_ di tubuhnya. Yoongi menatap Jimin, menatap kedua matanya. Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, _hyung_?"

Yoongi diam. Dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Sudah cukup Taehyung memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Jimin setelah ia bercerita tentang peristiwa yang menghancurkan hatinya tiga tahun lalu itu. Yoongi tidak akan pernah mencoba mengadu domba kedua adik kelas yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Siapa, _hyung_?! Apa kekasihmu yang memberikannya?! Tunanganmu?! Suamimu?!" Jimin meninggikan suara, kedua matanya melotot tajam, kemarahan begitu terlihat.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, kedua lengan Jimin masih mengungkung dirinya. "Jim–"

"Oh. Ini pasti ulah Taehyung, ya _kan_?"

Yoongi terdiam, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam tak berani menatap Jimin yang sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau harus marah, Jim?"

Jimin terdiam, sedikit terkejut. Yoongi sendiri terkejut, dari mana ia dapat keberanian untuk nekat mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia takut-takut memandang Jimin. Rahangnya mengeras, gigi menggertak. Jimin benar-benar sedang menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel mengejutkan mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh ke nakas di samping kanan tempat tidur Jimin.

Nama yang tertera di layar membuat Yoongi tersenyum sendu.

[ _Jeon_ _Jungkook is calling_ ]

"Lihat, Jim. Kekasihmu menelepon. Angkatlah, anggap saja malam ini tidak pernah terjadi dan kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan senyum kecil.

Yoongi segera mendorong Jimin pelan, ia mengambil kaos dan jaketnya yang ada di lantai.

"Maaf, Jim."

Dengan kata maaf itu kemudian Yoongi berlari dengan kencang, membating pelan pintu kamar Jimin.

Sedang Jimin hanya memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja ditutup Yoongi.

"Maaf, _hyung_ , katamu? Maaf?" Jimin tersenyum sendu, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku juga membenci kata-kata itu. Sangat benci, Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

Jimin menangis. Setelah sekian lama, ia menangis kembali. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas seprai putih, kedua lengan menutupi matanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Yoongi - _hyung_ … Maaf."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Ya~ Saya kembali dengan chapter dua di pukul 23.00 ini "v"**

 **Tengkuk saya sekarang pegel, ciyusan deh. /alay/**

 **Semoga readers sekalin menikmati fanfic ini, terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, fav, dan follow.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **AnaKondom(guest):** Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberi review. Pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab di chapter yang akan datang -entah kapan. Tapi pasti akan terjawab, kok. Dan saya juga pecinta harem!Yoongi, jadi maafkan saya yang membuat Yoongi seolah mau disentuh siapa saja. **Pinkerbell97:** Waw, ga nyangka bakal dinotis kak Pinkerbell. Teima kasih buat reviewnya dan sudah baca fanfic ini. Saya mah ngeship Yoongi dengan siapa saja, asal dia bottomnya /uhuk/. Dan pertanyaan apakah TaeGi pacaran atau nggak... sebenarnya bisa dilihat dari caraku bikin deskripsi kalau kak Pinkerbell sadar XD tapi kalau memang bingung bakal terjawab di chapter yang akan datang. Hintnya ada satu kalimat yang aku buat jadi petunjuk hubungan mereka di chapter satu moment TaeGi akhir :3 kalau di chapter ini juga ada satu paragraf. **Hanami96:** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Hubungan mereka... ada petunjuknya di chapter 1, salah satu kalimat yang saya gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka, emang terselubung sih XD tapi bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter depan, kok. Sabar menunggu, ya! **teplon:** Yah XD Jimin menyakiti Yoonginya tersayang yang jelas. Bakal terjawab di chapter yang mungkin agak jauh?


	3. Chapter 3: I'm jealous

**Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Yoongi menatap keluar jendela.

Sekarang pukul empat pagi dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur sejak semalam. Perasaan dalam dadanya mengganjal, ia tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Matanya memandang butiran salju yang melayang turun dari langit. Udara di Busan semakin membeku malam itu, dan ia tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Kegiatan ini ia lakukan berulang-ulang sejak tadi. Ia berusaha keras memejamkan kedua matanya, namun tak berhasil. Ia akhirnya menyerah.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur untuk satu orang itu. Selimut jatuh ke pinggangnya, ia kembali menatap keluar sambil menghela napas. Ia akhirnya menyibak selimut itu sepenuhnya, melangkah mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Yoongi berjalan ke luar kamar, menutup pintu pelan-pelan takut membangunkan sang pemilik _villa_.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lampu ruang tengah _villa_ dimatikan total. Ia akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin minum air hangat dapat menenangkan dirinya. Sampai di dapur, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang tidur di _mini bar_ dapur. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepala.

Yoongi memperhatikan sosok yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Jimin tak berubah jika ia lihat sekilas, namun setelah benar-benar diperhatikan memang berubah. Tak ada lagi Park Jimin yang culun dengan kacamatanya dan pipi tembam. Pipinya kini tirus, dan tampaknya kini ia lebih memilih menggunakan _contact lens_. Namun wajahnya lelah, Yoongi jelas melihatnya. Kedua kantung mata yang dapat dilihat. Mungkin Jimin terlalu lelah bekerja.

Yooni mengelus surai Jimin yang kini berwarna oranye. Tak lagi sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, ketika Jimin masih duduk di bangku SMA tahun terakhir. Rambutnya masih berwarna hitam waktu itu, dan benar-benar lembut, sekarangpun masih. Yoongi benar-benar suka mengelus surai Jimin yang lembut dan lebat itu.

Yoongi menghela napas. Jimin masih sama cerobohnya. Ia hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana _training_ hitam di udara sedingin ini. Yoongi melepaskan jaketnya, meletakkannya di pundak Jimin, memberikan kehangatan. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk membawa Jimin ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri yang lebih hangat, tapi tubuh Jimin lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri. Bukannya membawa Jimin ke atas tempat tidur justru mereka akan terjatuh di tengah jalan, dan Yoongi tidak ingin membangunkan Jimin dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia kembali mengelus surai lembut Jimin, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin."

Ia pun melangkah kembali ke kamar, hasratnya untuk minum sudah hilang setelah melihat betapa damainya Jimin yang sedang tertidur. Ia pun masuk ke kamar dan tertidur setelah satu jam kemudian kembali mencoba berbagai posisi.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan bau daging yang menggoda.

"Nngh." Erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merasa tidurnya terusik dengan cahaya matahari silau yang masuk dari jendela dapur.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, mata masih setengah terpejam. Ia mereganggkan tubuhnya dan menggosok matanya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin menoleh cepat, mendapati Yoongi yang masuk ke dapur membawa dua buah piring putih.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin masih memproses sekelilingnya, ia merasakan sehelai kain di pundaknya. Jimin mengambil jaket itu, memperhatikannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau menyelimutiku semalam?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih memasak.

Yoongi tak menoleh, sibuk memasak telur. "Hm? Ya, siapa lagi?"

Jimin terdiam. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Mm."

Yoongi memindahkan telur yang baru saja ia masak ke atas piring. Kemudian ia mematikan kompor dan membawa kedua piring itu ke atas meja _mini bar_.

"Maaf aku memasak di dapurmu tanpa ijin." Ucap Yoongi, meletakkan piring di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

Yoongi pun ikut duduk dan mereka mulai sarapan, tanpa membuka pembicaraan.

Jimin dan Yoongi menyantap sarapan dengan cepat, tak ada yang betah berlama-lama hanyut dalam kesunyian yang canggung.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi tak menoleh, sibuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka. "Hm?"

"Soal yang semalam…"

Yoongi diam sejenak, namun tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Yoongi tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kembali menutup mulutnya dan justru menghela napas panjang.

" _Hyung_? Apa kau marah padaku soal semalam?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibir, menggunakan wajahnya yang imut –kesukaan Yoongi– sebagai senjata untuk meluluhkan Yoongi.

Yoongi mematikan keran, membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, masih membisu memandang Jimin.

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin merengek.

Yoongi diam, seolah menunggu Jimin mengatakan sesuatu. Nampaknya Jimin memang tidak peka sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tetap saja sama.

"Aku menunggu, Park."

Seolah kata-kata Yoongi adalah hal yang cukup bagi Jimin untuk menyadarkannya dari kesalahannya. Jimin menggosok tengkuknya, berdeham kecil. "Aku minta maaf, _hyung_."

Jimin melirik Yoongi dari ujung matanya, pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menunjukkan wajah datar sebelum tersenyum miring.

"Akan kupertimbangkan kalau kau membawaku kencan hari ini."

Yoongi langsung melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan itu, masuk ke kamar tamu yang ia gunakan semalam.

Sedang Jimin masih terbengong dengan mulut yang terbuka. Apa ini mimpi? Yoongi? Mengajaknya kencan?

" _Assa_!" Jimin melompat senang dengan tangan terkepal di udara.

Kalau Yoongi menginginkan sebuah kencan, siapa Jimin untuk menolak pria manis itu.

…::***::…

Jimin duduk di sofa ruang tamu _villa_ miliknya, menunggu Yoongi yang sedari tadi masih juga belum nampak.

Ia menghembuskan napas, tubuhnya merosot. Manik hitamnya melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu Yoongi tapi tak juga keluar dari kamar.

Oh, jangan bilang Yoongi baru saja memberinya harapan palsu alias PHP. Melambungkan Jimin ke langit teratas kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kejam. Jimin meringis, tidak mungkin Yoongi-nya yang manis akan melakukan hal sekejam itu. Ya, _kan_?

Tak lama Jimin mendengar suara pintu kamar tamu dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Dari dalam muncul Yoongi dengan pakaian lamanya –yang tertinggal di tempat Jimin– sambil cemberut. Tas ranselnya tersampir di pundak kanan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa?"

Jimin jadi gugup sendiri. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yoongi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kurasa tiga tahun tidak bersamaku kau lupa tata krama kencan, bocah."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menatap Yoongi. Sedang yang ditatap membalas dengan helaan napas.

"Bocah."

" _Hyung_! Aku bukan bocah lagi!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Jadi sekarang kau akan membawaku kencan atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan pulang ke Daegu sendiri dari sini."

Jimin tersenyum. "Tentu saja jadi!"

Yoongi membuka telapak tangan kanannya di hadapan Jimin, meminta barang.

"Apa?" Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung.

"Dasar pelupa. Ponselku, bodoh."

Jimin hanya ber 'oh' ria saja dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel Yoongi dari saku kiri celananya. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di tangan Yoongi yang akhirnya direbut dengan cepat.

"Sudah ku- _charge_ semalam."

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Yoongi kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke pintu depan, tak mau berlama-lama memandang senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah santai mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di pintu depan.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka tak diisi dengan banyak perbincangan. Yoongi lebih memilih diam dan larut dengan ponselnya. Jimin dari tadi berusaha membuka pembicaraan tapi Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil hingga akhirnya dia sendiri menyerah dengan bibir mengerucut.

Yoongi mengecek ponselnya, ia mendapat banyak pesan dan _missed call_ dari Taehyung. Ada lebih dari seratus pesan yang masuk di aplikasi _chatting_ miliknya, dan lima puluh lebih panggilan tak terjawab. Ketika sedang membuka aplikasi _chatt_ itu, Yoongi dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang berdering tiba-tiba.

Jimin melirik Yoongi dari ujung matanya, ia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tak diangkat, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh cepat, menggeleng sebelum mematikan panggilan yang masuk. Namun Jimin dapat melihat bahwa Yoongi langsung mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berfokus pada jalan di depannya lagi.

* * *

Taehyung baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Bagaimana bisa tidur nyenyak kalau _hyung_ -nya tersayang ada di tangan iblis. Tidak, ini hanya pemikiran Taehyung saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan kantung mata hitam menggantung jelas di bawah matanya, Taehyung duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen. Apartemen berstandar mewah yang ia beli di Seoul ketika baru saja meraih kesuksesannya sebagai aktor.

Ia baru saja tertidur sekitar pukul tiga dini hari dan pukul tujuh dia sudah terbangun lagi. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk Taehyung meraih ponselnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan memasak sarapan dan menyempatkan diri mengecek ponsel, siapa tahu ponsel Yoongi sudah aktif kembali.

Taehyung hendak mengirim pesan lewat aplikasi _chatt_ yang sering ia dan Yoongi gunakan, melihat ada tulisan " _read_ " –yang artinya pesannya telah dibaca oleh Yoongi–, Taehyung langsung menelepon nomor Yoongi.

Taehyung menunggu hingga deringan kelima, kemudian dimatikan begitu saja sebelum diangkat. Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya, dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Kenapa dimatikan, _hyung_? Duh!"

Taehyung baru saja hendak kembali menelepon Yoongi ketika ada pesan yang masuk.

 _Min Yoon Gi_ [ _Jangan telepon sekarang, aku akan meneleponmu nanti Tae. Bye_ ]

Taehyung kembali mengerutkan dahi. Kalimat itu punya makna tersembunyi. Taehyung merasa bahwa ia dapat melihat "Jangan telepon aku karena aku sibuk bercinta dengan Jimin". Ya, semacam itu kira-kira. Taehyung dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan kepada Yoongi.

 _Kim Tae Hyung_ [ _Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kau sedang bersama Park sialan itu?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!_ ]

Kemudian tak ada balasan hingga beberapa menit.

 _Min Yoon Gi_ [ _Ceritanya panjang, akan kuberi tahu kalau kita sudah bertemu. Mungkin besok aku akan ke Seoul dulu mengambil koperku sebelum pulang ke Daegu_ ]

 _Kim Tae Hyung_ [ _Kembali ke Seoul? Kau sekarang ada di mana, hyung?_ ]

 _Min Yoon Gi_ [ _Mm, lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengan Jimin lagi._ ]

 _Kim Tae Hyung_ [ _Hyung! Apa kau tidak sadar kau sekarang sedang bersama siapa?! Lelaki brengsek yang menghancurkan hidup kalian!_ ]

 _Min Yoon Gi_ [ _Tae, tolong jangan ungkit soal hal itu lagi. Hentikan. Aku baik-baik saja, ini keinginanku sendiri, oke? Aku berjanji akan kembali besok siang._ ]

Taehyung menggeram kesal. Ia membuang ponselnya ke sofa dan segera melangkah ke kamar untuk mandi. Ia akan menyusul Yoongi sekarang. Ia baru saja membuka aplikasi pelacak GPS dan Yoongi sedang ada di Busan. Ia akan segera menyusul Yoongi.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi menoleh, mengerjap beberapa kali. "Mm, kemana saja boleh, Jim." _Asal bersamamu_.

"Yakin? Aku tidak tahu apa Yoongi- _hyung_ setuju dengan ideku."

"Hm? Kupikir aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal apapun asal tidak menyulitkanku." _Apapun jika aku bersamamu, Jim_.

Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah, pertama, taman hiburan! Kau tidak keberatan, _kan_ , _hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya dengan senyum lebar terhias di bibir.

.

.

.

Yoongi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Jimin baru saja turun dari mobil dan tertawa geli melihat Yoongi yang nampak begitu terpesona.

" _Hyung_ , kau seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah pergi ke taman hiburan."

Yoongi melirik Jimin tajam. "Biarkan saja."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kumamon!"

Setelah meneriakkan 'kumamon' Yoongi berlari dengan kencang menghampiri seseorang dengan kostum kumamon di taman bermain itu.

" _Yaish_! _Hyung_!"

Jimin pun terpaksa ikut berlari mengejar Yoongi. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang memeluk maskot itu dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ini bodoh. Ia bahkan cemburu hanya karena maskot kesukaan Yoongi.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk pergi.

" _Ya_! Jim, aku belum selesai!"

Jimin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Jadi kau lebih senang memeluk Kumamon daripada aku, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, Kumamon itu lucu, tidak sepertimu, Jim."

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berlari dari hadapan Jimin ke arah _food court_. Jimin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Jadi siapa yang lebih muda, ia atau Yoongi?

" _Hyung_!"

Ketika Jimin sampai di _food court_ ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk menyantap satu mangkuk besar es krim dengan _topping_ buah-buahan dan krim. Jimin pun duduk di samping Yoongi yang sedang menyantap es krimnya dengan wajah bahagia.

Mungkin Jimin terlalu larut memandangi Yoongi hingga tidak sadar sendok dingin itu berada di depan bibirnya. Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat benda dingin apa yang ada di bibirnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mengangguk kecil, Jimin menyuap es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. Es krim yang dingin dan lembut itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Jimin menikmati manisnya es krim _blueberry-vanilla_ milik Yoongi sembari menatap pribadi di hadapannya yang tersenyum lebar –menunjukkan _gummy smile_ termanis yang pernah Jimin lihat.

Jimin dapat merasakan perasaan yang hangat menjalar di dalam dadanya. Ia jadi teringat kencan pertamanya dengan Yoongi di masa SMA ketika itu Yoongi ada di tahun terakhir. Jimin yang terpesona dengan _sunbae_ nya melakukan pendekatan –meski awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi– selama setengah tahun dan memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta. Kencan pertama mereka adalah tidak seperti kencal tipikal para remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Mereka tidak pergi ke bioskop menonton film horror berakhir dengan _making-out_ , mereka tidak pergi ke taman untuk piknik, mereka tidak kencan di restoran berkelas, mereka tidak kencan di sebuah kafe dan duduk di pojok untuk bergenggaman tangan.

Kencan pertama mereka sederhana dan manis, penuh kenangan. Jimin tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Jim?"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mm?"

"Kau tersenyum sendiri. Mengerikan, Jim." Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau ingat, _hyung_? Pernyataan cintaku dan kencan pertama kita lima tahun yang lalu?"

Yoongi terdiam, sendok es krim ada di bibirnya. Ia perlahan mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku masih ingat." _Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakannya, Jim…_

* * *

" _ **Yoongi-sunbae, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"**_

 _ **Yoongi tak terkejut akan pernyataan cinta dari adik kelasnya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Memang enam bulan terakhir ini adik kelasnya yang bernama Park Jimin melakukan pendekatan padanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana spesialnya Jimin memperlakukannya.**_

 _ **Baru kali ini Yoongi diperlakukan begitu istimewa oleh orang selain keluarganya. Ketika Yoongi sedang frustasi karena banyaknya tugas dan materi yang harus ia kerjakan dan pelajari untuk ujian yang sudah hampir dekat, Jiminlah yang menyemangatinya. Ia selalu pergi menemani Yoongi belajar di kelas hingga larut sore.**_

 _ **Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat Jimin yang masih menunduk. Ia bisa melihat jelas ujung telinganya memerah.**_

" _ **Ya."**_

 _ **Jimin mendongak cepat, terkejut dengan jawaban yang tak ia sangka keluar dari bibir Yoongi.**_

" _ **Apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah bodoh, masih terbengong.**_

 _ **Yoongi kembali terkekeh. "Ya kubilang, Park Jimin. Aku mau."**_

 _ **Tanpa disangka Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi erat hingga ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, sunbae"**_

 _ **Yoongi canggung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan posisi ini. Namun perlahan ia menikmati pelukan erat Jimin di pinggangnya. Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin yang hitam legam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sunbae, ayo kita kencan."**_

 _ **Yoongi mendongak. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas laporan yang harus dikumpul minggu depan hari Senin di bangku taman sekolah. Siswa kelas tiga memang harus masuk di hari Sabtu untuk tambahan pelajaran. Tapi sekarang Jimin –kekasihnya yang baru saja menyatakan cinta kemarin– ada di hadapannya.**_

" _ **Jim, kenapa kau ada di sekolah? Bukankah murid kelas sepuluh tidak masuk?"**_

 _ **Jimin tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Manis sekali, Yoongi menyukainya.**_

" _ **Aku mau menemani sunbae belajar."**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nanti kau menganggu."**_

 _ **Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak akan! Aku janji."**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Satu lagi, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku sunbae lagi."**_

" _ **Mhm, ya, hyung…"**_

" _ **Anak baik." Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.**_

" _ **Yoongi-hyung memperlakukanku seperti anak anjing." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, aku membawa makan siang untukmu, hyung."**_

 _ **Yoongi menutup buku-bukunya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada Jimin yang sedang membukakan kotak makan untuknya.**_

" _ **Eommaku memasak banyak dan ketika kukatakan aku akan mengunjungi kekasihku di sekolah ia menitip ini untukmu."**_

 _ **Pipi Yoongi memerah. "Umm, terima kasih, dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada eommamu, Jim."**_

 _ **Jimin mengangguk dan ia memperhatikan Yoongi yang menyantap lahap makan sian yang ia bawa.**_

* * *

"Setelah itu kita pergi ke perpustakaan, ya _kan_ , _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku menemanimu mencari bahan ujian."

Yoongi tersenyum. Kencan pertama mereka ada di taman sekolah dan perpustakaan sekolah. Jimin menemani Yoongi mencari materi untuk ujiannya.

"Sekarang, kita nikmati kencan kita, _hyung_."

"Mhm, ya. Kau mau main apa?"

"Apa saja, asal bersama Yoongi- _hyung_ ku tercinta."

"Gombal, Jim, gombal." Yoongi mendesis.

Jimin tak menganggapi sindiran Yoongi, segera menarik tangannya dan mencari wahana permainan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menikmati kencan hari ini, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi yang duduk di seberangnya.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di sebuah kafe di Busan. Pukul dua belas siang mereka sudah kembali dari taman bermain. Jimin memang berencana mengajak Yoongi makan siang di kafe langganannya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih. Kau kumaafkan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan siang saja dulu."

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Dua pasta dengan ham, dua _iced caramel macchiato_ , dan satu _cheese cake_."

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Kau masih ingat?"

Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel kepada Yoongi. "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Aku ingat semua tentang dirimu."

Jimin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik, "Termasuk semua titik sensitifmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi memukul pundak Jimin. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memerah, pipinya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang.

"Bodoh. Mesum. Menjauh dariku Park!"

* * *

Taehyung menyetir dengan cepat. Sarapannya terlupakan begitu saja, sudah ia bungkus dengan plastik bening dan masuk pendingin.

Sekarang hal yang paling penting adalah menjemput Yoongi pulang. Terakhir kali Taehyung mengecek _GPS_ Yoongi, _hyung_ nya itu sedang ada di salah satu taman bermain di luar Busan namun tak terlalu jauh.

Taehyung melirik jam digital di mobilnya. Sekarang pukul sepuluh pagi, dua jam lagi ia akan sampai di tempat Yoongi berada. Taehyung semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, untung saja jalan raya ke arah Busan di hari itu tak terlalu ramai.

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang lebih setengah jam Taehyung sampai di Busan. Dalam perjalanan ia telah mengecek kembali posisi Yoongi dan dia sudah kembali di Busan. Taehyung segera menyetir ke arah kafe dimana Yoongi dan Jimin berada sekarang. Ia melajukan mobil _Lamborghini-_ nya –salah satu koleksi mobil Taehyung– dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, membelah jalanan Busan yang tak terlalu ramai.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi Taehyung untuk sampai di sebuah kafe besar di tengah kota Busan. Bangunannya didominasi warna kuning pastel dari batu bata dan punya ornamen didominasi warna hijau toska.

Dari luar Taehyung dapat melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang berbincang karena mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Namun tampaknya keduanya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Taehyung bergegas masuk setelah mengunci mobilnya yang terpakir di pinggir jalan depan kafe –tentu menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki di sana–. Ia tak peduli dengan penyamarannya sekarang. Ia tak memakai kacamata hitam ataupun masker untuk menutupi wajah tampannya yang sering tampil di film-film ternama.

Taehyung tak memperdulikan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis yang sedang bersantai di dalam kafe ketika ia melangkah masuk. Wajah tampannya dan statusnya sebagai aktor terkenal mencuri perhatian banyak orang.

Yoongi dan Jimin yang mendengar teriakan histeris pun otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber keributan dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berjalan ke meja mereka.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya.

Taehyung yang sampai di hadapan Yoongi dan Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi, membuat pemiliknya berdiri agak tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_."

"Tae, kenapa kau disini?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya, _hyung_. Kita pulang sekarang."

Jimin berdiri, ikut menarik tangan Yoongi. Taehyung yang merasa sosok yang ia tarik tak bergerak menoleh ke belakang.

"Park, lepaskan tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ ku."

Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya tak senang. "Yoongi- _hyung_ mu? Mu?!"

Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan datar. "Apa kau harus kuingatkan kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan milikmu lagi sekarang?" Taehyung meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Yoongi memandang kedua orang yang menggenggam lengannya erat.

Jimin baru saja hendak melayangkan tinjunya kepada Taehyung jika Yoongi tak melerai.

"Tae! Jim! Cukup. Jangan bertengkar di sini, oke? Kalian diperhatikan orang banyak."

Jimin menurunkan kepalan tangannya, mengurungkan niat atas permintaan Yoongi.

"Tae, kita bicara di luar, oke?" Yoongi mengelus pelan pundak Taehyung.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak tahan harus melihat kontak fisik Yoongi dan Taehyung, apapun itu. Taehyung mengangguk sambil menghembuskan napas panjang menahan emosi.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh kepada Jimin yang memanggilnya. "Tidak apa, oke? Aku akan berbicara pada Tae. Kau tunggulah di sini."

Tanpa menunggu Jimin menjawab Taehyung telah menarik Yoongi keluar dari kafe. Mereka berbicara di depan kafe, dekat dengan tempat duduk Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan mereka dari dalam.

…::***::…

"Tae, kenapa kau menyusulku? Aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang besok siang."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat –sedikit terlalu erat bagi Yoongi–

Yoongi memandang Taehyung sendu. "Tae…"

Taehyung keras kepala, tetap menggeleng. "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kau bertemu Park sialan itu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh cinta padanya lagi, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi." Taehyung kini mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Dia tidak menyakitiku, Tae."

"Itulah yang kau katakan empat tahun lalu. Pertama kali kau menangkapnya bercumbu dengan orang lain."

Yoongi terdiam. "Tolong. Jangan bahas itu, Tae. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

Yoongi kini dapat merasakan matanya mulai basah.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Mhm. Ini salahku sendiri, aku yang terlalu lemah, Tae." Yoongi menyeka air mata yang meluncur di pipinya.

"Sekarang kita pulang saja, _hyung_."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Besok aku akan pulang, Tae. Tidak sekarang."

Taehyung kembali tersulut emosi. "Kenapa, _hyung_?! Kau senang berkencan dengan Park itu?!"

Yoongi menunduk. "Ya."

" _Hyung_! Sadarlah! Siapa yang menghancurkan hidupmu?! Hidup kalian! Apa kau tega menyakiti Jiyoo dengan mencintai kembali orang yang menghancurkan kalian?!"

Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam.

Taehyung mendecak kesal, ia menarik kedua pipi Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya –dalam.

"Nngh!"

Yoongi mencoba memberontak namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Taehyung. Taehyung terus mencumbu Yoongi dengan liar. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan kiri, saliva menetes dari ujung bibir Yoongi.

Taehyung bahkan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi secara bergantian, memasukkan lidahnya ketika ada kesempatan.

Yoongi mendorong dada Taehyung. "Tae! Kau gila?! Ini di depan umum dan kau bahkan tidak memakai penyamaran!"

"Diam, _hyung_. Masa bodoh. Aku akan menanggung resikonya nanti ketika aku kembali ke Seoul." Taehyung mendesis.

Jimin tiba-tiba menarik Yoongi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan ketika melihat Yoongi dicium Taehyung dengan liar. Ia terbakar cemburu.

Yoongi tak menyangka bahwa Jimin sama nekatnya dengan Taehyung. Jimin juga tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tak kalah liar dengan ciuman yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Yoongi- _hyung_!" Taehyung berusaha menarik Jimin, namun ia sulit karena ia bisa saja melukai Yoongi karena terlalu kasar.

Jimin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva mereka. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga melakukannya Kim?"

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Diam, sialan."

Yoongi menutupi bibirnya yang memerah dan bengkak dengan lengan kirinya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa kau katakan?!"

"Park sialan! Kau dengar?!"

Jimin dan Taehyung siap-siap melayangkan tinju masing-masing jika Yoongi tidak melerai mereka.

"Berhenti! Taehyung! Jimin!"

Jimin dan Taehyung berhenti. Mereka terengah-engah karena emosi. Keduanya menatap Yoongi yang memandang mereka dengan sedih.

"Jangan bertengkar, oke? Aku akan pulang denganmu, Tae… jadi kumohon jangan bertengkar lagi."

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Jadi kau memilih Kim sialan ini dibandingkan aku, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin takut-takut. Ia tak berani memandang mata Jimin secara langsung. "Ya. Ya, Jimin, karena Taehyung adalah tanggung jawabku."

Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Kau dengar itu, Park Jimin? Yoongi _-hyung_ memilihku dibandingkan kau."

Lagi-lagi Jimin harus menahan cemburu melihat Taehyung yang merengkuh mesra pinggang Yoongi.

"Tae, aku akan mengambil tasku dulu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil, _hyung_."

Yoongi masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Sedang Taehyung tersenyum mengejek pada Jimin sebelum berlalu ke dalam mobil. Yoongi keluar dari kafe dengan tas ransel tersampir di kedua pundaknya.

Jimin kembali meraih tangan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ … jangan pergi, kumohon…"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng pelan. "Aku… tidak bisa, Jimin. Tae… dia…"

Jimin tersenyum sendu. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi lain kali. Sekarang cepatlah pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menculikmu dari Taehyung –lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk, segera berlalu sebelum ia sendiri menjadi ragu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya memperhatikan _Lamborghini_ hitam milik Taehyung berlalu dengan cepat di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Jimin menyerah. Lebih baik ia kembali ke dalam dan membayar makanan serta minuman yang ia pesan kemudian pulang saja mungkin lebih baik.

"Jiminie- _hyung_?"

Jimin membeku di tempat. Ia hapal benar pemilik suara ini, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Jungkook."

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **BABAM. TERERENG. /apa ini/**

 **Saya kembali dengan chapter 3 semua~~**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan update karena ada tugas-tugas sekolah jadi saya susah buat nyelesain fic ini -apalagi yutub manggil manggil saya gitu buat ditonton /ga/-**

 **Balasan review:**

 **XiayuweLiu:** Ya, saya jahat nggantungin Jimin yang udah ehemsiapehemtempurehem sama Yoongi XD Jiyoo... akan terungkap di beberapa chapter ke depan~ Terima kasih reviewnya **Pinkerbell97:** BABAM. Eaak, pacaran gak yaaaa /saya jahat emang/ Liat aja deh ya di chapter depan-depan XD dan soal nc JiKook... saya juga galau kok :') karena yang saya ship dengan semua adalah Yoongi, bukan Jimin XD jadi tenang aja! Jiyoo akan diungkap kok di chapter-chapter depan ~~ saya hobi bikin penasaran ya /ga/ Terima kasih reviewnya :3 **Hanami96:** sebenarnya teorinya udah ada yang bener... tapi ternyata sampe di tengah saya berubah XD jadi mereka punya suatu hubungan yang mungkin nggak bakal terkira sama readers. Terima kasih reviewnya **minyoonlovers:** Hehe~ aku juga suka bottom Yoongi :9 dan Jiyoo, kayak apa yang aku bilang akan diungkap di chapter chapter depan XD Terima kasih reviewnya.

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi readers yang memberikan review, fav, follow, maupun yang silent readers. Semoga fanfic ini bisa dinikmati para ARMY Indo ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**

 **-Love,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	4. Chapter 4: Kookie

Kedua insan itu saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit. Seolah dunia berhenti berputar.

Jimin dengan matanya yang membulat terkejut sejenak. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan wajah bahagia.

"Jiminie- _hyung_!"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Jimin bergerak cepat untuk menghindari Jungkook yang berlari ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Namun tampaknya Jungkook menyadari gerak-gerik Jimin dan berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum Jimin berhasil kabur.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jungkook tajam. "Lepaskan aku, Jeon."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku di atas tempat tidurmu, _hyungie_?"

Jimin memandang Jungkook semakin tajam.

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Sudah sejak lima menit lalu mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menunggu kopinya datang. Rasanya akan lebih nyaman kalau mereka berbicara ditemani kopi yang masih hangat. Ia berhasil menarik Jimin untuk duduk bersamanya di dalam kafe.

Jungkook melirik sekilas pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa tak dianggap sama sekali. Sejak tadi pria bernama Park Jimin itu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, seolah ia sedang tidak duduk dengan seseorang.

" _Hyungie_."

Jimin melirik sekilas dari ponselnya, tak tertarik, kembali memandangi layar ponselnya.

" _Jiminie-hyung_!"

Jimin menghela napas. "Lebih baik kau diam."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan keimutan yang dapat menyaingi anak umur lima tahun. "Aku datang mencarimu untuk berbicara! Bukan untuk dicueki seperti ini."

Jimin menghela napas. "Hm. Kalau begitu bicara saja, apa susahnya?"

Tak lama seorang pelayan meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan kantong kertas coklat berisi pesanan Jimin –dan Yoongi– yang tidak jadi ia makan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan kafe, Jungkook menyesap kopi hangatnya sembari tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri duduk bersandar pada sofa.

" _Hyung_. Aku datang mencarimu, karena kudengar Yoongi- _hyung_ ada di Seoul."

Jimin menegang. Ia duduk lebih tegap dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, sudah kuduga kau akan memberi respon seperti ini, _hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Diam kau bocah."

"Eii, tak usah malu, _hyungie_. _I know that you're desperately in love with Yoongi-hyung_."

Jimin menghela napas. "Apa maumu? Tak cukup tiga tahun lalu itu?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hum? Apa itu kesalahanku sepenuhnya? Kemudian kau menyalahkanku begitu saja?"

Lalu hening.

"Aku sudah cukup. Oh, atau mungkin kau yang belum 'puas'. Apa aku tak dapat memuaskanmu, _hyungie_?" Jungkook tersenyum senang, memotong Jimin yang hendak membuka mulutnya.

Jimin mendesis jijik. "Hentikan. Jangan ungkit hal itu. Aku muak."

"Humm, kalau muak lalu kenapa, hm? Kau tak dapat menolakku, bukankah begitu?"

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ya. Tapi itu dulu."

"Hum, Jiminie- _hyung_ ku sudah berubah sekarang. Kau tidak seru, _hyungie_." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir –lagi.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang." Jimin menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Tunggu, _hyungie_. Jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

" _Then make it fast_." Jimin kembali duduk setelah lengannya ditarik pelan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku mendengar dari Jin- _hyung_ bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ datang ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu. Apa itu benar?"

"Kalau ya kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?"

Jungkook menghela napas, menyesap kopinya kembali menenangkan diri. " _Hyung,_ kumohon untuk kali ini saja, kali ini saja." Jungkook memandang Jimin, memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kali ini saja bisa tidak jawab aku dengan baik-baik? Aku ingin berbicara secara baik-baik, oke? Kita anggap masalah tiga tahun lalu itu tidak ada dulu."

"Hm, baiklah." Jimin mengangguk singkat. Lagipula ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk marah atau kesal. Lebih baik ia cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jungkook kemudian langsung pulang.

Jungkook mengangguk senang. "Bagus. Jadi, Yoongi- _hyung_ benar ada di Seoul?"

"Ya, dua hari lalu, dan tidak sejak kemarin."

"Jin- _hyung_ bilang ia tidak bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_ di acara reuni kemarin. Apa kau bertemu dengannya, _hyungie_?"

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu? Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah kembali ke Daegu?"

"Baru saja tadi siang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _hyungie_?"

Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Aku membawanya kemari."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya, terdiam sejenak. "Tak kusangka Jiminie- _hyung_ nekat membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ ke Busan."

"Ya. Dan dia baru saja pulang bersama kekasihnya tercinta." Jimin mendesis tidak suka.

"Kekasih? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ punya kekasih?"

Jimin tertawa sinis. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, untuk apa dia memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Jin- _hyung_ sendiri bahkan tidak tahu."

Jimin terdiam. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Jin- _hyung_?"

"Bisa jadi. Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ tadi bersamamu di sini, _hyung_?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, setelah itu kekasihnya menjemput."

"Siapa?"

"Kau pasti kenal, seorang aktor terkenal."

Jungkook. " _Hyungie_ , aktor terkenal ada banyak."

"Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Kim Taehyung yang itu? Sahabat ah, mantan sahabatmu itu, _hyung_?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kenapa kau sekaget itu? Bukankah wajar saja Yoongi- _hyung_ lari kepadanya setelah putus dariku? Dari dulu mereka memang dekat, _kan_?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian memandang Jimin dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau yakin, _hyungie_? Mereka pacaran?"

Jimin mendesis, ia jadi teringat fakta pahit yang ia ketahui kemarin malam. "Bagaimana aku tidak yakin setelah melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan _kissmark_?"

"Bisa saja Yoongi- _hyung_ melakukan _one night stand_?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan tipe lelaki murahan seperti itu."

"Tae- _hyung_ tidak mungkin kekasihnya Yoongi- _hyung_ , _hyungie_."

"Bagaimana kau yakin sekali, Jeon?"

"Karena dua tahun yang lalu Jin- _hyung_ menghadiri pernikahan _Eomma_ -nya Tae- _hyung_ dan _Appa_ -nya Yoongi- _hyung_."

Kini giliran Jimin yang membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Mereka menikah dua tahun lalu, jadi Tae- _hyung_ adalah adik tiri Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang. Tidak mungkin mereka pacaran."

"Kau yakin, Jeon? Itu bukan orang lain?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku benar-benar yakin, sebulan sebelumnya Yoongi- _hyung_ datang ke rumah dan menyerahkan undangannya bersama Tae- _hyung_ kepada Jin- _hyung_. Aku kira awalnya itu adalah undangan pernikahan mereka, tapi aku sempat bertanya pada Jin- _hyung_."

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Ia kaget dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Jungkook. Jimin menyipitkan matanya, memandang Jungkook curiga.

"Kau tidak berbohong, _kan_ , Jeon?"

"Aku bersumpah."

Jimin menghela napas. "Lalu, kenapa kau mencari Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Hm…" Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku mau bicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ … soal tiga tahun lalu."

"Kau mau bicara apa? Berusaha menjelaskannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Jimin mendengus. "Bodoh, tidak mungkin dia akan percaya padamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi… tetap saja…"

"Lebih lagi kau baru menjelaskan sekarang? Setelah semua peristiwa itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepala, seolah sepatu _sneakers_ nya adalah hal yang paling menarik sekarang. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah kejadian itu."

"Sama. Aku juga." Jimin tersenyum miris.

Kedua cangkir kopi telah lama terlupakan, tak tersentuh oleh pemiliknya. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku… tidak bisa tenang, _hyung_. Aku harus berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tahu alamat Yoongi- _hyung_ di Daegu."

Jimin melirik. "Kurasa Yoongi- _masih_ ada di Seoul sampai besok atau nanti malam. Tae tadi menjemputnya dengan mobil, seingatku koper Yoongi- _hyung_ masih ada pada Tae."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita naik bus agar lebih cepat sampai, aku ingin bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_ , _hyungie_."

Jimin menggeleng. "Naik mobilku saja. Kau tunggulah di luar, aku bayar ini dulu."

Jimin segera beralih ke kasir dengan kantong coklat di tangan kirinya. Segera ia membayar tagihan kopi mereka dan berlari keluar, mengejar waktu yang telah terbuang karena berbincang dengan Jungkook setelah kepergian Yoongi dua puluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

Yoongi dan Taehyung duduk diam di mobil sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka telah menghabiskan perjalanan dalam diam sekitar dua puluh lima menit lebih. Yoongi tahu Taehyung sedang dalam _mood_ terendahnya, jika ia diganggu maka yang ada Yoongi akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Jadi Yoongi diam menunggu emosi Taehyung reda.

Sesekali Yoongi melirik Taehyung dari ujung matanya. Pria dengan jaket _jeans_ kesukaannya itu fokus memandang jalan di depan. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun Yoongi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui makna dibalik wajah datar itu. Mereka sudah kenal selama lima tahun lebih.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia telah memandangi Taehyung dari tadi. "Y… Ya?"

Taehyung melirik Yoongi sejenak. "Bagaimana?"

Butuh waktu bagi Yoongi memahami maksud pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia sekarang hapal tabiatnya, Taehyung memang tak menunjukkannya tapi anak itu hobi memberi pertanyaan menyindir.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya, Tae?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau senang?"

Yoongi membalas perkataan Taehyung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

"Kau senang? Berkencan dan bercinta dengan Park itu?"

"Aku tidak bercinta dengannya! Kau tidak bisa membuat spekulasi tentangku dengan asal seperti itu!"

"Lihatlah dirimu, _hyung_. Kau akan membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta lagi padanya?"

Yoongi menunduk. "Aku tidak–"

"Tak perlu berbohong, _hyung_. Kita sudah tinggal bersama dua tahun. Aku dapat membaca sorot matamu dengan jelas. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si Park itu. Lagi."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak dapat mengembalikan ucapan Taehyung tentangnya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan Jiyoo sedih? Mana janjimu dulu, _hyung_?"

"Tae…"

Yoongi memberanikan diri melirik Taehyung. Ia terkejut mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menitikkan air mata, namun fokusnya masih pada jalan di depan.

"Tae, kumohon… jangan seperti ini…"

Taehyung dengan cepat menginjak gas, mencari tempat berhenti yang ada di parkiran umum taman terdekat yang merupakan keberuntungan mereka karena sedang sepi. Taehyung melepas sabuk pengamannya, memiringkan tubuh agar dapat menatap Yoongi.

Taehyung mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

" _Hyung_ … aku… maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah"

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku tak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu… tapi–"

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling memandang dalam-dalam pada mata masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, _kan_? _Appa_ sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Menitipkanmu agar aku dapat menjagamu, agar kejadian seperti dulu tak terulang lagi."

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas, air mata mengumpul di pelupuk.

Taehyung perlahan mengusapkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Yoongi yang kini menutup kedua matanya, membuat air mata meluncur bebas.

"Jangan menangis, _hyung_ …"

Yoongi semakin menyamankan wajahnya yang ditangkup Taehyung, tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanan Taehyung agar tak melepaskan wajahnya. Menjaga rasa hangat itu tetap melindunginya.

"Walau bagaimanapun marahnya _Appa_ , beliau tetap mencintaimu, _hyung_. Beliau sendiri yang menitipkanmu padaku."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, mencoba menahan isakan.

"Jadi jangan menangis, aku akan melindungimu. Kau tidak membutuhkan Park Jimin. Aku akan menjagamu, jauh, jauh lebih baik dari dia menjagamu dulu."

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, karena ia merasa paling nyaman dalam dekapan Jimin.

Di malam yang dingin pelukan-pelukan Jimin terasa lebih hangat, rengkuhannya lebih menengangkan, tubuhnya yang hangat selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Selama ini bukan Taehyung, bukan Taehyung yang ia pikirkan.

Yoongi merasa menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia ini. Berulang kali sudah Taehyung menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Yoongi, namun semua dekapan dan ciuman dari Taehyung tidaklah senyaman yang diberikan Jimin. Yoongi terus-terusan membohongi Taehyung –dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Taehyung, orang pertama yang menghiburnya ketika kehilangan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Taehyung benar-benar menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Kalau saja tidak ada Taehyung, Yoongi sudah tewas bunuh diri waktu itu. Dia hampir gila rasanya.

Karena itulah Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah. Mungkin ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya meskipun hatinya sendiri berteriak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung mengecup sekilas dahi Yoongi.

"Sekarang kita pulang dulu. Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa pulang besok pagi saja. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Daegu besok."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Jangan, aku akan merepotkanmu. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja atau kereta."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke Daegu."

"Apa kau tidak punya syuting yang harus kau selesaikan, Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku sedang dapat cuti tiga minggu karena aku sudah menyelesaikan enam puluh persen dari _scene_ ku."

Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Benar-benar pekerja keras. Aku menyukai itu dari dirimu, Tae."

Bagai anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, kedua mata Taehyung berbinar senang. Yoongi terkekeh, masih sama ketika mereka pertama kali kenal. Taehyung memandanganya dengan mata berbinar. Setelah mengenal Taehyung lima tahun lebih, Yoongi tahu jelas bahwa Taehyung menyukai pujian dengan elusan di kepalanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tidur saja dulu, kalau sudah sampai akan kubangunkan."

Yoongi mengangguk, menyamankan diri pada pada sandaran kursi berlapis kulit warna merah terang dan terlelap begitu saja.

Taehyung pun segera menginjak pedal gas dan mempercepat laju mobil agar cepat sampai di Daegu karena sekarang jalan sedang tidak terlalu padat.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih empat jam kemudian mereka sampai di Seoul, di apartemen Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Ia memandangi wajah Yoongi yang terlelap dengan damai.

Selama mereka tinggal dua tahun terakhir ini, Taehyung punya hobi baru, memandangi wajah Yoongi yang tertidur. Mereka memang sering tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Ya, bukan karena setelah mereka melakukan seks saja, namun Yoongi memang suka _cuddling_ dan mencari kehangatan dengan berpelukan di bawah tumpukan selimut tebal yang hangat pada malam-malam dingin.

Taehyung kemudian mengguncang pelan bahu Yoongi. Seingin-inginnya dia memandang Yoongi, mereka harus istirahat di dalam. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore lebih hampir setengah enam. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan tidak mungkin, _kan_ Taehyung meninggalkan Yoongi di mobil. Bisa habis ia dicincang Yoongi ketika _hyung_ nya itu bangun.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Mmh…"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidurnya terganggu.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai."

Yoongi tampak masih tak ingin bangun, hanya menggumam dengan tidak jelas. Taehyung menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan memukulku karena aku akan melakukan hal yang kuinginkan."

Taehyung mengecup dahi Yoongi sebelum turun dari mobil. Ia memutari bagian depan mobil, membuka pintu tempat Yoongi duduk dan menggendong sosok yang lebih kecil itu _bridal style_. Taehyung menutup pintu mobil dengan sikunya dan mengunci mobil meski kesulitan.

Taehyung menaiki _lift_ dengan Yoongi dalam gendongannya dan tas ransel Yoongi tersampir di pundak kanannya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya, Taehyung akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kemudian memasukkan kode sandi apartemennya. Ia menidurkan Yoongi di atas tempat tidurnya dan menggantikan pakaiannya dengan piyama yang dibawa Yoongi di dalam kopernya.

Taehyung kemudian melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah apartemennya.

Pukul setengah enam sore.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memasak terlebih dulu sembari menunggu Yoongi bangun. Ia baru saja ingin memotong sayuran ketika dengan tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dan ada kepala yang bersandar di punggungnya.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa sudah bangun? Tidurlah lagi, _hyung_ lelah, _kan_? Akan kubangunkan jika masakannya sudah selesai."

Taehyung dapat merasakan Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil, Yoongi yang baru bangun tidur sangatlah manja dan menggemaskan.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke dalam apartemenmu, maaf aku merepotkanmu, aku pasti berat."

"Tidak, _hyung_ sangat ringan dan menggemaskan dalam dekapanku."

"Hmph!" Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Taehyung, mencubit pinggang Taehyung lumayan keras.

"Adudududuh, _hyung_! Sakit! Oke, oke, maafkan aku, oke?"

Yoongi menghentikan cubitannya, tapi tidak dengan kegiatannya menenggelamkan wajahnya dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Biar aku membantumu, Tae." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggulung lengan piyamanya.

Taehyung mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"Tidak usah, _hyung_ duduk saja, oke? _Hyung_ pasti lelah, hm?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Duh, manisnya _hyung_ ku tersayang ini." Taehyung berucap sambil mengusak surai Yoongi.

Yoongi menepis tangan Taehyung. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Tae berisik. Cepat selesaikan masakannya, aku lapar."

Yoongi kemudian berlari ke ruang tengah. Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Kadang ia harus membuat Yoongi marah dulu baru pria itu akan menurutinya.

Taehyung pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci berisi sup _seafood_ buatannya, kesukaan Yoongi.

Tak lama, Yoongi kembali lagi ke dapur. Wajahnya berbinar begitu mencium wangi sup _seafood_ buatan Taehyung.

"Kau memasak sup _seafood_ , Tae?"

Taehyung meletakkan sup di atas tataan bambu untuk panci panas di atas meja makan sambil terkekeh. "Ya, _hyung_. Kesukaanmu."

Yoongi dengan antusias duduk di kursi meja makan, menunggu Taehyung yang mencuci tangannya sebentar.

" _Hyung_! Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan, duh."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya namun menurut. Taehyung memandangi Yoongi dari belakang, menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya pada meja makan.

 _Ting Tong_

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Taehyung dan Yoongi otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu.

" _Hyung_ duduk saja, biar aku yang buka pintunya."

Yoongi mengangguk dalam diam dan duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

…::***::…

Bodohnya Taehyung.

Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat dari lubang di pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

Dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

Ya, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Inginnya Taehyung cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintunya namun sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh keduanya.

Satu lawan dua, mana adil?

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia membuka pintu namun menghalangi jalan masuk. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian berdua kemari?"

"Kami ingin bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_." Jungkook menyahut tanpa ragu, seolah mereka tak sedang memiliki masalah.

"Tidak. Yoongi- _hyung_ sibuk. Pergilah."

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak sibuk. Kami harus bertemu dengannya. Sebentar saja, Tae! Tolonglah."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Baik. Ku ralat kalimatku. Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang sudah tenang, ia tidak ingin hidupnya diganggu oleh dua lelaki brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Jadi, dengan baik-baik kukatakan pada kalian untuk pulang. Silakan pergi."

"Tapi kami ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_! Tae- _hyung_ , tolonglah!"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Pergilah, kumohon jangan buat aku menggunakan cara keras."

"Tapi–"

"Tae? Siapa yang datang? Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

" _Hyung_!"

Jimin dan Jungkook menyahut bersamaan. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya.

Taehyung melirik ke belakang. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , kenapa kemari? Kembalilah ke dalam."

Seolah Taehyung tak berbicara, Yoongi tak menanggapinya. Matanya yang membulat terkejut kini menyipit tak senang.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?"

Jimin dan Jungkook terkejut. Sejak dahulu Yoongi memang kasar dalam berkata-kata, namun ia tak pernah sedingin ini pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jiminlah yang paling terkejut. Siang ini ketika ia berpisah dengan Yoongi di depan kafe, pria itu tampak masih baik-baik saja dengannya. Tidak sesinis ini.

Taehyung memandang Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , kedua orang ini bilang ingin berbicara denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi melangkah, berdiri di samping Taehyung dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung sedikit.

Taehyung sadar ada perubahan di wajah Jimin, pria bersurai oranye itu cemburu. Taehyung kemudian mundur sedikit dan menarik Yoongi agar berdiri di depannya. Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya protektif dan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Yoongi.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Mereka ingin masuk dan 'mengobrol' denganmu."

Yoongi sedikit merinding dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil karena Taehyung berbisik rendah di telinganya.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon! Kita harus bicara. Aku dan Jungkook akan meluruskan seluruh kesalahpahaman kita tiga tahun yang lalu."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kesalahpahaman? Ada apa dengan kita tiga tahun lalu, hm?"

Taehyung melirik Yoongi sekilas. Ia tahu Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi ketakutannya, tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya itu bergetar pelan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … kumohon… Aku –kami akan meluruskannya." Jungkook memohon dengan wajah memelas –wajah yang sering ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan orang banyak.

Yoongi memandang Jungkook. "Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengurusimu, bocah. Hanya karena kau adik sepupu Jin- _hyung_. Jadi jangan berpikir kau dapat memanggilku seakrab itu, karena aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."

Jungkook terdiam, dia menunduk.

" _Hyung_! Jangan seperti itu pada Jungkook. Kami kemari untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman, bukan menambahnya!"

Mata Yoongi menyipit memandang Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dengan sulit. Ia merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup dengan pandangan tajam Yoongi.

"Sekarang kau membelanya, Park?"

Taehyung mengelus pelan perut Yoongi, berusaha memberikan gestur penuh afeksi yang menenangkan _hyung_ -nya tersayang. Matanya masih sesekali melirik wajah Yoongi. Ia terkesan, Yoongi begitu kuat. Ia sama sekali tak melihat jejak air mata.

Jimin tersentak. "Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud membela–"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Park. Kau, dan kau Jeon, lebih baik pergi."

"Kumohon, _hyung_! Kali ini saja mengerti kami!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kali ini? Berapa kali kalian akan mengatakan 'kali ini'?"

"Kami hanya ingin masuk dan berbicara sebentar, sebentar saja."

Taehyung kini kembali turun tangan. Ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi sambil mengelus perutnya dan mata memandang Jimin yang cemburu.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Haruskah kubiarkan mereka masuk?"

Yoongi menghela napas, ia melepaskan pelukan Taehyung.

Hal yang tak disangka Jimin adalah Yoongi yang mengecup bibir Taehyung di hadapannya.

Yoongi mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung sebelum membuka mulut. "Ini rumahmu, Tae. Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Aku akan kembali duduk di ruang makan menunggumu."

Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _You see? Now go._ "

Jimin dan Jungkook terbengong di depan pintu, dan setelah mereka sadar pintu telah dibanting di hadapan wajah mereka.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Halo~ Saya kembali~~

Belum ada seminggu kan saya update terakhir? .-. Jujur aja saya lagi nggak nge-feels waktu bikin cerita ini walaupun akhirnya jadi juga sih. Tapi nggak sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya :')

DAN OMG TAE UNYU BANGET DI BON VOYAGE! PUFFY FACENYA BANGUN TIDUR . Tapi, gini-gini bias saya Suga lho '.' jangan salah ye.

Tapi ya, btw... sebagian rahasianya udah dibuka di chapter ini. Um, bukan sebagian sih sebenernya, HAMPIR semua .-. kayaknya masih ada satu lagi deh atau mungkin dua kalo authornya jadi bikin kejutan ;3 apa hayoooo

Terima kasih untuk favorite, follow, dan reviewnya.

 **Balasan review:**

 **Pinkerbell97** : Iyadong~~ Tae mah suayang buanget sama Yoongi :9 Tabahkan hati kuatkan iman, karena Jikook tidak akan menyerang. Ntar authornya baper ndiri .-. pelis jangan, btw iya itu 3 in one kak, kalo mau tinggal nyipok Yoongi aja ya~ Makasih reviewnya~ **XiayuweLiu:** Mengganggu orang bermesraan mah emang tugas dia disini :'D Kuki tiba-tiba nongol tanpa pringatan, jadi... yagitu /apaan/ Makasih reviewnya~ **minyoonlovers:** Hm.. kita sama kok, tenang aja. Ntar aku baper liat Jimin di ambil Kuki. Aku cuma bisa nge ship Yoongi dengan member lain :3 Untuk NC jikook sih kayaknya gak bakal ada, tapi mungkin agak sedikit ditemukan (?) dalam posisi menjanjikan :9 /ehem/ Makasih reviewnya~ **Misswag:** aku juga suka bottom Suga kak XD Suga sih ukeable. Semoga ceritanya tetep menghibur yaa~ Makasih reviewnya~ **Hanami96:** Babam, sudah dibuka di chapter ini rahasianyaa~ PAPAPAPAPAM /apaini/ Enak ye kak Yoongi direbutin para cogan ;9 aku kan juga mau~~ Makasih reviewnya~ **Kim Min Soo:** Nyebelin gitu Tae cayang Yoongi kok ;3 soal Jiyoo sih... beberapa chapter lagi mungkin? paling cepet mungkin bahkan chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **-XOXO**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's talk

**Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Taehyung melangkah masuk. Ia kini benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Yoongi. Ia tahu betapa kerasnya Yoongi berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Taehyung melangkah menuju ruang makan, di sana Yoongi sedang duduk dan belum mengambil makanan yang telah dihidangkan.

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. Inilah yang membuat Taehyung lebih khawatir daripada Yoongi yang menangis dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bodoh. Taehyung rasanya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Mm. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan."

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

 _DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!_

Gedoran pintu besi apartemen Taehyung membuat mereka berhenti. Yoongi baru saja ingin menyendokkan sup buatan Taehyung. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia dapat melihat keraguan di wajah Yoongi. "Kau mau membiarkan mereka masuk, _hyung_?"

Tubuhnya menegang, Yoongi takut-takut melirik Taehyung. "Aku… Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya di dalam piring sup.

Yoongi diam, ia menunduk ke bawah. Di luar Jimin masih menggedor pintu, tak peduli tetangga sebelah apartemen Taehyung akan terganggu.

" _Hyung! Buka! Kita harus bicara! Yoongi-hyung!_ "

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Hyung_? Apa kau merubah pikiranmu? Mau kubiarkan mereka masuk?"

Yoongi terdiam sekali lagi. Ia mengingat alasan yang hingga kini membuatnya dapat bertahan, menolak kehadiran Jimin.

"Tidak." Yoongi mencicit kecil.

Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya, sulit baginya mendengar suara kecil Yoongi. "Hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Biarkan saja."

* * *

Jungkook menarik pelan _coat_ coklat yang dikenakan Jimin. " _Hyung_ , sudah. Kita pulang saja kalau mereka tidak mau berbicara."

Jimin berhenti menggedor, ia menatap Jungkook. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin berbicara dengannya?! Kenapa kau jadi berubah pikiran?!"

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_!"

Jimin menatap Jungkook datar.

"Kita menganggu. Kita kembali lagi besok saja, malam ini kita cari penginapan."

Jimin tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat keributan di malam hari seperti ini. "Baiklah."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok."

"Kita datang besok pagi, kita ikuti mobil mereka. Atau lebih baik lagi kita cegat mereka besok pagi sebelum pergi." Jungkook memberi usul.

Jimin mengangguk. "Oke, _fine_. Sekarang kita cari penginapan terdekat dari apartemen ini.

Jimin berteriak dari luar untuk terakhir kalinya. " _Hyung_ , aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan tetap berusaha berbicara denganmu. Jangan khawatir."

Mereka berdua kemudian berlalu, mencari penginapan di sekitar apartemen Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur penginapan kecil yang ia temukan bersama Jungkook di dekat apartemen mewah Taehyung.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, seolah karpet merah kamar hotel adalah hal paling menarik baginya.

" _Hyungie_ , kau tidak mandi?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan _bathrobe_ putih dan handuk menggantung di leher.

Jika sampai Yoongi tahu mereka tidur satu kamar malam ini, habislah sudah rencananya untuk kembali mendapatkan sosok mungil yang ia cintai itu. Jimin memandang kasur tempat ia duduk sekarang.

Jimin menghela napas panjang.

Apalagi malam ini mereka harus tidur satu tempat tidur.

Jimin sendiri dengan terpaksa dan berat hati harus berbagi kamar dengan Jungkook. Semua kamar di penginapan ini sudah penuh dan tersisa satu kamar di lantai dua dengan satu kasur besar.

Jungkook menghela napas. " _Hyungie,_ aku tahu kau tidak mau tidur denganku, tapi–"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mau mandi setelah itu langsung tidur. Kau juga."

Jimin melirik jam digital di atas nakas samping tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia tak pernah bermaksud membuat sebuah masalah yang akhirnya malah serumit ini. Ia kehilangan banyak orang yang berharga baginya karena perbuatannya sendiri. Jungkook tersenyum masam.

Tiga tahun berlalu, penyesalan selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi buruk berdatangan. Mungkin sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini ia tidak pernah dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Bahkan kakak sepupunya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa mulai menjauhinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sosok yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Jungkook itu tak pernah menunjukkannya, namun Jungkook sendiri dapat melihatnya. Bagaimana sosok itu terlihat risih ketika berdekatan dengannya. Bagaimana sosok itu sering menolak ajakannya untuk makan siang bersama di kafe.

Jungkook hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya hari itu. Ketika ia kehilangan kepercayaan orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia menatap lama ke arah langit-langit putih polos. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan, namun warna putih dapat menenangkannya sedikit.

Jungkook melempar asal handuk putih yang tergantung di lehernya dan kemudian bangkit dari atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu. Ia hampir saja tertidur karena hawa kamar yang dingin dan nyamannya matras tempat tidur itu.

Pria yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluhnya itu mengambil satu bantal dari atas tempat tidur dan meletakkannya pada pinggir sofa. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa merah yang halus itu, berencana tidur di sana. Ketidaknyamanannya tidur malam ini lebih baik, daripada ia membuat masalah semakin runyam.

" _Ya_ , kenapa tidur di sofa?"

Jungkook menoleh. Ia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur namun sebuah suara menganggunya.

"Hmm…"

Jimin melangkah mendekati Jungkook, memandangnya dari atas sembari mengusak rambut oranyenya yang masih basah.

" _Ya_ , tidurlah di tempat tidur, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sofa."

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Jimin yang memandangi wajahnya dari atas.

" _Hyungie_ , aku tahu kau tidak mau tidur denganku, _kan_? Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Jimin berhenti sejenak. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku tidak mau jika harus repot mengurusmu kalau kau sampai sakit."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak akan. _Hyungie_ tidurlah di atas tempat tidur. Aku tahu kau memikirkan Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Tidak. Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu maka aku saja yang tidur di sofa, oke?"

"Jiminie- _hyung_. Sudahlah, ini juga demi Yoongi- _hyung_ , _kan_? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Tapi nanti kau sakit."

Jungkook ingin menertawakan Jimin rasanya. Sakit? Sejak kapan Jimin bahkan peduli dengan orang selain Yoongi- _hyung_ nya?

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, _hyungie_?"

Jimin menghela napas. "Bocah keras kepala."

Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan ia sudah hendak tidur hingga akhirnya tangannya ditarik. Jungkook otomatis membuka kedua matanya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terhempas di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah. Kau berisik, bocah."

Jimin kemudian segera menempati sofa yang ditiduri Jungkook sebelumnya.

" _Hyungie_ –"

Jimin memunggungi Jungkook, wajahnya menghadap pada sandaran sofa. "Kau berisik. Tidurlah Jeon."

Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan segera merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Mereka tidur saling memunggungi.

"Selamat malam, _hyungie_. Terima kasih."

Jungkook hanya menerima gumaman kecil sebagai balasan. Satu hal yang tak Jimin ketahui bahwa Jungkook terlelap dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

…::***::…

" _Ya_ , bangun."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Jungkook, bangun. Kita harus menyelesaikan urusan kita dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ hari ini."

Jungkook terbangun dengan cepat. Ia melirik jam digital di kamar itu.

Pukul lima pagi.

Jungkook mengerang kesal. " _Hyungie_ , ini baru jam lima pagi!"

" _Ya_! Kita tidak tahu jam berapa Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Taehyung akan berangkat ke Daegu."

Jungkook mengumpat kesal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Cepat mandi, kau boleh tidur di mobil, yang penting kita sudah menunggu mereka dulu."

Jungkook pun dengan malas menyibak selimutnya dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sudah siap?"

Yoongi menoleh, mengangguk kecil kepada Taehyung. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

Taehyung melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Pukul enam pagi lebih lima belas menit.

"Tae, kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

Taehyung menepuk kecil dahinya. "Kau benar, aku belum memasak sarapan untukmu, _hyung_ , maafkan aku. Aku akan memasak sekarang."

Yoongi menarik lengan Taehyung. "Tidak usah, kita beli sarapan di kafe saja. Aku juga ingin minum kopi."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Biar aku bawa kopermu ke mobil, _hyung_."

"Terima kasih, Tae. Aku akan membereskan kamarmu."

Taehyung yang sedang memakai sepatu di beranda apartemen berteriak kecil. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_."

"Mhm, tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menghela napas pendek. Yoongi- _hyung_ nya memang benar-benar keras kepala. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng dan membawa koper Yoongi ke bagasi mobilnya.

Yoongi buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membereskan tempat tidur semalam ia dan Taehyung tidur. Taehyung memaksa mereka tidur satu tempat tidur semalam, Yoongi yang memang lemah dengan _aegyo_ Taehyung pun tanpa pikir panjang menyetujuinya –meski ia harus jadi guling pribadi Taehyung.

 _BRAK_

Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengar suara gebrakan di luar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar, memastikan semuanya telah rapi kemudian berlari kecil ke luar apartemen.

"Tae, ada apa?" Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak hanya Taehyung seorang yang menolehkan kepala kepadanya.

Ada dua orang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang berdiri di depan apartemen Taehyung.

Yoongi baru saja ingin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen Taehyung sebelum pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, Jungkook memegangi tangannya erat.

"Tunggu, _hyung_ , kami ingin berbicara denganmu."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menghindari tatapan Jungkook, memandang ke bawah.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ masuk saja ke dalam. Biar aku yang berbicara kepada mereka."

Taehyung membalas tenang, namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi mendongak dan memandang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberi isyarat pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Tidak. Aku juga harus bicara dengan mereka, _kan_?"

" _Hyung_! Masuklah!"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Tae, oke?"

Taehyung hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya dan membuang muka. Berbeda dengan Jimin dan Jungkook yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jimin segera melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan menarik Yoongi cepat, membawanya lari.

"E –eh?! _Ya_! Park Jimin!" Yoongi yang ditarik tiba-tiba terkejut bukan main, tubuh mungilnya terseret Jimin yang tentu lebih kuat.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin!"

Taehyung meneriaki Jimin dan hendak mengejarnya ketika tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tae- _hyung_ , biarkan mereka berbicara."

Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jungkook dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku."

Jungkook hanya mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat, namun tangannya kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Tae- _hyungie_."

Taehyung menggeram kesal. "Apa?!" Ia memandang Jungkook dengan tajam, kedua matanya melotot besar.

Jungkook yang melihat wajah Taehyung yang murka hanya bisa menunduk, tangannya beralih menarik pelan ujung kemeja Taehyung.

"Lepaskan. Aku akan mengejar Park Jimin brengsek itu."

"Tidak, _hyungie_."

Jungkook dengan nekat memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung terdiam, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Jeon Jungkook, lepaskan aku."

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Taehyung. "Tidak!"

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Kumohon, _hyungie_. Kita berdua juga harus bicara."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Tae- _hyungie_ …"

Taehyung menggeram rendah. Ia tidak suka dengan ini. Anak ini benar-benar _clingy_.

"Oke! Baik! Kita bicara, oke? Senang?"

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung, wajahnya berbinar. Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan harap aku sebaik Yoongi- _hyung_. Sekarang masuklah." Taehyung membuka pintu apartemennya, mempersilakan Jungkook masuk terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook menunduk, mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, _hyungie_. Permisi."

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung membiarkan pintu besi apartemennya menutup sendiri, ia melepas sepatunya dan merapikannya ke dalam rak kayu di sisi kiri ruangan.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membuat minuman." Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan isi apartemennya.

"A –ah, ya. Terima kasih, _hyungie_."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebenci-bencinya ia dengan Jungkook, tetap saja mantan adik kelasnya di SMA itu adalah tamu. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ia harus menyuguhkan jamuan. Ini adalah tata krama dasar yang selalu ia ingat.

Taehyung membuat dua gelas teh hangat, memperhatikan sosok yang sedang duduk di sofanya.

Ia membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering yang ia simpan di dapurnya.

"Silakan."

Jungkook menangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kecil sebelum meneguk teh hangatnya. Sedang Taehyung hanya duduk diam di sofa seberang Jungkook, menunggu sosok itu selesai meneguk minumannya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

Jungkook meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kayu coklat tua di hadapannya.

"Tentang tiga tahun lalu…"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku."

Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah panik. "A –aku ingin minta maaf…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Apa iya dia harus berkata bahwa dulu ia benar-benar menyukai Taehyung? Sama saja ia membongkar aibnya sendiri, belum lagi kalau Taehyung tambah membencinya lebih dari yang sekarang. Ya, semua orang tahu seorang Jeon Jungkook punya harga diri yang kelewat tinggi.

"Aku–"

Sebelum Jungkook dapat berbicara Taehyung telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Kalau kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau terobsesi padaku maka kau salah besar."

Jungkook menunduk dengan wajah merah. Apakah segitu mudahnya membaca isi pikirannya hanya dengan memperhatikan tindakannya saja?

"Lalu, apa?"

"Aku… minta maaf. Aku menghancurkan hubungan Jiminie- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung diam, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Kemudian kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu."

Kemudian hening . Jungkook meremas kedua tangannya bersamaan, ia hanya bisa menunduk. Perutnya terasa mulas, ia benci dengan keheningan canggung.

"Kau tahu? Tiga tahun yang lalu…"

Taehyung mulai membuka mulutnya, Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, siap untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Taehyung.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook lekat. "Tiga tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Jungkook kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan balik menyukainya. Taehyung terlihat begitu dekat dengan Yoongi sejak dulu. Ketika mereka bertiga bertemu Yoongi di jalan atau di tempat perbelanjaan Taehyung akan selalu menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya erat.

"Tae- _hyung_ … serius menyukaiku?"

"Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebelum kau menghancurkan semuanya, Kook."

"Tae- _hyungie_ serius?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir aku tipe yang suka bermain-main?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sangat kencang hingga hampir berdarah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Hanya karena dikuasai cemburu ia melakukan hal yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang-orang di dekatnya. Jungkook tak sadar bahwa ia menitikkan air mata jika Taehyung tidak mengatakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jungkook mendongak, meraba pipinya yang basah. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyungie_."

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kau bodoh, Kook. Benar-benar bodoh."

Jungkook tersenyum miris. "Kau benar, _hyungie_. Aku bodoh."

Taehyung memandangi sosok Jungkook yang sedang menghapus air mata yang tampaknya tak dapat berhenti.

" _Hyungie_ , jadilah kekasihku sekali lagi!"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget dengan pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Jungkook.

"Hah? A –apa?"

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, hidungnya memerah. "Aku ingin _hyungie_ jadi kekasihku lagi, seperti dulu!"

Taehyung menautkan alisnya. "Apa-apaan kau? Tidak!"

Jungkook kemudian dengan nekat duduk di pangkuan Taehyung, kedua kakinya mengapit Taehyung yang masih duduk bersandar di sofa. Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Lepaskan aku, Jeon!"

Jungkook mempertemukan kening mereka. "Tidakkah kau menginginkanku, _hyungie_?"

Taehyung tampak sedikit panik. "Ti –tidak! Aku hanya menginginkan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Jungkook tak main-main, kini ia mendekatkan bibir mereka. Sedikit lagi bergerak mereka akan berciuman.

"Tapi apakah Yoongi- _hyung_ juga sama? Apa dia menginginkanmu, Tae- _hyungie_?" Jungkook berucap sembari mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya.

Taehyung tersentak. Bocah ini benar-benar nekat membuatnya marah.

"Diam kau." Taehyung menggeram rendah.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, merasa mulai menang dalam debat ini. "Dia tak pernah menjadi milikmu, _hyungie_ … Hatinya hanya untuk Jiminie- _hyung_."

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya. Jungkook benar-benar bermaksud memancing emosinya. Bocah itu tahu dimana harus memukulnya telak.

"Bukankah begitu, _hyungie_? Hatinya tak pernah menjadi milikmu… Meskipun kau memberikan hatimu padanya… Bukankah lebih baik aku saja yang memiliki hatimu? Tae- _hyungie_ …" Jungkook berbisik rendah di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeram kesal, ia membalikkan posisi mereka. Jungkook dibanting ke atas sofa, dan Taehyung kini berada di atasnya. Tubuh Taehyung mengungkung Jungkook.

"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu, Jeon."

" _Then make me , hyungie_."

Taehyung dengan kasar mencium bibir Jungkook yang telah terluka karena digigit pemiliknya.

"Mmh…" Jungkook melenguh pelan. Ia meremas rambut Taehyung, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Taehyung mengerang karena kenikmatan yang menghantamnya. Serius, ia benar-benar merindukan bibir manis bocah bergigi kelincinya ini. Bibir manis bagai narkotika, membuatnya melayang tinggi dan membuatnya kecanduan.

Tak ada kelembutan dalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung memagut bibir Jungkook dengan liar dan kasar. Jungkook sendiri tak peduli dengan rasa metalik di lidahnya dan perih di bibirnya yang terluka.

Mereka berdua terengah ketika Taehyung melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Jungkook merengek kesal karena ia masih belum puas bercumbu dengan Taehyung. Ia menarik paksa tengkuk Taehyung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali, dibalas sama liarnya oleh Taehyung.

Kemudian tak lama Taehyung telah mendorong pundak Jungkook. Seolah ia tersadar, kembali ke akal sehatnya. Taehyung mengusap saliva di sudut bibirnya sembari memperhatikan sosok di bawahnya yang sedang mengusap bekas darah.

Taehyung dengan cepat berdiri, menghela napas panjang dan berdiri membelakangi Jungkook yang masih terlentang di atas sofa.

"Pulanglah, Jeon."

Jungkook menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa, membenarkan pundak _sweater_ putihnya yang merosot.

" _Hyungie_ …"

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, menggeleng. "Tidak, pulanglah."

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya kesal. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung.

"Kumohon, _hyungie_."

"Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Jungkook menggeleng keras, wajah tenggelam di punggung Taehyung. "Tae- _hyungie_! Jangan usir aku, kumohon. Jangan menjauh dariku… Aku menyukaimu…"

"Tidak bisa, Jeon."

Jungkook memutar paksa tubuh Taehyung dengan menarik pundaknya. "Kenapa?! Apa aku belum dapat memenuhi kriteria kekasih idamanmu, _hyungie_?!"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu."

Jungkook menunduk, rambut coklat tuanya menutupi pandangan Taehyung akan wajah manis Jungkook.

"Lalu… kenapa?"

Taehyung diam, ingin rasanya merengkuh sosok di hadapannya. Namun, bagaimanapun orang ini adalah orang yang seharusnya ia benci, karena ia menghancurkan hidup _hyung_ -nya.

"Kau tahu alasannya, Kook- _ah_."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung yang balik menatap matanya lekat. "Yoongi- _hyung_. Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ , _kan_?"

Taehyung diam, tak mengangguk namun tak juga menggeleng. Namun Jungkook sudah tahu jawabannya, dan jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Tentu saja.

Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Apa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi, _hyungie_?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook ragu. Ia sungguh sangat ingin memberikan kesempatan Jungkook untuk memiliki hatinya –sekali lagi. Selama ini ia berusaha melupakan Jungkook dan beralih untuk menyukai Yoongi, namun ia selalu gagal.

Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat brengsek. Di malam-malam mereka tidur berpelukan ada bagian kecil di hatinya yang menginginkan Jungkooklah yang berada dalam pelukannya, berbagi kehangatan di atas tempat tidur berlapis selimut tebal. Namun semua hanya khayalan belaka.

"Jungkook- _ah_. Kumohon, jangan–"

"Tidakkah kau menginginkanku, _hyungie_?"

Taehyung merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Ia tak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia benar-benar masih menyukai Jungkook, _his first crush and first love_. Tapi, kalau ia sampai menjalin cinta dengan Jungkook bukankah artinya ia sendiri munafik? Ia melarang Yoongi jatuh cinta dengan Jimin yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya namun ia sendiri ingin berpacaran dengan Jungkook yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup Yoongi juga.

* * *

" _Ya_! Jim! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Jimin menyeringai kecil. "Kau akan tahu nanti, _hyung_."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau itu sudah pasti, bodoh."

"Ya sudah, _hyung_ ku yang manis ini diam saja, ya?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk.

"Eii, jangan merajuk gitu, nanti kucium."

Yoongi memukul pundak Jimin lumayan keras. "Mesum. Bodoh."

Jimin hanya mengaduh kecil dan meringis, sedang Yoongi yang mulai marah memutuskan untuk tidur di bangku samping pengemudi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi sebelum kembali berfokus pada jalan raya di depannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun tak lama kemudian. Ia mengambil ponselnya –yang untungnya ia letakkan di saku celana sebelum diculik Jimin– dan mengecek jam yang tertera di layar.

Pukul Sembilan pagi lebih lima belas menit.

Yoongi menoleh ke kursi pengemudi namun tak mendapati keberadaan Jimin, hanya kursi hitam jok kulit yang kosong. Yoongi menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, memandang ke luar jendela. Mereka sedang parkir di depan sebuah kafe terkenal yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Ia melihat sosok Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca dengan kusen hitam kafe. Ia membawa dua gelas minuman hangat dengan kotak karton dan kantung coklat yang bisa ia pastikan makanan, mungkin roti.

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dan Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Yoongi telah bangun.

"Ah, kebetulan kau sudah bangun. Aku tidak perlu kena cakar macan betina dulu rupanya."

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin kencang dengan bibir yang mengerucut ketika pria bersurai oranye itu telah duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut macan betina, hah?!"

"Aduh, sakit, _hyungie_. Walau kau adalah _uke_ ku, tolonglah sadar bahwa kekuatanmu adalah kekuatan lelaki."

Yoongi tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kini ditambah kedua matanya yang menatap Jimin tajam.

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Oke, maafkan aku. Tolong jangan bunuh aku."

Yoongi hanya membuang muka, ia memandang ke luar jendela sebelum sebuah kantung coklat disodorkan di hadapan mukanya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya terkejut. Yoongi memandang Jimin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Tampaknya Jimin sedang gila hari ini, dia dari tadi tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Yoongi yang melihatnya saja merasa sudut bibirnya sudah pegal.

"Makanlah, _hyung_. Aku belikan _croissant_ dan juga kopi dengan karamel kesukaanmu."

Yoongi menerima kopi dan roti kesukannya. Jimin benar-benar masih ingat akan makanan kesukannya.

"Terima kasih." Yoongi mencicit kecil.

Jimin menyeringai kecil. "Aku menerima ucapan terima kasihmu, tapi ini tidak gratis."

Yoongi menoleh. "Jadi sekarang kau memintaku membayar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa dompet." Yoongi menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, ingin sekali Jimin mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu.

Jimin menggeleng.

Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menunjuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Jimin. Apa ia memintanya melakukan _aegyo_?

"Ciuman, satu ciuman, _hyung_."

"Tidak mau!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya sudah."

Yoongi memandang Jimin, tumben dia cepat sekali menyerah.

Oke, Yoongi tarik kata-katanya kembali. Jimin tiba-tiba saja menarik dagunya dan mencium, parahnya, di bibir.

Ciuman inosen itu tak berlangsung lama. Jimin segera melepaskan bibir mereka sebelum Yoongi kembali mengamuk dan ia dipukul lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Jimin menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

Tindakan Jimin itu memancing rona merah di pipi Yoongi. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan ketika dicium Jimin adalah memakinya, memukul, menendang, atau apapun itu. Bukannya malah tersipu seperti gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Yoongi benci dengan reaksinya yang tersipu malu. Hal ini justru membuat Jimin semakin besar kepala, lihat saja sosok bersurai oranye itu yang justru menyeringai senang.

" _Jja_! Sekarang kita pergi bersenang-senang!"

"Kemana lagi kau akan membawaku pergi?! _Ya_! Aku mau pulang ke Daegu hari ini!"

Jimin hanya menoleh kepada Yoongi dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, ini akan menjadi salah satu kegiatan kesukaanmu, _hyung_."

…::***::…

Yoongi berdiri memandang gedung dua lantai di dominasi kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Secara eksterior, bangunan ini tidak buruk, luar biasa malah menurutnya. Dindingnya tak di cat, menunjukkan bata merah yang menyusunnya, pintu kaca dengan kusen besi hitam, lantai kayu coklat tua, dan kaca-kaca besar serta tanaman sulur di dindingnya. Kesannya begitu damai.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Yoongi menoleh. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke salon?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Sudah kukatakan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan kesukaanmu, mewarnai rambut tentu saja."

Yoongi refleks tersenyum tipis. Ia memang hobi mengubah-ubah warna rambutnya semenjak ia keluar dari universitas.

Jimin pun tersenyum melihat senyuman tipis Yoongi. Ia segera menggandeng Yoongi masuk ke dalam dan mereka disambut ramah.

Yoongi benar-benar menikmati waktunya di salon. Sudah lama ia tidak mengganti warna rambutnya. Sudah setengah tahun ini ia tidak mengganti warna rambutnya, sekadar menebalkan warna _mint_ di rambutnya yang pirang karena _bleach_. Kali ini ia memilih warna coklat tua, ia ingin mencoba warna yang lebih normal. Ia sudah pernah mencoba warna pirang, merah, merah muda, abu-abu, dan terakhir _mint_ , jadi mungkin kali ini ia memilih warna yang tidak mencolok.

Jimin memandangi Yoongi sembari tersenyum. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia, Jimin dapat melihat ketulusan dalam senyuman itu.

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di salon dengan menunggu warna dari cat rambut meresap, mereka akhirnya selesai. Yoongi berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di bangku bagian depan salon dekat meja kasir.

Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin dengan warna asli rambutnya –hitam. Yoongi bersemu merah. Jimin benar-benar tampan dengan warna asli hitam pada rambutnya. Seperti pada masa-masa mereka masih di SMA. Hanya perbedaannya sekaran Jimin lebih dewasa.

Jimin tak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi saking sibuknya memandangi layar ponsel hingga ia melihat sepasang kaki ramping berbalut sepatu hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Jimin mengunci layar ponselnya dan mendongak.

Ia menganga. Jimin tak dapat berkata-kata, Yoongi benar-benar… menakjubkan. Rambut coklatnya terlihat sangat halus dan dibelah tengah, membuat pemiliknya semakin menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Yoongi tersenyum gugup.

Jimin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan kencan kita." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan segera berlari keluar. Ia telah membayar semua biaya salon mereka karena ia telah selesai lebih dulu.

" _Ya_! Pulangkan aku! Aku mau kembali ke Daegu hari ini!"

Jimin tak mendengarkan Yoongi dan tetap saja menariknya hingga ke mobil.

Yoongi menghela napas, menghentikan Jimin yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobil. "Aku berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau repot-repot pergi ke salon untukku, tapi aku mau pulang, Jim."

Jimin terdiam. "Apa _hyung_ tidak suka menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

Kini giliran Yoongi yang diam. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ya? Tidak? Tidak terlalu?

Jimin menurunkan tangannya, tak jadi memutar kunci mobil yang telah ada di tempatnya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yoongi.

"Apakah begitu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi ragu-ragu menggeleng. "Bukannya aku tidak suka…"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Ah, pasti soal tiga tahun lalu. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Semua jelas, Jim. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi." Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. Ia paling benci ketika ada yang mengungkit masalah tiga tahun lalu.

" _Hyung_ kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan–"

Yoongi menggeleng, menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Jimin. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pulangkan aku ke apartemen Taehyung karena kami akan pulang ke Daegu."

Jimin tidak mau mengalah. "Tidak, _hyung_. Kalau kau mau pulang ke Daegu, lebih baik aku yang akan mengantarmu."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat dengan wajah panik. "Tidak! Jangan!"

Jimin menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik, _hy_ _ung_? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Tidak ada, oke? Tidak ada." Yoongi menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri, menghindari tatapan Jimin.

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu, _hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?! Lagipula apa hubungannya denganmu?!" Yoongi ikut terbawa emosi. Kini keduanya berteriak dalam mobil Jimin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, _hyung_! Aku juga perlu tahu!"

"Tapi kau tidak berhak ikut campur Jim!"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, _hyung_."

Sebelum Yoongi dapat membalas ucapannya, Jimin sudah melajukan mobil dengan cepat.

" _Ya_! Turunkan aku di apartemen Taehyung sekarang juga! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi Park Jimin brengsek!"

Jimin menulikan telinganya. Ia justru melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan, ke jalan tol.

" _Ya_! Kemana kau akan membawaku lagi kali ini?!"

Jimin tidak menoleh, pandangannya fokus pada jalan sepi di depan. "Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, kalau memang kau ingin pulang, maka akulah yang akan mengantarmu ke Daegu. Sekarang Yoongi- _hyung_ diam saja."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ya~~ saya kembali setelah menghilang dua minggu. Maafkan saya yang terlambat -banget- apdet, karena ya... tahulah ya yang namanya sekolah, tugas, ulangan, dan juga kadang nggak ada mood dan feel untuk menulis. Dan di chapter ini saya mengubah rambut Suga jadi coklat ya... kayak yang barusan ini :3 serius lah dia unyu banget -ukeable banget- dan Jimin saya paling suka waktu warna hitam di MV FIRE, serius dia ilegal banget! NGGAK CUMA DIA, SEMUA BANGTAN ITU ILEGAL -ga-

Semoga masih menikmati cerita ini -jangan bosen duluan ya- karena sebenarnya chapter ini ada tambahan yaitu VKook /BOOM/ dan aslinya VKook ga ada dalam plot saya. ciyus. Chapter selanjutnya... sepertinya saya akan membuat chapter flashbak /BOOM/

Terima kasih buat semua review, fav, dan follow ^^

 **Balasan review:** **Pinkerbell97:** /BOOM/ Yoongi mah dikelilingi para segan (alias seme ganteng). Tae emang sayang bangettt, aslinya sih bakal saya buat love triangle antara Jimin, Yoongi, sama Tae, entah kenapa jadi begini? Author dapat wangsit /apaan/ . dan 3 tahun... karena mereka nggak pernah ketemu lagi :') Yoonginya langsung ngilang waktu itu. Pukpuk mereka lah pokoknya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. **vtan368:** Gimana yaa XD saya ngeship Yoongi sama semua anggota BTS sebenarnya... tapi~~ karena ada sesuanu eh, maksud saya sesuatu ... jadi Yoongi tetep cinta sama Jimin /cielaah/ Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^ **parkminky94:** eh yah Tae yang ditabok bang? kan kesian. Sebenernya mereka semua kasian sih ._. kayaknya yang adem adem aja cuma si NamJin yang belom muncul -alias belom sempet saya munculin- Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^ **Nyippa-chan** : /BOOM/ Saya sih paling ahli bikin pembaca baper -nggak gitu- tu saya sudah pertemukan mereka di sofa -nanti di upgrade jadi kasur deh- awalnya sih nggak ada rencana untuk bikin VKook,,,, tapi entah kenapa... Terima kasih reviewnya ^^ **minyoonlovers:** huehehehe sayanya yang suka bikin Suga ngeharem makanya dia dianuin sama Tae juga -ini keinginan author- ._. jelasnya... mungkin ada di chapter flashback XD karena fanfic ini nggak bakal panjang kok.. mungkin... Terima kasih reviewnya ^^ **misswag:** Iya XD saya ngeship Suga sama semua member BTS, dan akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kepincut SugaKookie sebenernya, apalagi baper abis liat SugaKookie theory di yutub :') Terima kasih reviewnya ^^ **XiayuweLiu:** V mah emang gitu, sukanya bikin dugeun dugeun (bener ga nih tulisan) :9 Suga kelebihan perhatian segan alias seme gantengz. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^ **:** yaa... fokusnya MinYoon kok :3 walopun saya ngeship Suga sama semua member BTS, Terima kasih reviewnya ^^ **Hanami96:** /BOOM/ Semua ini penuh drama. Saya cocok dari script writer sinetron /ga/ Sepertinya bakal banyak yang terjawab di chapter depan :'D karena chapter depan adalah flashback. FULL... mungkin... '_' Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Semoga fanfic ini tidak membuat readers bosen ya .-. selamat membaca dan menikmati jangan terlalu dibawa baper kakak-kakak sekalian, authornya sudah kelebihan baper juga, ntar ini fic makin sinetron.

-Love,

BabySugarSeoltang


	6. Chapter 6: We used to

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Yoongi tak terkejut akan pernyataan cinta dari adik kelasnya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Memang enam bulan terakhir ini adik kelasnya yang bernama Park Jimin melakukan pendekatan padanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana spesialnya Jimin memperlakukannya.

Baru kali ini Yoongi diperlakukan begitu istimewa oleh orang selain keluarganya. Ketika Yoongi sedang frustasi karena banyaknya tugas dan materi yang harus ia kerjakan dan pelajari untuk ujian yang sudah hampir dekat, Jiminlah yang menyemangatinya. Ia selalu pergi menemani Yoongi belajar di kelas hingga larut sore.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat Jimin yang masih menunduk. Ia bisa melihat jelas ujung telinganya memerah.

"Ya."

Jimin mendongak cepat, terkejut dengan jawaban yang tak ia sangka keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah bodoh, masih terbengong.

Yoongi kembali terkekeh. "Ya kubilang, Park Jimin. Aku mau."

Tanpa disangka Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi erat hingga ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_ "

Yoongi canggung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan posisi ini. Namun perlahan ia menikmati pelukan erat Jimin di pinggangnya. Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin yang hitam legam.

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

Ini hari Sabtu. Sayangnya anak kelas tiga harus masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran tambahan untuk menyiapkan ujian mereka.

Yoongi sendiri duduk di bangku kayu coklat bawah pohon di halaman tengah sekolah. Ia sedang mengerjakan laporan yang harus ia kumpulkan di hari Senin besok, dan sialnya ia baru saja sembuh karena tiga hari kemarin ia sakit flu di rumah.

Ia membolak-balik lembar kertas materinya, mencoba mencari informasi yang sesuai untuk dituangkan ke dalam laporan. Namun nihil, tidak ada. Ia harus mencari bahan ke perpustakaan. Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik jam digital pada ponselnya.

Pukul setengah dua belas siang.

Ia melanjutkan membaca materi lainnya, mungkin ada yang bisa ia jadikan ide pokok untuk isi laporannya.

" _Sunbae_ , ayo kita kencan."

Yoongi mendongak. Jimin, Park Jimin, kekasihnya –yang baru saja menyatakan cinta kemarin- berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jimin? Kenapa kau ada di sekolah? Bukankah murid kelas sepuluh tidak ada pelajaran di hari Sabtu?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Manis sekali, Yoongi menyukainya.

"Aku mau menemani _sunbae_ belajar."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nanti kau menganggu."

Jimin menggeleng cepat dengan wajah gugup. "Tidak akan! Aku janji."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Satu lagi, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku _sunbae_ lagi."

"Mhm, ya, _hyung_ …"

"Anak baik." Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ memperlakukanku seperti anak anjing." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau anak anjingku yang manis, Jim- _ah_." Yoongi tersenyum lebar, masih mengelus surai Jimin yang lembut.

"Ah, aku membawa makan siang untukmu, hyung."

Yoongi menutup buku-bukunya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada Jimin yang sedang membukakan kotak makan untuknya.

" _Eomma_ ku memasak banyak dan ketika kukatakan aku akan mengunjungi kekasihku di sekolah ia menitip ini untukmu."

Pipi Yoongi memerah. "Umm, terima kasih, dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada _eomma_ mu, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk dan ia memperhatikan Yoongi yang menyantap lahap makan siang yang ia bawa.

Yoongi menoleh. "Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ manis. Seperti gulali."

Yoongi menunduk cepat, wajahnya terasa panas. Anak ini benar-benar berbahaya bagi jantungnya.

Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat pemiliknya otomatis menoleh dengan wajah yang masih merona semerah tomat matang.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ …"

Yoongi memalingkan arah pandangannya, jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dibanding ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon. Jimin yang menyatakan cinta padanya kemarin dengan malu-malu, kini entah sifatnya itu kemana, ia jadi sangat berani untuk menggoda Yoongi. Ia baru saja hendak membalasnya namun kalah cepat dengan bibir Jimin yang terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya.

Kotak makan terlupakan di bangku samping, Yoongi semakin memiringkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jimin. Kedua tangannya menarik pelan bagian depan kemeja hitam –dengan dua kancing teratas dibuka– milik Jimin, mencari pelampiasan kenikmatan.

Jimin menarik pinggang mungil Yoongi mendekat, mengecup bibirnya mesra dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Bunyi kecapan basah dan lenguhan dari Yoongi terdengar jelas di halaman tengah sekolah yang untung masih lumayan sepi. Mereka duduk membelakangi koridor –untungnya lagi–. Yoongi tidak mau harus dikeluarkan karena ketahuan berciuman mesra di lingkungan sekolah.

Yoongi mendorong pelan dada Jimin, memberi sinyal bahwa ia butuh bernapas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jimin, aku–"

"Ya, kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu, terima kasih, _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas. "Gombal sekali kau, bodoh."

"Tapi kau menyukai si bodoh ini."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?" Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin, menarik pelan surai hitam itu.

Jimin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau tidak menyukaiku, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu." Yoongi menatap kedua mata Jimin dalam-dalam, menemukan cinta di dalamnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyambar bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin merengek kesal.

Yoongi tak menoleh sama sekali. "Diam Jim. Aku butuh buku referensi laporan."

Jimin menghela napas. "Tapi kita sudah berkeliling setengah jam di antara semua rak di perpustakaan, _hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh, tiga buku tebal bersampul keras ada dalam dekapannya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat wajah Jimin yang memelas. "Bocah. Sana duduk saja. Biar aku yang mencari bukunya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Jimin, Yoongi sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sosok kekasihnya yang merengek tanpa henti.

Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , jangan tinggalkan aku."

Yoongi menghadap Jimin, menginjak kakinya dengan lumayan keras.

"Aduh!"

Sialnya, Jimin terlihat jelas oleh penjaga perpustakaan, dan ia langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam. Jimin hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi dari hadapan penjaga perpustakaan di balik rak buku tinggi.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, _hyung_?" Jimin setengah berteriak dan berbisik.

"Salahmu sendiri berisik. Sudah, sana duduk saja kalau lelah."

Jimin langsung mengambil ketiga buku tebal dari dekapan Yoongi.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ dan kekasih yang baik aku akan membawakan buku ini dan menemanimu, _hyung_." Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Gombal. Aku tidak apa-apa, Jim. Percayalah, kau bisa duduk menungguku saja kalau kau lelah. Aku juga lelaki seperti dirimu, ingat?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua demi Yoongi- _hyung_ ku tercinta."

Yoongi tak membalas, membiarkan dirinya menikmati debaran dalam dadanya akibat pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, segera membelakangi Jimin agar rona merah di pipinya tak terlihat –yang akan membuat Jimin semakin besar kepala.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah itu buku yang kau cari untuk referensi?"

Jimin menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul putih di rak paling atas, Yoongi ikut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Um, kau benar."

Yoongi kemudian melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tangga rendah untuk mengambil buku itu. Tidak, tentu saja bukan karena tubuhnya pendek, tapi tak buku itu saja yang terlalu tinggi –mungkin–. Nihil, ia tidak menemukan tangga rendah di sekitar rak itu, akhirnya ia menghela napas dan mencoba mengambil buku itu sendiri.

Jimin yang memperhatikan Yoongi terkekeh. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu melompat-lompat untuk meraih rak paling atas.

Mendengar Jimin terkekeh, Yoongi menoleh.

" _Ya_! Aku sedang kesulitan, lebih baik kau bantu aku!"

Jimin menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ yang sangat disukai Yoongi.

"Coba lagi, _hyung_. Siapa tahu kali ini dapat."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sialan." Yoongi kembali melompat untuk mengambil buku sembari mengumpati Jimin yang masih tertawa di belakangnya.

Sialnya lagi, bukan buku yang ingin ia ambil, justru buku-buku tebal lainnya yang jatuh. Yoongi berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari buku-buku tebal itu, namun ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Ia membuka matanya yang refleks menutup, ia mendapati dada bidang Jimin di hadapannya.

Yoongi mendongak, Jimin menyelamatkannya.

"Yoongi - _hyung_ tidak apa-apa, _kan_? Ada yang luka? Sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, berkat dirimu. Terima kasih." Yoongi mengecup pipi Jimin. "Maaf, aku membuatmu kejatuhan buku."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi anak nakal harus dihukum, _hm_?"

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jimin yang semakin mendekat. "A –apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengumpatiku, _hyung_ … _or should I call you… baby boy, hm_?"

Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas, tubuhnya bergetar kecil karena suara rendah Jimin yang berbisik di telinganya. Ia mendorong dada Jimin, usaha percuma untuk menjauhkan wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau menyukai panggilan barumu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi merasa hawa di perpustakaan tiba-tiba memanas. "He –hentikan, Jim, ini di tempat umum. Dasar mesum."

Jimin tak mendengarkannya, ia langsung mencumbu mesra bibir Yoongi, dibalas lenguhan nikmat.

Yoongi benar-benar merasakan cinta yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya. Apa yang dilakukan Jimin selama pendekatan mereka tak sekedar ketika masa itu saja. Jimin benar-benar memenuhi semua keinginannya. Ia begitu merasa dimanjakan. Banyak teman-temannya yang iri, bagaimana Yoongi dimanjakan seperti seorang putri oleh Jimin.

Jimin rela membolos untuk menjenguk Yoongi yang sakit dengan membawa makanan kesukaannya. Jimin selalu membelikannya ini dan itu, mulai dari perhiasan silver sederhana hingga pakaian dengan merk mahal kesukaan Yoongi. Pernah sekali bahkan ketika Yoongi pingsan di pelajaran olahraga, Jimin yang melihatnya dari jendela kelas langsung berlari ke bawah dan membiarkan dirinya terkena hukuman dari guru mata pelajarannya. Semua akan Jimin lakukan demi Yoongi-nya.

…::***::…

Yoongi tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Jimin menunggunya di bawah pohon, bersandar pada batang pohon sembari memperhatikan sosok Yoongi.

Setelah berfoto, Yoongi segera berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

Jimin mengunci layar ponselnya, memandang Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, punya kekasih populer di sekolah sulit, ya, _hyung_?"

Yoongi memukul pelan pundak Jimin. "Apaan, _sih_. Perlu ya cemburu gitu? Kau juga populer kalau kau lupa."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, menarik pinggang ramping Yoongi membuat pemiliknya memekik terkejut.

Jimin mengelus pelan pipi kiri Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh cinta sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika mereka baru saja pacaran. Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semenjak mereka sudah lebih nyaman berpacaran secara jelas diketahui satu sekolah, Jimin selalu melakukan kontak fisik kelewat intim di hadapan umum. Jimin bahkan pernah nekat meraba dan meremas bokongnya di koridor sekolah yang masih ramai –tentu saja berimbas pada kepalanya yang dipukul kamus oleh Yoongi–. Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Tidak, _hyungie_ , jangan alihkan pandanganmu. Tatap aku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dari ujung atas matanya, wajahnya memerah. "Mm."

Jimin tersenyum, mengecup sekilas kening Yoongi. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _hyung_. Aku akan merindukanmu di sekolah."

Yoongi tersenyum, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kemeja seragam Jimin, mengusapkan wajahnya layaknya anak kucing. "Mm, terima kasih, Jim."

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendongak. "Aku juga."

Dengan cepat Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dan kabur dari dekapan pria yang kini sudah lebih tinggi lima cm darinya.

Yoongi yang tersadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Ya_ , kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku?"

Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Karena aku adalah _seme_ -mu, _hyung_. Sudah, terima saja kalau aku lebih tinggi, Yoongi- _hyung_ meski kecil tetap menggemaskan, tenang saja."

Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin.

"Bodoh."

Jimin kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

"Sekarang, kita rayakan kelulusanmu, _hyung_. Kau mau ke mana?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Jimin selalu memanjakan dan menuruti keinginannya. "Ke mana saja, Jimin. Kali ini, biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu."

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Yakin, _hyung_? Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu, kau bisa minta apapun yang kau mau padaku."

"Tidak, kau sudah memberikan semua yang kuinginan, Jimin. Sekarang giliranku mengikuti keinginanmu."

Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita ke kamarku, _hyung_." Senyum mesum terkembang di bibirnya.

Yoongi butuh waktu mencerna perkataan Jimin, kemudian dengan wajah merah ia memukul dada Jimin keras namun mengangguk.

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama kali Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Jimin.

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

Yoongi duduk di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat apartemen kecilnya. Kafe ini buka dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, beruntunglah ia sebagai mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sibuk, ia bisa mengerjakan tugas ditemani kopi tiap malamnya.

Secangkir kopi dingin dengan karamel duduk diam di hadapannya, di atas meja kayu. Yoongi memperhatikan embun yang meluncur bebas di gelas minumannya. Ia baru menghabiskan kopinya sepertiga.

Ia menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan dan memandang gelas dengan pandangan kosong. Buku catatan bergaris ada di pangkuannya, bolpoin tak ditutup ada di tangan kanannya.

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tampaknya ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak sadar bel kecil di pintu kafe berbunyi menandakan adanya pelanggan yang masuk. Yoongi menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

"Jimin."

Matanya memperhatikan sosok Jimin yang terengah-engah dengan peluh meluncur di pelipis. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kenapa terburu-buru, hm? Aku punya waktu seharian hari ini."

Jimin duduk di sofa seberang Yoongi kemudian menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengamu, _hyung_."

Yoongi merona merah dan tersenyum. Dua tahun ini tak ada yang berubah, Jimin dengan _eyesmile_ nya yang manis dan gombalannya tiap hari yang tak pernah gagal membuat Yoongi merona.

Sudah seminggu sejak musim berganti. Ini sudah hampir masuk ke akhir tahun. Daun-daun oranye berguguran di jalan dan udara sudah mulai dingin, namun Yoongi masih memilih untuk minum kopi dingin.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya setelah kembali dari kasir, nampan coklat berisi sepiring roti _sandwich_ dan kopi _americano_ dingin di tangannya.

"Ah, ya, kau benar." Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin minta pendapatmu, aku ingin keluar dari universitas, Jim."

Kedua mata Jimin membulat besar, alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini _hyung_ selalu dapat nilai A plus di tiap mata kuliah?"

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian bersandar pada sofa. Bibirnya mengerucut dan alisnya bertaut, ia tampak memikirkan kalimat yang harus ia katakan pada Jimin agar kekasihnya itu mengerti.

"Apa kau bosan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan bosan, kupikir?"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran dengan jurusan kuliahmu sekarang?"

Yoongi ragu untuk menjawab. Ia memang tidak pernah berpikir akan mengambil jurusan arsitek walau ia suka memikirkan desain rumah idamannya.

"Katakanlah, _hyung_. Aku akan membantumu."

Yoongi menarik napas, menenangkan diri. Ia tidak siap dengan penolakan dan penghakiman orang lain –terutama Jimin. Keinginannya, mimpinya sudah pernah ditolak oleh ayah dan ibunya. Meski kakak satu-satunya mendukung dia, namun keputusan ada tetap di tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Akuinginberhentikuliahkarenaakuinginjadiprodusermusik." Yoongi mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Jimin.

Jimin terlihat bingung, mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia hampir tidak dapat menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi. " _Ne_? Aku tidak mendengarmu dengan baik, _hyung_. Aku dengar kau ingin berhenti karena ingin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan… musik?"

Yoongi mendongak, mengangguk ragu. "Iya. Aku… ingin memproduksi musik, dan mungkin mencoba _rapping_."

Bagian akhir diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat kecil, namun Jimin dapat mendengarnya. Berterima kasih pada suasane kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai siang itu. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku mendukung semua keputusanmu, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah sosok yang serius, apapun yang _hyung_ putuskan tentu sudah dipikirkan dahulu."

Yoongi memandang Jimin dalam, mencari kebohongan di matanya yang tidak ada. Yoongi tersenyum lebar, gusinya terlihat jelas ketika tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Aku akan mencoba."

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dalam tangannya sendiri, menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

"Dengarkan aku, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin.

"Apapun, apapun yang kau putuskan aku akan mendukungmu. Selama itu memang keinginanmu dan terbaik bagimu. Ingatlah, bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu, _hyung_. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Jimin kemudian mengecup tangan kanan Yoongi dan tersenyum manis padanya, dibalas pula dengan _gummy smile_ milik Yoongi yang sangat disukainya.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri bersandar di dinding samping kusen besi pintu apartemen Yoongi. Ia memandangi jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul enam pagi lebih dua puluh menit.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu Yoongi mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi akan sangat sibuk seminggu ke depan. Jimin tahu sejak Yoongi keluar dari universitasnya sebulan yang lalu kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk melamar menjadi produser musik di sana sini. Ia yakin bahwa Yoongi sangat stress, ia hanya dapat tidur dua sampai tiga jam seharinya. Untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai produser musik Yoongi harus membuat beberapa partitur musik untuk beberapa perusahaan yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja Yoongi membuat semuanya berbeda.

Jimin mengetuk kembali pintu apartemen Yoongi untuk kesepuluh kalinya pagi itu. Ia sesekali menguap karena masih mengantuk. Entah kesurupan apa, ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk justru Jimin sangat ingin bertemu dan mengurus Yoongi. _Hyung_ nya itu pasti lupa untuk makan tiga kali sehari dan hanya untuk sekadar membereskan rumahnya pasti ia malas.

"Ya!"

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar teriakan dari dalam apartemen Yoongi. Tak lama pintu besi terbuka.

"Sia– pa. Jimin?"

Yoongi mengacak surai _mint_ nya yang memudar. Jimin tersenyum tipis, mengangkat kantong coklat berisi makanan hangat dari restoran dua puluh empat jam kesukaan Yoongi. Jimin dapat melihat betapa lelahnya Yoongi, terbukti dari kantong mata hitam di bawah kedua mata sayunya.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilakan Jimin untuk masuk. "Kenapa kau datang? Aku akan sibuk, Jim."

Setelah Jimin masuk Yoongi menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Justru karena kau sibuk, _hyung_. Aku tentu saja akan mengurusmu. Kau akan lupa makan dan membereskan rumahmu, mencuci baju, mencuci piring. Asal tidak lupa nama kekasihmu yang tampan ini, hm?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar gombalan Jimin.

Jimin pun ikut tersenyum, ia berbicara sembari membuka plastik makanan yang ada di dalam kantong. "Baguslah, Yoongi- _hyung_ tersenyum. Apa kau masih membuat partitur, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku membuat cadangan partitur kalau perusahaan yang kuinginkan meminta partitur lain jika mereka tidak suka dengan partitur utamaku."

"Hmm, tidak mungkin, _kan_? Musik buatanmu menakjubkan, _hyung_. Percayalah."

Yoongi tersipu dan tersenyum, ucapan terima kasih keluar sebagai cicitan kecil.

Jimin meletakkan piring makanan dari restoran di meja rendah di ruang tamu Yoongi. Asap mengepul, menandakan makanan yang masih hangat.

"Makanlah dulu, _hyung_. Atau mau kusuapi kalau sibuk, hm?" Jimin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Bodoh. Aku bisa sendiri." Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin dan mengambil sumpit dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang melahap makanan yang ia bawa, ia tersenyum tipis. Yoongi benar-benar manis ketika makan, sedikit saus berantakan di sudut bibirnya. Pipinya memerah karena panas uap dari makanan menerpa wajahnya. Jimin terus tersenyum, memperhatikan Yoongi adalah salah satu kegiatan kesukaannya setelah mereka pacaran.

Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh. "Kenapa? Kau mau?" Yoongi mengangkat sumpitnya dan menggeser piringnya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu manis, bahkan ketika sedang lelah."

Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya, merona merah. Jimin hanya bisa tertawa, Yoongi benar-benar responsif akan kata-katanya.

"Benar-benar manis. Mungkin kau harus memakai nama _Sugar_ untuk _stage name_ mu kalau kau debut menjadi _rapper_."

" _Ya_! Mana ada _rapper_ dengan nama imut seperti itu!"

Jimin mengusap saus di sudut bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "Karena itulah kau akan menjadi yang pertama, _hyungie_ sayang." Jimin kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya, membuat Yoongi yang sadar akan tindakannya merona.

* * *

"Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh begitu namanya diteriakkan dengan kencang dari ujung jalan sepi. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya dari _supermarket_ terdekat dari apartemennya. Matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tiga minggu belakangan ini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Begitu ia mau berbicara tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya telah diterjang dengan kencang.

"Jimin! Jimin! Jimin! Jimin! Jimin! JIMIN!"

Jimin tertawa pelan, Yoongi sedang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan begitu erat, memanggil namanya berulang kali dan mengusap wajahnya pada dada Jimin. Jimin masa bodoh, ia menjatuhkan plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Yoongi tak kalah eratnya, mengelus surai pirang- _mint_ nya yang masih begitu lembut namun lebih panjang dari terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

"Hmm." Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Jimin, menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukannya selama tiga minggu kesibukannya.

Jimin merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dan mengangkat sosok yang lebih mungil itu, memutarnya di udara. Ia kemudian menurunkan Yoongi kembali, tak ingin membuatnya pusing karena diputar terlalu banyak. Jimin menempelkan kening mereka berdua, bibir hampir bersentuhan.

"Halo, Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Jimin tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi. "Hai, _hyungie_ sayang."

Mereka kemudian berbagi ciuman dalam, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan dilihat oleh orang yang lewat karena mereka masih ada di tempat umum.

Ciuman mereka tak begitu lama, namun benar-benar _desperate_. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Yoongi, lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyungie_."

"Aku juga, Jimin." Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat.

"Sekarang, kita ke rumahku dulu saja, bagaimana?" Jimin menawarkan, menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengambil kedua kantong plastik putih yang terlupakan di semen trotoar jalan.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, saling bertukar candaan ringan.

.

.

.

"Aah… Jimin! Angh!" Yoongi memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, kenikmatan yang ia terima terlalu intens.

Jimin menggeram rendah di perpotongan leher Yoongi, menyesap dan memberi tanda keunguan di sana.

"Aanghh… Jim! Jang– ah –anh di sanahh…"

Tubuh Yoongi terangkat dari empuknya matras tempat tidur Jimin, tubuhnya melengkung karena kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Gerakan pinggul Jimin pada bagian bawahnya membuatnya terbuai kenikmatan.

"Akh, _hyung_ … kau sangat sempit." Jimin kembali menggeram rendah di telinga Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi ikut bergetar karena terlalu terangsang.

Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jimin, kepala Jimin tepat berada di dadanya. Lidah dan gigi dengan lihai bermain pada puting Yoongi yang menegang.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Jim! Aku… mnn– ah!"

Jimin mengerti maksud Yoongi. Ia tahu dari lubang Yoongi yang semakin berkedut, ia sendiri sebentar lagi akan sampai. Jimin membantu Yoongi mencapai klimaksnya, menggenggam dan mengocok milik Yoongi agar semakin dekat.

"Bersama, ugh, _hyung_ …"

"Aahhh!"

.

.

.

Yoongi melenguh pelan, merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ruangan kamar itu gelap, tirai beludru ditutup. Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk, selimut putih jatuh sebatas perutnya.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku menganggu tidurmu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, mengusap matanya. "Mm, tidak."

Jimin tersenyum.

"Sekarang jam berapa, Jim?"

Jimin melirik jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Jam dua belas lebih, _hyung_. Ada apa?"

Yoongi menggeleng, masih mengusap matanya. "Mm."

Jimin masuk ke dalam selimut, merengkuh tubuh telanjang Yoongi yang ia bawa kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, punggung Yoongi menempel pada dada telanjangnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja, sedang Yoongi sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian bahkan dalaman.

Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya, bibirnya menempel pada telinga Yoongi.

"Apa nanti di sini akan ada bayiku, bayi kita, _hyungie_?"

Yoongi menoleh sedikit. "Mm, kau tidak memakai pengaman hari ini, Jim."

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Bukankah lebih nikmat tanpa penghalang, _hyung_?" Diikuti elusan sensual pada abdomen Yoongi.

"Nngh, bodoh… mhh jangan Jim… Aku lelah…"

Jimin tersenyum, mengecup mesra pelipis Yoongi.

"Jim."

"Hm?" Jimin menikmati waktu _cuddling_ nya dengan Yoongi, ia mengelus pelan perut Yoongi untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

"Kalau kita benar-benar punya anak, kau mau beri nama siapa?"

Jimin sedikit tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan Yoongi, ia diam sejenak.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban Yoongi menoleh. "Jim?"

"Jiyoo, mungkin?"

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya, kini berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin. "Jiyoo? Kenapa?"

"Jimin dan Yoongi, Jiyoo. Bukankah itu nama yang indah?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar. Indah." Yoongi mengecup sekilas bibir Jimin. "Aku mencintaimu, Jim."

Jimin kembali mengecup Yoongi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi kemudian menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Jimin yang hangat di dalam selimut, menghalau angin pendingin ruangan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, _hyung_? Apa kau mendapatkan posisi yang kau inginkan?"

Yoongi mendongak dengan wajah berbinar. "Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Aku mendapatkan posisi produser dan _rapper_ di _BigHit_ , Jim."

Jimin ikut tersenyum, mengecup dahi Yoongi. "Selamat, Yoongi- _hyung_. Mimpimu akhirnya terwujud, hm?"

"Mm, terima kasih, Jim."

Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Tapi, Jim…"

"Hm?" Jimin memandang Yoongi yang mendongak.

"Sepertinya aku akan sangat-sangat sibuk di awal-awal."

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan tetap mengunjungimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengecup dagu Jimin, kemudian turun ke leher dan menyesap memberikan tanda kemerahan.

"Ngh, jangan membuatku 'bangun' lagi, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengecup lagi leher Jimin terakhir kali. "Kau terlalu baik dan romantis bagiku, Jim."

Jimin menggeleng. "Kau pantas menerimanya, _hyung_. Sekali-kali biarkan dirimu dimanjakan oleh orang lain, hm?" Ia kembali mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Sudah sebulan lebih ia sibuk mengerjakan musiknya untuk _rap_ debut empat bulan lagi. Ditambah tubuhnya sedang tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya bekerja. Sudah sebulan lalu pula pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jimin.

Ia benar-benar sibuk, tak ada waktu bertemu dengan Jimin.

Jadwalnya adalah latihan vokal di pagi hari hingga siang, kemudian makan siang, kemudian membuat musik hingga pagi, kemudian terulang lagi esok paginya.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Ia benar-benar beruntung bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dengan kemampuannya membuat musik yang membuat sang pemilik terkesan, ia langsung mendapat posisi pasti sebagai produser. Ia bahkan memiliki studionya sendiri.

Yoongi memijat tengkuknya yang pegal, tangannya meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _chatting_ nya dengan Jimin.

Selama sebulan ini ia hanya dapat bertukar pesan, telepon, dan _video call_ saja dengan Jimin. Jimin juga sibuk sebagai siswa tingkat akhir beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang ia tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan namun Jimin mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu hingga ia sibuk kembali. Ia juga harus segera mendaftar ke universitas.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir. Jimin sering melanggar janjinya untuk datang mengunjunginya yang bekerja. Ia mungkin hanya datang paling banyak empat kali dalam seminggu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Jimin tidak datang, hanya mengirimi pesan bahwa ia sibuk.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang studionya tiba-tiba dibuka. Yoongi segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Yoongi- _ssi_? Selamat malam."

Yoongi berdiri, menyambut pemilik perusahaannya. "Ah, PD- _nim_ , selamat malam."

Pria itu menutup pintu kaca buram di belakangnya, duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana dengan musikmu?"

Yoongi tertawa garing. "Sedikit _stuck_ , PD- _nim_."

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, aku akan memberimu _break_ sebentar. Kau butuh istirahat, jangan terlalu stress. Kulihat wajahmu pucat, kau harus periksa ke dokter."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, PD- _nim_!" Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Pria itu hanya tertawa. "Baiklah, selamat menikmati liburan kecilmu."

Yoongi mengangguk. Begitu bosnya keluar Yoongi segera menyimpan _file_ musiknya dan membereskan ruangannya. Ia akan menemui Jimin, mungkin setelah ia periksa ke dokter dahulu?

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam Yoongi telah menyelesaikan kunjungan periksanya ke dokter. Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jimin.

Ia telah mengirim pesan pada Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung tapi Jimin tidak membalas. Yoongi berpikir Jimin sedang sibuk atau sudah tidur.

Yoongi memasukkan kode keamanan di pintu apartemen Jimin, berjalan pelan-pelan. Ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, mungkin Jimin sedang kedatangan tamu?

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok Jimin. Namun tidak ada.

Yoongi melangkah masuk, ia naik ke lantai dua untuk pergi ke kamar Jimin.

 _Duk!_

Mendengar suara benturan dari kamar Jimin, Yoongi melangkah mendekat. Mungkin Jimin memang ada di dalam kamar.

Ia membuka pintu besi yang menghubungkan koridor apartemen dan kamar Jimin.

"Jim–"

Berhari-hari, bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian kejadian di hari itu adalah kejadian yang paling diingat Yoongi. Hari dimana ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang telanjang di atas tempat tidur bersama seorang pria lain selain dirinya. Yoongi tentu saja mengenal pria itu, sangat kenal. Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin dan pria itu menoleh, wajah keduanya terkejut.

Jimin segera berdiri. "Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia begitu terkejut, otaknya tak dapat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pria bersurai hitam di bawah kungkungan Jimin itu dengan cepat menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa yang Yoongi ingat selanjutnya adalah pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia hanya tersenyum miris kepada keduanya. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat keluar. Dadanya sangat sesak.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Jimin yang sedari tadi juga mematung karena kaget meneriakkan nama Yoongi. Ia buru-buru memungut pakaiannya di lantai dan mencoba mengejar Yoongi. Jimin keluar dari apartemennya dengan bertelanjang dada, mencoba secepat mungkin mencari Yoongi. Dengan nekat tanpa memakai baju ia telah berlari hingga ke jalan depan apartemennya namun Yoongi telah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Boom. Hayoloh. Saya update bawa chapter beginian '_' . Apalah.

Saya juga mau minta maaf... karena semakin ke sini saya semakin telat update. Ditambah lagi minggu ini hari Sabtu saya sudah UTS. fix. Jadi... saya mohon para readers tetap setia menunggu /eak/ update cerita ini.

 **Balasan review:**

 **Misswag:** iya Jungkook disini emang saya bikin ngeselin XD walopun dia adalah maknae kesayangan kita smuwah, paling unyuh dan paling bikin ARMY gregetan. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. : akankah happy ending? sad ending? Saya masih belum tau :') Mungkin saya bakal keduanya. Karena tugas author adalah memuaskan jiwa fangirl yang haus /apalah/ Terima kasih untuk reviewnya **Minsoo-ie:** Semoga ya *IYKWIM emoji* author sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa .Terima kasih reviewnya **Minyoonlovers:** karena Yoongi sangat ukeable dan haremable *uhuk* jadi dia mah sama sapa aja oke :p Terima kasih reviewnya **XiayuweLiu:** coba jedukin deh mereka berdua :'D biar ga baperan merekanya /situ juga ea/ Terima kasih reviewnya **ChiminsCake _:_** biarkan Jimin bersusah payah buat bicara sama Yoongi :') Terima kasih reviewnya **Pinkerbell97:** hoo~ gimana yaaaaa *IYKWIM emoji* akankah Jimin bertemu anaknya *badumm tss* kita lihat di 2 chapter lagi mungkin? karena kayaknya chapter depan masih flashback deh :p Jimin and Jungkook side eak. Terima kasih reviewnya **Silviadlv:** badum tss, doakan mereka agar bersatu XD karena kalau saya tega saya pisahkan mereka! /ga gitu/ mungkin saya akan bikin happy ending dan sad endingnya :'D tergantung selera readers. Terima kasih reviewnya

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review, fav, follow, dan juga silent readers. Semoga masih kuat menunggu saya update. tolong jangan lumutan dulu plis.**

 **-Love,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bunny is In Love

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , ini Jungkook. Jungkook, ini Yoongi- _hyung_."

Kedua pria itu berjabat tangan.

"Min Yoongi"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bertiga!"

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

"Jiminie- _hyung_!"

Jimin menoleh begitu seseorang meneriakkan namanya di tengah koridor sekolah yang ramai. Begitu melihat sosok adik kelas sekaligus sahabat baiknya Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jungkook? Kenapa kau ada di koridor kelas dua?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jeon Jungkook itu mengambil napas sejenak. Ia baru saja berlari-lari dari lantai bawah hingga atas hanya untuk mencari Jimin.

" _Hyung_!"

Jimin agak terkejut, Jungkook baru saja berhasil menetralkan napasnya langsung saja meneriakkan namanya di depan wajahnya.

"Y –ya ?"

"Kurasa aku baru saja jatuh cinta."

Jungkook berteriak sambil berbisik, ia membawa Jimin pergi ke koridor yang lumayan sepi. Sekarang jam istirahat, maka dari itu para siswa lebih memilih untuk pergi ke halaman tengah atau ke kantin.

"Apa?"

"Ya! Aku merasa jatuh cinta! Baru saja!"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dengan kalimat 'jatuh cinta'.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng sedih. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jimin menghela napas. "Bagaimana kau ini?"

"Maka dari itu… _hyungie_ …" Jungkook merengek.

"Apa? Kau mau apa dariku?"

"Kenalkan aku dengannya!"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bersandar di dinding putih koridor sekolah. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku mengenalnya?!"

"Dia seangkatan denganmu, _hyungie_. Aku melihatnya bermain futsal dengan seorang teman sekelasmu."

"Bermain futsal?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, tadi ia sedang bermain futsal di ha–"

Jungkook baru saja ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum ada seseorang yang memanggil Jimin. Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei, Jim, nanti malam kau jadi menemaniku, _kan_?"

Jungkook terdiam, pipinya merona dan ia diam-diam mencuri pandang pada lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu, kini sosok pria itu sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

Jimin mengangguk, tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang tampak seperti seorang gadis perawan yang jatuh cinta sedang menarik ujung kemeja seragamnya. "Ya, nanti malam jam sembilan kutunggu di tempat biasa."

Lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu mengangguk, ia kemudian melirik Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Jimin. Jungkook terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan pria itu, ia hanya bisa merasakan pipinya yang memerah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum canggung di hadapannya.

Setelah pria dengan surai coklat itu berlalu dan tak terlihat lagi di belokan koridor, Jungkook membalik tubuh Jimin agar menghadap dirinya. Jungkook mencengkeram erat pundak Jimin dan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Jimin jadi bergidik sendiri melihat sosok Jungkook yang seperti orang kesurupan.

"A –apa?"

"Siapa dia?! Kau mengenalnya, _hyungie_?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan orang setampan itu kepadaku?! Kenapa?!" Jungkook menggoncangkan tubuh Jimin beberapa kali, membuat lawan bicaranya itu langsung pusing.

"Stop! Berhenti! Aku pusing."

Jungkook langsung berhenti. "Ah, maaf, _hyungie_."

Jimin menghela napas. "Dia sahabatku, dia kapten tim futsal sekolah."

Jimin dapat melihat binar di kedua mata Jungkook dengan jelas. Anak ini tampaknya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau mau memperkenalkannya padaku, _hyungie_?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hmm, apa yang kau tawarkan kepadaku sebagai gantinya?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Selalu, _hyungie_ selalu begitu ketika aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Jimin hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan Jungkook.

"Tunggu! Jangan!" Jungkook berteriak kecil, nadanya benar-benar putus asa.

Jimin menyeringai kecil sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi?"

"Oke, umm… aku akan memberikan nomor Namjoon- _hyung_ yang _hyung_ minta minggu kemarin, bagaimana?"

Jimin tampak berpikir sebentar. Minggu lalu ia memang meminta nomor kekasih dari kakak sepupu Jungkook yang merupakan produser sekaligus pemilik took alat-alat musik. Ia perlu membeli sebuah alat pembuat musik terbaru untuk Yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai. " _Deal_." Ia kemudian membuka telapak tangan kanannya.

Jungkook menghela napas, membuka aplikasi kontak kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas telapak tangan Jimin. Jungkook menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Kekasih dari kakak sepupunya itu tidak senang bila nomor ponselnya diberikan kepada orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Jadi, setelah ini, rencananya adalah membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah ke Mars sebelum ada bencana yang menimpanya.

Semua demi mengenal pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook akan mencoba bersabar.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Jimin memberi tahunya semua, semua tentang sahabatnya itu.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Sial, bahkan hanya dengan namanya saja Jungkook bisa tersenyum sendiri. Tampan, nama yang sesuai dengan orangnya.

Ia adalah kapten futsal sekolah. Ulang tahunnya tiga puluh Desember, makanan kesukaannya adalah daging, warna favoritnya adalah hitam, putih, dan hijau, dan dia jago bermain _saxophone_. Jungkook meneneggelamkan wajahnya di bantal putih dan memekik senang.

"Ah, tadi Jimin- _hyung_ dan Taehyung- _sunbae_ janjian jam sembilan? Mereka ke mana ya?" Jungkook bergumam sendiri. Ia juga ingin secepatnya dikenalkan dengan lelaki yang Jimin sebut sahabat baiknya itu.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Jimin.

" _Hyungie_?"

" _Ya? Ada apa, Kook?_ "

"Apa yang sedang _hyung_ lakukan sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang tidak berada di rumah, aku sedang bersama Tae. Kenapa? Kau ada perlu?_ "

Jungkook melirik sejenak jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit.

"Kudengar _hyungie_ dan Taehyung- _sunbae_ janjian jam sembilan. Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Jungkook dapat mendengar Jimin di seberang sana menghela napas sejenak.

" _Tidak. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk kemari. Besok saja kukenalkan kau pada Tae, aku akan membuat janji dengannya dan kau boleh ikut._ "

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kemana, _hyung_?"

" _Kau tidak perlu tau, Kookie-ah_ "

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Fine_. Kututup."

Sebelum Jungkook dapat menutup panggilannya Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu memutus panggilan mereka. Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Jimin- _hyung_ bodoh, mengesalkan!"

.

.

.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, Jim?"

Jimin menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Sulit mendengar di tengah hingar-bingar manusia dan dentuman keras musik dari _sound system_ yang dipasang menempel pada dinding. Untung saja sahabatnya sejak masuk SMA ini punya kebiasaan berteriak.

Jimin menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apa itu bocah manis bergigi kelinci yang sedang bersamamu tadi siang?" Taehyung berbicara di telinga Jimin agar tidak perlu berteriak.

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hmm, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta di sini?"

Taehyung hanya memberikan senyum kotak terbaiknya, senyum yang menjadi senjata mematikan bagi para gadis –dan laki-laki–.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya, Tae?"

Taehyung menghela napas, ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar lapis kulit merah yang ia duduki sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir serius.

"Tae? Kenapa?" Jimin menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia memajukan tubuhnya bersandar pada meja.

"Entahlah, Jim."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Biasanya? Memang aku seperti apa, Jim?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya yang sedang ia sandarkan di sofa, memandang Jimin dengan penasaran.

"Maksudku, yah, kau begitu percaya diri di hadapan semua orang. Termasuk ketika orang-orang menggodamu di tempat ini. Tapi berhadapan dengan Jungkook kau tampak salah tingkah? Mungkin lebih ke arah gugup. Aku dapat melihatnya dari senyummu tadi siang. Benar-benar seperti gadis perawan yang jatuh cinta."

Taehyung melempar gulungan kertas yang kebetulan sedang ia mainkan di tangannya. "Sialan kau."

Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Kau tertarik dengannya, 'kan?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya bergumam kecil sembari tampak berpikir.

"Jimin?! Kau kemari lagi?!"

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama terkejut. Keduanya terlonjak, Taehyung segera mengambil posisi duduk. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kebetulan musik sedang tidak terlalu kencang.

"Yoo … Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin berbicara dengan terbata.

Jimin dan Taehyung melihat sosok seorang lelaki manis dengan surai pirang- _mint_ sedang berkacak pinggang di depan meja mereka. Jimin segera berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ kenapa ada di sini?" Jimin bertanya dengan panik.

Taehyung memperhatikan kedua sosok di hadapannya, mereka tampak begitu dekat.

Yoongi kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Sudah kukatakan kepadamu untuk tidak main ke _club_ lagi. Kalau kau ketahuan akulah yang perlu menebusmu di kantor polisi, bocah. Kau dan _ID_ palsumu."

Jimin memberikan senyuman inosen alanya, senjatanya yang paling ampuh untuk menghadapi amukan Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak. Kali ini tidak ada ampun untukmu. Kau sudah melanggar tiga kali, Jim. Tidak ada 'jatah' untukmu selama sebulan."

"Ta–"

"Tidak dengan pegangan tangan, tidak dengan ciuman, tidak dengan memelukku juga."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tega. Nanti kalau aku mati kelaparan, bagaimana?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau tidak mungkin mati hanya dengan puasa menciumku dan menyentuhku, oke?"

Jimin kemudian merengkuh pinggang mungil Yoongi, menarik tubuh Yoongi hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat. "Tapi kau hidangan utamaku, _hyungie_." Jimin berbisik rendah di telinga Yoongi, mengelus sensual kedua bongkahan bokongnya.

Yoongi merona merah, bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil hingga akhirnya ia memukul pelan dada bidang Jimin. "Oke, keringanan untukmu, hanya boleh sampai mencium saja."

Bagaimanapun Yoongi tetap lemah terhadap kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun ini. Ia selalu punya jurus untuk meluluhkan hati Yoongi yang membeku (dan ia sendiri tidak mau tidak dapat mencium kekasihnya –karena Jimin adalah seorang pencium handal yang membuat Yoongi ketagihan, ini salah satu alasannya–)

Jimin segera tersenyum lebar dan mengecup sekilas bibir _pink_ Yoongi yang dilapisi pelembab.

Dahi Jimin berkerut. "Kau masih memakai pelembab bibir lagi, _hyungie_?"

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan kedua alis naik, ragu-ragu mengangguk kecil. Jimin hanya menggeleng, mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"Tidak perlu pakai pelembab, kau sudah manis." Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi yang kini telah bebas dari pelembab. Yoongi hanya merona sekali lagi dan mengecup leher Jimin.

"Sudah, aku mau kerja dulu. Kembalilah duduk, aku akan kemari lagi nanti." Yoongi membelai dada Jimin, matanya melirik Taehyung yang duduk setia dengan wajah _blank_ -nya. "Kalau temanmu tidak keberatan.", tambahnya.

Jimin membelai pipi Yoongi dengan cengiran lebar. "Dia tidak akan masalah jika kau kemari lagi, aku yang membayar semua minumannya hari ini. _Hyungie_ cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibir Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya dan pergi menuju _DJ booth_ di _club_ itu. Jimin pun tersenyum dan kembali duduk, menjilat sedikit bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan lengketnya pelembab bibir Yoongi.

"Siapa dia, Jim?"

Jimin menoleh, setengah terkejut. Astaga, dia lupa sedang bersama Taehyung di _club_ ini. "Astaga, Tae. Aku lupa aku sedang bersamamu."

"Sialan kau, Park."

"Itu Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung melirik sejenak sosok Yoongi yang sedang bekerja sebagai _DJ_ , kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin.

"Kekasihmu?"

Jimin mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari memandangi sosok Yoongi.

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya bergumam.

"Bukankah ia manis?"

Taehyung memandang dengan wajah datar Jimin yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lebih baik kau segera dekati bocah kelinci itu kalau ingin punya kekasih. Dia terlihat menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku buta, Jim? Aku juga tahu kalau itu."

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kalau begitu dekati saja, apa sulitnya?"

Taehyung tak membalas ucapan Jimin, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa lapis kulit merah yang panjang itu, cukup untuk menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang sosok Taehyung. Sahabatnya sejak SMP itu memang keras kepala, dan juga punya gengsi terlalu tinggi.

Atau mungkin Taehyung belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Jimin duduk di dekat Taehyung, memandang Taehyung dari atas. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Tae?"

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak?"

"Jujur saja, kau suka pada Jungkook, 'kan?"

"Jungkook? Bocah yang bersamamu tadi siang?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Taehyung diam tak menjawab, membuat Jimin menyengir lebar.

"Kau menyukainya."

Taehyung hanya menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu, oke?"

"Hmm, kau hanya tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Bukankah begitu?"

Taehyung mengambil posisi duduk, memandang Jimin dengan datar. Sepertinya memang benar, Taehyung sendiri merasa ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jim, aku sudah selesai."

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Yoongi telah selesai, yang artinya mereka telah berbincang lumayan lama. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, mungkin ia terlalu serius memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Sudah? _Shift_ -mu sudah selesai, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Hari ini mereka kedatangan _guest DJ_ dari luar negeri jadi _shift_ -ku hanya sebentar."

Jimin segera menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di pangkuannya, ia tampak mengeluarkan kertas memo kecil dari kantungnya.

"Jim? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi melirik ke belakang lewat pundaknya, Jimin sedang menyengir lebar.

Jimin hanya mengecup pipi Yoongi kemudian menuliskan sebuah nomor ponsel dengan bolpoin yang ia kantongi. Jimin kemudian berdiri, Yoongi pun terpaksa ikut berdiri.

Jimin menyerahkan memo itu pada Taehyung sambil bergumam. "Hmm."

Taehyung mendongak, mengambil memo itu.

" _Fighting_!" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung untuk memberi kode.

Taehyung tahu sekarang apa yang Jimin berikan padanya tanpa perlu membuka tekukan kertas memo itu, nomor Jungkook.

Jimin kemudian merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya dengan cepat ke lantai dansa yang penuh dengan manusia yang berdesakkan. Jimin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya memberikan senyuman penuh tantangan dibaliknya.

Taehyung memperhatikan kedua sosok yang sedang menggesekkan tubuh mereka dengan erotis, ia memasukkan memo kecil itu ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya.

"Kekasih, hm?" Taehyung meneguk alkohol di mejanya, mata masih melekat pada sosok Jimin dan Yoongi.

* * *

 _BRAK!_

" _Ya_! Park Jimin!"

Jimin dan Yoongi melonjak kaget. Keduanya mengerang kesal.

Siapa yang berteriak di waktu sepagi ini? Ditambah membanting pintu dengan keras hingga terdengar ke dalam kamar.

Yoongi melirik jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidur Jimin. Pukul tujuh pagi lebih.

 _BRAK!_

" _Ya_! Park Jim–"

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Jimin namun segera mengatupkan bibirnya. Sial, kenapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan adegan ini akan terjadi setelah Jimin dan kekasihnya yang semalam mabuk di _club_. Sekarang ia harus mencuci otaknya untuk membersihkan gambaran kejadian pagi ini.

Yoongi cepat-cepat menarik selimut putih tempat tidur Jimin untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan wajah merah merona, sedang Jimin buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai celana dalamnya.

"Tae! Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk! Aku tahu kau hapal _password_ apartemenku tapi ingat sopan santun, bocah."

Tae hanya menyengir lebar, namun tak dapat dibohongi pipi Taehyung memerah akibat adegan yang baru saja ia saksikan secara langsung –dan tawa canggungnya.

"Jim! Kau melanggar janjimu!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya – _hangover_ –. Jimin hanya menyengir lebar.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya semalam, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerang kesal, menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke matras tempat tidur yang empuk. Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau bahkan meminta lebih padaku, hm?"

Yoongi membuka sebelah matanya, melempar bantal yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Sialan kau Jim."

Jimin menangkis bantal itu dan terkekeh senang, ia segera mengecup singkat Yoongi.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, _hyungie_. Yoongi- _hyung_ mandi saja dulu."

Yoongi hanya mengerang kesal sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Bagaimana bisa aku _hangover_ separah ini ketika bahkan kau tidak sama sekali?!"

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ocehan Yoongi di pagi hari. Selalu seperti ini setelah mereka mabuk. Jimin punya toleransi alkohol lebih tinggi dari Yoongi sehingga ia tidak semudah itu mabuk hanya dengan minum lima gelas alkohol sedang Yoongi akan mabuk hanya dengan tiga gelas.

Taehyung duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Jimin. Sedang sang pemilik apartemen sibuk memungut kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ -nya di lantai ruang tengah apartemen.

"Oh, Tae, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari pagi-pagi seperti ini di hari Sabtu?"

" _Ya_! Kau tidak ingat?! Kemarin kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang ke apartemenmu, pagi-pagi. Catat dan garis bawahi perkataanmu itu."

Jimin memutar matanya kesal sembari mengeluarkan telur dan bawang dari dalam lemari pendingin. "Maaf saja karena semalam aku tidak punya rencana untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku di _club_ dan membawanya ke apartemenku untuk menikmati malam yang panas berdua."

" _Ew,_ Sialan kau. Aku tidak perlu detail kehidupan seksmu. Diam dan buatkan aku sarapan, tanggung jawab kau." Taehyung mengernyit jijik.

"Tanggung jawab? Kau pikir aku lelaki macam apa, Tae." Jimin giliran memasang wajah jijik memandang Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Park bodoh. Maksudku aku lapar karena kau menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi. Cepat buatkan aku makan pagi."

Jimin hanya tertawa-tawa, melihat sahabatnya marah karena ia kerjai di pagi hari ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Ada apa? Ribut sekali."

Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yoongi berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan handuk putih yang menggantung di lehernya. Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Kau membuat apa?"

Jimin terkekeh, mengusap surai Yoongi yang masih setengah basah. " _Omelette_. _Hyung_ suka, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dalam dekapan Jimin kemudian duduk di meja makan, di seberang Taehyung yang telah berpindah dari sofa ruang tengah. Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama tak berucap apapun, keduanya duduk dalam diam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah satu sama lain.

Jimin yang heran dengan keheningan di apartemennya menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kalian diam?"

Keduanya menoleh menatap Jimin.

"Apa? Perlu kukenalkan dahulu?" Jimin menghela napas, membawa dua piring berisi _omelette_ dan meletakkannya di hadapan Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Taehyung ini Yoongi- _hyung,_ kekasihku. Yoongi- _hyung_ , ini Taehyung, calon kekasih Jungkook. Sudah? Silakan berbincang."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan mata yang berkata 'aku-ingin-mengerjaimu' sambil menatap Taehyung. Yoongi menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

"Jadi …"

" _Ya_! Park Jimin! Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengatakan itu! Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padamu semalam."

Jimin menggeleng, ikut duduk di meja makan di sebelah Yoongi sembari meletakkan ketiga gelas jus apel dingin.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Jungkook, Tae. Jangan mengelak. Kau tidak menggunakan nomor yang kuberikan semalam, hm?"

Taehyung mendecih. "Kugunakan untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

" _Sexting_ misalnya?"

Taehyung hendak membuka mulut namun hanya menggeram kesal, menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja makan kayu. Sedang Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin.

"Jimin! Jangan nodai Kookie!"

Jimin mengusap lengannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Kenapa _hyung_ memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan imut? Kenapa tidak denganku?"

"Karena kau tidak imut sama sekali! Garis bawahi itu, dasar Park mesum!"

Yoongi pun dengan ketus memarahi Jimin dan tanpa peduli melahap potongan _omelette_ di piring yang ia bagi bersama Jimin. Taehyung tertawa senang karena akhirnya Jimin mendapat balasan untuk mengerjainya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Jimin yang sedang disuapi Yoongi pun segera menoleh setelah buru-buru menelan _omelette_ dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, ya, kau benar."

Jimin kemudian memperhatikan penampilan baju Taehyung sambil bergumam pelan, ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Pulanglah dan ganti dengan baju yang lebih baik, rapikan rambutmu sedikit, dan jangan lupa pakai parfum. Kau harus terlihat tampan hari ini."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menyengir lebar. "Karena aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Jungkook hari ini."

Taehyung terdiam. "Hah?"

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela napas –untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kafe tempat ia berada sekarang. Ini semua karena Jimin dan kekasih pucatnya itu Taehyung terdampar. Taehyung mengecek jam pada arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul sebelas siang lebih sepuluh.

Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa tempat ia duduk, segelas kopi dingin di atas meja terlupakan begitu saja. Entah apa yang membuatnya dapat betah bersahabat dengan sosok Park Jimin yang pemaksa. Ia sendiri lebih heran kenapa ia menuruti semua perkataan sahabatnya itu. Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus bergaris lapis _blazer_ putih polos dan celana kain warna hitam, ia telah menata rambut coklatnya, dan ia telah memakai parfum terbaiknya.

Taehyung ragu dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak pernah mencoba mendekati orang lain. Orang-oranglah yang selalu mendekatinya. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa ia harus bertingkah keren? Bertingkah lucu?

"Um, permisi … Taehyung- _sunbae_?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya, mendongak ke atas.

Sial. Kenapa bocah bergigi kelinci yang imut ini dapat terlihat begitu manis? Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlapis _cardigan_ merah-hitam yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing, dan celana _jeans_ gelap.

"A, oh, duduklah." Taehyung menunjuk sofa di seberangnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, dengan ragu-ragu duduk.

Kemudian hening begitu saja. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan dari kedua sosok ini. Taehyung yang canggung dan Jungkook yang ragu.

"Jadi …"

Jungkook mendongak. "Umm, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, _sunbae_. Aku dipaksa datang oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk layaknya orang bodoh. "Hmm. Sama, aku juga dipaksa. Bodohnya lagi aku menurut," Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini?"

Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas binar di mata Jungkook.

"Benarkah?! Ah- maksudku, apa _sunbae_ tidak sibuk?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak sibuk, yah, daripada kita pulang dan mendapat ceramah dari kedua orang itu."

Jungkook mengangguk senang –kelewat antusias sebenarnya.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia dapat melihat telinga kelinci imajiner di atas kepala anak itu. Ia segera membayar tagihannya dan menarik tangan Jungkook keluar untuk –kencan– jalan-jalan santai.

…::***::…

"Menikmati kencanmu?"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, mengelus dadanya beberapa kali sambil menarik napas. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang baru saja membuat jantungnya melompat keluar.

" _Hyungdeul_! Jangan buat Kookie kaget!"

Yoongi dan Jimin terkekeh kecil. Mereka berdua sedari tadi sebenarnya mengikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berkencan –menurut mereka–, yah, hitung-hitung bonus kencan untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka sendiri sedari tadi duduk –bermesraan– di dalam mobil sembari menunggu Jungkook kembali di jalan depan rumah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyungdeul_ pulang saja. Ini sudah malam."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sembari bergelayut pada Jimin. "Tidak. Kau tidak ingat? Kedua orang tuamu menitipkanmu kepada kami, kau terjebak bersama kami selama seminggu lebih. Karena itulah … kau bisa menceritakan pengalaman kencan pertamamu bersamanya." Yoongi menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jungkook mengerang kesal. Ia baru ingat, kedua orang tuanya pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu lebih dan mulai hari ini ia dititipkan kepada kedua orang ini. Duh, ia harus terjebak di antara kekasih yang suka mengumbar kemesraan –tipe vulgar sebenarnya, jelas karena Jimin yang mempengaruhi Yoongi tentu– di mana-mana.

"Ish. Masuklah." Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengambil kunci untuk membuka pagar rumahnya dari dalam saku celana.

Jungkook tidak rela harus melepaskan kepolosan otaknya dengan ternodai oleh adegan senonoh yang akan terjadi bila kedua orang ini dibiarkan tidur di bawah satu atap. Tunggu, ia sudah bisa membayangkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin terjadi di rumahnya dengan keberadaan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta itu. Misalnya berciuman di dapurnya dini hari, atau … _making_ _out_ di sofa kesayangan ibunya. _NO_. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yoongi dan Jimin mengekor Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

Jimin yang masuk terakhir mengunci pintu dan ikut duduk di sebelah Yoongi di sofa ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kencanmu, Kookie?" Yoongi menyamankan tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam busa sofa yang empuk.

Jungkook kembali dengan tiga cangkir teh _chamomile_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sofa tunggal bersisian dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, matanya memandang cairan coklat pekat di dalam cangkirnya. "Kencan? Tidak sepertinya. Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa, _hyungdeul_."

"Kenapa, Kookie? Ada yang salah?"

Jungkook melirik Yoongi dan Jimin yang menegakkan tubuh mereka. "Mm, tidak. Kurasa Taehyung- _sunbae_ tidak berminat padaku."

"Kau yakin? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika menanyai soalmu kemarin."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Dia mengatakan dia hanya ingin fokus kepada sekolahnya dan futsalnya."

"Hei, percayalah, Kookie. Taehyung tertarik padamu. Dia hanya belum pernah jatuh cinta."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku harap begitu. Karena aku menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersamanya."

Yoongi mengelus surai hitam Jungkook. "Ah, kau benar-benar manis. Tidak seperti seseorang." Yoongi berucap sembari melirik Jimin.

Jimin yang mengetahui maksud kalimat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Ya... jadi... oke... *cek kalender* sudah berapa lama saya molor? Maaf karena keterlambatan update saya yang lamaaaaaaa banget. Karena saya ada UTS, habis itu saya sibuk tugas, dan boom minggu kemarin saya ada acara sekolah ke luar kota dari hari Selasa dan Kamis baru pulang. Dan akhirnya baru sempat lanjutin. Walaupun akhirnya ga seberapa yang saya lanjut dari chapter ini. Beberapa chapter ini bakal masih soal flashback. Dan saya punya pertanyaan, apakah disini reader berharap happy ending? open ending? atau sad ending? Kalau saya sih... kalo sanggup bakal saya buat tiga tiganya ._. KALAU.

 **Balasan review:**

 **XiayuweLiu:** Ya, dia mengecewakan kita semua :') *kecuali authornya karna saya yang buat yakan .-.* Terima kasih reviewnya. **VinSyub99:** Wah XD readernya jadi pada benci sama chimchim ya... semoga ending tidak mengecewakan harapan, jangan jombz donk.. kesian XD Terima kasih reviewnya. **qwertyxing:** ketika sudah banyak yang jadi benci Jimin di fic ini anda tetap mencintai sepenuh hati XD happy ending yang jelas akan ada~ Terima kasih reviewnya. **Minsoo-ie:** terima kasih sudah membaca~ dan yaa... Jimin ada alasan juga sih melakukan itu di fic ini. Apa saya sudah jelaskan? XD kalau belum berarti bakal ada fic flashback lainnya. Terima kasih reviewnya. **Silviadlv:** begitulah chimchim... karena... yagitu deh ;D Terima kasih reviewnya **minyoonlovers:** untuk lebih jelasnya tentang masa lalu mereka masih bakal ada fic flashback kok.. tenang aja ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya **peachpetals:** perlu ketabahan ekstra baca fic yang menyayat hati ini /duh bahasanya/ dan Jimin tentu punya alasan meski alasannya bikin reader pasti tambah pingin ngeremet dia, :') Terima kasih reviewnya **Chiminscake:** kesel ya sama Chim nya XD apa sama authornya? Saya mah hobi bikin orang kesel :') semoga masih berminat menunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Umm, saya cuma mau kasih sedikit note bahwa belum tentu tiap chapter flashback itu urut ya XD . Dan terus ya, kalian bisa lihat kan bagaimana kesukaan saya waktu nulis fanfic? Saya ... umm.. apa ya? suka? ya gitulah, saya punya _something_ untuk cara pacaran mereka yang erotis dan sensual ya. Jadi ya... disini ga ada yang namanya cinta yang polos XD kecuali cintanya V sama Kookie. karena mereka masih unyu-unyu~ Dan siapa yang disini _wasted_ seketika setelah Blood Sweat Tears keluar? *angkat tangan sendiri* Ya, saya langsung autofocus tu ke baju-baju berpotongan rendah. Sungguh menggoda iman *IYKWIM face* sekian deh, semoga reader nggak bosen nunggu fic ini karena fic ini juga semakin lama semakin ga mutu dah isi chapternya :') Silakan kalo ada saran atau kritik, boleh masukkan di kolom review atau PM saya pribadi. Terima kasih.

-Love,

BabySugarSeoltang


	8. Chapter 8: No, please

Jungkook duduk manis di kursi, di balik meja makan kaca. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini rumahnya, oke? Kenapa ia justru serasa tamu di sini?

Lihat saja kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

Jungkook melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding rumahnya. _Heol_!ini masih pukul delapan pagi tapi kedua orang itu sudah berani bermesraan di rumahnya, di hadapannya. Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar.

" _Ya_! _Hyungdeul_ apa berciumannya belum cukup juga?" Jungkook merengek. Dia sudah ingin muntah rasanya. Aura merah muda dan hati imajiner bertebaran di atmosfer rumahnya.

Yoongi dengan napas terengah-engah mendorong pelan dada Jimin yang masih merengkuh pinggang mungilnya dengan mesra. "Jim, sudah, hentikan … lihat Kookie, nanti dia marah."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, baru sadar sekarang? _Heol_. Terima kasih banyak." Jungkook menjadi sarkas, _mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk.

Jimin melirik Jungkook sejenak kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Kalau iri makanya cepat-cepat cari pacar, Kookie- _ah_. Taehyung bersedia, tenang saja."

Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak perlu menyindir, Jimin- _hyung_."

Yoongi meletakkan dua piring berisi sarapan di hadapan Jungkook dan Jimin. Ia masih sibuk berkutat di dapur membuat sarapan bagi mereka bertiga –dan Jimin yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu semalam? Ada yang menarik?"

Jungkook menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, menghela napas. "Tidak kurasa."

Yoongi kemudian kembali dengan dua gelas –seperti biasa ia akan berbagi gelas dan piring dengan Jimin– isi susu _vanilla_ hangat. "Ada apa? Kau tidak menikmatinya?" Ia duduk di samping Jimin kemudian memasang perhatian penuh pada Jungkook.

"Bukan aku yang tidak menikmatinya, _hyung_. Sepertinya Taehyung- _sunbae_ yang tidak menyukai ide pergi bersamaku." Jungkook merengek.

Jimin tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Kau bercanda. Taehyung tertarik denganmu, kau tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lesu. "Tidak, _hyungie_. Taehyung- _sunbae_ tampak tidak menikmati acara semalam. Ia kelihatan ingin segera pulang."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya gugup, oke?"

Yoongi memperhatikan keduanya. Ia mencoba memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin dapat membantu Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kau bantu mereka, Jim?"

"Bantu? Bagaimana, _hyung_?" Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh.

"Misalnya dorong mereka di tengah koridor supaya berciuman?"

Jungkook menganga lebar. Oke, Yoongi- _hyung_ -nya begitu saya padanya, dan Yoongi- _hyung_ -nya tidak pernah memberi saran yang menjerumuskan seperti ini. Pasti ini pengaruh Park mesum Jimin! Ya, Jungkook yakin itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau bercanda?"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Jungkook yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. "Kau benar-benar imut, Kookie!"

"Aku tidak imut! Aku ini tampan."

"Hmm, mana ada lelaki tampan dengan wajah minta diperawani sepertimu, Kook- _ah_." Jimin menyengir jahil.

"Ish, _hyungdeul_ jahat sama Kookie!"

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys love,**_ **bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Saya seorang pendukung** _ **Top**_ **!Jimin dan** _ **Bottom**_ **!Yoongi. Jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai** _ **pairing**_ **ini juga diharap segera menekan tombol silang di kanan atas.**

 **Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar Kookie dan Taehyung, Jim?"

Jimin yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja ruang tamu dan duduk di lantai menoleh kepada Yoongi. "Um … baik?"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Jimin meletakkan pensilnya sejenak, melepas kacamatanya dan duduk menghadap Yoongi yang duduk di sofa. "Jadi? Apa maksud _hyung_?"

"Maksudku, kabar hubungan mereka."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Oh, itu maksudnya."

"Ya, 'oh'."

"Tentu saja mereka sudah mulai dekat. Aku sudah lepas ikut campur sekarang, beberapa waktu lalu yang kutahu mereka pergi berkencan."

"Hmm … baguslah. Kuharap mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan romantis."

"Meski tak seromantis kita, _hyungie_ ~" Jimin menarik turunkan alisnya.

Yoongi hanya kembali memutar matanya, terlalu paham dengan kelakuan Jimin. Namun berbalik dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan, Yoongi mengecup singkat pipi Jimin.

"Sudah, sana kerjakan lagi tugasmu. Nanti kau dapat C dan harus mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk mata pelajaran yang kau benci itu."

Jimin masih memegangi pipinya dan menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan pipi merah memandang Jimin. "A –apa ?! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?!"

Jimin beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia berlutut di antara kedua kaki Yoongi. "Hmm, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak … 'memakanmu', _hyungie_ ~" Jimin menjilat bibirnya.

" _Y –Ya_! Ja –jangan coba-coba! Selesaikan dulu tugasmu Park!"

Jimin menulikan telinganya, segera menerjang Yoongi yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap-siap. Sudah bersiap-siap pun tenaganya kalah jauh dengan Jimin.

Yoongi membiarkan tubuhnya berada di bawah kungkungan Jimin. Sambil menyingkirkan rambut Yoongi yang sedikit menghalangi keningnya, Jimin mencumbu Yoongi mesra, sedang Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali menarik lembut rambut Jimin.

"Nngh, Jim … berhenti … tugasmu … mmh …"

 _Ting! Tong!_

Jimin berhenti dengan kegiatannya menandai leher Yoongi ketika mendengar bel di apartemennya berbunyi. Ia mengerang kesal.

Yoongi terkekeh, mengecup bibir Jimin lagi sekali. "Sana, buka pintunya."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap menuruti perintah Yoongi. Ia beranjak ke pintu depan tanpa merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Oh, Kookie. Masuklah."

Yoongi segera mendudukan dirinya dan merapikan surainya yang berantakan karena berbaring di sofa.

Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu masuk ke ruang tengah apartemen Jimin dan duduk di sofa, di samping Yoongi. Jimin menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Hai, Kookie."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Hal ini membuat Yoongi maupun Jimin bingung, tak biasanya Jungkook menjadi pendiam dengan mereka. Biasa ia akan langsung bercerita dan berceloteh tentang banyak hal.

"Ada apa, Kookie?"

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, jemarinya bermain dengan ujung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Biar kubuatkan teh dulu. Jim, kau temani Kookie, ya."

Jimin mengangguk, duduk di sofa seberang Jungkook dan memperhatikan sosok adik kelasnya itu. Jungkook tak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali, jadi Jimin anggap dia tidak ingin berbicara sebelum Yoongi kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi kembali dengan nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh. Ia meletakannya di hadapan Jimin dan Jungkook kemudian untuknya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kookie?"

"Umm, a –aku … sebenarnya, umm … akan … kencan."

Jimin dan Yoongi menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Kencan dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook melirik Yoongi sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah hal yang paling menarik. Jungkook mengangguk tipis, namun Yoongi dan Jimin dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Hanya saja …"

"Kau gugup?"

Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. "Ya, aku … aku mendapat tawaran kencan dari Taehyung- _sunbae_ tadi pagi, ia mengirim pesan kepadaku."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau terima?"

"Aku belum menjawab, _hyungie_."

"Wah, kau menggantung dia selama berjam-jam?! Rekor! Dia tidak pernah digantungkan oleh siapapun." Jimin –berpura-pura– terkejut, berakhir dengan pukulan ringan oleh Yoongi di kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin mengencaninya?"

"A –aku … ya, maksudku, aku tidak tahu Taehyung- _sunbae_ orang yang seperti apa, jadi … _hyungdeul_ tahu maksudku, _kan_?"

"Kau mau meminta pendapat dan informasi?" Yoongi menebak-nebak, ia mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tentu saja kami akan membantu, benar, _kan_ , Jim?"

"Tidak."

Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa?"

" _Hyung,_ biarkan Kookie mengenal Tae sendiri secara langsung. Percuma kalau kita memberitahu dia, tidak akan menarik."

Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang tampaknya berpikir sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku mau minta pendapat pada _hyundeul_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau soal pendapat kau boleh tanyakan pada kami."

…::***::…

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, ia memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di kaca sebuah _café_. Untung saja pagi ini _café_ masih sepi, yah, walaupun orang-orang tidak akan keberatan dengan wajah tampannya.

Ia berkali-kali mengacak surai hitamnya yang di- _style_ sedikit berantakan dengan poni dibelah di pinggir. Ia jarang memakai gaya rambut ini sebenarnya, biasanya ia memakainya ketika pergi ke _club_ bersama Jimin. Taehyung kembali memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia memakai sedikit _eyeliner_ hitam di matanya, dan _piercing_ hitam di kedua telinganya.

"Apa ini terlalu berlebihan?" Taehyung bergumam kecil, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Taehyung terlonjak kaget karena suara yang –tampaknya– menyahuti perkataannya barusan. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan sangat cepat.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega. "Kupikir siapa. Ternyata kau, Jim."

Jimin menyeringai lebar. Ia sebenarnya memperhatikan Taehyung sedari tadi, sahabat baiknya tampak gugup dan sangat sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan gaya _messy_ seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Eii, pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal aku yakin kau tahu bahwa dirimu sendiri itu tampan."

Taehyung melotot memandang Jimin dengan perkataannya yang barusan –sebenarnya benar–, Taehyung memang yakin bahwa dirinya tampan.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, aku kemari bukan untuk mencari perkara denganmu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Whoa_ , santai saja. Aku kemari hanya mau mengecek dirimu saja. Aku diberi tahu Jungkook bahwa kau mengajaknya kencan kemarin." Jimin menyeringai lebar, menggoda Taehyung tentang Jungkook menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang disukainya akhir-akhir ini.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga ia akan berbicara denganmu dahulu sebelum menerima ajakanku."

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja hadir di antara mereka. "Hei, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk sopan. "Halo, Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Ini kopimu, Jim." Yoongi menyerahkan satu gelas kopi dingin hangat untuk Jimin.

Jimin mengecup pipi putih Yoongi yang langsung merona. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Taehyung memutar matanya malas. Kedua kekasih ini benar-benar tak tahu tempat, ya? Selalu mengumbar kemesraan di mana-mana. Ia memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang berbincang dengan seru itu, seolah ia tidak ada di sana.

" _Hyung_ , jam berapa kau akan pulang hari ini?"

"Um … mungkin sekitar jam sembilan?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa malam sekali? Bukankah malam ini kau mau menginap di apartemenku?"

Yoongi mengecup pipi Jimin. Kalau kekasihnya sudah merajuk seperti ini, hal yang ia perlu lakukan adalah mengecupnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan lagu baru yang diminta untuk para _trainee_ , Jim. Aku juga perlu mempersiapkan _beat_ -ku mulai dari sekarang, bukankah begitu?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk meski masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung yang tertarik dengan obrolan mereka mendekat. "Yoongi- _hyung_ kerja apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu. Tidak kuliah?"

Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh.

"Tidak, aku berhenti dari kuliahku. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai produser musik di _Big Hit Entertaiment_. Kau tahu, _kan_?"

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, ia tak pernah tahu Yoongi membuat musik. "Ya, aku tahu _Big Hit_."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ juga akan memulai karirnya sebagai _rapper_ tahun depan di bulan Maret." Jimin menambahi, ia tahu sahabatnya punya ketertarikan dengan musik _hip-hop_.

Kedua mata Taehyung langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?!"

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak mundur. Ia tak menyangka Taehyung akan seantusias ini. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Y –ya, um, kau mau mendengarkan _mixtape_ yang kubuat? Aku sudah masukan di _web_ beberapa."

Taehyung mengangguk antusias, membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia mengeluarkan _ipod_ miliknya yang berisi kumpulan _rap_ dan _beat_ untuk _mixtape_ serta lagu. Yoongi mencari salah satu _rap_ terbaiknya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung untuk didengarkan.

Yoongi dapat melihat Taehyung begitu menikmati _rap_ dan _beat_ buatannya. Taehyung menyerahkan kembali _ipod_ Yoongi.

"Ini benar-benar hebat, _hyung_! Siapa nama _rapper_ mu?"

"SUGA."

"Jadi, kau SUGA yang 'itu'?!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Yang 'itu'? Yang mana, Tae?"

" _Rapper_ SUGA yang kusukai!"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku tersanjung."

"Kalau begitu aku mau minta tanda tanganmu, _hyung_!" Taehyung berucap antusias, mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan _casing_ putih polos.

Yoongi sendiri membawa spidol di dalam tasnya, ia berencana langsung pergi ke studio setelah ini. Ia membuka tutup spidol. "Di mana harus kutandatangani?"

Taehyung menyerahkan ponselnya, membiarkan Yoongi menandatangani _casing_ putih ponselnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_! Aku fans beratmu!"

Yoongi hanya terkekeh dan mengusak surai Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_!"

Dengan satu panggilan itu mereka bertiga menoleh. Taehyung sendiri jadi lupa bahwa ia punya janji kencan. Jungkook tampak berlari menghampiri mereka dari jauh.

"Santai saja, Jungkook. Kau tidak telat, 'kan?" Taehyung melirik arlojinya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, _sunbae_."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Lagipula aku ditemani Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita jalan sekarang?"

"Ya!" Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

Taehyung dan Jungkook melambaikan tangan mereka pada Yoongi dan Jimin kemudian segera berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Yoongi yang tampak berbinar.

"Jim? Kau kenapa?" Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan Taehyung. Aku tidak suka." Jimin mendesis kesal.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau cemburu? Pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, sibuk meneguk kopi hangat di tangannya.

Yoongi mengecup pipi Jimin. "Tidak perlu cemburu. Yang memiliki kunci menuju hatiku hanya kau, Jim."

Yoongi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah berlari menjauh segera. Ya ampun, dia baru sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan di tengah jalan siang hari seperti ini. Sedang Jimin tersenyum senang, ia berlari kecil menyusul Yoongi.

* * *

"Jadi …"

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya, menoleh kepada Taehyung. "Y … Ya, _sunbae_?"

"Panggil aku _hyung_."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Baik, _hyung_."

Taehyung berdeham sekali. "Jadi … apa kau menikmati kencan yang sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jungkook menjawab dengan cepat –dan kelewat antusias–

Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, mengusap tengkuk sambil tertawa canggung. Duh, sungguh memalukan, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seperti itu?

"Terima kasih, aku senang. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menerima ajakan kencanku hari ini."

"Sama-sama, _sunbae_." Jungkook melirik Taehyung dari ujung matanya. Uh, senyumnya dapat membuat buta seseorang, terlalu menyilaukan.

Taehyung ragu-ragu menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook, ia melirik wajah Jungkook untuk mencari tanda-tanda kalau sosok itu risih. Jungkook melirik tangan kanannya, ia bersemu merah dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung dan mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook di depan pintu rumah Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya canggung dengan tangan yang bebas.

"U … um, Taehyung- _hyung_ …"

Taehyung mendongak. "Ah, _ne_?"

"Te … terima kasih … untuk kencan hari ini."

Perlahan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. "Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga kau menerima ajakan kencanku. Aku senang."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Taehyung kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka, perlahan keduanya saling memejamkan mata.

"Ehem … ehem …"

Jungkook dan Taehyung terkejut. Jungkook mendorong pelan pundak Taehyung sebagai refleks, keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dehaman.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!" Taehyung berseru senang. Jika tadi yang mengganggu acara ciuman pertamanya adalah Jimin bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung menghajarnya.

Jungkook sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hei, ia seharusnya mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, tapi semuanya gagal karena Yoongi- _hyung_ -nya, dan apa-apaan lagi itu, Taehyung- _hyung_ -nya malah menghampiri Yoongi dengan wajah bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , kirimkan kepadaku _mixtape_ terbarumu! Aku ingin mendengarkannya!"

Yoongi mengusak rambut Taehyung santai. "Nanti. Kalau sudah jadi. Sana kembali, lihatlah kekasihmu yang sedang cemburu. Jangan sampai kau diputuskan di hari kau jadian dengannya."

Taehyung segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah manis Jungkook yang sedang merajuk. Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri Jungkook dan mengelus wajahnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada apa ini? Ada hal yang menarik?"

"Jimin, kenapa keluar?" Yoongi bertanya, membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai memasak. _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa di luar? Mengganggu Tae dan Kookie, hm? Kau iri?"

Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin. "Tidak, bodoh. Sana masuk lagi."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, menggendong Yoongi secara _bridal style_ tiba-tiba supaya masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang dimabuk cinta itu berdua di luar pagar rumah.

" _Ya_! Jimin! Turunkan aku, _Ya_! …"

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin di rumahmu?"

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap Taehyung. " _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang pergi, _hyung_. Jadi Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_ diminta untuk menemaniku selama seminggu lebih."

"Humm." Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook kemudian mengecup cepat pipi kanan Taehyung. "Terima kasih kencannya. _Bye_ Taehyungie- _hyung_. Selamat malam."

Sosok manis bergigi kelinci itu kemudian segera berlari ke dalam rumah dengan pipi yang merona merah dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkejut karena kecupan tiba-tiba di pipinya.

"Selamat malam, Kookie."

* * *

"Jimin- _hyung_!"

Jimin baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dan hendak menuju ke perpustakaan di gedung sebelah, ia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

Sosok bersurai hitam legam berlari ke arahnya.

"Jungkook? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jungkook tersenyum dengan lebar. "Aku mau mencari TaeTae- _hyung_."

"Hmm, Tae sudah pulang dari tadi. Kelasnya sudah selesai dari jam sebelas. Apa dia tidak mengirim pesan padamu?"

Jimin dapat melihat raut kecewa di wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasa mendapat pesan sedari tadi, maka dari itu aku kemari. Kupikir Tae- _hyungie_ masih ada kelas sama dengan Jimin- _hyung_."

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Yoongi- _hyung_ mengirimi pesan kepadaku, Yoongi- _hyung_ pergi dengan Tae. Katanya Tae mengajak Yoongi- _hyung_ makan siang di kafe kesukaannya."

Jungkook terdiam, menghela napas.

"Kookie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, ia menarik lengan Jungkook yang berbalut kemeja putih panjang. "Ikut aku sebentar. Kita bicara."

Jungkook yang sedang _bad mood_ pun hanya pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Jimin ke arah kantin universitas. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat yang paling ujung, dekat jendela, dan tidak terlalu terlihat oleh mahasiswa lain.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau ada masalah dengan TaeTae?"

Jungkook menggeleng ragu setelah berusaha mengingat kesalahan yang mungkin ia perbuat kepada Taehyung. "Kurasa tidak ada. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan TaeTae- _hyung_."

"Lalu? Bukankah biasa ia selalu mengirimu pesan?"

Jungkook menghela napas, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat. "Tidak tahu."

Jimin menghela napas, membuka aplikasi pesan dan membuka pesan yang ia dapat dari Taehyung tadi siang.

"Ini, dari TaeTae. Pesan terakhir dikirim jam … setengah dua belas."

* * *

 _From: TaeTae_

 _no subject_

 _Jim, aku pinjam dulu kekasihmu tercinta. Aku dan Yoongi-hyung akan makan siang di kafe kesukaan Yoongi-hyung. Thanks._

* * *

Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung selalu mengiriminya pesan ketika ia hendak pergi, entah sendiri atau dengan orang lain.

"Kau tidak membalas pesannya TaeTae- _hyung_ , Jiminie- _hyung_?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku cukup membalas pesan dari Yoongi- _hyung_ saja.

"Enaknya, _hyungie_ tetap mendapat kabar dari Yoong- _hyung_." Jungkook mengaduk-aduk cairan coklat pekat dalam cangkirnya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi- _hyung_ lebih sering tidak memberi kabar kalau dibandingkan dengan TaeTae."

"Ah, benar. Ini bulan ketiga Yoongi- _hyung_ debut sebagai produser, 'kan? Pasti Yoongi- _hyung_ sibuk dengan lagu untuk konser debut _trainee_ dan album debut mereka."

Jimin menghela napas, mengangguk pelan.

" _Hyungie_ , bagaimana kalau kita susul TaeTae- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin mengecek jam dari layar ponselnya sebelum mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar menuju mobilnya di parkiran.

…::***::…

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan nada itu, yang ini."

Taehyung dengan seksama memperhatikan jari Yoongi yang bergerak di layar komputernya.

"Mm, menurutku itu sudah pas, _hyung_. Tidak perlu diubah lagi."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sembari bergumam. "Kau yakin? Aku merasa ini tidak pas."

"Mhm, ya. Aku berbicara sebagai seorang penggemar berat, _hyung_." Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Aish. Kim Taehyung penggemar berat nomor satu SUGA." Yoongi ikut terkekeh dengan antusiasme Taehyung.

 _Drrt drrt_

" _Hyung_ , ponselmu, bunyi."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam ponselnya. Ia jarang mengecek ponselnya ketika sedang bekerja.

"Jimin menelepon, _hyung_."

Yoongi membuka telapak tangannya, gestur meminta ponsel. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan Jimin.

"Ya, halo, Jimin?"

" _Hyung_? _Kau masih bersama TaeTae?_ "

"Masih, Jim. Ada apa?"

" _Mm, tidak. Kau di mana? Masih di kafe_?"

"Ng? Tidak. Aku dan Tae sudah pulang. Sekarang aku dan Tae di studioku."

" _Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Kookie akan menyusul ke sana saja. Apa kau sudah makan siang, hyungie_?"

"Sudah Jim. Datang saja, ah, tolong bawakan aku kopi, yang seperti biasa."

" _Ne_ … _bye hyungie._ "

" _Bye,_ Jim."

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali mengerjakan _beat_ miliknya.

"Hmm, mesranya Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin."

Yoongi berhenti sejenak. "Biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan Kookie?"

Taehyung segera duduk di sofa yang disediakan di studio Yoongi.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang."

Yoongi berhenti berkutat dengan komputernya, ia memutar kursinya agar menghadap Taehyung. "Ada apa? Kau tidak puas dengan Kookie?"

"Bukan begitu. Justru akulah yang bingung, _hyungie_. Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Kookie?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Tae."

"Aku tidak menggemaskan, _hyungie_!"

"Oke, oke. Kau tampan. Jadi, kenapa? Kau khawatir Kookie memutuskanmu?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Aduh, TaeTae benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, _ne_ …"

Taehyung menerjang Yoongi, memeluk perutnya sembari duduk di lantai studio yang dilapisi karpet hitam.

"Mm, manja sekali."

"Beri aku saran, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengelus surai coklat tua Taehyung "Hm? Saran? Kau bisa coba dengan memberi kejutan kecil untuk Kookie. Dia pasti akan senang. Atau kau ajak dia kencan ke taman, mm pergi piknik ke tempat yang jauh juga menarik. Misalnya pergi _camping_ …"

Pintu kaca studio Yoongi tiba-tiba dibuka. Jungkook dan Jimin masuk ke dalam. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati wajah keduanya dalam _mood_ yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Ia dapat melihatnya dari kilatan mata keduanya.

"Oh, Jimin, Kookie. Duduklah."

Pintu ditutup pelan oleh Jungkook yang masuk terakhir. Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya di perut Yoongi dan menghampiri Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , ayo pulang."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa? Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ya sudah, sana! Bicara sama Yoongi- _hyung_ saja!" Jungkook kemudian segera keluar dari studio Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Jim, Yoongi- _hyung_ , lebih baik aku pulang. Aku akan menyusul Kookie."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, lebih baik kau susul dia sebelum dia lebih marah lagi padamu."

"Besok aku akan kembali berkunjung ke studio, boleh, 'kan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya, sudah sana susul Kookie."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari kecil ke luar.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh kepada Jimin. "Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taehyung sebelum aku dan Kookie datang?"

Yoongi menaikan kedua alisnya, ia dapat mendengar sinisme dalam nada bicara Jimin. "Aku dan Tae hanya mengobrol, Jim."

"Kau yakin?"

Yoongi yang hendak kembali mengerjakan _beat_ -nya di komputer menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, Jimin?"

"Kau yakin kalian hanya berbicara? Sekadar berbicara?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meragukanku, Jim?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Entahlah, _hyung_ "

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh, begitu maksudmu?!"

"Kau bisa pikirkan sendiri, _hyungie_."

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, memukul meja kerja di hadapannya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak _skinship_ dengannya. Aku tidak suka."

"Jim, kau sahabat Tae sejak lama. Kau tahu kalau Tae memang suka seperti itu kepada orang yang dekat dengannya, 'kan?"

Jimin diam, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa warna krem.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Jim. Aku lelah. Kau selalu seperti ini ketika aku bersama Tae." Yoongi menghela napas panjang kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa mematikan perangkat komputernya, membiarkan _file beat_ yang sedang ia garap –untungnya sudah disimpan– terpampang begitu saja.

Bantingan pintu studio Yoongi bergema jelas di ruangan itu. Jimin menghela napas, ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang ke arah pintu kaca studio. Jimin mengacak surai hitamnya.

"Aish."

Ini sudah kali kelima ia bertengkar dengan Yoongi bulan ini. Selama mereka berpacaran, sebelumnya mereka tak pernah bertengkar hingga lima kali dalam sebulan. Batas paling banyak adalah dua kali. Penyebab tiap pertengkaran mereka bulan ini selalu sama.

Taehyung dan _skinship_.

Jimin benar-benar tidak tahan ketika melihat Taehyung bermanja dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi justru mengelus rambutnya atau memeluknya.

Jimin akhirnya berdiri, ia menyimpan sekali lagi _file_ Yoongi –untuk memastikan saja– kemudian mematikan komputernya. Jimin merapikan ruangan Yoongi dan mengambil tas kekasihnya itu, mengunci pintu dan pergi untuk mencari Yoongi. Biasanya sosok itu akan langsung kembali ke apartemen jika sedang merajuk.

* * *

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, tangannya masih melingkari rantai ayunan yang berkarat. " _Eoh_ , Tae."

Taehyung hanya diam memandang Yoongi sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di ayunan yang kosong di samping Yoongi. "Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini? Tidak pulang bersama Jimin?"

Yoongi menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih belum pulang?"

"Jungkook merajuk." Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Maaf ya. Aku membuat dia merajuk, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf, _hyungie_. Aku yang bermanjaan denganmu."

"Mm …"

"Lalu … Jimin? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, matanya menerawang ke tanah yang penuh kerikil. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya."

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku yang harus minta maaf, _hyung_. Aku membuat kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Jimin mungkin sedang lelah saja jadi sering terbawa emosinya."

Taehyung mengelus surai _mint_ Yoongi perlahan–

Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya limbung karena ditarik dengan kasar. Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan ke pipinya. Taehyung tak sempat lagi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Astaga!" Yoongi terkejut, ia berdiri dan langsung menoleh. "Jimin! Berhenti!"

Jimin baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulan lain ke wajah Taehyung jika Yoongi tak berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Taehyung hanya bisa terduduk, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung, berlutut di sampingnya.

"Tae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung meringis sembari mengangguk kecil.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jim?!" Yoongi berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin yang mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengeraskan rahang, menahan emosi.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesra-mesraan di hadapanku?!" Jimin berteriak nyaring.

Yoongi mundur sedikit. Memang ia lebih tua dari Jimin, namun Jimin yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. " _Y … Ya_ … tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

Jimin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi kasar, mencengkeramnya erat.

"Jim! Sakit!"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ aku–"

"DIAM!" Jimin berteriak keras dari jarak yang sudah lumayan jauh. Taehyung masih terduduk di tanah dengan sudut bibir lebam.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut dengan suara Jimin yang sangat keras, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Jim, sudah, berhenti kumohon."

" _Hyung_ juga diam saja." Jimin menyahuti Yoongi dengan dingin.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan semakin menunduk karena takut, ia justru mengeluarkan suara merengek karena benar-benar tak pernah melihat sisi Jimin yang menakutkan ini.

"Kalian berdua diam saja. Aku muak!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyung, Jimin kembali menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya pergi.

"Tae, aku akan meneleponmu nanti –Aw!" Yoongi berteriak agak keras, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa mencoba menghentikan Jimin yang menarik tangannya, berakhir dengan cengkeraman keras di pergelangan tangannya –karena masih saja mencoba berbicara dengan Taehyung.

…::***::…

"Aduh!" Yoongi merintih pelan. Pergelangan tangannya memerah, dan terlebih lagi ia dibanting Jimin ke atas tempat tidur di apartemen Jimin.

Jimin berdiri di ujung tempat tidur apartemennya. Ia memandang Yoongi yang ada di atas tempat tidur dengan tajam. Napasnya tak teratur, masih dikuasai emosi.

Yoongi mendongak dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memandang dirinya, ia pun mencoba untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tak sempat Yoongi berkata-kata, Jimin terlebih dahulu bergerak. Sosok bersurai hitam itu melangkah dan menyapu kotak kecil berisi alat-alat tulis di meja yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Jimin buta karena amarahnya. Semua benda di atas meja kayu itu ia lempar ke atas lantai berlapis kayu coklat muda. Layaknya orang gila, Jimin berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Yoongi hampir menangis.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia memeluk Jimin dengan erat dari belakang. Kedua lengannya dengan erat melingkar pada pinggang Jimin.

"Hentikan … Jimin … kumohon hentikan …"

Jimin berhenti, terengah-engah. Sebuah guci kecil ada di tangannya, hampir ia lempar. Perlahan tangannya turun, Jimin membiarkan guci itu jatuh ke lantai –untung tak pecah– dengan debuman pelan namun berat. Ia menghela napas panjang. Seolah kakinya tak kuat menahan beban, ia jatuh berlutut ke lantai membawa Yoongi yang masih memeluknya ikut serta.

"Jimin … maafkan aku."

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, pelan-pelan ia melepas lengan Yoongi di perutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yoongi.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghirup napas panjang dahulu. " _Hyung_ … maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali." Jimin berucap sembari memandang mata Yoongi yang basah dalam-dalam, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi –keduanya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Maaf aku membuatmu marah. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali."

"Mm, tidak. Aku yang terlalu cemburu. Aku seharusnya punya kepercayaan penuh kepadamu. Maafkan aku, _hyungie_."

Yoongi mengangguk dan memeluk Jimin, mengelus punggungnya dan belakang kepalanya. Jimin pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup aroma Yoongi, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Yoongi.

Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dan pemiliknya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

"Mm, aku juga, Jimin …"

Jimin dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya mengelus sensual pinggang Yoongi, sedang sang pemuda bersurai _mint_ itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jimin, meremas rambut hitamnya.

Yoongi tak tahu, sejak kapan ia telah terlentang beralaskan tempat tidur yang nyaman. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan lidah yang lihai oleh kekasihnya.

"Nngh … Jimin …"

Seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mereka berdua , Jimin dengan tak sabar membuka pakaian yang dipakai Yoongi. Ia melepas sejenak tautan bibir mereka dan Jimin melepas _sweater_ yang dipakai Yoongi, menarik turun celana sekaligus dalamannya.

Yoongi mendorong pelan dada Jimin, paru-parunya berteriak minta diisi oksigen. Jimin memandangi sosok Yoongi yang tampak terbuai karena ciuman mereka dan napas terengah-engah, tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi tembam Yoongi.

Kata-kata cinta saling bertukar di antara mereka. Pandangan penuh pujaan, dan pujian tulus terlontar dari bibir masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menangis. Semua ucapan Jimin dilontarkan dengan manis dan lembut, kebahagiaan membuncah di dada hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

" _Hyung_ , aku masuk, ya?"

Yoongi melenguh pelan, merengek manja pada Jimin. "Nng … pengaman …"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengecup pipi Yoongi dan memuka laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Namun nihil ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari, hanya ada sebotol pelumas bening dengan berbagai benda-benda pribadi lain miliknya.

"Tidak ada, tidak perlu, ya, _hyung_?" Jimin berucap pelan namun penuh dengan nada putus ada –begitu ingin memasuki Yoongi.

"Nngh" Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil, ia pun tak sabar lagi.

Jimin memberikan kecupan inosen pada bibir Yoongi yang sedikit bengkak karena ciuman mereka tadi. Ia mulai mendorong masuk, kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul mungil Yoongi.

"Ah! Ngh … Jim …" Yoongi merintih, mencakar punggung tegap Jimin untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit.

Jimin terengah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Yoongi, memberikan jilatan sensual yang dibalas dengan rintihan.

"Jim … nggh … bergerak …" Yoongi merengek.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, mengecup dahi Yoongi. " _As you wish, my princess_."

* * *

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, melirik sejenak layar komputernya yang menyala dengan terang hingga membuat matanya sedikit sakit. Ia sudah mengerjakan musiknya sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang, pukul 7 malam.

Yoongi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi beroda di belakangnya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, melihat beberapa pesan masuk.

Hanya ada 1 pesan masuk dari Jimin, dan 1 pesan masuk dari Taehyung. Masing-masing dikirim pada jam tiga dan jam lima sore tadi. Yoongi sedikit mereganggkan tubuhnya yang pegal, menyimpan musiknya dan membereskan meja kerja.

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir … mungkin 1 bulan? … sejak ia terakhir bertemu secara langsung dengan Jimin. Hanya untuk melakukan _video call_ saja ia hanya punya waktu sekitar 15 menit. Ia benar-benar sibuk karena debutnya sebagai produser musik, dan sebentar lagi ia akan debut sebagai seorang _rapper_ –yah setingkat dengan _idol_ kata CEO perusahaannya.

Yoongi sedikit memijat-mijat tengkuknya. Ia sedang merasa kurang nyaman, mungkin ia sakit. Sudah 3 hari ia mengejar _deadline_ musik untuk grup yang baru saja mendapatkan debut mereka. Meski tenggat waktu masih lama. Yoongi mengecek kalender duduk di meja kerjanya, jika tidak salah tenggat waktu ia menyerahkan musik buatannya masih ada di minggu depan hari Sabtu.

Yoongi menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan musiknya dan tinggal mengecek keseluruhannya dan mungkin merombak sedikit di sana dan sini. Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tas ransel yang ia letakan di sofa krem dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_.

"Mungkin aku perlu ke dokter? Mumpung PD- _nim_ memberikan istirahat …" Yoongi bergumam sembari mengecek apakah ia telah mematikan semua aliran listrik di ruang studionya. Ia kemudian keluar dan mengunci ruangannya dan segera melangkah menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai 1.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasukan kertas putih yang dilipat tiga ke dalam amplop putih kecil –pemberian rumah sakit. Ia baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter. Sekarang agendanya adalah mengunjungi Jimin.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, mengetik pesan untuk Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke apartemennya saat itu juga.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Yoongi langsung membenahi tas-nya dan melangkah kedua kakinya menuju apartemen Jimin. Apartemen Jimin tak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit, apartemennya memang berada di tengah kota. Jimin beralasan agar ia dapat lebih mudah mendapat akses menuju tempat kerja –di manapun tempat kerjanya itu.

Sudah beberapa kali sejak lulus SMA dan menunggu pengumuman, Jimin betah mencari pekerjaan ini dan itu. Pagi mengantar koran, siang di kafe, dan malam di _minimarket_. Yoongi sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa tak Jimin langsung meneruskan usaha ayahnya saja. Ia dapat dengan mudah mendapat posisi tinggi. Namun alasan Jimin yang ingin mandiri melukiskan senyum di bibir Yoongi ketika mereka berbincang di suatu malam sambil bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat.

Yoongi melangkahkan kaki, sesekali berhenti untuk memandang langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah. Ia ingin mengabadikannya dalam kamera, saying ia tak membawa kameranya –selain berat tentu karena sibuknya jadwal kerjanya akhir-akhir ini.

Tak sadar, Yoongi telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Jimin. Ia segera melangkah ke dalam, menyapa petugas resepsionis yang ia kenal karena ia terlalu sering menginap di tempat Jimin dan segera menuju _lift_. Yoongi menekan tombol yang membawanya ke lantai kamar apartemen Jimin.

Ia berlari kecil, tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jimin setelah 1 bulan tak bertemu. Tak perlu ketukan di pintunya, tak perlu memencet bel. Yoongi sudah sering melakukan hal ini –lagipula ia hapal sandi apartemen Jimin di luar kepalanya. Yoongi segera memasukan kombinasi angka sandi dan melangkah masuk, melepas sepatunya di serambi.

Yoongi melirik sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ dengan merek terkenal warna merah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah tahu Jimin memiliki sepatu model itu dengan warna merah. Tak ambil pusing, Yoongi masuk tanpa meletakan tasnya terlebih dahulu –ia bisa melakukannya nanti.

 _Duk!_

Mendengar suara debuman –mungkin benda jatuh– dari kamar Jimin, Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Ia membuka pintu besi yang menghubungkan koridor apartemen dan kamar Jimin.

"Jim–"

Yoongi diam membeku melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh kedua matanya. Kedua orang itu …

Jimin … dan sahabat baiknya, Jungkook. Tanpa sehelai benang … dengan Jimin yang menindih Jungkook di bawahnya.

Jimin dan pria itu menoleh, wajah keduanya terkejut.

Jimin segera berdiri. "Yoongi-hyung!"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia begitu terkejut, otaknya tak dapat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pria bersurai hitam di bawah kungkungan Jimin itu dengan cepat menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa yang Yoongi ingat selanjutnya adalah pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia hanya tersenyum miris kepada keduanya. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat keluar. Dadanya sangat sesak.

"Yoongi-hyung!"

…::***::…

Yoongi berlari, ia tak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Beruntung sedang hujan, tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

" _Hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi berhenti di trotoar samping taman bermain umum namun tak menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Tak lama ia tak lagi merasakan air hujan pada tubuhnya yang telah menggigil karena hujan musim dingin. Yoongi mendongak ke atas, sebuah payung biru tua. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung yang terengah-engah –mungkin karena mengejar sosoknya tadi.

Taehyung tampak terkejut, tapi ia tak yakin. Apakah benar ia melihat air mata di wajah Yoongi atau itu hanya air hujan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya ragu-ragu.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku … tidak …."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Kita ke apartemenku, ya, _hyung_? Aku akan menyediakan coklat hangat dan kau bisa membasuh tubuhmu dan menghangatkannya. Aku punya beberapa setel pakaian yang mungkin akan cukup padamu."

Taehyung masih memandang Yoongi, memberikan gagang payung di tangan kanannya pada Yoongi. "Peganglah ini, _hyung_ … kau akan terserang flu."

Yoongi tak mengangguk dan tak juga menggeleng, hanya menurut ketika Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangannya. Taehyung memayungi Yoongi dari samping, menarik pundaknya agar tubuh mereka muat di bawah satu payung itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di serambi apartemen Taehyung –basah kuyup seperti anak anjing yang dibuang– dengan wajah yang ditundukan.

Taehyung sibuk mondar-mandir di apartemennya mengambil handuk lembut yang baru saja keluar dari pengering –masih tercium bau deterjen yang wangi.

"Mandilah, _hyung_. Gunakan air hangat, jangan lupa. Aku akan membuatkan kita coklat hangat dengan _marshmallow_."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, tas ransel ia letakan di serambi depan karena masih basah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah, akan kuambilkan baju dulu untukmu. Jangan kunci pintunya, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia segera masuk dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya di lantai kemudian menyalakan air hangat. Tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Taehyung meletakan baju ganti untuknya di konter marmer kamar mandi. Setelah itu Taehyung langsung keluar.

Pria bersurai _mint_ pudar itu mempercepat mandinya –tak ingin menyusahkan tuan rumah dengan membuat tagihan air semakin mahal. Ia segera keluar, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai celana dalam hitam dan sebuah kaus kebesaran milik Taehyung kemudian keluar.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tidak ada celana yang akan pas, semua celana _training_ -ku sedang dicuci."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi kalimat panjang Taehyung.

"Ah, duduklah di sini. Coklat hangat sudah siap."

Yoongi melangkah dan duduk di sebuah bantal di depan meja rendah di ruang tengah apartemen Taehyung.

"Terima kasih. Aku merepotkanmu, Tae."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak merepotkan, _hyung_." Taehyung sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Yoongi memang menangis. Matanya merah dan membengkak.

Sembari menunggu Yoongi meneguk coklatnya dan sedikit lebih tenang, Taehyung terus mengamati sosok itu.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa … kau mau bercerita masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah Tae." Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kau tidak dapat berbohong dengan mata yang merah dan bengkak itu. Bahkan anak umur lima tahun akan tahu bahwa kau baru saja menangis."

Yoongi tersenyum miris. "Kau benar. Aku bukan seorang pembohong yang baik. Maafkan aku. Aku akan bercerita … dengan syarat."

"Syarat? Oh, jadi sekarang ini sebuah sayembara? Ya ampun, _hyung_ … apa sulitnya untuk sekadar menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng ragu. "Bukan begitu. Aku bercerita … bukan berarti aku ingin menghancurkan hubungan siapapun, mengadu domba siapapun, bahkan menyebar rumor aneh dan gosip tidak jelas."

Taehyung mengangguk, menggenggam tangan kiri Yoongi yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kau bukan orang yang akan menjelekan orang lain."

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Silakan mulai ceritamu."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi Jimin di apartemennya." Yoongi menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku … aku tidak tahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini dan umm … aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ah, Tae. Aku mau bertanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Apa … 1 bulan terakhir ini kau sibuk dengan syutingmu?"

"Ya, aku sibuk dan hampir jarang pulang. Baru tadi sore aku bisa pulang ke apartemen."

"Baiklah." Yoongi menatap Taehyung ragu. "Jadi … aku melihat … sepasang sepatu asing di serambi apartemen Jimin. Aku mendengar suara … benda jatuh di kamarnya. Aku segera menghampiri kamarnya dan … aku tidak menyangka … Jimin … dia dengan … di atas tempat tidur … tanpa pakaian."

Kedua mata Taehyung membesar terkejut. "Jimin selingkuh?! Kau tahu siapa orang itu, _hyung_?! Aku akan segera membuat perhitungan dengan mereka berdua!"

Yoongi tampak hampir menangis, Taehyung mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Yoongi menggumamkan sebuah nama, Taehyung tak dapat menangkapnya. "Siapa, _hyung_?"

"Jungkook … Tae, Jungkook."

Taehyung membatu. Apakah barusan telinganya salah dengar. Taehyung tertawa canggung. "Siapa, _hyung_? Ku … kurasa aku salah dengar?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Tae. Jimin dan Jungkook."

Taehyung melepaskan usapan tangannya pada punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit cemas dan takut. "Tae … aku –aku berani sumpah aku tidak mencoba menghancurkan hubunganmu. Aku serius!"

Taehyung masih terdiam tapi mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong. "Y –ya … aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah berbohong, _hyung_ … Tapi … Kookie …"

"Maaf, Tae. Ini salahku. Sepertinya Jimin bosan karena aku benar-benar sibuk selama sebulan ini. Aku tidak sempat bertatap muka dengannya sama sekali. Maafkan aku." Tangisan Yoongi pecah. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Taehyung. Sosok di hadapannya terlalu polos dan terlalu … lugu untuk ia libatkan dalam masalah ini. Taehyung tak tahu apa-apa, tak salah apa-apa.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, ia memeluk Yoongi erat meski kedua tangannya sendiri bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, _hyung_ … jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah … jangan menangis …"

Yoongi terisak, tangannya mencengkeram kaus Taehyung. "Aku harus bagaimana, Tae … anak ini …"

Taehyung tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang erat pundak Yoongi. "Apa? Anak … katamu?"

Yoongi masih menangis, mengelus abdomennya lembut. "Jiyoo …"

Taehyung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Astaga. Ya ampun. Tidak …"

Yoongi menunduk, mungkin setelah ini Taehyung akan jijik dengannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kita berdua akan pulang ke Daegu. Aku akan menemanimu untuk berbicara pada kedua orang tuamu."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, Tae. Aku sudah kabur dari rumah karena kedua orang tuaku tak menerima pekerjaanku. Aku pergi untuk membuktikan diri bahwa tak ada salahnya menjadi seorang produser musik dan _rapper_. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, aku pulang dengan keadaan mengandung bukan tak mungkin namaku dicoret dari daftar keluarga."

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji, _hyung_. Bahkan jika aku yang harus menanggung pukulan dan tamparan."

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi lagi, mencoba menenangkan sosok itu. Taehyung mengecup puncak kepalanya, membisikan, "Aku akan melindungimu, Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note _:_** ne ... jadi ... halo. Maafkan saya yang nggak pernah bisa update cepat lagi :'D ini semua karena tugas tugas dan ulangan. Dan chapter ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat selama saya jadi author. sebenernya masih ada lanjutan .. tapi ini aja udah 6k+ ... mungkin kalian yang baca bakal bosen. Well, ini part 1 dan selanjutnya akan ada part 2. jeng jeng. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader *apa disini masih ada yang menunggu T_T*

 **Balasan review:**

 **Suga's kumamon:** Bakal ada tiga ending kalo saya sanggup :'D tapi semua bakal nyambung. Jadi yang pertama di upload sad, kemudian open ending, dan yang terakhir happy endingnya. Semoga kamu tetap bertahan sampai titik darah penghabisan /apaan/ **VinSyub99:** Well, sudah lihat alesan mereka nganu kan? Alesan sebenarnya simple aja, disini hanya karena nggak ketemu Yoongz dan Chim merasa terlantar :'( **peachpetals:** happy endnya bakal keluar di paling akhir XD karna secara runtutnya sad, open, baru happy. **minyoonlovers:** derengdeng ... sebenarnya ya, TaeTae sih ... suka sama Yoongz sebatas kagum aja, dan sayangnya itu karena ... ada di beberapa chapter lalu XD ketika Taehyung ngomong dia bakal ngelindungin Yoong karena Appa-nya yang bilang... bakal muncul di chapter depan mungkin? Karenaaa *spoiler* mereka akan pulang ke Daegu dengan sebuah kejutan di kedua belah pihak ._. **XiayuweLie:** yeii Yoongz emang mesum, ketularan Park Chim XD **Nhaaa:** ya ya? Soalnya saya sendiri shipper yoongixeveryone... jadi karena itulah... detail .-., terima kasih kamu tetep mau baca :'D semoga endingnya sesuai harapan. **rossadilla17:** Yoongi mah kebanyak bergaul sama Chim jadi ikut mesum XD sudah biasa.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers, silent readers, review, follow, favorite, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena tetap mau membaca fic ini meski author satu ini kalo update lelet :'D**

 **akhir kata, sampai berjumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong!**

 **XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sorry

" _Hyung_ , sudah siap?"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mengenakan _oversized sweater_ warna merah marun dengan celana kain warna hitam. Ia baru saja selesai memindahkan koper-koper besar miliknya dan Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh. "Ya, sebentar. Tinggal membereskan dompetku dan kotak obat."

Taehyung melangkah untuk menghampiri Yoongi, menggenggam tali tas ranselnya yang telah dikeringkan sejak semalam. "Biar kubawakan, _hyung_. Tasmu pasti berat."

"Tidak, aku akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Lagipula kau juga tidak boleh lelah, 'kan?"

"Astaga, Tae, ini hanya tas ransel … dan aku sedang hamil, bukan sakit parah hingga sekarat."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Ya, ya, terserah _Hyung_ saja."

Sejak semalam mereka berdua telah merencanakan sebuah perjalanan ke Daegu –kampung halaman mereka berdua.

Yoongi telah meminta ijin kepada bos-nya, mendapat ijin saat itu juga karena ia memang salah satu produser kesayangan bos-nya –kerja keras dan ketekunannya tentu membuahkan hasil manis tak sia-sia. Lagipula ia sudah mengirim _file_ musiknya kepada produser lain, biar mereka saja yang membenahinya. Taehyung sendiri berhasil langsung mendapatkan ijinnya hanya dengan lewat telepon karena ia telah menyelesaikan semua bagiannya.

"Sudah. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Taehyung bertanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di apartemen Taehyung.

Pukul 6.17 pagi.

Yoongi mengangguk, ia berdiri dan menyampirkan tas ransel-nya. "Bisa kita berhenti di kafe? Aku ingin makan _waffle_ dengan saus _blueberry_. Mungkin secangkir kopi hangat dengan karamel akan melengkapinya."

Taehyung mengelus surai _mint_ pudar Yoongi. "Boleh saja. Tapi _Hyung_ harus ingat tidak boleh sering-sering lagi minum kopi."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur boys love, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu bergelung di dalam selimut putih tebal. Mata merah dan membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Pria itu bergelung di dalam selimut putih tebal, hanya sapuan rambut hitamnya saja yang nampak. Matanya merah dan membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"Kook- _ah_?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut berwana putih. Jejak air mata yang mengering tampak di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam lainnya berdiri di ambang pintu, menyandar pada kusen kayu pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kookie, kau … baik-baik saja?" Jimin menggigit bibirnya.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku … aku tidak baik … baik saja." Jungkook menjawab dengan nada terisak, sesenggukan.

Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tamu apartemennya, ia duduk di tempat tidur di samping sosok yang sejak kemarin malam menangis dan bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia mencoba meraih surai hitam legam Jungkook, hendak mengelusnya.

" _Hyung_ … apa yang … kita lakukan?"

Jimin diam tak menjawab. Lebih baik jawabannya disimpan saja dalam hati, tak perlu ditegaskan lagi, justru jika ditegaskan akan semakin menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Kau … sudah mencoba menghubungi Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Sudah." Masih dengan suara yang sesenggukan. "Tapi pesanku tidak dibalas lagi sejak tadi tengah malam, panggilanku tidak diangkat …"

Jimin menghela napas, ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa ngilu. Apa perlu ia minum _aspirin_ untuk meredakan sakit kepala. "Maaf, aku … tidak mencegahmu."

"Tidak … ini semua salahku … Jimin- _hyung_ …"

Jimin kembali menghela napas. "Sudah, kau lebih baik tidur saja. Nanti demammu malah semakin parah. Tidur dan nanti kalau sudah bangun aku akan membawakanku bubur dan obat. Istirahatlah. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_ atau Taehyung dulu."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut. Sejak ia semalaman menangis tanpa henti, tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas dan kepalanya pening. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman. Matanya bengkak, sembab dan kepalanya pening. Ia belum makan sama sekali dan minum obat, hanya sempat meminum setengah botol minuman isotonik yang dibelikan Jimin di _minimarket_ 24 jam. Bahkan roti-roti yang dibelikan Jimin untuk mengganjal perutnya sementara terlupakan begitu saja di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

…::***::…

" _Hyung_ , masuklah terlebih dulu. Aku akan mengisi bensin dan segera menyusul." Taehyung mengguncang pelan tubuh Yoongi, sosok mungil itu telah tertidur selama 2 jam dari 3 jam perjalanan mereka.

Yoongi mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merengek manja dan menggeleng. "Tidak mau … mau sama TaeTae."

Taehyung menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya, iya, nanti sama TaeTae. Yoongi- _hyung_ tidur dulu lagi, ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan kembali menyamankan diri di kursi samping pengemudi. Taehyung mengusap surai Yoongi dan turun untuk mengisi bensin. Kebetulan ada kafe yang menjual menu sarapan yang diinginkan Yoongi di samping sebuah pom bensin.

Taehyung secepat mungkin mengisi bensin mobilnya agar ia dapat sarapan dan sesegera mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Daegu yang masih jauh. Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke parkiran kemudian mencoba membangunkan Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … sudah sampai. Kita makan dulu, _waffle_ dengan saus _blueberry_ …"

Yoongi membuka matanya, memandang Taehyung dengan imut. "Dan secangkir kopi hangat dengan karamel?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja. Jika itu dapat membantumu untuk lebih tenang dan nyaman."

Yoongi mengangguk, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti Taehyung yang telah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil. Yoongi berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang panjang dan terkesan buru-buru menurut Yoongi.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, disambut seorang pelayan perempuan dengan kuncir satu. Ia mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk berhadapan dan segera memesan makan pagi untuk mengganjal perut mereka di perjalanan.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel.

"Apa kau tidak berencana memberitahu Jimin … tentang … umm … kehamilanmu?"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia mengunci layar ponselnya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. "Aku … tidak tahu, Tae. Apakah aku harus?"

"Tentu saja itu semua terserah padamu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Yoongi menunduk. "Aku rasa tidak. Aku … tidak mau bertemu dengan Jimin lagi."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau benar. Tapi kurasa aku akan bertemu dengan Jungkook … atau mungkin keduanya untuk minta penjelasan. Aku rasa aku tak akan puas tanpa penjelasan dari mereka. Apa kau mau ikut, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih kau mau mengerti. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ah, Tae … Jungkook menghubungimu?"

Taehyung melirik ponselnya. "Ya. Dia … mengirimiku pesan dan mencoba meneleponku terus sejak semalam. Tapi panggilan dan pesannya berhenti sejak jam tiga pagi. Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

"Jimin juga mengirim pesan dan mencoba meneleponku."

Taehyung membenahi posisi duduknya sehingga lebih tegap. "Kau mengangkatnya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku mematikan ponselku semalam. Kau sendiri? Apa kau mengangkat panggilan atau membalas pesan dari Jungkook?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan namun tanpa keraguan. "Tidak. Aku … akan menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiranku dulu. Tapi aku sempat membalas beberapa pesan dari Jungkook."

"Apa … yang dia katakan?"

Taehyung membuka ponselnya, membuka pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh Jungkook sejak semalam hingga jam 3 pagi. Ia membacakan beberapa baris kalimat dalam pesan yang dikirim Jungkook.

"Dia bertanya, apakah aku bertemu dengan _Hyung_. Kemudian … ada pesan dari Jimin yang menanyakan keberadaanmu juga, apa _Hyung_ ada di apartemenku, atau mungkin aku melihatmu di jalan."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, meneguk pelan kopi karamel yang baru saja diantar dari cangkir putih. Dia menyesapi sejenak cairan coklat pahit yang baru saja turun ke lambungnya.

" _Hyung_! Makan dulu. Perutmu masih kosong, nanti lambungmu sakit. Kasihan juga anakmu."

Yoongi tersentak. "Ah, ya, kau benar, maafkan aku. Maafkan _Eomma_ , Jiyoo- _ah_." Yoongi meletakan tangannya di atas abdomennya dan mengelus pelan.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa jika aku tidak menanyakan apapun, Jungkook tidak akan mengatakannya, _Hyung_."

Yoongi terdiam, ia memandang Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu, Tae?"

"Yah, maksudku … begini, semalam karena Jungkook mengirim pesan padaku dan bertanya tentang kau. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya, dan aku … bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia mencari _hyung_. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah atau bagaimana. Aku mencoba memancingnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jungkook , kau tahu dia penakut. Maksudku … dia selalu tampak ketakutan ketika aku mulai bertanya sesuatu kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya, apa dia takut aku menjauhinya atau dia takut aku memarahinya. Dia tidak akan mengatakannya kepadaku jika aku tidak memaksa. Ia terus-terusan menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' atau 'kami tidak bertengkar'."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau … kau lah yang menganggapku merusak hubungan kalian, atau aku lah yang menyeret kau ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak mau membuat hubungan siapapun berantakan, Tae …"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu." Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 9.48 .

Yoongi segera melahap _waffle_ saus _blueberry_ miliknya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Tampaknya Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Daegu, maka dari itu ia mempercepat makan-nya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak perlu buru-buru. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Daegu."

"Ah, aku melihat sepertinya kau ingin cepat sampai di Daegu. Aku tidak ingin lebih dan lebih lagi menyusahkan dirimu, Tae. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu."

Taehyung mengelus surai _mint_ Yoongi. "Tidak _Hyung_. Aku tidak pernah merasa kau merepotkanku. Aku senang berada di dekatmu."

"Terima kasih, Tae. Aku … tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku sekarang jika kau tidak ada untukku. Aku mungkin sudah lari ke kota lain dalam kondisi tidak berpikir jernih. Aku merasa lebih tenang ketika aku berada di dekatmu."

Taehyung tersenyum, meletakkan gelas teh dingin yang baru saja ia teguk. "Tentu saja, pintuku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, _Hyung_. Jangan pernah ragu untuk datang kepadaku dan meminta bantuan."

 _Drrt_

Yoongi baru saja hendak menyuapkan potongan _waffle_ -nya yang ketiga ketika ponsel-nya bergetar karena dalam mode _vibrate_. Ia meletakan kembali garpunya di atas piring dan meraih ponselnya. Taehyung yang juga melihat Yoongi mendapat panggilan, meraih ponsel itu lebih cepat dari Yoongi.

"Tae ponsel– "

Taehyung memotong ucapan Yoongi. Taehyung meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir, memberi isyarat untuk diam. Taehyung mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponsel Yoongi.

"Halo."

" _Tae_. _Kenapa ponsel Yoongi-hyung ada di kau_. _Apa kau sedang bersama Yoongi-hyung_?"

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang tampak bingung. "Apa urusanmu? Masih peduli?"

Yoongi samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan di seberang panggilan itu.

" _Ya_! _Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Yoongi-hyung_. _Ku –kumohon …_ "

"Sudah, lebih baik kau tidak perlu menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi karena dia tidak butuh kekasih brengsek sepertimu dalam hidupnya."

Taehyung kemudian langsung memutus panggilan itu secara sepihak dan menekan pilihan untuk memblokir nomor Jimin di kontak ponsel Yoongi. Dengan begitu Yoongi tidak akan diganggu lagi oleh Jimin.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu barusan Jimin?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku memblokir nomornya di kontakmu agar dia tidak lagi menganggumu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yoongi diam sejenak dan tampak berpikir. "Umm … kurasa aku tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah." Taehyung melirik arlojinya lagi kemudian melirik isi piring Yoongi yang telah tandas bersih. "Sudah? Kita lanjut perjalanan sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya." Yoongi berdiri dan mengeluarkan beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah membayarnya tadi." Taehyung berdiri, memasukan ponsel dan dompet ke saku belakang celana.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata padaku? Aku akan membayar balik uangmu. Berapa harganya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu kembalikan uangku. Asal kau, _Hyung_ … mau menemani sosok Tae yang kesepian ini."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Ya, benar. Katakan itu pada orang yang juga kesepian seperti aku. Terima kasih ngomong-ngomong untuk traktirannya. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya."

…::***::…

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan dengan jumlah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar kecil itu. Ia melirik ke kanan dan mendapati sosok Jimin sedang memegang nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas air serta potongan bungkus aluminium obat.

Jungkook meraba dahinya yang dikompres dengan handuk yang dilipat dan dicelup ke air.

" _Hyung_ …"

Jimin meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Ya? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya … _Hyung_ , sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

Jimin melirik jam yang digantung di dinding kamarnya. "Dua jam, Kook."

Jungkook mencoba untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, dibantu Jimin yang menyandarkan bantal di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Sudah." Jimin menghela napas. "Diangkat. Oleh Taehyung, dan diblokir."

Jungkook merasa sebentar lagi air matanya akan kembali tumpah. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ … "

Jimin menggeleng. "Sudah, makanlah dulu, aku sudah memasak bubur dengan ayam rebus, kemudian minum obatmu. Masalah ini, kita selesaikan ketika kau sudah lebih baik. Kita akan langsung bertemu dengan mereka. Aku akan coba menghubungi Taehyung. Mungkin dia belum memblokir nomorku."

* * *

Taehyung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang memiliki dua lantai. Ada halaman yang cukup besar di depan rumah tersebut. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan di depan rumah itu.

Yoongi mengintip ke luar melalui jendela mobil Taehyung. "Ini rumah siapa, Tae? Ini rumah orang tuamu?"

"Ya, ini rumah kedua orang tuaku. Aku memberikan kabar bahwa aku akan berkunjung ke Daegu dan _eomma_ meminta aku untuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Ada hal penting yang ingin _eomma_ sampaikan kepadaku." Taehyung berucap sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mematikan pendingin mobil.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil bergumam kemudian ia turun dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena perjalanan yang jauh.

"Taehyungie!"

Taehyung yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil menoleh, diikuti Yoongi. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat muda berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung.

Yoongi berdiri di samping, melihat reuni antar ibu dan anak yang terjadi di depan matanya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

" _Eomma_ , perkenalkan, ini Yoongi- _hyung_. Seorang produser musik dan _rapper_ yang kuidolakan, ia sahabatku."

Yoongi membungkukan tubuhnya. "Selamat siang, nama saya Min Yoongi."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah menemani Taehyung di Seoul. TaeTae banyak bercerita tentangmu di telepon. Masuklah dulu. Maaf, ya, Yoongi, saya sedang ada tamu."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Mungkin saya yang harus meminta maaf. Saya menganggu, saya mungkin lebih baik pergi dulu."

Taehyung memegangi tangan Yoongi "Jangan, _Hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, ya, 'kan, _Eomma_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Silakan masuk, Tae ajak Yoongi ke ruang tengah, ya? _Eomma_ akan membuatkan minum untuk kalian dan tamu _Eomma_."

"Ya, _Eomma_." Taehyung mengangguk kemudian menoleh pada Yoongi, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tengah.

Yoongi diam saja, ia mengikuti Taehyung seperti anak itik kepada induknya. Ketika Taehyung masuk dan melepas sepatu di serambi, maka dia pun melakukannya sama persis dengan Taehyung.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu." Yoongi berucap pelan sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Taehyung ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang tamu. Di sofa coklat tua itu, duduk seorang pria mungkin di usia 50-an, sedang membaca koran baru pagi ini. Pria itu menyadari keberadaan mereka, menutup korannya.

"Permisi, anda siapa–" Taehyung hendak bertanya karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria asing yang sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya. Namun ucapannya terpotong oleh suara mungil Yoongi.

" _Appa_ …"

Pria itu menegapkan posisi duduknya. "Yoongi. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yoongi menunduk, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan perutnya sebagai bentuk dari refleks –refleks ingin melindungi nyawa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Terakhir kali perbincangan mereka terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu Yoongi baru saja menerima beasiswanya di SMA di Seoul, berakhir dengan pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah yang menentang cita-citanya sebagai produser musik. Yoongi bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasa panas yang menjalar ketika tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya dengan keras.

Taehyung diam, tak mencoba menyela perbincangan ayah dan anak yang ada di hadapannya. Ia yakin Yoongi benar-benar gugup sekarang, Taehyung dapat melihat dari gerak-gerik Yoongi.

"Yoongi. Ke mana saja kau selama lima tahun ini? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu _Appa_." Pria itu melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Maafkan Yoongi, _Appa_."

Pria itu hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukan hangat khas seorang ayah. "Maafkan _Appa_ juga, Yoongi. _Appa_ tidak mencoba mengerti keinginanmu."

Yoongi terisak pelan, mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa … _Appa_ … Yoongi mengerti."

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Kalian saling mengenal?"

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh, ibu Taehyung kembali dengan nampan berisi 4 cangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" _Eomma_ , pria ini siapa?"

Ibu Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Duduklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Mereka semua duduk. Yoongi melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan duduk di samping Taehyung, menempelkan pundak mereka –mencari rasa aman.

"Taehyung- _ah_ … dia … pria ini, adalah calon ayah tirimu."

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat. "Y –ya?"

Wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu mengangguk pelan. "Dia calon ayah tirimu. Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dua bulan."

Taehyung terdiam, ia memandang sosok pria yang merupakan ayah Yoongi sekaligus calon ayah tirinya.

"O … oh. Umm, selamat untuk kalian berdua, kurasa."

Ibu Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau … tidak suka?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksud TaeTae, _Eomma_. Hanya saja … sulit bagi Tae mencerna berita ini."

Pria paruh baya itu melirik wanita di sampingnya, menunjuk sosok Yoongi. "Yoongi, kau sudah mengenalnya? Dia anak bungsuku."

"Eh?" Wanita itu menoleh pada pria di sampingnya kemudian menoleh pada Yoongi. "Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk, memberikan jawaban kepastian atas pertayaan ibu Taehyung.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka masih mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja didapat.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan ayahnya duduk bersisian. Mereka memilih duduk di bangku kayu di tepi sungai dekat rumah Taehyung. Mereka berdua pamit untuk pergi, ingin waktu berdua untuk berbicara secara privat.

"Yoongi- _ah_ …"

Yoongi menoleh tanpa menjawab. Ia yakin ayahnya tahu ia sedang mendengarkan sosok itu berbicara.

" _Appa_ tidak mau membuatmu berpikirkan macam-macam pada _Appa_. _Appa_ yakin kau sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa _Appa_ akan menikahi ibu Taehyung. Alasan _Appa_ menikah … bukan karena _Appa_ menceraikan _Eomma_. _Hyung_ -mu tidak pernah memberi kabar ini kepadamu, 'kan? Mungkin akan sulit bagimu menerima kabar yang sangat terlambat ini."

"Kabar apa, _Appa_?"

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang, ia memandang jauh ke arah aliran air di sungai. " _Eomma_ … sudah tidak ada. Maafkan _Appa_ karena tidak berusaha mencari kontakmu di Seoul sehingga kau tidak bisa datang."

"Apa … maksud _Appa_? _Appa_ jangan berbohong pada Yoongi, _Appa_ …"

Pria itu menggeleng, hatinya sakit mendengar nada putus asa itu keluar dari bibir anak bungsunya. "Tidak, _Appa_ tidak berbohong padamu, Yoongi. _Eomma_ … sakit parah, tiga tahun lalu dia …"

Yoongi menangis dalam diam. "Apa ini salah Yoongi, _Appa_? Karena Yoongi melawan? Karena Yoongi pergi dari rumah?"

Pria itu diam sejenak. Ia perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas surai _mint_ Yoongi. "Tidak. Yoongi, tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini memang takdir, jangan menangis. _Eomma_ akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kunjungilah makam _Eomma_ -mu besok, hm?"

"Ya, _Appa_." Yoongi terisak dan mengangguk, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai berbicara. " _Appa_ , sekarang … giliran Yoongi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi … tolong … ja –jangan gegabah."

"Ya, _Appa_ … janji."

Yoongi mengangguk saja meski mendengar keraguan dalam nada bicara ayahnya. "Terima kasih, _Appa_." Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyeka air matanya. " _Appa_ , mungkin … apa yang akan Yoongi katakan ini akan membuat _Appa_ kaget, dan mungkin akan membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedih. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , ini terlalu berat untuk Yoongi tanggung sendiri, _Appa_ …"

"Ya, Yoongi. _Appa_ akan mencoba untuk … mengerti. Kali ini _Appa_ akan mencoba."

"Yoongi … hamil, _Appa_."

Pria paruh baya dengam rambut hitam yang sudah memutih beberapa itu terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Ia berdiri, menatap anak bungsunya. "Apa? Kau … hamil? Bagaimana …"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ya, _Appa_. Yoongi memang laki-laki. Tapi fakta bahwa Yoongi hamil tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja. Anak ini ada, ada sebuah nyawa baru dalam tubuh Yoongi sekarang." Yoongi menunduk dan mengelus abdomennya.

Pria itu kembali duduk. Meski terkejut, sesuai janjinya ia mencoba untuk mengerti. Ia ingin rasanya langsung menampar anak bungsunya itu. Janji untuk pergi ke Seoul 5 tahun lalu, membuktikan diri sebagai produser musik sukses, justru pulang dalam keadaan sedang mengandung sebelum menikah.

"Siapa ayah dari anak itu, Yoongi?" Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Mantan kekasih Yoongi, _Appa_."

Pria itu menoleh lagi. "Mantan?"

"Ya, Yoongi baru saja putus dengan dia kemarin, _Appa_. Sebenarnya ini secara sepihak."

Ayah Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya. " _Appa_ tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa kepadamu, Yoongi. _Appa_ sebenarnya sangat kecewa. Kau kabur dari rumah lima tahun yang lalu, kau ingin membuktikan diri bahwa kau dapat sukses sebagai seorang produser musik. Tapi kau … kau menghancurkan kepercayaan dan keyakinan _Appa_ kepadamu."

Yoongi berlutut di hadapan ayahnya, menangis di sana. " _Appa_ , maafkan Yoongi …"

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri. " _Appa_ … butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Kau juga. Renungkan perbuatanmu itu, Min Yoongi. _Appa_ kecewa denganmu, sangat kecewa."

Yoongi menangis semakin keras, ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah taman yang sudah sepi karena langit mulai gelap. Yoongi terduduk di rerumputan, menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

" _Eomma_ … maafkan Yoongi …"

Yoongi menangis lama, cukup lama untuk membuat Taehyung khawatir karena sosoknya yang tak kunjung kembali. Yoongi terdiam setelah cukup lama menangis, ia memandang bayangan bulan yang memantul di permukaan tenang sungai.

" _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi menoleh, wajahnya kacau dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah. Sosok Taehyung yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _sweater_ putih dan celana _training_ abu-abu muncul, langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung tak langsung berbicara. Ia sejenak memandangi wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku … sangat ingin bertanya jika kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi … mungkin lebih baik aku simpan pertanyaan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau mau bercerita padaku, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. " _Appa_ … marah, Tae. Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku tak bisa berpikir panjang ketika itu … Ini semua salahku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana ? untuk menebus kesalahanku pada _Appa_ … mengembalikan kepercayaan _Appa_ padaku."

Taehyung tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya diam, menarik pundak Yoongi agar tubuh mereka yang bersisian menempel.'

" _Hyung_ … maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan membuatmu terhibur."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Kau ada di sini saja cukup. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi dari ini, Tae."

Taehyung mendorong pelan kepala Yoongi agar bersandar pada pundaknya yang berbalut _sweater_ tebal. "Aku akan melindungimu, _Hyung_ …"

"Terima kasih, Tae. Aku rasa aku akan kembali merepotkanmu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan …"

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Kau tidak pernah kuanggap menyusahkan, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian memandang ke aliran tenang di sungai kembali.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya."

Yoongi tak menoleh. "Hm? Apa?"

"Apakah kau menyesal? Karena … sekarang kau akan membesarkan anak ini tanpa kehadiran ayah biologisnya. Apa kau menyesal bercinta dengan Jimin saat itu?"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin. "Jika kau bertanya, apakah aku bodoh maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku menyesal, maka jawabannya 'tidak'. Meski artinya aku harus menanggung dan membesarkan anak ini tanpa Jimin. Anak ini adalah anugerah bagiku, mungkin dengan ini aku tidak akan kesepian lagi … Aku akan menjadi kuat demi Jiyoo, demi kehidupan kami ke depannya." Yoongi berhenti sejenak, memandang lurus ke dalam mata Taehyung. "Aku akan melangkah ke depan, aku akan memastikan anak ini tumbuh besar tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian, meski tanpa ayahnya sekalipun."

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Kau harus melangkah ke depan." Taehyung mengelus surai Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar tegar, _Hyung_ … teruslah jadi Min Yoongi yang tegar. Tapi, _Hyung_ … aku hanya mau mengingatkan satu hal kepadamu."

"Apa itu?" Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Tegar … bukan berarti kau tak berhak menangis. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku yang akan melindungimu, menutupi tangisanmu dari dunia, agar semua tetap melihat sosokmu yang tegar. Biarkan cukup aku yang melihat sisi rapuhmu … dan biarkan aku melindungimu."

Yoongi menangis. Ia baru menangis ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal itu. Sejak ia kecil ayahnya selalu mendidik dia untuk tidak menjadi anak yang mudah menangis, 'jangan jadi lemah' katanya. Ia baru sadar, ada beban berat yang harus ia tanggung ke depannya, dan jujur … Yoongi sangat ingin menumpahkan semuanya kepada seseorang. Ia tak ingin egois, tak ingin membawa orang lain ke dalam masalah pribadinya. Tapi semua ini terlalu berat jika harus ia tanggung sendiri, ia rasa ia sebentar lagi akan gila.

"Menangislah sepuasnya, _Hyung_ … aku tahu kau sosok yang tegar. Menangislah untuk sekarang … kemudian berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ke depannya …"

* * *

Pria bersurai hitam dengan kacamata _frame_ tipis itu menoleh dari layar ponselnya. " _Appa_? Selamat datang. Ada apa?"

Ia berdiri, menghampiri ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tak biasanya sang ayah terlihat begitu kelelahan setelah sebuah kunjungan ke … yah, kediaman calon ibu tirinya. Ia bukannya benci, tapi … jika dikatakan suka juga kurang tepat. Mungkin biasa saja, aying rasa bahagia dalam dadanya mendengar kabar itu. Mungkin karena ia telah menginjak usia 23 tahun, punya atau tidak punya seorang ibu tiri tidak dapat mempengaruhinya. Ia juga tak yakin ayingv orang lain yang dapat semudah itu menggantikan sosok ibunya dalam hidupnya.

Pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya itu duduk perlahan di sofa hitam ruang tamu rumah besar mereka.

"Adikmu, Yoongi. Dia baru saja kembali ke Daegu." Pria itu berucap tiba-tiba.

Pria itu tampak terkejut. Ia langsung duduk di samping sang ayah. "Benarkah?! Yoongi sudah kembali, _Appa_?! Dia di mana sekarang?!"

Ayah Yoongi hanya menghela napas panjang, memejamkan kedua mata sambil memijit kedua ujung matanya. "Di rumah calon ibu tirimu. Anaknya adalah teman Yoongi di Seoul."

"Begitukah? Aku ingin mengunjungi Yoongi besok. Apa dia masih di sini dalam waktu lama, _Appa_?"

"Ya, mungkin. Karena kurasa anak itu akan datang kepadaku sebelum pergi. Adikmu Yoongi sedang mengandung."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, ia rasa ia baru saja salah dengar. "Y –ya? Mengandung? _Appa_ serius?"

"Adikmu sendiri yang mengatakannya pada _Appa_."

"Aku … akan coba mengunjunginya besok. _Appa_ … tidak akan memarahi kami, 'kan? Kalau aying aku bawa Yoongi kemari besok …"

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam, memandang anak sulungnya sejenak. "Lakukan sesukamu. _Appa_ lagipula tidak akan berada di rumah besok seharian. _Appa_ sibuk." Pria paruh baya itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan sosok anak sulungnya sendirian di ruang tamu.

" _Appa_ …"

.

.

.

 _Ting_! _Tong_!

"Ya, tunggu sebentar …"

Pria itu, kakak Yoongi kini berada di pintu depan rumah calon ibu tirinya –walaupun dengan tujuan mencari Yoongi, bukan calon ibu tirinya itu–. Dia memakai _sweater_ tebal warna biru tua dengan celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, namun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang pria.

"Anda siapa? Dan mau cari siapa?"

Pria bersurai hitam ini mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Um, ini kediaman keluarga Kim?"

"Ya. Dan saya Kim Taehyung. Anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa?"

"Oh, kau anak Bibi Kim? Teman Yoongi yang diceritakan _Appa_ padaku?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, benar. Anda siapa? Kenalan Yoongi? Sepupunya?"

"Perkenalkan, saya kakak Yoongi. Yoongi ada di dalam? Saya dengar dia kembali dari Seoul dan kemarin bertemu _Appa_ kami. Jadi saya ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Yoongi."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Masuklah, silakan duduk dulu. Saya akan panggilkan Yoongi."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Ia berlari kecil untuk naik ke kamarnya, karena semalam Yoongi tidur bersamanya.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih gelap, tirai warna hitam masih tertutup rapat. "Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

Yoongi mengerang dalam selimut. "Apa?"

" _Hyung_ -mu datang kemari. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Yoongi langsung terlonjak bangun. "Serius?! _Hyung_ ada di sini?!"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ia tahu dari _Appa_ kalian kemarin katanya."

Yoongi segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Taehyung, menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya agar lebih segar.

" _Hyung_! Hati-hati! Kau bisa tergelincir, ingat Jiyoo!"

"Iya!" Yoongi berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian keluar dan turun untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk tamunya –tidak sopan membiarkan tamu menunggu apalagi tanpa jamuan–.

"Sebentar, _Hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang bersiap-siap, dia baru saja bangun tidur."

Kakak Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. "Ya, terima kasih, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan berlari pelan ke dapur, segera membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk Yoongi dan kakaknya. Ia kemudian segera membawa kedua cangkir isi cairan coklat pekat itu ke ruang tamunya.

"Silakan diminum. Sepertinya Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang mandi."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Taehyung duduk di sofa yang ada di kanan sofa yang sedang diduduki kakak Yoongi, semua sofa menghadap ke meja kayu yang lumayan besar.

"Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung langsung menoleh. "Y-ya, _Hyungnim_?"

Pria dengan kacamata itu tertawa kecil. "Santai saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Bagaimanapun kau juga sahabat Yoongi, 'kan? Aku juga akan lebih santai, bagaimana?"

"Ya, _Hyung_ … kau juga tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku."

"Baiklah, Taehyung." Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ya? Apa ini tentang Yoongi?"

"Ya, ini tentang adikku." Kakak Yoongi meneguk tehnya sedikit. "Kudengar dari _Appa_ bahwa Yoongi sedang hamil. Apa itu benar, Taehyung?"

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit menegang, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan keluar pertanyaan ini. Ia berdeham dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Ya, benar … _Hyung_. Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang hamil."

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengangguk. "Kemudian, apa kau tahu siapa yang menghamili Yoongi? Apa itu kau? Kau kekasih Yoongi?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan ayin. "Bukan aku, _Hyung_ , aku bersumpah! Bukan aku orangnya."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Baik, aku percaya. Jadi, kau tahu siapa yang menghamili Yoongi?"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya. " _Hyung_ , perihal ini … aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Ini tentu saja menyangkut masalah pribadi Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah. Lebih baik _Hyung_ sendiri yang bertanya, ini juga supaya tidak ada salah paham di antara kita bertiga."

"Baiklah. Akan kutanyakan sendiri. Terima kasih, ternyata kau orang yang sangat pengertian. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yoongi di Seoul."

"Ah, tidak, Yoongi- _hyung_ juga menjagaku dengan baik."

" _Hyung_!"

Suara Yoongi membuat obrolan keduanya berhenti. Kedua lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa itu menoleh, melihat Yoongi yang berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Sosok bersurai _mint_ itu benar-benar menggemaskan dengan _sweater_ biru pucat yang tebal, celana _ripped jeans_ hitam, dan bibirnya yang dipoles sedikit pelembab bibir warna merah muda.

"Astaga! Yoongi- _hyung_ , pelan-pelan! Sudah kukatakan kau bisa tergelincir! Kau harus ingat sekarang ada Jiyoo!"

Yoongi seketika berhenti di tengah tangga, mengelus abdomennya sambil tersenyum manis. "Maafkan _Eomma_ , Jiyoo- _ah_ …"

Kakak Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Yoongi, lama tidak bertemu." Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi yang akhirnya mencapai pijakan terakhir tangga, memeluknya erat.

" _Hyung_ … Yoongi merindukan _Hyung_ …" Yoongi balas memeluk _Hyung_ -nya tak kalah erat.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , minumlah dulu, sudah kubuatkan teh hangat."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan kakaknya dan memberikan tepukan kecil di punggung sebelum menghampiri cangkir teh di atas meja. Ia meneguknya perlahan.

"Terima kasih Tae. Aku akan pergi hari ini. Apa kau ada rencana? Atau kau mau ikut?"

Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ke mana?"

Yoongi menoleh, memandang kakaknya. " _Hyung_ , antar Yoongi ke makam _Eomma_ , ya?"

Kakak Yoongi terseyum pelan, mengelus surai Yoongi. "Ya, tentu saja. Taehyung kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau, hm?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memberikan waktu berdua untuk kakak adik yang baru saja bertemu ini. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu acara kalia berdua."

"Tidak, Tae, kau tidak menganggu. Jadi … mau ikut?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Mungkin hari ini aku akan kembali ke Seoul dulu. Yah, kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa, hm?"

Yoongi terdiam, bermain dengan ujung _sweater_ biru yang ia pakai. "Um … baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, _Hyung_. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Jika masalah ini cepat selesai aku akan kembali nanti malam, langsung."

Yoongi dan kakaknya melambaikan tangan mereka pada Taehyung kemudian beranjak untuk memakai sepatu di serambi depan dan langsung menuju ke mobil kakak Yoongi yang terparkir di depan.

…::***::…

"Yoongi."

Yoongi menoleh, menghentikan aktivitasnya bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu yang disiarkan di radio favorit anak-anak muda. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

" _Hyung_ sudah dengar. Kau sedang hamil?"

Yoongi menunduk takut. Walaupun selama ini ia tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun dimarahi oleh kakaknya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan dimarahi sekarang. Bukankah begitu?

"Yoongi- _ah_ , _Hyung_ tidak akan marah padamu. Katakan saja dengan jujur. Kau sedang mengandung, benar begitu?"

"Y –ya, _Hyung_ … satu bulan …"

Pria itu menggumam. "Siapa yang menghamili adikku tercinta ini, hm?"

"Um … itu, mantan … kekasih Yoongi, _Hyung_."

Kakak Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya mendadak –untung mereka semua memakai sabuk pengaman– . "Mantan? Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Dia tahu kau sedang mengandung sekarang"

"Tidak … dia tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Dia … selingkuh dari Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mau bertemu dengan dia lagi …"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak mau membicarakan hal itu dengannya? Baik-baik, secara dewasa?"

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Yoongi tidak mau!" Yoongi meninggikan nada bicaranya dan tiba-tiba menangis.

Sepertinya _mood_ -nya mulai mengalami perubahan signifikan, benar-benar ciri seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Yoongi sendiri merasa bahwa perasaannya menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

" _Y –ya_ … Ja –jangan menangis di sini, Yoongi- _ah_ … _Hyung_ -mu tidak pernah menangani orang menangis …"

Yoongi berhenti menangis tapi masih terisak. "Maafkan Yoongi, _Hyung_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini _mood_ _swing_ , hm? Aku memakluminya." Ia mengelus surai Yoongi perlahan, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Sekarang kau tidur saja lagi, perjalanan ke makam _Eomma_ akan memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat."

"Ya, _Hyung_ …" Yoongi pun menuruti kakaknya dan segera menyamankan diri pada kursi samping pengemudi.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengikuti sosok kakaknya dari belakang. Mereka sekarang melangkah di jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batuan. Di tangan mereka, masing-masing 1 buket bunga segar yang mereka beli di sebuah toko bunga di tengah perjalanan. Pepohonan rindang sedang tidak ada, ini musim dingin dan semua daunnya telah gugur habis.

Yoongi ikut menghentikan langkahnya ketika kakaknya berhenti. Ia melirik ke kanan dan menemukan nisan dengan nama ibunya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan buket bunga di atas makam itu, segera berdoa untuk menyampaikan salamnya pada sang ibu.

Ia tak lantas pergi begitu saja, Yoongi berlutut dan memandang makam ibunya. Sedang kakaknya menunggu agak jauh, memberikan waktu berdua, waktu privasi bagi Yoongi dengan ibu mereka. Tak lama ia melihat Yoongi berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh terakhir kalinya dan melangkah mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita sarapan di kafe. Yoongi mau _pancake_ madu dan _French toast_ dengan tambahan selai coklat. Ah, dan secangkir teh hangat!"

Pria itu tersenyum, mengelus surai adiknya dengan sayang. Sosok adiknya selalu manis, tak pernah berubah sejak dahulu. "Ya, tentu saja, apapun untuk Yoongi tersayang."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, memeluk pinggang kakaknya dari samping.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Horeeeee saya fast update :'D akhirnya. Terhitung berapa hari ya? 4 kah? Dan aslinya saya pikir chapter ini akan menjadi part kedua dari chapter kemarin, tapi ternyata ... saya pindah bagian akhirnya ke chapter depan lagi :'D terlalu panjang kawanz. Ini chapter tadinya menyentuh sekitar 6k+ lagi, tapi mungkin reader bakal bosen ya? Boleh donk kasih pendapat kalian soal cerita chapter-chapter saya. Apa yang menurut kalian bikin bosen? Atau 5k+ chapter ini nggak kerasa?

Dan banyak ya yang kesel sama Chim di chapter sebelumnya? #sengaja /peace/

Fanfic ini sendiri lebih banyak di chapter flashbacknya dibanding masa sekarang. Jadi ya kalian tahulah betapa pentingnya masa lalu mereka *ehem*

 **Balasan review:**

 **peachpetals:** uluu~ semua orang kesel ya sama Chimin XD Kalo Kuki sih ... gimana yaaa, dia sih ... ngambek sama TaeTae sih~ abis TaeTae sibuk mulu **MiniHolly-Nuna:** yey, emang mereka saya buat begitu. :'D dan harusnya sih Jimin ketemu Tae dan Kookie di chapter ini, tapi karena terlalu panjang saya pindah ke chapter depan ... **VinSyub99:** paling galau mah baca fanfic galau ditemenin lagu galau :'D bisa bikin baper malah *pengalaman* **rossadilla17:** Sebenernya Chim ngejar kok ... beberapa chapter saya memang saya perjelas lagi. Kayak di beberapa chapter lalu, ada kok Yoongi dateng waktu JiKook nganu *apaan*, jadi chapter fanfic banyak yang dijabarkan lagi~ **minyoonlovers** : Aigoo, kesel sama baby Kookie ya :'D, saya emang bikin dia agak licik .-. Kookie di sini emang 60% jadi antagonis, sisanya protagonis dan... akankah mereka baikan? *ba dum tss* **XiayuweLiu:** ketika titik terendah sebuah hubungan diuji *mendadak puitis* **nabits0613:** seharusnya sih di chapter ini Tae bakal ketemu Chim sama Kookie XD tapi karena terlalu panjang saya undur ke chapter depan. btw, TAT ya, ya, saya kehilangan NamJin dan Seokkie. Hobi ini muncul di chapter satu habis itu hilang :'D NamJin bahkan cuma di mention. Saya mungkin akan keluarkan mereka di chapter depan. Biarkan Yoongi menangis ria bersama Jinnie yang baru saja *spoiler* pulang bulan madu dengan Joonie :P kayaknya cuma ni pair sayang langgeng tanpa badai.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, fav, follow, terima kasih banyak kepada readers, baik silent maupun yang review. Bagi yang mau mencari saya di FB dipersilakan :'D FB saya Kuhaku Chuu. silakan di add dan mari berteman.**

 **XOXO,**

 **BabySugar Seoltang.**


	10. Chapter 10: Tell me it's only a lie

**Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur boys love, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Taehyung turun dari mobilnya. Ia tidak membawa tas ataupun kopernya turun, sekadar ponsel dan dompet dalam saku. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang duduk manis di batang hidungnya. Taehyung menghela napas sejenak, memperhatikan sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 20.

Ia tak berniat kembali terlebih dahulu ke apartemennya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Maka dari itulah, kini ia berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Jimin.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor Jimin di kontak ponselnya.

" _Halo, Taehyung_?"

"Kau di apartemen atau tidak?"

" _Ya, aku di sedang ada di apartemenku sekarang. Ada urusan denganku_?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku ada di depan gedung apartemenmu sekarang, dan kuharap kau membukakan pintu apartemenmu. Kita perlu bicara."

" _Apa Yoongi-hyung bersamamu_?"

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kuperjelas nanti saja. Aku akan masuk ke dalam sekarang. Kututup."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Jimin, Taehyung langsung menutup ponselnya. Ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju kamar apartemen Jimin.

Taehyung menghela napas sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk ke _lobby_. Jimin masih belum tahu kalau Yoongi sudah bercerita semuanya kepadanya. Karena itu ketika kemarin Taehyung mengangkat panggilan yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Yoongi, ia kira Taehyung tak mengerti masalah sebenarnya. Jimin masih mengira yang Taehyung tahu Jimin bertengkar dengan Yoongi, karena tak biasanya Yoongi akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya dengan orang lain, Jimin sekalipun.

Ia segera naik ke lantai di mana kamar apartemen Jimin berada. Ia berdiri dalam diam, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia berbicara dengan Jimin nanti. Taehyung dengan tak sabar keluar dari _lift_ begitu angka di layar digital telah menunjuk angka 10. Ia berlari kecil ke arah kamar apartemen Jimin.

Taehyung memencet bel, menunggu sembari bersandari di dinding samping. Tak lama, Jimin membukakan pintu baginya dan mempersilakan Taehyung masuk.

"Tae, masuklah."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Kehadirannya di apartemen Jimin disambut dengan Jungkook yang sedang berbaring lemah di sofa ruang tengah dengan selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya.

"Taehyung, aku bisa jelaskan ini. Kemarin –"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah mendengar sesuatu dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Maka dari itu aku kemari." Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jimin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Kita perlu berbicara, dan kebetulan ada orang yang begitu kuharapkan untuk berbicara di sini."

Jimin terlihat gugup, ia mengusap tenguknya. "Du –duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan kita minuman."

"Tidak perlu repot, Jimin. Aku tidak akan lama di sini. Kita cukup duduk dan bicara saja."

Jimin mengangguk, duduk di samping Jungkook yang sedikit membenahi posisinya yang semula tidur di atas sofa.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa yang telah terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Ketika aku baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_ -ku."

Jimin dan Jungkook tampak berpandangan. Jungkook mengangguk dan menghela napas. "A –aku yang akan menjelaskan."

"Tae- _hyungie_ … maafkan Kookie. Kookie … tidur dengan … Jiminie- _hyung_." Jungkook mencicit kecil. Namun karena sunyinya apartemen Jimin, mereka berdua dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook.

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Kookie?" Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan tajam, mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau berkata pada _Hyung_ lewat pesan jika tidak terjadi apapun antara kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau mengatakan tidak ada masalah. Kenapa kau harus berbohong pada _Hyung_ , Kookie?"

Jungkook menangis, Jimin hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Ia bahkan masih merasa kurang nyaman karena penyakit demamnya. "Maafkan Kookie, _Hyung_ … Kookie salah … tolong jangan benci Kookie … _hiks_ …"

Biasanya Taehyung akan lemah terhadap air mata Jungkook, tapi kali ini ia menguatkan tekadnya untuk tidak luluh begitu saja. Ya benar, ia sangat ingin menenangkan dan merengkuh sosok yang sedang menangis itu. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat dan membiarkannya tertidur.

"Kalian berdua jawab aku. Kenapa kalian melakukannya? Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu, Kookie?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! _Hyung_! Kookie sangat sangat mencintai _Hyung_. Ja –jangan putus dengan Kookie, Kookie mohon."

Di saat itu Jungkook telah menangis histeris. Ia berlutut di depan Taehyung, menarik celana kain yang dipakai Taehyung. Selimut tebal lama terlupakan di atas sofa, setengah menjuntai ke lantai apartemen.

Jungkook panik, benar-benar panik dan bingung. Ia tidak mau berakhir begitu saja dengan Taehyung. Ia bersusah payah mendekati Taehyung, bersusah payah mendapatkan hati pemuda itu. Ia tentu tak rela jika harus mengakhiri hubungan ini dengannya. Jungkook tidak siap.

"Ini –ini salah Jiminie- _hyung_! Kookie tidak salah, _Hyungie_ …"

Jimin langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merasa murka sekarang. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Kau berkata ini salahku?! Apa kau tidak sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook masih panik, tangisannya makin jadi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada paha Taehyung yang berbalut celana.

Sedang Taehyung duduk sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Jungkook, berdiri."

Jungkook mendongak, berhadapan dengan wajah murka Taehyung. Ia masih terisak tapi menurut, ia berdiri sembari mengusap matanya.

" _Ya_! Bawa kekasihmu itu pergi. Sialan. Sesuka hatinya melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku!"

Taehyung pun ikut berdiri, ia memperhatikan Jimin dengan wajah yang memerah karena murka. Jungkook masih menangis, berdiri agak menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah? Tolong diam, dan katakan semuanya dengan tenang. Tolong."

Jimin mendengus, membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa di apartemennya. "Terserah."

Taehyung menghela napas dan menarik lengan Jungkook untuk membawanya duduk kembali di samping Jimin. "Jadi katakan padaku, mengapa aku harus menerima hal yang telah kalian lakukan di belakang kami."

" _Hyungie_ … Kookie tidak salah … I –ini semua karena Jiminie- _hyung_!"

Jimin membentak Jungkook seketika itu. "Sialan kau bocah! Kau melimpahkan semua padaku?! Kau sendiri yang memulai!"

"Tidak, Tae- _hyungie_! Jangan dengarkan Jiminie- _hyung_! Dia –dia berbohong! Percayalah pada Kookie!"

Jimin hilang kesabaran. Ia menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Jungkook, tak peduli sosok adik kelasnya itu masih demam. Ia melayangkan tinjunya agak keras pada pipi kiri Jungkook. Sosok yang sedang menangis itu tersungkur langsung dilantai.

"Sialan kau. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku membiarkanmu mati saja karena sakit di luar."

Taehyung menghela napas, menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk bangkit dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Jimin, jangan pakai kekerasan."

Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam. "Kau sekarang membelanya?! Dia juga sudah menghianatimu!"

"Tapi tidak menggunakan kekerasan, Jimin."

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijiit pelipisnya.

"Lagipula kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, Park."

Jimin langsung membuka kedua matanya. Ia baru kembali ingat alasan Taehyung datang ke apartemennya dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Ya, ia baru ingat apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ ikut?" Jimin berucap dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Yoongi- _hyung_ ada di Daegu, bersama kakaknya."

Jimin menghela napas lesu. "Aku harus menjelaskan hal ini juga kepada Yoongi- _hyung_. Bagaimana pun caranya. Dia membenciku, 'kan? Kau juga. Kupikir ia tidak akan bercerita masalah pribadinya kepada siapapun." Jimin memandang Taehyung. "Hei, siapa kau. Kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ mau begitu saja bercerita masalah pribadinya kepadamu, Tae. Ia bahkan tak akan bercerita padaku bila aku tidak memaksanya terlebih dahulu dengan sogokan boneka Kumamon."

Taehyung hanya memandang Jimin datar. "Sudah, jelaskan saja padaku apa yang terjadi. Tidak perlu terlalu berlama-lama dan mengulur waktu. Jangan kira kau bisa menghindarinya."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak berusaha menghindar. Aku tahu aku salah … aku lelaki brengsek. Ya, aku tidak pantas dimaafkan begitu saja. Maka dari itu, dengarkanlah apa yang akan aku katakan, jangan sepenuhnya percaya pada Jungkook."

"Tidak! Percayalah padaku, _Hyungie_ … hiks …"

Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang kini berbaring kembali di sofa. Ia tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, mungkin demamnya naik lagi.

"Jungkook, lebih baik kau diam saja dulu. Biarkan Jimin menjelaskan alasan miliknya. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui alasannya karena kau tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku." Taehyung membalas dengan tenang, meskipun tak tega melihat sosok Jungkook menangis.

"Baik. Lebih baik kita berbicara sambil duduk saja."

Taehyung tanpa banyak tanya atau berbicara apapun segera duduk di sofa yang bersisian dengan sofa yang sedang dipakai Jungkook dan Jimin. Sofa Jungkook di kirinya, dan sofa Jimin di kanannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Apa yang kalian perbuat, dan kenapa."

Jimin menghela napas pendek. "Oke. Seperti yang sudah kau dengar dari bibir Jungkook. Benar kami tidur, ya _tidur_ seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami berdua melakukan hubungan itu, di apartemenku." Ia memberi jeda sejenak, memperhatikan reaksi Taehyung yang mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ini karena … ini salah kami. Bukan hanya salahku, bukan hanya salah Jungkook. Kami berdua salah. Ini karena aku yang merasa bosan –aku … aku kesepian, oke? Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai produser. Jungkook sendiri, ia mengatakannya padaku. Ia kesepian karena kau benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwalmu yang padat."

Jimin menyudahi ceritanya sembari melirik Jungkook, memperhatikan reaksinya. Jimin menghela napas.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jimin- _ah_ , Jungkook- _ah_ … aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kalian semua bosan dan kesepian. Tapi tidakkah ada yang namanya kesetiaan pada kalian?"

Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam, perkataan Taehyung barusan benar-benar membuat mereka kembali merenung.

"Jimin, hubunganmu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ bukan hanya sekadar dilandasi cinta. Yoongi- _hyung_ menyumbangkan sesuatu miliknya yang begitu berharga. Begitu juga denganku, Jungkook. Sesuatu yang berharga, yang biasa kita sebut dengan 'kepercayaan'."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah kejadian seperti ini jika bukan dari diri sendiri. Semua terlambat."

"Tidak, _Hyungie_! Tunggu dulu!"

Taehyung berdiri. "Tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan lagi pada kalian selain maaf. Maaf karena aku membuatmu kesepian Jungkook, dan maaf karena Jungkook kesepian kau ikut terlibat, Jimin. Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah pembicaraan ini, 'kan?" Taehyung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, tersenyum miris mencoba menahan air mata. "Kuharap kalian tidak mencoba menghubungi kami lagi. Kasihan Yoongi- _hyung_ , ia menanggung terlalu banyak beban. Beban yang bahkan tidak dapat kuringankan sedikitpun. Setelah ini, kumohon … jangan menemui kami. Setidaknya sampai kita berempat lebih dewasa dan bijak. Setelah itu kita akan bertemu dengan keadaan lebih baik. Aku permisi dulu, Jimin, Jungkook."

Jungkook segera bangkit dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. "Jangan … kumohon, _Hyungie_ …"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia membalik tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, Kookie." Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook lama, mengelus surainya kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Aku permisi."

Taehyung melangkah ke serambi depan, memakai sepatunya dan pergi ke luar. Jungkook hanya bisa menangisi sosoknya yang menjauh, demamnya semakin parah dan ia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Kau disini hanya sampai kau sembuh. Setelah itu pergilah, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mau membantumu berdiri, berdiri sendiri dan kembalilah ke kamar tamu. Aku ada di kamarku. Makan malam akan siap jam tujuh."

Jungkook menoleh, memandang Jimin yang berjalan menjauhinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Jungkook sedikit terlonjak karena suara bantingan pintu yang nyaring. Ia menitikkan air mata. Kini semua orang membencinya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Dengan susah payah, sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Jungkook berdiri bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam kamar tamu dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut putih yang tebal.

" _Hyungie_ … hiks …"

* * *

Yoongi duduk di taman belakang rumah Taehyung, ia duduk di sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu sambil memandang bintang. Ia mengayun kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki bergaris tinggi selutut. Udara menjadi lebih dingin, maka dari itu ia mengenakan kaus kaki yang dapat menutupi seluruh kakinya. Kedua tangannya mengelus abdomennya yang masih rata –belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya sang kakak sudah menawarinya untuk tidur di rumah saja, tapi ia masih ragu untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Lagipula pria yang membesarkannya itu tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya. Ibu Taehyung pun menawarinya untuk menginap, takutnya Taehyung tidak pulang malam ini. Yoongi pun dengan senang hati menemani wanita yang menjadi calon ibu tirinya itu.

"Jiyoo- _ah_ … _Eomma_ sangat mencintaimu … meskipun tidak ada _Appa_ , mari kita hidup berdua dengan baik, hm? _Eomma_ mencintaimu …" Yoongi memandang abdomennya yang rata dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Inilah yang ia yakini sebagai hubungan batin ibu dan anak. Meski … ia sedikit aneh karena menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ibu, namun fakta bahwa ia yang mengandung anak ini yang membuatnya menjadi seorang ibu. Ia belum pernah melihat anak ini … belum pernah bertemu dengan anak ini. Namun, sudah ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya untuk anak ini.

"Aku pulang."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung. "Selamat datang. Urusannya sudah selesai?"

Taehyung yang sedang melepas sepatunya di serambi depan rumah mendongak. "Oh, _Hyung_ , sudah. Aku hanya meminta penjelasan mereka. Aku langsung pulang, tapi jalanan hari ini macet jadi aku baru saja sampai."

Yoongi mengangguk, melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding rumah Taehyung.

Pukul 10.26.

"Sudah hampir setengah sebelas, apa kau sudah makan malam, Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Belum, tidak sempat, _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak _ramyeon_ untukmu. Kau pergilah mandi sementara aku memasak. Oh, dan ibumu sudah tidur jadi jangan berisik."

Taehyung terkekeh geli. "Iya, iya. Aku mandi dulu ya, hati-hati di dapur, _Hyung_."

"Um."

Yoongi pun segera berlalu setelah menjawab Taehyung dengan gumaman pendek. Ia mengambil satu bungkus _ramyeon_ dan sebutir telur. Yoongi segera memasak untuk Taehyung, serta membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat. Yoongi yakin sosok itu sangat lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh –dan mungkin karena menyelesaikan urusannya juga.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , maaf lama. Aku sedikit mengeringkan lantai kamar mandi karena aku mengisi air di _bathtub_ terlalu banyak." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Cepat, keburu _ramyeon_ dan tehmu dingin nanti."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_! Temani aku makan, ya?"

Yoongi yang sedang menonton televisi di sofa mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Taehyung yang duduk di ruang makan. Yoongi dan Taehyung duduk berseberangan, Yoongi sendiri sekadar menemani Taehyung sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Taehyung sendiri memakan _ramyeon_ -nya sambil memperhatikan Yoongi. Ia sangat ingin membicarakan perihal kunjungannya ke Seoul tadi siang. Ia berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, menentukan apakah ia akan berbicara atau tidak. Namun sayang, bibirnya tidak sinkron dengan pemikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah memanggil Yoongi yang duduk di seberangnya.

" _Hyung_." Taehyung dengan ragu memanggil Yoongi. Sosok itu mendongak, namun Taehyung dapat melihat sesuatu di pandangannya yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Pandangan matanya … berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya?" Yoongi mengunci layar ponselnya.

"Uh, kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ada apa denganku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya memastikan."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kunjunganku tadi siang ke Seoul … apa aku boleh membicarakannya, _Hyung_? Aku tahu ini obrolan sensitif untukmu, aku butuh persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu. Jangan pedulikan aku, ini tentang perasaanmu."

"Uh … sebenarnya ini terserah kau saja. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin membicarakan hal ini denganku. Di sini, korbannya bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga. Kuingatkan hal ini jika kau mungkin lupa."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku perlu memikirkan perasaanmu, _Hyung_. Kau yang menjadi … uh maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, _korban terbesar_. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu, _Hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak. Silakan saja ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di Seoul tadi siang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Tadi siang, sampai di Seoul aku langsung menuju apartemen Jimin. Jungkook ada di sana, ia sedang demam."

"Apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng. "Kau terlalu baik untuk menghawatirkannya, _Hyung_. Biarkan saja sosok kelinci kecil itu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Maaf aku memotong, lanjutkan."

"Ya, jadi, aku langsung saja berbicara dengan mereka. Jimin tak tahu jika aku sudah tahu perihal _hubungan_ yang ia lakukan dengan Jungkook. Ia pikir _Hyung_ tidak akan bercerita kepada siapapun. Jungkook menjelaskan, ia meminta maaf." Taehyung memandang Yoongi, mencari reaksinya. "Singkatnya, kemudian Jimin yang menjelaskan. Jungkook mencoba melimpahkan kesalahan pada Jimin. Jimin sudah menjelaskan jika mereka berdua lah yang salah, ia mengaku. Kesalahan ada pada mereka. Yah, aku sendiri pribadi menganggap diriku sebagai pihak yang termasuk bersalah."

"Kenapa, bukankah kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Tidak, aku bersalah, _Hyung_. Pertama, aku bersalah karena membiarkan Jungkook kesepian. Kedua, aku bersalah kepadamu, _Hyung_. Jungkook melakukannya dengan Jimin karena ia kesepian, ia mengatakan jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, jadi ia merasa bosan dan kesepian. Ini salahku, maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak apa-apa, lalu alasan apa yang diberikan Jimin? Aku membosankan?"

"Uh, tidak sebenarnya … aku tidak yakin jika harus mengatakan ini. Kau tidak bisa terluka lagi setelah kita baru saja mencoba menutup luka pertamamu, _Hyung_."

"Tidak, Tae. Aku harus tahu alasannya. Luka mungkin akan menjadi hal biasa bagiku, aku sudah biasa menangani luka kecil seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dalam. "Sama dengan alasan yang diberikan Jungkook. Jimin kesepian, _Hyung_. Jimin bilang kau terlalu sibuk selama menjabat menjadi produser di _Big Hit_."

Yoongi seketika itu terdiam, ia menunduk. "Kurasa aku juga harus merasa bersalah, hm? Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Jika aku tidak sibuk di perusahaan mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tidak bersalah dan penyesalanmu hanya akan mendatangkan _stress_ , tidak baik untuk anakmu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Kau benar, terima kasih, Tae. Aku harus menjaga anak ini … satu-satunya yang akan menjadi tali pengikatku dengan Jimin."

 _–Berita selanjutnya datang dari seorang produser musik unggul di salah satu agensi ternama. Produser musik sekaligus juga rapper yang akan debut di bulan Maret mendatang ini baru saja menjadi perbincangan panas banyak mulut._

Taehyung dan Yoongi berpandangan, Yoongi merasa gelisah. Mereka berdua berlari ke ruang tengah, televisi yang tadinya ditonton oleh Yoongi masih menyala dan menyiarkan berita tengah malam. Mereka berdiri di tepi sofa, menonton berita dengan fokus.

– _Surat keterangan pemeriksaan produser musik ini baru saja bocor. Produser musik berinisial MYG ini tengah mengandung. Pihak yang melapor memberi kesaksian bahwa benar adanya orang yang memeriksakan kandungannya adalah seorang produser musik yang dikenal banyak orang. Pihak rumah sakit belum memberikan tanggapan atas kasus ini dan belum ada kabar dari pihak manajemen agensi maupun dari pihak pribadi Min Yoongi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung SUGA._

Taehyung menoleh cepat ke arah Yoongi, sosok bersurai mint itu kini berderai air mata. Ia segera mendekati Yoongi yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Sosok itu hampir saja jatuh terduduk di lantai bila Taehyung tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Taehyung … apa ini … ini bohong, 'kan? Berita ini bohong! Tidak! Taehyung, katakan padaku bahwa berita barusan itu berbohong!" Yoongi menarik kerah baju Taehyung dan menangis keras.

Taehyung hanya bisa membawa Yoongi ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Maaf, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _sweater_ putih Taehyung dan menangis keras di sana, teriakannya terdengar memilukan. Taehyung tak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah karena air mata Yoongi, ia terus memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

" _Hyung_ … kumohon … jangan menangis … hatiku sakit mendengarmu menangis, mendengarmu menjerit …"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Taehyung, tolong … hentikan berita itu … semua bohong … bohong … Mereka semua berbohong!"

Taehyung memeluk erat sosok Yoongi. " _Hyung_ … jangan berteriak … tenangkan dirimu. Ada jalan untuk menyelesaikannya, oke? Jangan menangis …"

Taehyung menggendong Yoongi ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan Yoongi di atas tempat tidur dan mencoba mengusap air mata yang sebenarnya sebuah usaha sia-sia. Air mata yang terhapus tergantikan dengan air mata baru.

 _Drrt_!

Taehyung menoleh, melihat ponsel Yoongi bergetar di atas nakas kayu. Ia mengusap kepala Yoongi yang masih menangis histeris, membiarkan sosok itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ , kuangkat." Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang tidak merespon, masih menangis.

"Halo, selamat malam."

" _Maaf, anda siapa_? _Ini nomor Min Yoongi, 'kan_?"

"Uh ya. Maaf saya lancang mengangkatnya. Dari nama kontak Yoongi-hyung … anda … uh, bos-nya? Saya Kim Taehyung, teman Min Yoongi. "

" _Ah, anda ... aktor Kim Taehyung dan, ya, benar, saya atasan Min Yoongi. Tolong, saya ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi,_ Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal putih. "Maaf saya lancang, uh …"

" _Bang Si Hyuk, panggil saya PD-nim seperti Yoongi biasa memanggil saya._ "

"Baiklah, PD- _nim_ , tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang … uh, yah, anda tahu. Anda pasti menelepon karena baru saja menonton berita tengah malam yang baru saja disiarkan di televisi."

" _Ya benar_ , _saya baru saja melihatnya. Anda benar, Taehyung-ssi, Yoongi pasti dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membicarakan hal ini di telepon. Baik, tolong sampaikan pesan saya kepada Yoongi kalau begitu._ "

"Ya, baik, akan saya sampaikan."

" _Sampaikan padanya untuk sementara tidak datang ke agensi. Jangan keluar dari apartemen juga. Akan ada banyak wartawan yang mengejar untuk mencari berita. Saya yakin Yoongi tidak bisa mengatasinya –terlebih sendirian. Saya tahu dia tidak biasa menghadapi hidup seperti seorang artis tenar._ "

"Ya, baik. Mungkin Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah ijin, tapi ini mungkin lebih baik, PD- _nim_. Yoongi sedang bersama saya di kampung halaman kami, Daegu. Saya akan memberitahu Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk tidak keluar rumah."

" _Lebih baik seperti itu_. _Katakan padanya ia bisa bekerja dari sana, jangan datang ke agensi dahulu sampai keadaan lebih tenang. Kami pihak agensi akan menyelesaikan masalah ini langsung, sekarang. Sampaikan padanya untuk tenang, kami akan meminta pihak televisi menghapus semua berita, menghentikan penyebaran foto hasil pemeriksaan, dan kami akan mencari pelaku penyebarannya secepat mungkin_."

"Baik. Saya mewakili pribadi Yoongi- _hyung_ menyampaikan terima kasih yang sangat besar, PD- _nim_. Saya akan mencoba menenangkan Yoongi- _hyung_ terlebih dahulu."

" _Ya, kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Tolong sampaikan salamku_."

"Ya, PD- _nim_. Terima kasih banyak."

Panggilan itu diputus. Taehyung meletakkan ponsel Yoongi kembali di atas nakas, menghampiri Yoongi yang masih menangis keras. Ia mengusap pelan punggung tubuh itu kemudian menariknya pelan untuk membuatnya berbaring menyamping, berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ … kau sudah mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan bos-mu, 'kan? Kumohon … sekarang berhentilah menangis …"

Tangisan Yoongi berangsur berhenti. Taehyung mengelus rambut _mint_ Yoongi, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ -nya. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang mungil Yoongi dan ia menautkan kaki mereka.

"Tae … hiks … PD- _nim_ … hiks … bilang … hiks … apa?"

"Perusahaanmu akan langsung menangani berita itu sekarang, mereka akan menghentikan semua berita dan peredaran foto hasil pemeriksaanmu."

Yoongi mengusap matanya beberapa kali. "Benar –hiks –kah?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, _Hyung_. PD- _nim_ memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Tenanglah … karena pihak agensi akan langsung menanginya sebelum berita ini sempat tersebar jauh hingga ke internet. Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya _netter_."

Yoongi masih terisak kecil.

"Percayalah, bahwa perusahaanmu akan menanganinya dengan baik. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang _Hyung_ istirahat … biarkan Jiyoo juga beristirahat, hm? Dia pasti lelah … Jiyoo tidak ingin melihat _Eomma_ -nya sedih."

Dalam keadaan menangis pun Yoongi masih bisa mengelus abdomennya sayang, membisikkan kata-kata cinta penuh afeksi.

"Tidurlah, _Hyung_ … aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

Getaran ponsel di nakas kayu membuat Yoongi terbangun. Ia menggeleng dan mengerang, menolak untuk meninggalkan kehangatan selimut tebal di musim dingin. Namun sunyinya ruangan membuat getaran itu sangat jelas terdengar. Dengan erangan kesal Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya.

'Jin- _hyung_ '

Yoongi segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Jin- _hyung_?"

" _Yoongi_! _Lama tidak berbicara denganmu_. _Apa kabar? Aku dan Namjoon baik di sini._ "

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, meski matanya bengkak tidak nyaman dan kepalanya sedikit pening karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. "Ya, _Hyung_. Kabarku … baik."

" _Uh_ , _Yoongi_ … _sebenarnya aku meneleponmu karena berita semalam. Kau … pasti menonton, 'kan? Aku ingin … bertanya padamu soal ini. Maaf aku menelepon pagi-pagi, sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu sejak aku melihat berita itu, sejak tadi pagi. Tapi rasanya tidak pantas meneleponmu di tengah malam._ "

"Ya, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati kepadaku. Aku sudah … mencoba … tenang. Pihak agensi mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya sejak tadi subuh."

" _Baguslah_. _Aku lebih tenang kalau begitu. Tapi tetap saja … aku dan Namjoon ingin mengunjungimu, boleh_? _Aku tenang tapi aku tidak akan puas sebelum aku melihat keadaanmu secara langsung._ "

Yoongi terkekeh kecil dengan rengekan Seokjin yang seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja. Tapi, _Hyung_ , aku sedang ada di Daegu. Aku di rumah Taehyung, dia adik kelasku. Kau sudah lulus ketika ia masuk, kau harus mengenalnya … ia orang yang sangat baik."

" _Eum, aku akan berkunjung ke sana kalau begitu. Kalau adik kelasmu itu tidak keberatan kedapatan tamu._ "

"Uh, ya, kau benar. Aku harus menanyakannya … Maaf, _Hyung_ , aku jadi tidak enak hati padamu. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini pada _Hyung_ yang sudah repot-repot ingin mengunjungiku."

" _Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kirimkan pesan padaku alamatnya jika kau mendapat ijin. Jika tidak, uh, kurasa kita akan mencari tempat lain untuk bertemu. Ah, tapi tidak bisa tempat umum, ya … kau sedang menghindari tempat umum. Baiklah, aku dan Namjoon akan memikirkannya lagi. Hubungi aku, hm_?"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Dengan senang hati. _Bye-bye_."

" _Bye, Yoongi. Jaga diri dan kesehatanmu_."

Yoongi memutus panggilan, senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Yoongi hendak berdiri ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih gelap itu.

"Oh, _Hyungie_ sudah bangun. Sarapan, _Hyung_? Aku sudah membuat _pancake_ saus coklat dan segelas susu hangat."

"Terima kasih, Tae. Tapi sebelum itu … um, kakak kelasku ingin berkunjung kemari, ia baru saja meneleponku dan mengatakan ia dan suaminya ingin mengunjungiku. Apa … dia boleh kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa, _Hyung_?" Taehyung duduk di samping Yoongi, mengelus kepalanya.

Yoongi berbinar. "Terima kasih, Tae! Kakak kelasku namanya Kim Seokjin, dia baru saja menikah dengan seorang _rapper_ sekaligus produser musik juga. Namanya Kim Namjoon. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang dari bulan madu mereka keliling Eropa."

"Kim Namjoon? Produser musik _Big Hit_ dan _rapper_ 'Rap Monster'?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Ia sepupu jauhku, ia sepupu dari pihak _appa_. Ayahnya adalah sepupu _appa_ -ku, _Hyung_."

"Dunia memang sempit, Tae … Keluarganya punya toko alat musik, 'kan? Mesin pembuat _beat_ -ku yang dibelikan … uh … Jimin … adalah dari tokonya."

Taehyung menggeleng. " _Hyung_ , tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau akan menjadi _stress_. Sekarang kita sarapan, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Taehyung yang menggandengnya turun ke ruang makan.

…::***::…

Sosok bersurai merah jambu dan platina itu turun dari mobil mewah mereka. Mobil diparkir di pinggir jalan, di depan sebuah rumah berukuran lumayan besar namun tampak hangat.

Kedua pria itu menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar dan menunggu seseorang akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Taehyung keluar dari dalam dan menuju ke pagar. Ia membuka pagar dan memeluk hangat sepupunya. "Namjoon- _hyung_. Apa kabar?"

Sosok bersurai platina itu tersenyum. "Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan hidupmu sebagai aktor, hm?"

"Baik, _Hyung_. Aku sudah mendapat lebih banyak tawaran main sebagai peran utama mulai pertengahan tahun ini. Aku baru menyelesaikan projek baru beberapa hari yang lalu."

Pria bernama Namjoon itu mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, ini istriku Seokjinnie. Kau bisa memanggilnya Jin. Kau belum mengenalnya, kau tidak datang di pernikahanku."

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Kim Seokjin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Halo, _Hyung_ , Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Maaf, _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian, aku masih dalam _shooting_ projek baru saat itu. Aku tahu ini terlambat tapi, Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." Taehyung tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan mereka –terlalu lama menyentuh sosok itu membuat Taehyung dipelototi kakak sepupunya yang _overprotective_ –

"Terima kasih, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian melangkah mendahului kedua tamunya. "Masuklah, _Hyung_. Yoongi- _hyung_ ada di ruang tengah sedang menonton kartun."

"Kartun?" Seokjin bertanya heran sembari melangkah mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Biasa, _Hyung …_ Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang mengidam. Ia memperbanyak komunikasinya dengan anaknya."

"Benar-benar menggemaskan." Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pun masuk dan melepas sepatu di beranda depan, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang terbuat dari kain.

"Permisi." Namjoon dan Seokjin berucap bersamaan.

"Silakan, langsung saja ke ruang tengah. Aku akan membuatkan kita minuman. _Hyungdeul_ mau apa?"

"Terserah, Tae. Kami permisi." Namjoon menjawab seadanya dan menggandeng Seokjin ke ruang tengah.

"Yoongi!" Seokjin berteriak pelan begitu melihat sosok Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton _Pororo_.

Yoongi menoleh, berlari menghampiri Seokjin. "Jinnie- _hyung_ , Yoongi benar-benar merindukan _Hyung_."

Seokjin mengelus surai Yoongi. "Yoongi, perkenalkan, ini Namjoon. Suami _Hyung_. Mungkin kalian tidak saling mengenal karena kalian belum pernah membuat projek bersama, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, menjabat tangan Namjoon sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ya, benar. Maaf terlambat, tapi aku tidak sempat mengatakannya secara langsung. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian berdua. Kuharap kalian secepatnya dikaruniai anak."

"Kalau itu kamu sedang berusaha, _Hyung_." Namjoon menarik turunkan alisnya sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Seokjin.

Ucapan Namjoon dibalas pukulan kecil di kepala oleh Seokjin yang kini memerah seperti buah stroberi.

"Namjoon bodoh, tidak perlu membahas hal itu! Dasar mesum."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Ayo, duduk, _Hyung,_ Namjoon- _ah_."

Mereka bertiga duduk, bertepatan dengan kedatangan Taehyung yang membawa nampan dengan isi empat cangkir teh hangat. Ia meletakkan masing-masing satu cangkir di hadapan mereka.

"Silakan diminum, _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Tae."

Yoongi melirik Jin. "Jinnie- _hyung_."

Seokjin menoleh. "Ya, Yoongi? Ada apa?"

"Uh, kalau tidak salah … _Hyung_ dokter spesialis juga, 'kan?"

Seokjin menangguk setelah meneguk tehnya. "Ya, spesialis anak dan kandungan. Ada apa, Yoongi?"

"Kalau _Hyung_ menjadi dokter pribadi Yoongi saja … bagaimana? _Hyung_ mau?"

Seokjin memandangi Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia mengerti, Yoongi pasti trauma setelah memeriksakan diri ke sebuah rumah sakit umum. Semua karyawan dapat dengan bebas membocorkan rahasia pemeriksaannya. Berita tentang kehidupan privasi orang terkenal selalu laris dengan harga tinggi jika dijual ke media. Mereka menyukainya –menyebar privasi para artis.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yoongi. Bukankah aku tak pernah menolakmu, hm?"

Yoongi memeluk Seokjin dan bergelayut pada sosok mantan kakak kelasnya itu. "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_ … Yoongi cinta Jinnie- _hyung_!"

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang Yoongi cemas. Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Seokjin dan Namjoon, sosok bersurai _mint_ pudar itu tampak sangat lesu. Yoongi selalu menatap kosong lantai, menekuk lututnya di dada, atau sekadar mengelus perutnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang tak didengarkannya sungguh-sungguh. Sosok itu akan bergumam sendiri tak jelas sambil memandang kosong entah dinding atau televisinya. _Mood_ -nya menjadi lebih sensitif. Yoongi lebih sering marah dan lebih mudah menangis.

Taehyung benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk berbicara namun Yoongi malah marah dan mengumpatinya. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis kecil mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia diumpati oleh Yoongi.

Ia memperhatikan Yoongi lebih saksama. Taehyung menemukan kantung mata hitam menggantung jelas di bawah mata indah Yoongi. Kedua pipinya semakin tirus. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi mengurangi porsi makannya secara drastis. Ia hanya dapat makan dua suap nasi dan beberapa potong daging panggang. Sisanya ia akan muntah jika dipaksakan, bahkan ia tak sanggup menghabiskan segelas susu.

Taehyung sudah mencoba melakukan berbagai hal, namun tak ada yang berhasil untuk mengembalikan binar di mata Yoongi. Matanya tampak sedih, Taehyung dapat melihat pandangan Yoongi yang seolah menyiratkan kalimat _tolong aku, selamatkan aku_.

Taehyung duduk di sofa di sebelah Yoongi. Mereka berdua menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana di Daegu. Ini karena Yoongi merasa ia akan menyusahkan Taehyung dan ibunya jika terlalu lama tinggal di rumahnya. Yoongi sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Daegu –Ia akan bekerja lewat _laptop_ -nya saja. Yoongi tak yakin ia akan kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat. Ia tak meninggalkan terlalu banyak barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, ia bisa membelinya di toko di Daegu. Ia hanya butuh lemari, alat masak, pakaian baru –uh, dia lupa dia harus menyiapkan pakaian yang longgar untuk kehamilannya– Yoongi juga harus membeli alat-alat makan, alat mandi, dan banyak peralatan dan perlengkapan rumah tangga lain yang harus ia beli.

"Yoongi _-hyung …_ "

Yoongi terlonjak kaget, menoleh. "Taehyung … jangan membuatku kaget."

"Maaf, _Hyung_." Taehyung memandang Yoongi. " _Hyung_ sudah mau bercerita atau belum?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Bercerita apa, Tae? Jangan konyol."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Sudah ia duga Yoongi akan kembali membalas seperti itu. "Ayolah, _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan masalahmu. Seorang anak kecil bahkan dapat melihatnya. Kau terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar di atas meja."

"Tidak Tae! Jangan keras kepala!" Yoongi sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamar.

"Oh tidak secepat itu, tuan keras kepala. Kau tidak dapat menghindari topik ini lebih lama lagi, setidaknya tidak dalam pengawasanku." Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku sudah berkata tidak ada apa-apa! Tolong, jangan mempersulit hal ini untuk kita berdua. Biarkan aku sendiri, aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa menentukan apa yang benar dan tidak untukku. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku karena aku ingin tidur siang di kamar."

Taehyung menarik tubuh Yoongi sehingga tubuh mungil itu limbung dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Taehyung memeluk perut Yoongi erat.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa masalahmu. Jangan membantah, kau lah yang justru membuat ini semakin sulit, _Hyung_. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Aku tak bisa berbohong lebih banyak lagi kepada _hyung_ dan _appa_ -mu, juga _eomma-_ ku. Mereka semua bertanya tentangmu, aku tak mungkin menjawab kau sedang di titik rendah lagi. Mereka akan semakin khawatir, dan artinya kau harus kembali diawasi, kau tidak akan mungkin diperbolehkan tinggal berdua denganku saja di apartemen ini."

Yoongi menangis pelan. "Tidak mau … aku tidak mau … aku ingin di sini saja …"

" _Hyung_ … kumohon jangan menangis lagi …" Taehyung mengistirahatkan dagunya pada pundak Taehyung.

"Tapi aku tidak mau … aku lelah, Tae … aku lelah harus seperti ini terus … Tidak mau …"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku selalu ada untukmu … _Hyung_. Ceritakan semuanya padaku … segala kekhawatiranmu. Semuanya … tanganku selalu terbuka untuk mendekapmu … Jangan takut."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyung, Yoongi justru menangis semakin keras. Lama, dia menangis lama dengan tangan Taehyung melingkari pinggang mungilnya dan bisikan manis dilantunkan di telinganya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo halo~ saya bisa fast update lagi :'D karena mulai di beberapa chapter ini saya merasakan alurnya menarik dan seru untuk ditulis :3 DAN SAYA BARU SAJA NONTON MAMA. Congrats buat Bangtan yang dapet penghargaan best performance :'D turut seneng, dan lucu aja ngeliat Jin dan Tae yang tiba-tiba muncul karena mereka entah kemana XD tiba-tiba muncul aja di panggung udahan. Besok bisa juga nonton di Indosiar *sekedar info aja*, selamat menyaksikan betapa anunya Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seokjin waktu perform :'D fine. saya nyerah. fix. siapkan suara untuk menjerit.

Dan btw ya, akhirnya disini saya bisa munculin Jin sama RM, tapi JHope tetap ngilang :'D mungkin dia lelah jadi obat nyamuknya Bangtan /sama saya aja/ *ga gitu* Walaupun masih sedikit, ada kemungkinan mereka bakal muncul banyak di chapter depan dan saya berusaha munculin JHope ya di chapter depan XD karena dia akan menjadi salah satu penyelamatnya Yoongi.

 **Balasan review:**

 **vtan368:** Kayaknya lebih baik ga saya kasih nama deh XD saya ga pinter ngarang nama, biarkan kakaknya Yoongi, papahnya Yoongi, dan mamahnya Tae anon aja sampe ini fic selesai XD **minyoonlovers:** uguu... kakak jadi kesel sama Kookie XD maafkan saya ya, sebenernya Kookie terlalu imut untuk dibikin kayak gini .. tapi ... inilah namanya the power of kepepet *ga sih* the power of imajinasi liar author. **rossadilla17:** dan anda baru saja melihat lebih banyak kebetulan di fic ini XD kebetulan RM adalah sepupu Tae, dan kebetulan Yoongi adalah adik kelas kesayangan eomma Jinnie. **peachpetals:** waw, kakak kok tau si Chim marah ke Kookie XD apakah kakak masih ingat dengan chapter ketemu di depan kafe... karena itu udah lama banget saya updatenya :'D dan... maaf ya kalo kakak emang ga suka sama TaeGi, saya bisa jamin 100% fic ini mengandung unsur MinYoon dan TaeKook, kok. Hanya saja keadaan memaksa~ **mochimol:** saya ucapkan selamat datang di fic ini XD semoga menikmati. dan ... mau yang kayak TaeTae minta ijin dulu sama Kookie XD kalo ga dapet ijin mah culik aja itu anak. **haneunseok:** tentu saja, 100% fic ini MinYoon dan TaeKook kok ^^ **sugasugababy:** beginilah :'( awal mereka pisah :'( dan masih panjang lagi sakit mereka berempat ...

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, fav, follow-nya. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers maupun silent readers yang membaca. Saya berharap fic ini dinikmati para shipper dan ARMY indonesia semua. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan~**

 **-Love,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain

Taehyung berlari kencang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang masih ramai pukul 1 dini hari. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang duduk di bangku tunggu sepanjang koridor. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang sekarang. Kedua kakinya membawa Taehyung menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih ditutup rapat, lampu di atas pintu menyala tanda para dokter belum selesai di dalam.

" _Hyung_!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Taehyung yang berlari kencang dari arah kanan. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri, ekspresi sama khawatirnya dengan Taehyung yang kini menitikkan banyak peluh dari pelipisnya, bahkan di malam bulan Januari yang dingin.

"Taehyung, maaf meneleponmu malam-malam seperti ini. Kau pasti tidak merasa nyaman di lokasi _shooting_ -mu, dan kau tiba-tiba langsung kemari dari lokasimu di kau dimarahi sutradaramu? Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan tenang sebelum menghubungimu, setidaknya memberitahumu. Untung saja kau langsung mengangkat panggilanku." Seokjin berucap, berdiri di samping Namjoon.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. _Shooting_ -ku sudah selesai enam puluh persen, aku bebas sampai bulan depan."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Duduklah, dokter belum selesai." Ia melirik ke ruangan di belakangnya.

Taehyung duduk dalam diam di samping Seokjin. " _Hyung_ …"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh, Taehyung sedang memandang ke lantai dengan jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … pasti akan baik-baik saja, ya, 'kan? Katakan padaku …"

Seokjin dan Namjoon berpandangan. Seokjin ragu-ragu menjawab. "Kau harus … tenang, Taehyung. Uh, kita semua harus yakin Yoongi baik-baik saja."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengerang pelan. " _Hyung_ , katakan padaku dengan jujur … apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Namjoon berdeham singkat, mulai berbicara sambil mengelus pundak Seokjin yang bergetar pelan. "Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami tidak tahu mengapa Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa seperti itu tiba-tiba. Aku dan Seokjin baru saja sampai di depan apartemen kalian, dan Yoongi … tidak menjawab. Kami pikir ia sedang tidur, tapi aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh di dalam. Kami masuk dan Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak sadarkan diri di ruang tengah … dengan darah."

Taehyung menitikkan air matanya. " _Hyung_ … maafkan Tae … ini semua karena Taehyung tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan baik."

Seokjin pun ikut menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, Namjoon hanya bisa terus menenangkannya dengan mengelus pundaknya. "Tidak, Tae. Ini bukan salahmu, jangan terpuruk karena menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan berpikir seperti itu … Yoongi akan sedih melihatmu seperti itu."

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur** _ **boys**_ _ **love**_ **, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Ruangan putih itu benar-benar hampir sunyi bila tak ada suara dari mesin monitor detak jantung di samping tempat tidur pasien. Sinar matahari pagi menembus sela-sela tirai putih yang ditutup tak terlalu rapat.

Taehyung memandang Yoongi yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Taehyung dapat merasakan kantuk berat menyerangnya, matanya terasa kering dan mungkin ia akan melihat dua kantung hitam menggantung di bawah matanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur namun ia tidak mau Yoongi bangun tanpa Taehyung menjaganya. Ia harus sesegera mungkin bicara dengan Yoongi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi jika obat bius itu masih berpengaruh terhadap Yoongi, dan Taehyung tak tahu kapan pengaruh obatnya akan habis.

"Ngh …"

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Ia langsung bangkit dari sofa yang disediakan khusus penjenguk di ruangan itu. Ia bergegas menekan bel di atas tempat tidur Yoongi untuk memanggil dokter dan perawat.

Perlahan Taehyung dapat melihat sosok bersurai _mint_ pudar itu membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tak lama dokter dan seorang perawat masuk, mereka langsung memeriksa Yoongi. Taehyung menepi, memberi ruang bagi dokter dan perawat itu melakukan tugasnya. Setelah menanyai Yoongi beberapa hal dan berbicara sebentar kepada Taehyung perihal perawatan Yoongi selanjutnya, keduanya meninggalkan ruangan rawat.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menarik sebuah kursi dengan bantalan warna merah ke samping tempat tidur Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung, tubuhnya masih lemah dan dia masih belum sepenuhnya bebas dari pengaruh obat bius. "Mhm, sudah … lebih baik …" Yoongi hanya dapat menjawab dengan suara kecil yang agak serak.

Taehyung terseyum kecil, mengelus surai Yoongi. Ia segera menuangkan segelas air dari botol yang disediakan di nakas samping.

"Terima kasih, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia masih mengelus surai _mint_ Yoongi, memperhatikan sosok itu meneguk perlahan air di dalam gelas sebelum memberikannya kembali pada Taehyung dan diletakkan di nakas putih.

"Tae …"

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Kenapa … aku ada di rumah sakit?" Yoongi bertanya tak yakin.

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Yoongi baru saja sadar dan ia ingin Yoongi membaik terlebih dahulu.

"Uh, Yoongi- _hyung_ istirahat saja dulu, ya? Nanti kita bicara ketika _Hyung_ sudah merasa lebih baik."

Yoongi menggeleng. Seolah karena ucapan Taehyung barusan, pengaruh obat biusnya hilang. Yoongi menatap Taehyung ketakutan. "Tae- _ah_ … katakan padaku … kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" suara Yoongi bergetar.

Taehyung mencegah Yoongi yang hendak bangkit untuk duduk, mengelus pundaknya perlahan. " _Hyung_ , tenang … kumohon tenanglah … jangan panik. Panik hanya akan memperparah kembali keadaanmu. Kau masih belum stabil, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja putih Taehyung. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku! Apa yang telah terjadi … Katakan … Tae- _ah_ …"

Taehyung memandang Yoongi sendu. " _Hyung_ …" Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang masih menarik kerah kemejanya, Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku! Katakan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau menolak berbicara, Tae? Apa …"

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi erat, ia berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi. "Tidak, _Hyung_ … tenanglah … semua –semua akan baik-baik saja … kumohon tenang …"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang memeluknya. "Kalau semua baik-baik saja, kenapa kau menolak untuk berbicara! Tae … kumohon katakan padaku."

 _Tok Tok_

Di saat itu Taehyung benar-benar merasa terselematkan. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih kepada tamu yang datang. Yoongi dan Taehyung menoleh ke pintu kayu ruang rawat inap berdinding putih itu. Dua orang yang berbeda surai itu mengintip ke dalam sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Halo, _Hyung_ , sudah lebih baik?" Namjoon bertanya, masuk dengan senyuman kecil. Seokjin mengikuti dari belakangnya, menjinjing sekeranjang buah apel merah segar.

Seokjin menutup pintu dan meletakkan keranjang isi buah di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Yoongi, ia memeluk Yoongi.

"Untung lah … kau sudah tampak lebih baik. Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Atau ada yang sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng, membalas pelukan Seokjin. "Tidak, _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja … namun ada yang sakit."

Seokjin langsung melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi yang menirus. "Apa yang sakit, Yoongi? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Apa kau ada alergi obat tertentu?"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, _Hyung_ … bukan itu." Yoongi meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Ini, _Hyung_ … sakit … Yoongi tidak tahu … tapi ini sakit sekali rasanya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman. Katakan pada Yoongi … ada apa sebenarnya, _Hyung_ …"

Seokjin terdiam. Raut khawatir luntur, ia langsung menoleh kepada Namjoon. Namjoon dan Hoseok sama-sama memandang Jin dengan raut enggan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Namun ia tak tahu hal apa yang salah. Maka dari itu ia terus dan terus memaksa ketiga sahabatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun, tentang hal yang salah pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku? Apa perlu aku mengetahui berita ini langsung dari dokter? Hal apa yang salah padaku? Kumohon … aku tidak akan mengerti jika kalian tak memberitahuku … Aku tidak punya kekuatan magis, aku tidak mungkin dapat membaca isi pikiran kalian semua."

Seokjin melepas kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi Yoongi, ia ikut duduk di sofa, di samping Namjoon. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namjoon tiba-tiba berdiri, ia menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Jinnie, Taehyung- _ah_ , kumohon kalian keluar dulu. Kami akan berbicara berdua. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung … tapi, kurasa kalian tidak akan berhasil mempertahankan air mata kalian hingga pembicaraan ini selesai. Yoongi- _hyung_ butuh ketenangan dalam obrolan ini. Kumohon untuk kalian dapat mengerti."

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Namjoon namun tak mengatakan apapun. Taehyung berdiri dengan cepat.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ –"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak, Tae. Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat Yoongi- _hyung_ harus mengetahui berita ini. Dia akan semakin membenci kita jika kita tak mengatakannya lebih cepat, justru menyembunyikannya membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ membenci kita. Kau tentu tidak mau, 'kan?"

"Namjoon benar, Tae. Aku semakin tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau malah menyembunyikannya dariku. A –aku … aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan. Tapi … apapun itu, jika memang itu membuatku semakin terluka, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal kepadamu, Tae." Yoongi memandang mata Taehyung dalam-dalam. "Bahwa yang membuatku terluka bukanlah dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi … kau bukan orang yang membuatku terluka. Kau, adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, bukan orang yang menghancurkanku. Apapun yang terjadi aku … akan menanggungnya. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan … membebani kalian. Tenang saja."

Taehyung menangis pelan. "Jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau membebani kami. Tapi, _Hyung_ … aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja … kau harus pulih … kau harus sehat … aku tidak mau kau mendengarnya sekarang … kau harus sehat dulu …"

"Jangan menangis, Tae … aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, kumohon biarkan aku berbicara secara privat dengan Namjoon."

Seokjin berdiri. "Maafkan kami, Yoongi." Ia menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan berjalan ke luar, membuat Yoongi semakin bingung karena ia tidak tahu Seokjin meminta maaf untuk apa. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Namjoon yang duduk di kursi merah samping tempat tidur Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … sebelumnya, maafkan kami bertiga, kami … tidak bisa menjaga kalian berdua Maafkan kami."

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga membuat dadanya sakit. Ia yakin ini yang dinamakan ketakutan luar biasa. "A –apa maksudmu, Namjoon?"

Namjoon memandang Yoongi. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakannya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, namun kenyataan memang berbanding terbalik dengan sebuah ekspetasi.

"A –aku ingin kau tetap tenang, _Hyung_ … jangan panik … ja –jangan berteriak. Karena itu akan membuat keadaanmu semakin parah."

Yoongi mengangguk ragu.

"Maaf, karena … kecerobohan kami … Jiyoo … Jiyoo, dia harus pergi. Maaf … kami tidak dapat menjagamu dan Jiyoo dengan baik …"

Di saat itu Yoongi dapat benar-benar merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Ia diam membatu. Kepalanya sakit, seolah ada beban berat di atasnya. Seolah pikirannya mencegah dirinya mencerna informasi barusan.

"Kau –kau berbohong, Namjoon … ini tidak lucu! Ini bukan –bukan _April Mop_! Berhenti berbohong! Kau –kau menyakitiku dengan kebohonganmu!"

Namjoon bergerak cepat, ia memeluk Yoongi yang menangis histeris. Sebulan terakhir ini ia telah berbincang banyak dengan Yoongi. Sosok mungil itu dengan mudah membuka diri kepadanya, mungkin karena mereka punya mimpi yang sama dalam musik. Dengan cepat mereka akrab karena selera musik mereka yang sama. Yoongi banyak bercerita kepadanya … entahlah, sosok itu dengan mudahnya bercerita. Namjoon yakin, sosok mungil ini benar-benar butuh sandaran yang dapat membantunya, membiarkannya beristirahat dari kejamnya dunia.

Namjoon tahu, dari semua cerita-cerita Yoongi. Sosok yang kelihatannya tegar ini menanggung banyak beban di pundaknya. Beban yang tak dapat ia bagi kepada siapapun, karena sesungguhnya sosok ini adalah sosok hangat yang ragu untuk merepotkan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi menangis, berteriak. Ia memukul pundak Namjoon yang masih memeluknya sekeras mungkin yang ia bisa. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu apakah dia harus menangis atau marah. Apa dia harus berterima kasih malah? Karena Jiyoo-nya tercinta tak harus merasakan dingin dan kejamnya dunia ini.

Yoongi menangis keras, memeluk abdomennya protektif. "Tidak, Namjoon! Kau berbohong padaku!"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Menangislah, _Hyung_ … menangislah sepuasmu … tidak apa-apa, aku disini. Aku, Jinnie, dan Taehyung di sini … kami ada untukmu."

Taehyung benar-benar tak tahan harus berada di luar, ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Hatinya tersayat mendengar teriakan histeris Yoongi. Ia berlari setelah menutup pintu, memberi kode pada Namjoon untuk dia yang mengurusi Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk, menepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum pergi.

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil posisi Namjoon semula, memeluk erat Yoongi. Ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi lembut.

"Menangislah, _Hyung_ … menangislah untuk sekarang … Aku akan di sisimu sampai kau berhenti … Aku akan melindungimu … "

"Taehyung, katakan padaku … apa yang baru saja dikatakan Namjoon itu bohong, ya, 'kan? Jiyoo –Jiyoo, dia masih ada bersamaku!"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kau … harus menerimanya, _Hyung …_ "

Yoongi menangis, masih menangis. "Ta –tapi aku … aku belum pernah –bertemu … dengannya, Tae … Aku belum –sempat bertemu … dengannya"

Taehyung dapat merasakan hatinya semakin tersayat. Ia mengerti perasaan Yoongi yang tentu saja sangat mencintai anak dalam kandungannya, anaknya dan Jimin. Ia memeluk Yoongi semakin erat, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa menarik kemeja Taehyung, tangisan semakin keras.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghela napas. Mereka bergtiga –Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Taehyung melirik ke arah sosok Yoongi yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung. Butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menenangkan Yoongi yang menangis histeris, mungkin ia menangis sekitar setengah jam. Sosok itu kemudian kelelahan, dan keadaannya memang masih belum stabil, kemudian tertidur dengan sesekali terisak.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apa … kau tahu sesuatu?"

Taehyung menoleh. "Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Yah, tentang Yoongi. Kami, aku dan Jinnie tidak tahu apa-apa. Pasti ada alasan yang fatal yang menyebabkan Yoongi hingga dia … uh … keguguran. Kau tahu sesuatu? Hal yang mungkin ada di pikiran Yoongi, hal yang mungkin mengganggu dia akhir-akhir ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ya, Namjoon benar, Taehyung. Terakhir ketika aku dan Namjoon berkunjung ke rumahmu … Yoongi tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja dan masih banyak tersenyum. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya … sedih?"

"Ya, kau benar, _Hyung_. Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan kalian, aku bisa melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ sedih. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ tak mau mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu, ini salahku. Aku seharusnya mencoba lebih keras lagi dalam membujuknya untuk berbicara. Aku –aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia mengurangi porsi makannya drastis, lebih dari beberapa suap nasi ia muntah. Kupikir itu hanya tanda-tanda _morning sickness_ seperti halnya orang lain yang sedang mengandung. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir karena Yoongi- _hyung_ bahkan tidak sanggup menghabiskan segelas penuh susu."

"Dia sama sekali tak berbicara denganmu? Mengatakan sesuatu?"

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng. "Terakhir ketika aku pergi meninggalkan apartemen untuk ke lokasi _shooting_ di Busan, kami bertengkar. Tidak –tidak pertengkaran yang serius, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ marah padaku. Selama beberapa minggu sejak aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak sama pada Yoongi- _hyung_ aku selalu mendesaknya untuk berbicara. Di hari keberangkatanku dia benar-benar marah padaku, dia membentakku. Aku –aku sudah tidak tahu harus mencoba cara apa. Memang selama beberapa minggu terakhir _mood_ Yoongi- _hyung_ naik dan turun dengan signifikan. Dia menangis kemudian di menit berikutnya tertawa dan di menit berikutnya marah. Kupikir itu hanya sekadar bagian dari _mood swing_ -nya. Aku –aku tidak punya pemikiran apapun tentang hal buruk yang sampai dapat membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ keguguran karena _stress_."

Namjoon memandang Taehyung serius. "Kupikir setelah ini kita harus berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. A –aku tahu dia masih butuh perawatan intensif, tapi … aku tidak merasa tenang jika tidak bertanya."

"Kau benar, Namjoon- _ah_ , aku juga … aku tidak akan tenang sebelum berbicara langsung dengan Yoongi. Kita semua membutuhkannya." Seokjin menambahi.

Taehyung kemudian terdiam, memandang kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan setelah ini. Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia –dia benar-benar _shock_. Aku tidak mungkin langsung membicarakan hal lain, dan tidak mungkin juga aku membahas hal barusan. Kau tahu seperti apa Yoongi- _hyung_ ketika sedih."

"Kita … akan melihat keadaan Yoongi dulu. Kita harus berusaha dengan maksimal. Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada untuk dia, apapun keadaannya. Mungkin ini juga salahku, aku berperan penting di sini harusnya. Seharusnya saat itu aku langsung mengadakan konsultasi dengannya … Mungkin dengan begitu akan mengurangi _stress_ Yoongi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang menjadi kekhawatiran terbesarnya … Itu berpengaruh besar terhadap kondisi anak dalam kandungannya."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, _Hyung_. Sekarang, yang paling penting adalah kita selalu mendukung Yoongi- _hyung_ melewati masa-masa yang pasti menjadi masa yang paling berat baginya."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kau benar, Taehyung- _ah_. Kita … kita tidak boleh terpuruk. Kita harus menyemangati Yoongi."

"Kalian berkumpul di sini?"

Mereka bertiga terlonjak dengan suara serak Yoongi tiba-tiba. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah tempat tidur. Taehyung berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … sudah … lebih baik?" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, mungkin tidak sepantasnya ia bertanya hal yang tidak patut ditanyakan. Apa jawaban yang ia harapkan dari seseorang yang baru mendapat kabar yang tidak … diharapkan sama sekali.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Taehyung. Dahinya berkerut dan dengan lesu mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab ragu-ragu.

Taehyung menghela napas kecil. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Yoongi yang masih lebar –karena kamar yang mereka pilih adalah kamar _VIP_ , maka tempat tidur yang disediakan berukuran besar dibanding tempat tidur biasa rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_ … Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, hm? Sudah kukatakan, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Menangislah jika kau benar-benar tak lagi tahan. Aku yang akan menyembunyikan tangisanmu dari dunia ini. Sehingga kau, dapat menatap dunia, menunjukkan wajahmu yang tersenyum lagi pada mereka." Taehyung memeluk Yoongi, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Yoongi.

"Hiks …" Yoongi kembali menangis, hal ini mengundang perhatian Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namun, tentu saja mereka tak dapat banyak berperan di sini. Taehyung lebih dibutuhkan oleh Yoongi saat ini. Taehyung lebih dapat menenangkan Yoongi dalam keadaan tertekan seperti sekarang.

Yoongi menarik kemeja putih Taehyung di bagian punggung, ia menangis kembali. "Taehyung … aku –aku tidak baik-baik saja … aku tidak baik-baik saja …"

"Ya, katakan semuanya, _Hyung_ … tidak apa-apa. Jangan ragu untuk memukulku jika kau butuh …"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja … To –tolong aku, Taehyung … Aku tidak kuat, aku ingin mati saja … Kumohon …"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak." Ia berucap tegas. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak boleh mati. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, bahkan jika aku yang harus mati sekalipun. Tapi tidak, kau tidak boleh mati. Tidak akan, dalam pengawasan ketatku."

Yoongi menangis keras. "Tidak … aku mau mati saja! Kumohon … aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya, Tae … Ini tidak adil bagiku! Aku hanya ingin sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana. Apakah itu salah?! Apakah aku tidak berhak untuk bahagia? Apakah begitu … Tae … apakah aku memang sebegitu tidak berharganya? Hingga dunia tak mengijinkanku untuk bahagia …"

"Tidak, _Hyung_ , tidak … Kau pantas, sangat pantas untuk berbahagia …"

Yoongi kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, menarik kemeja putihnya di bagian depan. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa … Kenapa mereka mengambil Jiyoo dariku … apa aku tidak pantas untuk merawatnya? Apakah aku tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuknya? Apa aku tidak akan bisa merawatnya dengan baik hingga tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk melahirkan dan merawatnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, _Hyung_ … tidak, kami bertiga percaya kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang luar biasa untuk Jiyoo …" Taehyung mengelus kepala Yoongi dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. "Sekarang, untuk sekarang tenanglah dulu … _Hyung_ tidak mau membuat Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_ khawatir, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia mengusap matanya dan masih sesenggukan. Taehyung mengecup singkat dahi Yoongi, mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia menyayangi Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , maaf kami harus langsung membicarakan hal ini. Sebenarnya kami ingin menunggu _Hyung_ lebih baik, tapi … kurasa kita harus membicarakan ini sekarang juga." Namjoon berbicara perlahan dan ragu-ragu.

Yoongi mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal di tempat tidur dan jemarinya bermain dengan jemari Taehyung.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yang lancang, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ada maksud menyinggungmu atau apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin … sekadar … uh, bertanya padamu. Aku ingin berkata kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan jika kau tidak mau. Kami tidak memaksa. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mendengar sebuah kejujuran dari bibirmu. Jangan menutupi hal apapun. Hal yang tidak kau ceritakan adalah hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, bukan hal yang kau ingin tutupi dari kami. Berjanjilah satu hal ini pada kami."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, masih terisak karena mencoba menenangkan tangisannya.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kami betiga, um, mau bertanya. Mungkin ini menyinggung perasaanmu, kami tahu benar bagaimana kebiasaan _Hyung_. Hal apa –hal apa yang membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ hingga _stress_?"

Yoongi menatap jemarinya yang bertaut dengan jemari Taehyung. "Diriku."

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Pekerjaanmu? Kau _stress_ dalam proses pembuatan lagu kali ini?" Taehyung bertanya pelan.

"Tidak … bukan itu." Yoongi menggeleng kecil. "Maksudku … aku –aku mempertanyakan standar. Kau masih ingat berita hasil pemeriksaanku yang bocor ke media?"

Semua diam, namun Yoongi tahu bahwa mereka bertiga ingat. Tentu saja ingat, mereka semua ikut panik begitu melihat beritanya, hal yang diberitakan di media itu menyangkut privasi Yoongi.

"Banyak orang berkomentar bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk hidup. Aku –aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang _rapper_ … mereka semua menyuruhku untuk mati saja … aku menjijikkan dan tidak berguna di mata mereka … Aku –aku tidak tahu lagi … apakah aku masih masuk dalam … standar industri musik."

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Taehyung terdiam begitu mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Mereka bertiga dapat melihat sosok itu mencoba menahan tangis. Pundaknya bergetar kecil, tampak begitu rapuh. Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dari samping, lengannya melingkari pundak mungil Yoongi. Mereka tak menyangka Yoongi menahan beban seberat itu. Sosok itu tak pernah punya pemikiran untuk membagi masalah dan bebannya kepada orang lain.

"Inikah yang membuatmu menjadi lebih sensitif? Membuatmu kehilangan nafsu makan, _Hyung_? Jika ya, maka ini salahku. Maaf, seharusnya aku lebih cepat menanggapinya. Aku salah, aku tak memintamu berbicara kepadaku dengan cara yang lebih baik. Maaf aku memarahimu karena kau tak mau bicara padaku, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi menarik kemeja Taehyung, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Taehyung sedih. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian sebanyak ini dari banyak orang. Dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Tidak, Tae … jangan sedih, ya? Maafkan _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ tidak –tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Yoongi, Namjoon dan aku harus pulang sekarang. Namjoon punya musik yang harus diselesaikan bersama produser lain, dan aku juga harus segera kembali karena ada berkas yang kuurus nanti malam di rumah sakit. Maaf kami tidak dapat menemanimu lebih lama lagi di rumah sakit." Jin berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi, memeluk sosok itu.

Yoongi balas memeluk, ia menitikkan sedikit air mata. "Ya, _Hyung_ , maaf membuatmu khawatir … Padahal Jinnie- _hyung_ dan Namjoon sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul. Maaf ya, kita tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama karena aku."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kami sudah cukup dengan melihat keadaan _Hyung_ , kami hanya ingin menjenguk _Hyung_ saja. Jangan merasa tidak enak hati. Jaga kesehatan, dan lain kali mainlah ke rumah kami. Jinnie akan memberikan alamatnya kepadamu lewat pesan."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Jinnie- _hyung_ , Namjoon- _ah_. Hati-hati di jalan, aku akan main ke tempat kalian kalau aku sudah membaik."

Namjoon dan Seokjin melangkah keluar setelah melambaikan tangan. Kini hanya ada Yoongi dan Taehyung di dalam ruang rawat inap Yoongi.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , maaf, ya. Aku merepotkanmu lagi … aku akan segera mengganti uang untuk perawatan dan obat-obatku selama di rumah sakit. Kau mengeluarkan terlalu banyak uang untuk ruangan rawat inapku." Yoongi memandang Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Ini juga karena aku menyayangimu. Jadi, tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidup ke depannya dengan senyuman, dengan itu bayaranmu sudah lunas."

"Terima kasih, Taehyung. Aku … tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika tidak ada kau. Kau berbuat terlalu banyak untukku."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi. "Aku akan pulang dulu ke apartemen kita, aku harus meletakkan koperku dan aku akan mengambil baju baru untuk kita. Kau masih harus diawasi hingga besok."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya manis. "Ya, benar. Sampai kapan aku harus dirawat di sini? Aku mau pulang …" Yoongi merengek.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau belum benar-benar sembuh. Tubuhmu masih lemah, kondisimu akan dipantau sampai besok. Kalau sudah lebih baik kau boleh pulang lusa."

Yoongi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, jangan merajuk. Kutinggal dulu sebentar, _Hyung_. Yoongi- _hyung_ lebih baik langsung tidur saja, istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali dalam satu setengah jam."

Yoongi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang sudah keluar dari ruangan. Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan rumah sakit. Ia tak suka bau obat-obat disinfektan khas rumah sakit, ia benci dengan dinding putih polos sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Setidaknya ruangan _VIP_ ini dilapisi dengan kertas bermotif pada dindingnya dan lantai kayu. Selain itu juga ada jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah kota Daegu, memberikan pemandangan yang tak akan membuat Yoongi bosan.

Yoongi merenung sendiri, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Seharian ini ia tidak pernah tidak ditemani. Selalu ada Taehyung yang menemani sosoknya di dalam ruangan meskipun tadi Taehyung sempat keluar. Dengan kesendirian ini ia dapat memikirkan banyak hal yang tak dapat dipikirkan di depan ketiga sosok sahabatnya.

Air mata perlahan turun kembali. Yoongi sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Lengannya melingkar protektif di depan abdomennya. Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Sudah tak ada nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya … ia tak dapat bertemu dengan anaknya. Yoongi bahkan belum sempat mendengar detak jantungnya … Belum sempat merasakan pergerakan dan tendangan Jiyoo di abdomennya. Yoongi hanya bisa menangis, ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sekarang yang ia punya hanyalah selembar foto _USG_ hitam putih –baru saja ia mengambil fotonya beberapa minggu lalu, beberapa hari setelah acara Seokjin dan Namjoon yang menjenguknya. Ketika Taehyung masih dalam masa liburnya dari _shooting_ , ia meminta tolong Taehyung untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit kecil di pinggir kota Daegu. Mengambil jadwal temu dengan seorang dokter yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari kakaknya –dengan begitu ia merasa lebih aman. Dengan daerah di sekitar rumah sakit yang sepi, ia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Tangisan bahagianya hari itu masih ia ingat. Ia memperhatikan sungguh-sungguh jemari dokternya yang menunjuk sebuah lingkaran kecil dalam gambar. Anaknya, buah cintanya dengan Jimin –apakah Jimin mencintai dirinya? Apapun itu ia hanya ingin menyebut anak itu sebagai hasil cintanya dengan Jimin. Sosok mungil yang belum dapat ia lihat bentuknya dengan jelas dalam gambar … Jiyoo-nya.

Yoongi bahkan masih dapat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung yang sama bahagianya dengan dirinya. Yoongi masih mengingat, bagaimana hatinya sakit karena Jimin tidak tahu mereka memiliki bayi dari hasil hubungan mereka. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menangis di dalam pelukan Taehyung sesampainya di rumah, bergelung di atas tempat tidur yang hangat. Ia hanya ingin Jimin mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak mereka. Ia menginginkan Jimin … menginginkan Jimin untuk memanjakannya, menghujaninya dengan cinta dan ciuman setiap saat.

Namun, di saat itu ia tahu. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

…::***::…

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku masuk, ya …"

Sosok di atas tempat tidur itu tidak merespon. Taehyung masuk membawa kantung kertas berwarna coklat. Ia baru saja mampir ke kafe dan membeli sarapan untuk Yoongi dan dia sendiri. Satu gelas plastik putih berisi kopi hangat dengan karamel dan bubuk kayu manis di tangan kirinya –khusus untuk Yoongi.

Taehyung meletakkan kantung dan gelas plastik itu di atas nakas putih.

" _Hyung_ … sudah lebih baik pagi ini?"

Yoongi diam saja, perhatiannya seolah terserap kepada pemandangan gedung pencakar langit di luar jendela kamar rawat inapnya. Taehyung khawatir, sejak tadi pagi ketika ia pergi ke luar untuk membeli sarapan Yoongi menolak untuk membuka mulut. Ia bahkan menolak untuk memandangnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi, namun sosok itu sama sekali tak memberikan reaksinya. Seolah Taehyung tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Taehyung mengguncang tubuh Yoongi pelan. " _Hyung_ , jangan membuatku takut seperti ini. Ka –katakan sesuatu padaku, apapun. Mengangguk saja juga cukup."

Yoongi tak merespon. Taehyung merasa ada yang salah dengan Yoongi sejak pagi. Ia menghela napas panjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, lengannya memeluk pundak Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum barang sebentar saja. Aku merindukan senyumanmu, _Hyung_ …"

Taehyung menangis kecil. Yoongi sama sekali menolak untuk merespon semua ucapannya maupun gesturnya. Perhatian sosok mungil itu ada di luar jendela ruang rawat inap. Taehyung sedikit menyingkir, memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa.

Pria bersurai coklat itu menggigit bibirnya. Berperang dalam batin. Apakah dalam keadaan seperti ini ia harus menelepon Seokjin? Atau Namjoon? Atau kakak dan ayah Yoongi? Siapa yang harus ia hubungi terlebih dahulu? Ia tahu, yang seharusnya dihubungi adalah Jimin, namun, ini tak akan mempermudah keadaan justru mempersulit. Taehyung akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mencari nomor ponsel di kontaknya dan segera menelepon orang yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya.

" _Halo_?"

"Oh, _Hyung_ , ini TaeTae …" Taehyung berucap dengan senyuman kecil, sudah lama tak berbicara dengan orang di seberang panggilan.

Tawa terdengar di seberang sana. " _Oh, Tae_! _Apa kabar_? _Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu_! _Ada apa meneleponku_?"

"Aku … kurasa aku cukup baik. Hoseok- _hyung_ , aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa … kau bersedia membantu?"

" _Oh_ , _tentu saja, semua untuk dongsaeng-ku yang paling penurut. Ada apa_?"

Taehyung tersenyum sembari sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok Yoongi. "Uhm, aku –aku tidak yakin dapat mengatakannya lewat telepon. Bisakah _Hyung_ datang kemari? Maksudku jika … itu tidak mengganggu –ah tunggu, aku meminta _Hyung_ datang kemari pasti sudah menganggu jadwal kerja _Hyung_."

" _Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu tentu saja. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu. Katakan saja, ada apa_?"

"Uh, aku butuh Hoseok- _hyung_ datang ke Daegu, bisa? Kami sangat membutuhkanmu disini."

Hoseok menggumam. " _Baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi ke Daegu setelah kita menutup panggilan ini_. _Bagaimana?_ "

"Eh? Serius, _Hyung_? Bukankah aku memintamu datang sudah cukup merepotkan? Kau harus mencari kereta yang berangkat paling dekat dengan jam sekarang?"

" _Ya, tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa, akan ada staff-ku yang lain yang dapat menggantikan absenku selama aku ke Daegu. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, kau sudah kuanggap adik kandungku, Tae._ "

Taehyung tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_. Maaf aku merepotkanmu dengan memberi kabar yang sangat mendadak seperti ini. Aku sendiri juga –juga tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi." Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan masih melihat ke luar. "Aku … benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_."

" _Eoh_? _Ini ada hubungannya dengan Namjoonie dan Jin-hyung_?"

"Tidak, tidak. Uh, maksudku ya. Mhm, yang kumaksud adalah, orang ini adalah adik kelas kesayangan Seokjin- _hyung_ , dia sudah mengenal baik Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_. Mereka berdua tahu keadaan _Hyung_ ini, dan sebenarnya mereka baru saja pulang dari Daegu karena menjenguknya kemarin. Aku tidak merasa nyaman kepada mereka jika tiba-tiba aku menelepon lagi. Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin - _hyung_ sama-sama punya pekerjaan penting di Seoul."

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kututup, ya? Aku akan segera membereskan koper sekarang dan memesan tiket keretaku_."

"Ya, _Hyung_ , sekali lagi terima kasih." Taehyung tersenyum kecil untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memutus panggilan telepon. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

* * *

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh. 4 jam lebih setelah panggilannya dan mantan kakak kelasnya di SMA itu diputus, orang yang ia tunggu telah datang. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap tersenyum lebar sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati orang itu dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih sudah datang, _Hyung_."

"Ya, tentu saja. Semua untuk TaeTae. Jadi …" Pria bersurai coklat itu menoleh kepada sosok yang bersandar pada bantal di atas tempat tidur. "Inikah orangnya yang kau sebut di telepon tadi pagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menuntun pria itu ke samping tempat tidur Yoongi. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , ini Hoseok- _hyung_ , Hoseok- _hyung_ , ini Yoongi- _hyung_."

Hoseok duduk di kursi, tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi yang bebas infus dalam kedua tangannya. "Halo, Yoongi- _hyung_ … senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Jung Hoseok, panggil saja Hoseok."

Yoongi tak membalas, tak menoleh bahkan. Hoseok memandang Taehyung. "Ini ?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ini dia masalahnya."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Kita mengobrol di sofa sana, bagaimana?"

"Oh, baiklah, _Hyung_. Tampaknya memang Yoongi- _hyung_ butuh ruang untuk sendiri."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan berbincang.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Tampaknya keadaan kita sekarang kurang nyaman untuk sebuah reuni."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, ada apa dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Uh, _Hyung_ , kau tahu kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah produser musik _Big Hit_ yang masuk di berita beberapa waktu lalu itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu berita itu, tapi aku tidak pernah dekat dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ sejak SMA, jadi … aku tak tahu kalau produser itu dia –awalnya. Aku sempat melihat beritanya di tengah istirahat jam kerjaku, pembawa beritanya menyebutkan nama Yoongi- _hyung_ jadi aku tahu."

"Um, jadi, dia baru saja … kehilangan bayinya." Taehyung mencicit kecil. Ia tahu meskipun Yoongi tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya, sosok itu masih dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia tidak mau membuat Yoongi sakit lebih dari ini lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, ini baru terjadi tadi pagi sebenarnya sebelum aku menelepon _Hyung_. Semalam sebelum aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian di apartemen, Yoongi- _hyung_ masih mau berbicara denganku. Sejak tadi malam ketika aku kembali ke rumah sakit, Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah tertidur, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah sejak semalam ia seperti ini."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dia sama sekali tidak merespon apapun yang kau lakukan? Semua gestur dan ucapanmu?"

"Ya, semua, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus ku telepon, karena … aku juga tidak mau membuat orang-orang terdekat Yoongi- _hyung_ khawatir. Ayah dan kakaknya juga belum aku hubungi. Terakhir aku hanya memberi kabar bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ ada di rumah sakit, belum sempat aku melihat balasannya ponselku mati dan aku tidak sempat mengurus hal itu sejak tadi pagi."

"Tindakanmu tepat. Aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ juga tidak mau orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir berlebihan. Tapi, kau juga harus tetap memberi kabar kepada mereka, setelah ini lakukanlah."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, _Hyung_. Aku –aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus kuhubungi dalam kasus ini. Aku tak pernah punya pengalaman tentang … hal seperti ini. Awalnya aku berpikir akan menelepon ayahnya, atau mungkin kakaknya, atau Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_.Akhirnya, yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah seorang psikiater, yaitu Hoseok- _hyung_ sendiri."

"Yah, terima kasih kau mempercayakan hal ini kepadaku. Kurasa, jika memang Yoongi- _hyung_ terus menerus seperti ini, terpaksa ia harus menjalani rehabilitasi di bawah pengawasanku. Mungkin saja ini trauma bagi Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku –aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara banyak dengannya. Sebelum itu, apakah dia ada masalah berat? Aku juga tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa Yoongi- _hyung_ memiliki anak? Apa itu … pacarnya sejak SMA juga, Park Jimin?"

"Oh, bagaimana kau tahu, _Hyung_? Kekasih Yoongi- _hyung_ –uh, maksudku mantan kekasih Yoongi- _hyung_ memang Park Jimin."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, semua orang mengenal Park Jimin yang popular karena tariannya." Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Ngomong-ngomong … mantan? Sekarang mereka mantan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, uhm, ceritanya panjang." Matanya melirik sosok Yoongi yang diam sejak tadi memandang ke luar. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi Yoongi- _hyung_ kepadamu, _Hyung_. Meskipun … ini juga menyangkut masalahku. Aku tidak tahu apa sepantasnya aku bercerita atau tidak, karena aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak akan mau langsung berbicara di pertemuan awal-awal kalian nantinya."

"Aku menyerahkan keputusannya dalam tanganmu, Tae. Aku yakin yang kau lakukan akan membantu Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau juga tidak harus selalu hanya memikirkan soal Yoongi- _hyung_ , pikirkan juga perasaanmu sendiri. Bukankah kau baru saja berkata itu juga masalahmu? Jangan hanya berpikir tentang perasaan orang lain, kau boleh egois untuk sesekali. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku akan sedikit bercerita …"

Hoseok menghela napas. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, kau tahu? Pikirkan perasaanmu dulu, kau tidak harus selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibanding dirimu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin. Ini juga supaya Hoseok- _hyung_ dapat mempermudah rehabilitasi Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan aku … setidaknya aku bisa menceritakan ini kepada orang lain. Aku –aku tidak sekuat itu menanggung beban ini, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau bercerita di depan Yoongi- _hyung_ , beban yang ia tanggung jauh lebih banyak dan berat daripada yang aku tanggung. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya semakin jauh, aku tidak seperti Park Jimin bedebah itu."

Hoseok sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kasar Taehyung. Selama ia mengenal Taehyung di masa SMA, pria bersurai coklat itu tak pernah memaki atau berkata kasar sekalipun namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Baiklah. Jadi, sebenarnya ini karena kami berdua sibuk." Taehyung memandang Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka duduk miring agar dapat berhadapan. " _Hyung_ tidak tahu hal ini, tapi aku dan Jungkook pernah menjadi kekasih."

Hoseok. "Jungkook? Kookie?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, dia. Kami, Yoongi- _hyung_ dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Yoongi- _hyung_ sibuk karena menjadi produser sekaligus persiapan debut-nya sebagai _rapper_ , dan aku, aku sibuk _shooting_ dramaku. Jungkook, dia _tidur_ dengan Jimin. Awalnya aku tidak tahu, Yoongi- _hyung_ lah yang melihat kejadian itu. Aku sendiri datang ke Seoul lagi, aku membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ ke Daegu waktu itu. Aku meminta keterangan, dan yah, memang benar mereka melakukan itu karena mereka merasa kesepian. Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak menghubungi kami lagi, setidaknya tidak sampai kami semua lebih dewasa dan bijak."

Hoseok mengangguk, menepuk pundak Taehyung dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Ia ingin menenangkan Taehyung yang kini menitikkan air mata, Hoseok dapat merasakan seberat apa beban yang ia tanggung. "Maaf ya, _Hyung_ tidak dapat meringankan bebanmu, Tae. Tapi, _Hyung_ tahu kau sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku, hm? Aku yakin kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, kalian akan membicarakan ini ketika kalian lebih dewasa. Itu hal yang baik, kalian tidak akan terbawa emosi seperti sekarang, apalagi Jungkook, di masih di tahun terakhir SMA-nya, aku yakin dia masih sangat labil dalam hal emosi."

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan isakan tangis. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab 'ya' dengan tubuh yang bergetar di dalam pelukan hangat Hoseok. Bebannya terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung sendiri. Ia harus kehilangan Jungkook, kekasih dan orang pertama yang benar-benar ia cintai kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia harus membantu Yoongi dan ia juga harus menanggung Yoongi, Yoongi sedih dan ia pun juga turut merasakan kesedihan itu. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya muak dan ingin rasanya terjun dari atap gedung. Namun semua ia tidak lakukan demi menjaga Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa … tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja, Tae. Kau telah bekerja keras, hm? Semua akan baik-baik saja … Tenanglah …" Hoseok menepuk punggung Taehyung, mencoba membuat sosok itu lebih tenang dan memberikan bisikan pujian. Sosok Taehyung sangat memerlukannya, ia telah menanggung banyak beban berat.

Taehyun tertawa kecil. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, _Hyung_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau membutuhkannya sesekali, hm? Aku akan segera memulai rehabilitasi Yoongi- _hyung_ , semakin cepat dimulai maka semakin baik. Kau akan menghubungi Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan menelepon mereka untuk memberi kabar perihal ini. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku, _Hyung_. Aku juga harus menghubungi kakak dan ayahnya Yoongi- _hyung_ , bagaimanapun mereka perlu tahu keadaan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Ya, lakukanlah. Aku yakin mereka sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

.

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, menghentikan aktivitasnya memandang ke luar jendela _villa_. Ia tersenyum mendapati Taehyung di pintu kamarnya. Sejak setengah tahun lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah sementara ke Jeju. Taehyung sendiri yang mengusulkannya, katanya demi pemulihan Yoongi sendiri, katanya di Jeju pemandangannya indah dan lebih menenangkan dibanding tinggal di Daegu atau Seoul.

Setengah tahun mereka jalani berdua, dibantu Hoseok yang datang dua minggu sekali ke rumah sementara mereka, sebuah _villa_ di pinggir pantai. Perlahan mereka dapat mengembalikan senyum Yoongi. Awalnya ia banyak menangis ketika dalam sesi pemulihannya dengan Hoseok, namun dengan itu ia dapat membagi bebannya dan Yoongi perlahan mau kembali merespon orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meskipun dari yang Taehyung lihat sosok itu mempunyai trauma jauh di dalam pikirannya.

Ayah dan kakaknya sempat datang beberapa kali, memantau perkembangan Yoongi. Meski awalnya ayah Yoongi masih marah, Taehyung sendiri yang menjadi saksi bahwa sosok yang kelihatannya keras itu meminta dirinya untuk menjaga Yoongi ke depannya. Selain itu, baru saja 4 bulan yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi saudara tiri. Taehyung membantu Yoongi bersembunyi di sudut-sudut ruang pesta karena memang ia masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan enggan berbicara dengan orang selain Taehyung, Hoseok, kakaknya, ayahnya, dan ibu tirinya.

"TaeTae, masuklah." Yoongi tersenyum lebar, menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Taehyung melangkah ke dalam. "Sudah sore, _Hyung_. Tutup jendelanya, nanti kau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, anginnya di sini nyaman. Duduklah bersamaku." Yoongi kembali memandang ke arah pantai.

Taehyung menggeleng, menutup jendela dan menarik Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur setelah menutup tirai putih. Taehyung membaringkan Yoongi menyamping sebelum ia sendiri naik ke atas tempat tidur. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan. Taehyung mengelus surai _mint_ pudar Yoongi, ia baru sadar, warnanya sudah hampir kembali pirang dari sisa _bleach_.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu …"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu, hm?"

"Kau kembali menjadi Yoongi- _hyung_ yang kukenal."

Yoongi menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, mencari kenyamanan. "Terima kasih juga karena TaeTae sudah menemaniku selama penyembuhan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Tae- _ah_ … aku menyayangimu …"

Taehyung memberi kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Yoongi. "Aku juga menyayangimu, _Hyung_ … Berjanjilah padaku, setelah ini kau akan selalu menunjukkan senyumanmu padaku …"

Yoongi tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan menautkan kaki mereka.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo semua~~ saya kembali dengan chapter 11. Ya, saya tahu, semua readers akan membenci saya di chapter ini. ya kan? jujur deh. Karena author ini PHP. banyak yang berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia :'D tapi beginilah ceritanya. Mulai chapter depan saya akan masuk ke alur masa sekarangnya lagi. Sudah cukup terlalu banyak chapter flashback, dan kayaknya ... chapter depan bakal termasuk sad endingnya. saya nggak tahu juga kalo tiba-tiba dapet pencerahan alur lain.

 **Balasan review:**

 **rossadilla17:** Yoongi selalu dicintai semua orang 3 gapapa, ada banyak orang yang ngehibur dia :'D Kookie di sini emang nyebelin btw XD **XiayuweLiu:** saya no comment lah sama review kakak :'D maeupkan saya yang membuat alurnya begini. **peachpetals:** TaeTae juga maunya nolongin Kookie kok T_T keadaan memaksa untuk berkata tidak, tenang aja, mereka akan ... akankah mereka? /apaan coba/ akankah mereka bersatu kembali? :'D NamJin pasangan paling tentrem dah, udah nikah, /kalo anak lagi diusahain ya :p/ kalo Jimin sama Yoongi ngebet punya anak duluan baru nikah /ga gitu/ ya... pokoknyalah... **haneunseok:** beginilah.. ceritanya. Tentu saja Yoongi bakal nutupin :'( dianya sakit hatiii, karena authornya jahat bikin begini ... **minyoonlovers:** jangan dibenci kakak :'( Kookie kan emang masih labil -paling labil deh-, emang Kookie di sini nyebelin :'( **maulinaarmy:** iya, lama karena ini paling penting XD dan chapter depan bakal balik ke alur masa sekarangnya mereka. Tunggu aja, oke? :3

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, fav, follow dan untuk silent readers juga. Nng, btw ya, fanfic ini udah diujung. Mungkin tinggal 3 chapter lagi buat sad ending, open ending, dan happy endingnya. Kalo mau baca happy ending harus baca semua dari sad dan open karena ceritanya masih nyambung, walaupun bisa juga berhenti di sad dan open ending. Yang maso yang maso, boleh berenti di sad ending XD dan kalo emang bener, berarti kan ... 14 chapter ya? Saya ada rencana walaupun ga janji, ada spin-off nya (sekadar one shot aja sih) biar pas jadi 15 chapter~ jadi, mari kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong~**

 **-XOXO,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang.**


	12. Chapter 12: The truth

Yoongi turun dari mobil Jimin sambil menghela napas. Perjalanan ke Daegu memakan waktu yang cukup panjang karena sempat terjadi kemacetan di jalan. Yoongi melirik Jimin yang turun dari mobil dan mengunci pintunya.

"Jim, lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke Seoul saja. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku juga tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Maka dari itu aku akan mendatangi orang tuamu hari ini. Aku akan langsung meminta restu untuk menikahimu."

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat kaget. "Kau gila?! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kemudian kau langsung ingin meminta restu untuk menikahiku?! _Heol_. Aku tidak bisa menebak isi kepalamu!"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kita makan siang dulu, setelah itu aku akan memintamu menunjukkan jalan ke rumah orang tuamu, _Hyung_. Masuklah dulu ke dalam."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah. Kau sendiri yang akan menanggung kenekatanmu."

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur boys love, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

"Tidak mau!" Yoongi membuang muka, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jimin menghela napas menahan emosi. " _Hyung_. Aku tidak sedang main-main. Aku memintamu menunjukkan jalan ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Jimin, sudah kukatakan, kau sendiri yang akan menyesal jika kau bertemu ayah dan kakakku."

"Ada apa, 'sih?!"

Yoongi melirik Jimin. "Lagipula … ibuku sudah tidak ada."

Jimin terdiam. "Ayahmu menikah dengan ibunya Taehyung, 'kan? Aku tahu dari Jungkook. Maaf, aku lupa dan lagi aku mengungkitnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa dia ada di rumah Jinnie- _hyung_ ketika aku dan Tae menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya. Sudahlah, Jim, menyerah saja. Aku harus meminta Taehyung membawakan koperku ketika dia menyusul ke Daegu, dan ini semua karena perbuatan nekatmu." Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak. Sekarang, yang jelas aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, _Hyung_. Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan meminta restu untuk menikahimu."

" _Ya_! Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan perasaanku! Kau pikir aku bersedia menikah denganmu?"

Jimin memotong jarang di antara mereka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. "Bukankah kau mau, _Hyung_? Kurasa aku masih dapat melihat cinta di matamu." Jimin menjepit dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

Yoongi bersemu merah, memukul tangan Jimin. "Ja –jangan sembarangan! Aku –aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Jimin megecup cepat bibir Yoongi. "Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Sudah, lebih baik kita mencari penginapan saja kalau kau masih tidak mau memberitahukan rumah orang tuamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau memberitahukannya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau memberitahumu?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang tersenyum menantang. "Aku akan membawamu kabur dan kita akan menikah langsung di luar negeri."

" _Ya_! Dasar bocah nekat! Kau tidak bisa menikahiku jika aku tidak mau!"

" _Aish_ , sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jangan banyak berteriak, kau membuatku sakit kepala dengan teriakanmu."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oke, aku diam."

"Hei, jangan merajuk, aku hanya bercanda, _Hyungie_ sayang …"

"Tidak mau tahu. Terserah. Gombalanmu tidak mempan lagi. Cepat jalan, aku akan menunjukkan jalannya."

Jimin terheran. Tidak biasanya Yoongi akan semudah ini melunak.

Yoongi melirik Jimin, masih dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Apa?! Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Jimin pun segera menjalankan mobilnya dan mengikuti arahan Yoongi menuju rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah ayahnya yang baru. Sejak ayahnya dan ibu tirinya menikah, ayahnya memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru. Ada rasa segan bagi ayahnya menempati rumah itu dengan istri barunya. Yoongi rasa ia juga tidak akan rela begitu saja jika ibu tirinya tinggal di rumah masa kecilnya, rumah yang penuh kenangan dengan orang tuanya.

"Jim, aku turun duluan. Kau tunggu di sini dulu, kalau kau langsung turun, lebih baik jangan. Kehadiranmu memicu keributan."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ pikir aku apa? Kehadiranku tidak akan menimbulkan keributan apapun!"

"Jangan membantah. Diam saja. Aku yang lebih tahu. Kau diam di sini sampai aku memperbolehkanmu turun, bahkan jika itu besok atau lusa atau tiga hari lagi."

" _Ish_ , _Hyung_ menyebalkan."

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan memencet bel rumah bertingkat dua itu. Sesekali matanya melirik cemas ke dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Yoongi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka, ayahnya keluar.

" _Appa_ …"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis. "Yoongi- _ya_ … kenapa tidak bilang kau mau pulang kemari? Tidak bersama Taehyung?" Pria itu melangkah dan membukakan pagar untuk Yoongi.

"Tidak, _Appa_. Yoongi sebenarnya tadi mau datang bersama Tae … rencananya …"

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Rencananya? Ada apa? Taehyung mendadak sibuk?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kenapa kau diam saja di depan pagar, masuk dulu! Kita bicara di dalam. Kau tampak gelisah sekali, ada apa, hm?"

" _A –appa_ , Yoongi … uh, ada, um, seseorang."

"Ya? Seseorang siapa, Yoongi?" Pria paruh baya itu terheran dengan sikap anaknya, ia melangkah keluar dari halaman rumah untuk berdiri di samping Yoongi dan baru menyadari kehadiran mobil yang terpakir tak terlihat dari pandangannya tadi. "Kau bersama siapa kemari, Yoongi?"

Yoongi menunduk. " _Appa_ … ja –jangan marah dulu tapi."

"Tapi siapa yang kau bawa kemari? Dan apa alasanmu mengatakan pada _Appa_ untuk tidak marah? Ada apa sebenarnya, Yoongi."

Yoongi berlari kecil mengetuk jendela pengemudi, dan Jimin pun mengambil gestur itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia diperbolehkan untuk turun. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu karena ia berada di jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jimin mengunci mobilnya dan melangkah mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang.

Pria paruh baya itu melirik Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Siapa ini, Yoongi?"

" _A –appa,_ ini –ini … Park Jimin."

Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat. "Selamat siang. Nama saya Park Jimin."

"Yoongi."

Yoongi tak berani menatap ayahnya lagi begitu mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nada kemarahan di dalam namanya yang dipanggil barusan. Jimin sedikit merasakan aura yang tidak nyaman, ia mundur untuk menjaga jarak, ia rasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia kemari. Tidak, lebih buruk dari itu. Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan dia?!"

Yoongi menunduk semakin dalam. "Ma –maafkan Yoongi, _Appa_ …"

Dengan cepat sebelum Yoongi bahkan dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, Jimin telah tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Yoongi cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Jimin dan berlutut di tanah,

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi sedang memperiksa pipi kiri Jimin ketika tangannya ditarik oleh sang ayah.

"Berdiri, Yoongi! Untuk apa kau berbuat baik kepada orang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian?! Kau masih memberi belas kasihan kepadanya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kalian."

" _Appa_ … berhenti, tolong …"

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang, memijit pelipisnya. "Sudah, terserah kau saja. _Appa_ tidak mau menerima orang ini di rumah kita. Kalau kau mau masuk rumah, jangan bawa orang ini lagi. _Appa_ tidak mau melihatnya. Pergilah."

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap sosok ayahnya yang kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pagar dan menghilang di balik pintu depan rumah. Yoongi menitikkan sedikit air mata, ia cepat-cepat mengusapnya dan kembali berlutut di tanah,

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita obati dulu ya … sudut bibirmu berdarah …"

Jimin meringis kecil dan mengangguk, menerima bantuan Yoongi untuk berdiri.

"Serahkan kunci mobilmu, kita akan menginap di apartemen lamaku dan Tae."

Jimin menoleh. " _Hyung_ , aku hanya terluka kecil. Ini bukan apa-apa untukku, aku masih sanggup untuk mengemudi."

"Tidak. Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku tidak mau nyawaku dibahayakan oleh seorang pengemudi yang sedang meringis karena menahan sakit. Cepat, kunci mobil. Lagipula kau juga tidak tahu arah jalannya."

Jimin dengan berat hati menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Malas rasanya berdebat lagi dengan sosok Yoongi yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya, lagipula sudut bibirnya sakit untuk dibuka terlalu lebar.

…::***::…

"Masuklah, duduk saja di sofa itu."

Yoongi menyalakan lampu di unit apartemennya. Tentu saja masih bersih, ia meminta petugas kebersihan untuk selalu rutin membersihkan kamarnya jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan menginap di kamar apartemen ini –ya tentu dia tidak lupa membayar sewanya setiap bulan.

Jimin melihat ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan ruangan apartemen yang bersih bebas debu dan kosong tentu saja. Hanya ada perabot standar apartemen seperti sofa, meja di ruang tengah , sebuah televisi kecil –karena Yoongi juga jarang berada di apartemen ini–, selebihnya ia tidak melihat perabot lain di ruang tengah.

"Kau tinggal di sini, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, kembali dengan kotak obat-obat –yang untungnya masih ia simpan di lemari bawah di kamar mandi–. "Uh, ya, dulu."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu, aku tahu tanganmu tergores aspal tadi ketika kau jatuh dan menahan tubuhmu." Yoongi kemudian segera duduk di samping Jimin. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak."

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Yoongi tak mengalihkan perhatiannya, sibuk mengobati tangan Jimin. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku tinggal berdua dengan Taehyung."

Jimin menghentikan tangan Yoongi, menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan tangannya yang kini berbalut perban kecil. "Jadi selama tiga tahun ini kau tinggal di Daegu?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas, menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih mengambil kapas. "Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudmu dengan –aduh!" Jimin memekik begitu Yoongi mendaratkan kapas bulat dengan antiseptik untuk mengobati sudut bibir Jimin. "Pelan-pelan, _Hyung_ , sakit."

"Jangan merengek, seperti anak kecil saja. Kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun." Yoongi sibuk menempelkan perban kecil di sudut bibir Jimin yang terluka. "Selesai." Ia kemudian beranjak untuk membereskan sampah kapas dan kotak obat yang ia ambil.

Yoongi baru saja hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk kembali menyimpan kotak obat sebelum tangannya ditarik Jimin hingga ia menjatuhi tubuh Jimin di sofa. Tangan Yoongi menahan tubuhnya di atas dada bidang Jimin, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

" _Y –Ya_! Biarkan aku menyimpan kotak obat ini, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku!"

Jimin memejamkan matanya, tangannya menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Hm, tidak mau. Aku lebih suka posisi ini."

"Jim, serius! Kau ini, baru saja terluka masih bisa banyak berbicara."

Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi. "Sudah sembuh karena _Hyung_ yang mengobatiku."

"Diam, gombal." Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin, namun tetap dalam posisi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau mau?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mengatakan kau ingin membicarakan hal tiga tahun lalu, bukankah begitu? Kenapa kau harus terus menerus memaksaku, Jim? Aku tidak suka membicarakan hal tiga tahun lalu itu. Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku dan berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Kau merusak kesenangan seseorang, kau merusak suasana hatiku sekarang."

Jimin menghela napas, masih mengelus surai Yoongi. "Hm, tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut kita. Aku akan membicarakan ini, untuk membuatmu kembali padaku."

"Kau pikir aku bersedia kembali padamu? Lalu kau pikir aku belum tahu alasanmu _tidur_ dengan Jungkook malam itu? Kau bodoh, Jim. Aku tahu, aku sudah dengar semua alasanmu dari Taehyung."

"Ya, aku bodoh, _Hyung_. Aku brengsek, karena aku masih mengharapkan dirimu setelah aku melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Jungkook tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak pantas mendapat pengampunan begitu saja darimu."

Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk. "Kau pikir kau bahkan masih pantas mendapat sebuah pengampunan? Apa kau pikir yang kau lakukan itu tidak menyakitiku?! Meminta sebuah pengampunan itu perkara mudah, Jim. Tapi memaafkan tidak."

Jimin menunduk. "Ya, kau benar, _Hyung_. Lalu apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mendapat pengampunanmu?"

Yoongi diam, melirik Jimin.

"Aku … -aku benar-benar masih menginginkan dirimu, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu selama lima tahun ini. Selama dua tahun denganmu maupun tiga tahun tanpamu. Aku benar-benar tersiksa tanpa kehadiranmu, _Hyung_. Kami –kami berdua bersalah. Sangat-sangat bersalah, maka dari itu …" Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. "Mari kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Bagaimana, hm?"

Yoongi menitikkan air mata. "Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan baik-baik, Jim? Semua sudah jelas … aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa tujuan hidupku. Aku hanya makan, minum, bekerja, tidur, kemudian bangun dan semua terulang. Setiap harinya sama."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi. " _Hyung_ … maafkan aku …"

"Aku kesepian, Jim … aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Ketika aku sudah mulai terbiasa kau kembali dan menghancurkan semua yang telah aku bangun tiga tahun terakhir ini. Semua hancur, hanya karena kau menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku. Ya, benar. Aku lemah, dan kau lah kelemahanku. Aku tidak bisa membencimu bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak pernah bisa meskipun aku terus mencoba untuk membencimu. Katakan padaku, sihir apa yang kau gunakan padaku?"

"Sebuah sihir yang dinamakan cinta, _Hyung_. Kau masih mencintaiku selama ini …" Jimin berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi menangis. "Kau brengsek, Jim. Aku membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu." Yoongi memukul pundak Jimin yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau boleh membenciku, memakiku, memukuli, apapun. Kau dapat melakukan apapun, tapi kumohon … jangan pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa, tanpamu aku tidak bisa hidup sepenuhnya, Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

Tangisan Yoongi semakin keras. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku benci padamu, Park Jimin. Kau membuatku terbuai, mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghempaskanku begitu saja. Kau mempermainkan aku! Kau benar-benar kejam, aku membencimu! Dan aku lebih membenci diriku karena aku tak dapat berhenti mencintaimu. Kau brengsek."

Jimin tak membalas, ia hanya memeluk Yoongi erat sembari mengelus rambut coklat itu. Ia pantas menerima semua caci maki dari Yoongi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan memang benar kejam. Ia tak akan mengelak, ia adalah pria paling brengsek di dunia.

"Aku tahu ini sama saja dengan aku mencari alasan, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Aku tak pernah berhenti menginginkan sosokmu tidur di sampingku, bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat di musim dingin. Tiga tahun terlewati tanpamu, aku benar-benar mengerti apa itu namanya penyesalan." Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. "Aku, Park Jimin yang brengsek ini sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Min Yoongi, dengan seluruh hatiku. Ini bukan sebuah candaan, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan cintaku kepadamu, _Hyung_. Maukah kau mengulang semua dari awal bersamaku?"

Yoongi diam, masih terisak kecil. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. "Aku –aku." Ia menghela napas panjang dan berdiri. "Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Kau juga. Kalau mau makan kau pesan saja. Jangan ganggu aku. Permisi." Yoongi berlalu dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Ia percaya tanpa ia mengunci pintu pun Jimin tak akan berani menganggu dirinya.

Jimin menghela napas, mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia mengerang kesal, suaranya teredam oleh kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah.

.

.

.

Jimin menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen Yoongi dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Ia ingat Yoongi telah mengunci pintu, kemudian siapa yang datang? Jimin melangkah mengintip dari ruang tengah dan menemukan sosok Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang melepas sepatu mereka di beranda.

"Taehyung? Jungkook?"

Keduanya mendongak. Taehyung menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga Yoongi- _hyung_ disini. Kau tadi pergi ke rumah orang tua kami, 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, memperhatikan sosok Taehyung yang pergi ke dapur. Ia baru sadar Taehyung membawa kantung plastik putih –yang sepertinya dari _supermarket_.

Taehyung meletakkan kantung plastik dalam genggamannya di atas konter dapur dan menghela napas sambil bersandar pada konter itu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku baru saja mencoba datang ke rumah orang tua kami, ayahnya menceritakan semua padaku. Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Kau membuat ayahnya marah, Park Jimin. Seharusnya kau tidak memaksa Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk membawamu ke rumah orang tua kami. Aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah memperingatimu sebelum itu."

Jimin mengangguk singkat. "Ya, aku memang memaksa. Tapi aku tidak paham. Kenapa ayahnya membenciku sedalam itu? Maksudku, kalian menceritakan soal kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu, apa –apa yang telah kulakukan dengan _nya_ malam itu?" Jimin menunjuk Jungkook yang duduk di meja makan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Jika tidak, dengan alasan apa lagi ayahnya murka kepadamu. Sebenarnya, ayahnya sudah membencimu terlalu dalam. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilalui Yoongi- _hyung_ tiga tahun lalu. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali kepada Yoongi- _hyung_. Apapun alasan yang kau miliki."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan Yoongi- _hyung_ milikku kembali. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu."

Taehyung tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan berpura-pura naif. Kau tentu tahu setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Yoongi- _hyung_ menolakmu dan mendorongmu jauh-jauh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia masih mencintaiku, dan aku pun juga masih mencintainya."

Taehyung terdiam. Memang benar, ia tidak dapat membalas kalimat Jimin barusan itu. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah bagian dari fakta.

"Cinta saja tidak cukup, Jim. Kau menyakiti Yoongi- _hyung_ terlalu dalam. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar luka yang telah kau berikan kepada Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus dan pantas menceritakan hal _ini_ kepadamu. Lagipula Jungkook juga dapat mendengar ceritaku ini." Matanya melirik sosok Jungkook yang duduk diam di sofa dan mendengarkan.

Jimin tak lagi bersandar pada dinding, ia berdiri dengan tegak menghadap Taehyung yang masih bersandar di konter dapur. "Apa maksudmu?" Dahinya berkerut karena bingung.

Taehyung memandang Jimin sejenak. "Yah, aku hanya mau mengatakan beberapa hal saja. Luka yang kau tanamkan pada Yoongi- _hyung_ bertumbuh menjadi sebuah janji temu dengan psikiater. Kau mengerti maksudku, aku tahu itu."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun ikut memasang perhatian baik-baik begitu mendengar kata _psikiater_. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang duduk di sofa. "Psikiater?"

"Tae kau menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu."

Mereka bertiga menoleh kepada Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pandangannya kepada Taehyung tajam, seolah dapat menghasilkan lubang pada Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , maaf." Taehyung menunduk.

"Tidak, tidak. Jelaskan padaku maksud kalimat itu. Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau menemui psikiater?"

Yoongi mendecak kesal. Ia keluar dari kamar berharap untuk mendapatkan segelas air minum yang dapat melegakan haus di kerongkongannya, bukan perdebatan lain. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jim. Itu sudah lama, tidak penting lagi. Taehyung, jangan menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu. Ku harap kau dapat tutup mulut ke depannya, tidak perlu berbicara macam-macam."

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi yang hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. "Jelaskan padaku, _Hyung_!"

"Jimin!" Yoongi menoleh memandang Jimin tajam, sekali melirik Jungkook dengan pandangan sama tajamnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Jangan memaksa, kau kekanakan. Ini urusan pribadiku."

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi kembali ke dalam kamar, Taehyung mengejarnya. Jimin menghela napas panjang dan membanting tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa, di samping Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Entahlah. Apapun caranya, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Yoongi- _hyung_ kembali dalam pelukanku."

"Tapi kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri barusan. Kau sudah lihat, _Hyung_ , bagaimana Yoongi- _hyung_ menutupi rahasianya darimu. Artinya dia tidak lagi memberi kepercayaannya padamu. Seharusnya kau sadar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Jimin menoleh. "Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah kau masih mencintai Taehyung? Kau juga bersalah."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku tetap mencoba. Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan cumbuan mesra Tae- _hyungie_." Bibirnya menyeringai kecil.

Jimin tak memberikan respon dan justru berdiri. "Aku akan mendatangi Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang di kamarnya. Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Aku –kita, kita berempat sepertinya perlu berbicara."

"Aku ikut." Jungkook berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jimin menuju kamar dimana Yoongi dan Taehyung tadi pergi.

Jimin dan Jungkook dapat melihat sosok Yoongi di atas tempat tidur yang sedang menangis pelan dan sosok Taehyung yang sedang memeluknya erat. Jimin menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

" _Hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

Yoongi menoleh, dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam kamarku? Keluarlah, Jim. Aku –aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak. Kita, kita berempat perlu bicara serius."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak, Jimin. Keluarlah. Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun soal tiga tahun lalu."

Seolah Taehyung tidak ada di ruangan itu, Jimin berlutut di samping tempat tidur Yoongi dan menggenggam tangannya. " _Hyung_. Jawab aku, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu. Kau sudah tahu."

Jungkook ikut berlutut di samping Jimin. " _Hyung_ , kami berdua salah. Kami ingin meminta maaf, kami benar-benar … brengsek. Aku mohon …"

Yoongi menepis tangan Jungkook yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Ya, kau memang bersalah, dan kau pikir semudah itu memberikan maaf kepada kedua orang yang telah menghianati aku –kami berdua? Tidak, jangan bercanda."

Jungkook menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan membencinya sejauh ini. Meski ia hanya mengenal Yoongi beberapa bulan sejak 3 tahun lebih yang lalu, ia tahu Yoongi adalah sosok hangat yang pemaaf. Yoongi memandang Jimin dan Jungkook, sedang Jimin masih menatap mata Yoongi.

"Kalian keluarlah. Aku tidak dalam suasana hati ingin membicarakan masalah ini."

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, _Hyung_. Jika kau terus menghindarinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Aku tidak menghindar, Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak, kembali menangis. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku! Kau selalu memaksa untuk membicarakan hal tiga tahun lalu itu tapi kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku selama ini. Kau pikir setelah tiga tahun, dengan kau datang kepadaku untuk meminta maaf, kau akan mendapatkannya begitu saja?! Kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun."

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku tampak sangat tidak memikirkan tentangmu, tapi aku ingin berbicara … aku ingin mengatakan semua ini kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu"

Yoongi terdiam. Benar, ini sama beratnya. Ia juga menyembunyikan suatu hal yang besar dari Jimin. "Kau benar. Mungkin kita harus bicara, tapi tidak sekarang. Keluarlah."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku …"

"Aku juga harus menjelaskan hal ini, _Hyung_." Jungkook menambahi.

"Baiklah. Aku dengarkan, jadi kalian sebaiknya mengatakannya dengan cepat sebelum aku mengusir kalian pulang ke Seoul."

Jimin mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Benar, malam itu aku _tidur_ dengan Jungkook, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung kepadamu tentang alasanku? Aku kesepian? Ya, benar. Aku kesepian karena kesibukanmu sebagai produser musik. Aku mengaku, aku lah yang salah … karena aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku, _Hyung_ …"

"Aku juga, Yoongi- _hyung_ …" Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap mata Yoongi. "Aku salah. Aku _tidur_ dengan Jimin- _hyung_ karena Tae- _hyungie_ sibuk dengan jadwal _shooting_ dramanya, kami berdua, aku dan Jimin- _hyung_ benar-benar kesepian. Maafkan kami …"

"Bukankah itu sama saja. Kalian hanya memberitahuku hal yang sama, kalian mengulang hal yang sama dengan yang kalian jelaskan. Aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak ingin mendengakannya lagi." Yoongi menatap tajam Jungkook dan Jimin. "Kalian pikir kami berdua sibuk tidak memikirkan kalian? Kami berdua juga merindukan kalian di dalam kesibukan kami. Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa kalian benar. Kami berdua telah memberikan kepercayaan yang besar, karena cinta yang kami –aku dan Taehyung berikan tidak sekadar atas dasar cinta, tapi juga kepercayaan. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Kalian keluar saja, aku muak. Aku ingin istirahat."

Jimin dan Jungkook menunduk, mereka benar-benar putus asa. Rasanya sudah tidak ada cara lagi agar membuat Yoongi luluh akan penjelasan dan permintaan maaf mereka. Seolah kalimat Yoongi terus menerus membuat mereka betapa besarnya kesalahan yang mereka perbuat, seolah tak mengijinkan mereka mendapat pengampunan dan hidup dengan tenang. Mereka berdua berdiri dan pergi keluar dengan kepala ditundukkan.

Taehyung menghela napas memandang pintu itu tertutup.

"Kenapa? Kau juga menyesal melepas _dia_ , Tae? Kau boleh keluar dari sini dan menyusul Jungkook, silakan." Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang memandang pintu dengan mata sedih.

Taehyung menoleh cepat. "Astaga, _Hyung_ , apa yang kau katakan! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Teruslah menangkal, Taehyung." Yoongi memandang ke luar jendela. "Kau pembohong yang buruk. Aku tahu kau menyesal melepas Jungkook. Tidak apa, pergilah kepadanya. Aku sudah tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, dan kau terlalu terikat denganku. Aku tahu, _Appa_ menitipkanku padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengejar kebahagiaanmu. Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, membuat sosok itu memandangnya dengan wajah basah karena air mata. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu."

Yoongi menangis, memejamkan matanya. "Sudahlah. Lagipula, aku sudah menyerah sejak lama. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak ingin kau sama sepertiku, kerjarlah Jungkook, dia kebahagiaanmu. Aku sangat tahu akan hal itu. Aku memberimu waktu sekarang, jangan sampai kau menyesal. Keluarlah, ajak dia bicara. Aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu egois memintamu selalu bersamaku, aku menggunakanmu sebagai pelindungku. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi, pergilah."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. " _Hyung_ … aku tidak pernah keberatan berada di sampingmu."

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Taehyung … aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku serius, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, hm? Aku tahu kau sudah cukup tersiksa. Ini permintaan egoisku yang terakhir kepadamu, pergi dan temuilah Jungkook. Kau mencintainya, kalian bisa memperbaiki _ini_ dengan baik-baik."

* * *

Yoongi duduk di kursi meja makan, ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan segelas susu coklat hangat di depannya. Langit di luar telah gelap, bintang berkelip dan bulan menggantung di atas. Yoongi melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding sejenak.

Pukul 01.06

Sudah dini hari, artinya Jimin sudah tidur sejak lama karena sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara dari dalam kamar tidur tamu. Yoongi menunduk dan tersenyum tipis, menikmati kesunyian di ruang apartemennya sendirian mengingat Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi berdua dan belum kembali.

" _Hyung_ …"

Suara lembut menyapanya, ia menoleh pada sosok Taehyung yang kini duduk di seberangnya. Ia tersenyum, membenahi jaket di pundaknya dan memajukan kursinya.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Sudah … Dia langsung pergi ke kamar untuk tidur, kami baru pulang."

"Uhm, bagaimana?" Yoongi mengangguk dan meneguk susu coklatnya.

Taehyung menunduk. "Kami memutuskan … kami akan mengulang, semua, dari awal lagi. Seperti lima tahun lalu itu …"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, mengelus surai Taehyung yang menunduk. "Jangan takut, aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti memasang wajah sedih, hm? Kau akan mendapatkan Jungkook kembali, jangan sedih lagi."

Taehyung menangis. "Tapi, Yoongi- _hyung_ sendiri ju–"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berpikir, rasanya sulit untuk menghilangkan trauma, perasaan _itu_ masih ada, Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal _ini_ kepada Jimin, aku tidak bisa. Ada perasaan mengganjal, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ … Tidakkah _Hyung_ pernah berpikir suatu hal? Tidak selamanya kau bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Jimin. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa perasaan yang mengganjal itu karena kau masih menyembunyikan Jiyoo dari Jimin?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, Tae. Aku … aku tidak ingin memikirkan kenangan itu lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Taehyung tersenyum sedih, bangkit dan memeluk Yoongi. "Kau kuat, _Hyung_ … aku percaya itu. Bicaralah dengan Jimin, dengan begitu kau akan bebas dari beban dalam hatimu."

"Entahlah, Taehyung … aku tidak yakin aku dapat membicarakan hal _ini_ dengan Jimin."

"Apa maksud kalian, Yoongi- _hyung_ … Taehyung?"

Keduanya terkejut dan menoleh. Sosok Jimin dengan kaus putih polos dan celana _training_ abu-abu panjang berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang makan dan ruang tengah.

Jimin melangkah maju. "Kupikir aku akan berbicara denganmu setelah Taehyung pergi, Yoongi- _hyung_. Tapi kurasa membohongimu dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar akan membuatmu semakin membenciku. Jadi lebih baik aku menghadapimu sekarang. Aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu, kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menyingkir, mengelus pundak Yoongi pelan –berusaha menenangkan. "Kau bisa, _Hyung_. Tenanglah, aku akan mendukungmu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya memandang Taehyung, mencoba menggeleng pelan dan hampir saja merengek karena dia tidak mau harus berhadapan berdua membicarakan hal penting dengan Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang hendak meraih Taehyung. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Kita akan membicarakannya berdua saja. Tidak perlu Taehyung."

Yoongi mengangguk meski awalnya ragu. Ia memandang gugup Jimin yang duduk di seberangnya menggantikan posisi Taehyung tadi. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman erat tangan Jimin, seolah sosok itu memberikan kekuatannya.

"Katakanlah, _Hyung_. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tiga tahun belakangan ini yang diketahui Taehyung."

Yoongi berdeham singkat. "Jiyoo."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan Yoongi. "Jiyoo? Maksudmu, nama … yang aku usulkan untuk nama … uh, anak kita jika kita memilikinya?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau masih mengingatnya …"

"Ya, _Hyung_ , aku mengingatnya … aku selalu mengingat segala sesuatu tentangmu. Jadi katakan padaku, ada apa dengan nama itu? Aku mendengarnya, kau menyembunyikan Jiyoo dariku. Apa –apa itu benar seperti yang kupikirkan …"

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dalam. "Ya. Tepat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Jimin. Aku –aku, aku mengandung anak kita. Kita memiliki seorang anak bernama Jiyoo."

Jimin terdiam. Kalimat Yoongi itu menghantamnya telak. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa selama ini Yoongi mengandung anak mereka. "Jadi … jadi selama ini … tiga tahun ini, aku tidak tahu … kalau aku punya anak."

"Ya. Benar, Jimin. Tiga tahun ini aku selalu membohongimu. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku adalah seorang hipokrit. Aku juga sama brengseknya. Maafkan aku, maafkan keegoisanku. Aku tahu kau sama terlukanya, kau punya hak untuk memaki aku."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Jika aku menjadi dirimu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau benar, aku brengsek, _Hyung_. Aku tidak dapat menjaga kepercayaanmu, bahkan ketika kau sedang mengandung anak kita … Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ …"

"Maaf, aku menyembunyikan ini darimu."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak penting. Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan Jiyoo. Apa –apa dia tinggal di sini, di Daegu?"

Yoongi tak mengangguk dan tak menggeleng. Hanya satu jawaban yang keluar. "Ya, Jiyoo ada di Daegu."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, kumohon, _Hyung_ …"

"Kau tidak perlu memohon-mohon, Jim. Aku akan mengantarmu padanya … ini akan kugunakan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Nanti pagi akan ku antar kau kepada Jiyoo."

Jimin bangkit, dia berlutut di depan Yoongi, memeluk pinggangnya. " _Hyung_ … aku tidak tahu … apa yang telah kulakukan hingga aku pantas mendapat seorang malaikat sepertimu … Kau benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan aku yang brengsek ini."

"Tidak, Jim. Aku sama brengseknya, aku bukan seorang malaikat. Kumohon lepaskan, aku mau tidur sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kupersiapkan nanti pagi sebelum mendatangi Jiyoo. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, perjalanan akan memakan waktu yang panjang."

…::***::…

Jimin duduk di belakang bersama Jungkook. Taehyung mengemudi dan Yoongi duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Yoongi memasukkan banyak barang ke dalam bagasi mobil, ia melihatnya tadi pagi. Ada banyak barang yang dimasukkan ke dalam satu kotak besar yang dilapisi kertas berwarna kuning pastel. Ia tidak berani bertanya ataupun membukanya, ia tidak akan coba-coba merusak suasana hati Yoongi yang sudah berbaik hati membawanya bertemu anak mereka.

Perjalanan memang terhitung jauh, begitu Jimin melihat keluar ia tersadar bahwa ia tertidur selama perjalanan. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 15.48

Mereka berempat memilih untuk makan siang di dalam mobil karena jalan yang macet. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi karena ia tak pernah tahu jalan di Daegu. Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir umum yang disediakan di pinggir jalan. Jimin ikut turun dari mobil begitu melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung turun.

Jimin melihat Yoongi mengamil kotak kuning pastel dari bagasi mobil Taehyung. "Mau kubawakan, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bisa."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sekarang di mana, _Hyung_? Kau punya urusan lain?"

Yoongi diam, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa menoleh. "Ikuti saja."

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya. Ia menghela napas dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan di depannya, dan Jungkook lebih memilih untuk berjalan sendiri di belakang. Langit di musim dingin selalu penuh dengan awan, matahari tak terlihat sama sekali hari ini.

Jimin menabrak pelan tubuh Yoongi dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya, memberi jarak pada apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Mereka memasuki sebuah kompleks pemakaman, semua di cat putih dari gerbang penjaga hingga hampir setiap nisan didominasi warna putih.

Yoongi berhenti setelah mereka berempat melangkah ke nisan yang jauh dan berada di atas –karena bentuk kompleks yang seperti bukit. Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah makam, terbuat dari marmer putih dan ada sedikit unsur keemasan. Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi meletakkan kotak itu di tanah, tapi ia tak dapat melihat isinya, ia dan Jungkook berdiri agak jauh dari Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Yoongi mengeluarkan isi kotaknya satu persatu dibantu oleh Taehyung, sedang Jimin dan Jungkook hanya memandang keduanya. Sebuah buket bunga _baby's breath_ , dan beberapa buah-buahan yang biasa digunakan untuk persembahan pada makam seseorang. Jimin pikir ia tidak perlu mendekat, ia pikir itu adalah makam ibu Yoongi yang ia tahu telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dari cerita teman sekelasnya di SMA yang juga mengenal Yoongi. Namun ia salah. Ia melihat Yoongi menghampirinya begitu Yoongi selesai berdoa di depan makam.

Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung, tapi sosok itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Yoongi mengapit sebelah lengan Jimin, membawa sosok itu untuk berdiri di depan makam.

"Jiyoo- _ah_ … Ini _Appa_ … Hari ini _Eomma_ datang bersama _Appa_ … _Appa_ ingin bertemu dengan Jiyoo …"

Jimin melepas lengan kirinya yang diapit Yoongi, memandang Yoongi dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ini Jiyoo, Jimin … Anak kita."

Jimin menggeleng keras, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan bercanda, _Hyung_! Apa maksudmu dengan ini … Jiyoo … Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak, Jimin … ini Jiyoo …"

Jimin jatuh berlutut di tanah –beruntung ia tidak memakai celana _ripped jeans_ kesukaannya atau lututnya akan tergores. Ia dapat merasakan air mata meluncur di pipinya. Ia masih tidak percaya. 3 tahun, 3 tahun ia tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki anak, dan ia … ia sudah tidak ada.

"Maaf, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jiyoo … Ini salahku." Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan tangisannya.

"Mungkin sejak semalam seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepadamu." Yoongi ikut berlutut di samping Jimin, menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat. "Aku seharusnya tidak membuatmu mempunyai harapan tinggi terhadap orang yang bertubuh lemah ini …"

Jimin menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum miris. "Tubuhku sejak dulu memang lemah. Jadi ketika aku saat _itu_ mengalami _stress_ berat, aku mudah … keguguran. Maafkan aku, aku juga payah. Aku tidak dapat menjaga anak kita. Maafkan aku, Jimin … Ini semua karena kebodohan dan kecerobohanku sendiri."

"Tidak, _Hyung_ … aku juga salah, bukankah aku yang membuatmu merasakan _stress_ … dan membuatmu harus berhadapan dengan psikiater? Kau benar, _Hyung_ … aku brengsek …"

Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto dari dalam saku celananya. "Ini kuberikan untukmu, kau membutuhkannya … kurasa?"

Sejak lama Yoongi telah memperbanyak foto hasil _USG_ -nya, ia menempelkannya di album foto dan ia masih menyimpan hasil yang asli di dalam laci meja kerjanya di apartemennya yang sekarang.

Jimin mengambil kertas itu, memandangnya dan mengelus permukaannya perlahan. Yoongi menandai sebuah lingkaran kecil di foto hitam putih itu dengan spidol _pink,_ membuat guratan berbentuk hati melingkari bentuk dalam foto itu. Jimin menangis semakin keras. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

Yoongi memeluk Jimin. "Maafkan aku, Jimin …"

Jimin hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi erat sambil menangis keras. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yoongi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, membawa Yoongi semakin erat dalam pelukannya –seolah membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

Jungkook hendak menghampiri mereka, Taehyung menahan lengannya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ aku–" Jungkook menoleh ke belakang.

Taehyung menutupi mata Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya dan lengan satunya memeluk pinggang Jungkook. "Tidak, jangan." Taehyung berbisik pelan di telinga Jungkook, tak melepaskan tangannya dari mata Jungkook bahkan ketika ia dapat merasakan basah pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Angin berhembus kencang, seolah membawa bisikan sedih mereka berempat. Membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berempat di sana.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **(Sad End)**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo halo~ saya kembali dengan chapter 12 alias sad ending. Kebetulan ending terakhir saya buat waktu dengerin lagu save me :'D . Tenang aja, masih ada chapter open ending dan happy ending, dan kalau memungkinkan saya buat one shot spin-off nya~

 **Balasan review:**

 **peachpetals:** :'( jangan sedih kakak, walopun masih harus melewati open ending chapter dulu baru dapet happy end-nya :'D **VinSyubb99:** Jiyoo ._. Jimin ._. Yoongi ._. idup mereka sengsara di tangan saya **haneunseok:** Masih ada open ending sebelum happy ending :'( masih harus bermaso ria dulu **maulinaarmy:** berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan! akhirnya jadilah chapter 12 yang penuh omong kosong ;_; saya bahkan gak tau apa yang saya tulis. **rossadilla17:** Yoongi gak mau ngerepotin siapa siapa :'( jadinya kehilangan Jiyoo.

 **Makasih banyak buat semua review, fav, follow, dan juga buat silent readers. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan~**

 **-Love,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


	13. Chapter 13: Let's talk?

Jimin duduk di bangku tunggu di koridor utama bandara. Telinganya disumpal dengan _earphone_ yang tersambung ke _ipod_ hitam miliknya. Sudah 1 jam lebih lamanya ia mendengarkan lagu dengan mata memandang ke sekitar. Ia hanya tidak ingin diganggu orang lain. Koper hitam besar duduk manis di sampingnya, di atas koper itu ada sebuah tas jinjing besar dengan warna sama. Ia tampak membawa sangat banyak barang, sedang di punggungnya masih ada tas ransel warna biru tua.

Penerbangannya akan _boarding_ jam 10 tapi ia sudah duduk di bandara sejak pukul 6.30. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus pergi ke bandara secepat itu. Mungkin karena ia sendiri tak memiliki aktivitas lain selain mempersiapkan diri untuk penerbangannya ke Skandinavia.

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur boys love, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

 ***Baca note di akhir untuk info***

* * *

Jimin memandang ke luar dari jendela sebuah kafe di bandara. Ia sedang duduk untuk menikmati secangkir kopi _americano_ dan sepiring _quiche_ untuk sarapannya. Bandara di musim dingin dan kata _hangat_ tidak akan pernah dapat masuk dalam sebuah kalimat. Jimin perlu menghangatkan dirinya, meski telah memakai _sweater_ hitam tebal bahan _wool_ dan sebuah mantel tebal, dingin tetap saja terasa pada tubuhnya. Mungkin hari ini Seoul sedang berada di titik suhu terendah.

Ponselnya sudah ia matikan sejak tadi berangkat ke bandara dengan naik taksi. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Jimin memejamkan matanya yang terhalang kacamata hitam. Sudah seminggu sejak ia berbicara dengan Yoongi di Daegu. Jimin sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Hari itu ia hanya dapat menangis di dalam pelukan erat Yoongi. Setelah itu ia segera pulang ke Seoul, tidak berbicara banyak pada Yoongi.

Mungkin ini tampak seperti melarikan diri. Pergi ke Skandinavia tanpa pamit kepada siapapun. Ia bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaan di perusahaan yang diberikan sang ayah kepadanya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia dapat mengurusnya nanti –mungkin secara _online–_ dan masih ada wakil presiden perusahaan yang bisa mewakilinya dalam rapat penting perusahaan. Bahkan ayahnya saja tidak tahu ia berada di bandara sekarang.

" _Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang penerbangan tujuan Stockholm, penerbangan dengan nomor 903J akan segera boarding. Penumpang yang lengkap dengan boarding pass serta passport dipersilakan menuju petugas check-in melalui gerbang A-3, Terima kasih._ "

Jimin mendongak. Ia berdiri, meminta pegawai kafe untuk membungkuskan sarapannya –yang akan berakhir menjadi makanan ringan selama penerbangan– dan ia membawa serta kopinya dalam kantung coklat. Ia bergegas menarik kopernya keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju gerbang yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Udara dingin menyambutnya, wajahnya diterpa salju yang begitu dingin. Jimin berdiri diam di pinggir jalan depan bandara, mendongak ke atas dan memperhatikan napasnya yang keluar sebagai asap putih. Swedia benar-benar berbeda dengan Korea, disini jauh lebih dingin. Jimin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka pergi _travelling_ jauh sendirian, dia lebih memilih sebuah perjalanan romantis berdua dengan Yoongi ke pantai di Busan atau sekalian berlibur ke pulau Jeju jadi ia tak terlalu mengerti jauh soal negara lain selain negara kelahirannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemari untuk melupakan sejenak tentang Yoongi. Kepalanya sudah serasa mau pecah dengan memikirkan Yoongi. Ia terlalu brengsek untuk bersama Yoongi. Mungkin dengan pergi menjauh dari sosok mungil itu ia dapat menemukan ketenangan, dan sosok itu bisa hidup dengan lebih baik.

Akan ada saatnya ia akan berbicara kepada sosok mungil yang ia cintai itu sebagai Park Jimin yang telah dewasa –nanti.

* * *

Jimin segera memasuki sebuah bus yang akan membawanya ke perhentian selanjutnya. Ia telah mempersiapkan segala hal tentang mari-melarikan-diri-dari-Korea ini. Ia telah mendapatkan tempat tinggalnya sementara di Stockholm, sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu besar di pinggir kota yang tenang. Jimin telah mencari tahu segala sesuatu di tempat itu. Di dekat apartemen yang ia sewa ada perpustakaan kecil, ada tempat makan keluarga, sebuah _minimarket_ yang buka 24 jam, dan toko-toko pakaian. Mungkin ia akan menyukai lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya ini.

Kakinya melangkah turun, membawa koper besar begitu bus yang ia tumpangi telah sampai. Jimin menatap gedung apartemennya dari depan. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana, tidak terlalu modern. Dinding luarnya berupa bata merah, pitunya dari besi yang dicat hitam dan ada kacanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan masuk, segera mengurus registrasi diri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sampai di kamar pun ia tak segera mengganti pakaiannya, justru sibuk menata barang-barang yang ia bawa. Kepindahannya ini hanya dengan membawa pakaian, laptop, dan sebuah album foto. Ia tak membawa perabotnya sama sekali. Untung saja apartemen ini sudah lengkap dengan perabot standar, ia hanya perlu membeli keperluan dapur dan alat-alat mandinya.

Jimin duduk di sofa yang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Ia dapat bebas memandang ke luar, pemandangan kota yang tertimbun salju. Dalam genggamannya adalah benda yang paling penting untuk dirinya –album foto. Sebuah album berisi fotonya dan Yoongi di berbagai tempat dalam berbagai acara, dan foto di halaman terakhir yang ia masukkan baru-baru ini adalah foto hasil _USG_ milik Yoongi.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum miris. Ketika niatnya melarikan diri ke Eropa adalah untuk melupakan Yoongi dan semua yang telah terjadi di Korea, justru dengan bodohnya ia membawa album foto yang akan terus menerus mengingatkannya akan sosok Yoongi –dan anak mereka.

"Benar-benar bodoh … Park Jimin …"

…::***::…

Yoongi duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan kedua sosok yang sedang dimabuk cinta, Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka kebetulan sedang mampir di apartemen Yoongi, melakukan perayaan natal dua minggu lebih cepat. Di apartemen Yoongi hanya ada dia, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok. Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak dapat datang karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan, libur sudah dekat dan Seokjin mendapat banyak pasien karena liburannya bergantian dengan dokter lain.

Setelah seminggu berlalu terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Jimin, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi kembali ke Seoul. Ia masih ingin bekerja dari rumah, di Daegu. Tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya ingin. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dan sedih ketika Yoongi tidak mendapat kabar dari Jimin –sama sekali. Sosok yang cerewet itu bahkan tidak mengirim pesan atau meneleponnya, padahal ia sendiri yang memaksa Yoongi untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya.

Taehyung benar. Ada sedikit rasa kelegaan begitu ia menceritakan tentang Jiyoo kepada Jimin, mungkin karena memang Jimin berhak tahu, ia berhak mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki anak. Perlahan Yoongi mulai menerima kembali Jungkook dalam hidupnya, meski ia dapat melihat sosok itu takut-takut ketika berhadapan dan berbicara dengannya.

Hanya satu hal, ia merindukan Jimin sekarang. Yoongi menghela napas, ia memeluk bantal persegi yang ada di atas sofa apartemennya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jujur saja, setelah melihat betapa menyesalnya Jimin, Yoongi merasa pertahanannya runtuh. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan sosok itu meminta maaf kepadanya, ia ragu-ragu, apakah harus ia memaafkan sosok itu? Bagaimanapun ia masih mencintai Jimin.

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, hm? Kau sendirian saja sejak pesta dimulai."

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Hoseok dengan bando tanduk rusa di kepalanya sedang tersenyum. "Tidak, Hoseok. Kau saja, aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berpesta hari ini."

Hoseok menggeleng. "Kau merindukan Jimin, _Hyung_? Dia sudah menghilang tanpa kabar seminggu ini, 'kan? Aku tahu ceritanya dari Taehyung."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun rona merah di pipinya yang putih jelas mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, _Hyung_. Jangan mengelak, kau terlihat begitu merindukannya. Kau mau bertemu Jimin?"

Yoongi memandang Hoseok dengan mata berbinar. "Bisa?"

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, dan ya tentu bisa. Kau mau menyusul Jimin? Sebenarnya ini rahasia … menurutku, tapi kelihatannya kau sangat merindukan Jimin, dah yah, aku rasa Jimin juga sama rindunya denganmu."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang Jimin pergi ke mana?"

"Uh, aku melihat _GPS_ ponselnya, ia sedang ada di luar Korea. Si bodoh itu tidak pamit pada siapapun, bahkan kepada ayahnya. Seluruh karyawan perusahaan panik karena presiden perusahaan mereka menghilang, ayahnya marah bahkan kemudian aku ditelepon dan mereka menanyakan keberadaan Jimin bersamaku. Aku langsung mengecek _GPS_ , tapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Tidak ada karyawan yang dapat mengakses _GPS_ pada ponsel Jimin, bahkan ayahnya tidak bisa. Jimin telah memblokir mereka semua."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dia di mana? Lagipula, kenapa dia harus melarikan diri …"

"Entahlah, sebentar, biar aku buka _GPS_ ponselku. Dia baru menyalakannya kemarin malam." Hoseok menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yoongi dan manik itu langsung membaca nama yang tertera dalam peta.

"Stockholm?! Maksudnya Stockholm-nya Swedia?! Apa dia gila?!"

Hoseok seketika langsung membekap mulut Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , jangan berteriak. Ini tengah malam, dan tetangga sudah tidur."

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian perlahan Hoseok melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyusul Jimin."

Hoseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kurasa kau lebih gila dari Jimin, _Hyung_. Kau akan langsung menyusul begitu tahu Jimin di Swedia? _Heol_."

Yoongi hanya menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang ke sekitarnya. Putih dan putih. Semua tertutup salju yang tebal. Ia menggerutu kesal, dari ramalan cuaca di ponselnya ia dapat melihat bahwa keadaan salju di Swedia hari ini sedang sungguh tidak bersahabat –lebat dan menumpuk tebal di jalanan.

Hoseok benar. Ia gila. Begitu tahu Jimin melarikan diri ke Swedia ia segera mencari penerbangan paling cepat di pagi harinya. Yoongi langsung membereskan kopernya begitu mendengar Jimin berada di Swedia, dini hari.

Awalnya, Taehyung sudah melarangnya untuk pergi. Terlalu bahaya kalau ia pergi sendiri ke sebuah negara yang tidak ia kenal. Taehyung sudah menawarkan untuk pergi bersama dan hampir menolak tawaran _drama_ terbaru, tapi Yoongi sendiri melarang Taehyung membatalkan kontraknya. Pria itu tentu perlu membayar sejumlah nominal untuk mengganti kerugian akibat ketidakprofesionalannya.

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di Stockholm, menunggu bagasi pesawat yang menyimpan kopernya. Sekarang Yoongi berdiri di depan bandara dan rencana pertamanya adalah mencari toko yang menjual nomor ponsel. Ia perlu nomor ponsel baru karena kartunya tidak akan dapat digunakan di negara lain -tanpa _roaming_. Yoongi mengambil sebuah peta petunjuk untuk tempat-tempat penting di Stockholm.

"Uh, bus … nomor dua puluh tiga." Yoongi bergumam sembari meneliti nomor-nomor yang tertera pada bus yang berhenti di halte depan bandara. Ia berlari kecil sambil menarik kopernya begitu menemukan bus yang dimaksud.

* * *

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sedang mengatur ponselnya, dan sedang mencoba mengaktifkan nomor ponselnya yang baru, petugas toko telah membantunya tadi dan memberi beberapa instruksi penting. Ia duduk dengan _sweater_ tebal warna krem di kamar hotel yang ia sewa untuk satu minggu. Di pangkuannya, selembar selimut tebal warna putih dan di atas meja kaca kecil ada secangkir coklat hangat. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan menemukan Jimin, tapi ia tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengan sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Yoongi memekik senang dan senyuman kecil mengembang begitu ia berhasil mengaktifkan nomor ponselnya. Ia segera memasukkan kontak media sosial Jimin yang dapat digunakan untuk melacak keberadaannya. Lagipula, dari yang Yoongi lihat semalam di ponsel Hoseok, nomor Jimin tetap menggunakan nomor lamanya –dasar pria kaya, tidak perlu ragu membayar mahalnya _roaming_ ponsel Swedia-Korea. Yoongi sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, Jimin benar-benar tidak menyayangi uangnya.

Yoongi segera membuka aplikasi pelacak dan memasukkan nomor ponsel Jimin. Ia menemukan keberadaannya, di sebuah apartemen pinggir kota tak jauh dari hotel yang ia inapi. Mungkin berjarak 20 menit berjalan kaki. Yoongi tersenyum, ia segera berdiri dan men- _charge_ ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ini sudah malam, dan ia akan mengunjungi Jimin esok pagi-pagi.

Yoongi memandang ke luar jendela dan memandang langit sambil tersenyum. "Jimin. Jangan pergi lagi."

Ia pun mematikan lampu di kamar hotelnya dan beranjak untuk tidur di bawah tumpukan selimut. Malam ini benar-benar dingin, ia memesan selimut tambahan kepada _front desk_ hotel. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menggulung tubuhnya namun jantungnya berpacu cepat. Seolah tidak mengijinkan dia untuk tidur, Yoongi kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Uh …" Yoongi merengek kesal. Otak dan tubuhnya tidak dapat berkoordinasi dengan baik. Tubuhnya lelah dan butuh istirahat, sedang otaknya tidak mengijinkan dia untuk terlelap. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengedipkan matanya, menghitung domba. Mencoba semua cara agar ia cepat tertidur.

Namun rasa bahagia karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jimin membuat Yoongi sama sekali tidak dapat tidur. Ia justru tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan pertemuannya besok dengan Jimin.

…::***::…

 _Ting Tong_

Jimin mengerang kesal, mengubur kepalanya kembali ke dalam selimut tebal. Ia merasakan hawa yang masih dingin, ia sangat yakin ini terlalu pagi bagi seseorang untuk bertamu ke apartemennya. Lagipula siapa yang bertamu di pagi ini? Kemarin ia telah memperkenalkan diri kepada tetangga sebelah kanan apartemennya, kamar sebelah kiri masih belum dihuni siapapun.

 _Tok Tok_

Jimin membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip ke luar selimut. Benar-benar tamu yang keras kepala.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong_

"Argh!" Jimin mengerang kesal, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan membanting selimut itu ke samping. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal dan segera beranjak ke pintu depan tanpa merapikan penampilannya yang masih berantakan karena bangun tidur. Jimin membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang ingin ia lupakan sedang berdiri di depan apartemennya.

Jimin berusaha menutup pintu itu, merasa berhalusinasi. Mungkin ia terlalu rindu dengan Yoongi dan mungkin ia masih mengantuk, atau mungkin dia _jet lag_?

Yoongi menahan pintu apartemen Jimin. " _Ya_! Jangan ditutup!"

Jimin terkejut, kembali membuka pintu dan menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, memastikan sosok di depannya tidak _melayang_ dari lantai. "Ini … Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Halo, Jimin!" Yoongi tersenyum manis dan langsung masuk tanpa persetujuan Jimin.

Sedang pemilik apartemennya masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Jimin menutup pintu dan mengikuti Yoongi yang melangkah ke ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ kenapa … di … sini?"

Yoongi duduk di sofa, mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Jimin yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kau sendiri yang menghilang, mau alasan apa? Kabur ke luar Korea tanpa kabar."

Jimin menghela napas, memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijit pelipisnya. Informasi ini terlalu berat untuk ia proses. "Pulanglah, _Hyung_."

Yoongi memandang Jimin, ia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jimin. "Kau … tidak ingin aku di sini? Kau tidak … rindu padaku? Sedikitpun?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang kini matanya berair. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Kumohon, pulanglah."

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku, Jimin? Aku …"

Jimin duduk di sofa, menundukkan kepala. "Tidak, hanya saja aku–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau membenciku sekarang. Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Kupikir kau akan senang … Maaf aku merepotkanmu dan, uh … aku muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini." Yoongi tersenyum miris, dengan cepat meletakkan kantung coklat yang ia bawa di atas meja dan beranjak ke pintu depan. "Aku permisi dulu, Jimin. Maaf menganggu tidurmu. Aku tidak akan menganggu lagi."

Jimin tidak berani mendongak. Ia dapat mendengar nada sedih dari Yoongi yang menyayat hatinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa melirik sosok Yoongi yang berlari ke serambi depan dan pergi ke luar apartemennya begitu berhasil kembali mengenakan sepatunya.

Ia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana Yoongi dapat menemukan keberadaannya. Jimin buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak mematikan _GPS_ ponsel. Jimin melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

 _Heol_. Dia kabur dari Korea dengan alasan ingin melupakan tentang Yoongi sejenak. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepala, mencoba menjadi lebih dewasa. Baru setelah itu ia akan kembali mendatangi Yoongi dan berbicara dengannya. Namun Yoongi justru datang kepadanya –ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

Jimin membuka matanya, melirik kantung kertas coklat di atas meja ruang tengah apartemennya. Tangannya meraih kantung itu dan membukanya. Ada sepotong _croissant_ dengan _ham_ dan keju, dan ada kopi yang masih hangat. Jimin meletakkan keduanya di atas meja, ia mengusap tengkuknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena Yoongi susah payah membeli makanan untuknya dan mengantarnya langsung tapi ia justru mengusir Yoongi.

Mata Jimin melirik kepada jam yang menggantung di dinding. Sekarang masih pukul 6.09. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang beraktivitas di luar dengan cuaca yang membeku, dan Yoongi sudah bangun serta membelikannya sarapan serta kopi.

Bagaimanapun Jimin harus meminta maaf pada Yoongi. Ia mengacak kembali surainya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Yoongi sekarang, apa dia menginap di hotel? Mencari _homestay_ atau apa? Jimin kembali membuka ponselnya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi _GPS_ untuk melacak Yoongi.

"Sial. Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya. Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti pakai nomor baru." Jimin membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa kemudian meremat rambutnya frustasi.

Jimin berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela apartemennya, menyibak tirai dan melihat ke jalan luar. Di luar salju menumpuk sangat tebal, sepertinya ada badai salju. Sekarang rasa bersalahnya kepada Yoongi semakin besar, ia membiarkan sosok itu pergi dari apartemennya dengan badai salju di luar bahkan setelah sosok itu berbaik hati membawakan sarapan hangat.

"Sial."

* * *

Salju menumpuk semakin tebal, pemandangan kota Stockholm kini semuanya putih. Tak hanya menumpuk tebal di jalan, masih ada salju yang turun. Yoongi menggerutu kecil sambil memperhatikan aplikasi ramalan cuaca di ponselnya. Kota Stockholm sedang kedatangan badai salju meski tak terlalu parah. Namun tak ada bus dan taksi yang beroperasi hari ini, salju di jalan terlalu tebal untuk dilalui roda kendaraan.

Sejauh matanya memandang ke jalan, hanya ada orang-orang yang berjalan kaki –sama dengan dirinya. Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Ia harus kembali berjalan kaki ke hotel yang ia inapi, meski tidak seberapa jauh namun tetap saja dingin. Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeratkan mantel bulu yang ia pakai, ia segera melangkah kembali ke hotel.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya selama ia berjalan. Tak banyak toko yang buka karena memang aktivitas di luar ruangan menurun drastis di tengah badai salju. Beberapa pejalan kaki melangkah dengan payung di tangan mereka. Yoongi jadi mendesah kesal, ia lupa membawa payung atau jas hujan. Mungkin itu akan membuat pakaiannya tidak akan basah karena salju.

Tak lama, ia sampai di hotel dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Sekarang, rencananya adalah ia akan mandi untuk menghangatkan diri kemudian memesan secangkir teh untuk bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Setidaknya jika Jimin telah membencinya sekarang, ia dapat menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk berlibur di Stockholm.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menepuk kedua pipinya keras. "Tidak, Yoongi. Lupakan saja. Jimin telah membencimu, kau tidak akan bisa berbicara dengannya lagi. Kau … tidak bisa."

.

.

.

Secangkir teh _earl grey_ yang masih hangat diletakkan di atas meja kaca, Yoongi menikmati harinya di kamar hotel sedari tadi. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan memesan secangkir teh dari layanan hotel. Ia sekarang sedang menyalakan laptopnya, menyambungkan konseksi internet dan membuka aplikasi _video chat_ , ia akan mengirim notifikasi pada Hoseok untuk mengobrol, Yoongi benar-benar kesepian hari ini.

Yoongi meneguk pelan teh yang ia pesan sambil menunggu Hoseok menerima pesannya.

"Eh, tapi sekarang di Seoul jam berapa, ya?" Yoongi memandang ke langit-langit, mencoba menghitung perbedaan waktu Swedia-Korea. "Sekarang jam delapan, jadi oh, masih jam dua belas. Hoseok pasti masih belum tidur."

 _Ting_

Yoongi memekik senang begitu mendengar suara dari laptopnya. Hoseok telah menerima notifikasinya dan langsung _online_.

Ia segera memandang layar laptopnya, terpampang Hoseok di layarnya. Ia melambaikan tangan.

" _Halo, Hyung_!"

"Hoseok! Kau sedang apa?"

" _Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Namjoon._ "

"Ah, benarkah? Apa yang kulewatkan?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil. " _Kau melewatkan pesta Namjoon, Hyung. Jin-hyung sedang mengandung sekarang, Namjoon mengundangku, Taehyung, dan Jungkook ke pestanya tadi malam. Uh, sayang sekali kau tidak ada di Korea._ "

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia ketinggalan sebuah berita yang sangat penting. "Benarkah? Uh, aku rasa aku akan mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Jin- _hyung_ nanti. Jin- _hyung_ bisa membacanya besok pagi. Di sini masih pagi, kupikir aku mengganggu, tapi kau belum tidur biasanya."

Hoseok mengangguk. " _Ya, tak apa, Hyung. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jimin_? _Kau menemukannya_? _Apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya_? _Apa yang dikatakannya_?"

"Hoseok- _ah_ … Ku –kurasa Jimin sudah membenciku. Dia menyuruhku pulang ketika aku sampai di sana. Aku akan menikmati sisa hariku di Stockholm sebagai acara liburan. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Pakaian? Makanan? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, kalau badai salju reda aku akan berjalan-jalan keliling."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, memajukan posisi duduknya. " _Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung_? _Bagaimana bisa Jimin membencimu_? _Kau pasti salah._ "

"Tapi Jimin menyuruhku pergi begitu saja. Aku –aku mungkin sudah terlambat jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkannya lagi." Yoongi menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

" _Hyung, kau harus berbicara lagi dengan Jimin. Kau pasti salah paham. Di sini, seharusnya pihak yang membenci adalah kau. Kau punya hak membenci Jimin atas apa yang ia lakukan. Dia tidak mungkin membencimu karena kau tidak mengatakan perihal anak kalian._ "

"Sudahlah, Hoseok. Aku –aku menyerah saja. Aku tidak akan bahagia, mungkin memang tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara pada Jimin. Dia mungkin juga sudah lelah denganku. Aku akan matikan, oh, satu lagi. Aku menggunakan ponsel dan nomor baru sementara di Swedia. Kalau kau mau menghubungiku, aku akan memberikan nomornya sekarang."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku butuh nomormu, _Hyung_. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di negara orang."

Yoongi tertawa. "Tidak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bunuh diri, aku tidak sedepresi itu." Yoongi kemudian membuka ponselnya dan memberikan nomornya pada Hoseok.

" _Hyung, lebih baik kau tenangkan diri. Usahakan untuk menemui Jimin lagi. Kurasa ia ingin berbicara padamu namun dia terlalu terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba ada di Swedia. Temuilah dia besok, bicaralah baik-baik._ "

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih untuk saranmu, Hoseok. Tapi sesuatu yang sudah menjadi takdir tidak akan dapat diubah, Jimin membenciku. Itu fakta. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam hotel, aku tidak bisa keluar. Badai salju bertambah parah di sini."

Hoseok mengangguk. " _Aku tidur, Hyung. Jaga dirimu di sana_."

"Ya, selamat tidur, Hoseok- _ah_."

Layar itu kemudian gelap, Hoseok yang terlebih dahulu mematikan sambungan mereka. Ia sangat memerlukan istirahat. Yoongi menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membuka internet mencari hiburan. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan di luar dalam keadaan badai salju.

Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis _e-mail_ untuk Seokjin dan mencari tahu tempat yang akan ia datangi besok. Yoongi membuka aplikasi ramalan cuaca di ponselnya dan memeriksa keadaan besok. Badai salju diperkirakan akan berhenti besok, maka dia akan segera menikmati liburannya di luar ruangan. Yoongi menghela napas, melihat jam digital di atas nakas.

Pukul 9.30.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini masih sangat pagi dan tidak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar bosan.

 _Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Yoongi menoleh. Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja, ia pasang dalam mode getar. Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan menemukan nama Jimin.

Matanya terus memandangi layar ponselnya, lampu kecil di atas berkedip-kedip. Yoongi bimbang, apa dia harus mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin atau tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab maupun mematikan panggilan dari Jimin. Ponsel itu ia letakkan di atas meja dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

…::***::…

Yoongi mengerang kecil, merasa kamar hotelnya terlalu dingin. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang lupa ia matikan tadi. Yoongi meraih ponselnya di atas nakas, memeriksa jam. Ia telah tidur selama 6 jam, sekarang sudah siang. Yoongi mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur, namun rasa pening menghalanginya. Yoongi mengerang kesal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas matras.

Ia benci dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang mudah sakit. Ia hanya sedikit kedinginan dan basah dari salju, ia sudah menghangatkan diri dengan mandi air hangat dan minum teh tapi tetap saja sakit. Yoongi kembali menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat ponselnya ke atas wajahnya. Ia memeriksa panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan dari Jimin, 2 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hoseok.

Yoongi menghela napas. Jimin sudah pasti mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari Hoseok. Anak itu pasti mencoba membuat Jimin dan Yoongi berbaikan lagi, Yoongi sudah hapal dengan kelakuan Hoseok. Ia selalu mencoba memperbaiki hubungan semua orang.

Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur di samping. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar hotel yang berwarna putih. Sekarang hal yang ia perlukan adalah obat, tapi bagaimana caranya bisa membeli obat. Yoongi melirik jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Badai salju masih berlanjut di luar, dan ia sendiri bahkan tidak dapat duduk.

Ia menghela napas, kembali mencoba duduk. Yoongi hendak memeriksa kopernya, mungkin ia membawa obat.

 _Drrt_

Yoongi mengerang. Ia baru saja hendak duduk ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya, nama Taehyung terpampang di layar.

"Halo, Tae? Ada apa?" Yoongi kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ , _aku sudah dengar semua dari Hoseok-hyung_! _Percuma akhirnya kau mengejar Jimin, Hyung_. _Dia tidak bertanggung jawab, aku tidak mau Yoongi-hyung kembali bersama Jimin. Lebih baik Hyung dengan Hoseok-hyung saja._ "

Yoongi menghela napas. Sudah ia duga Hoseok akan membocorkan pembicaraan mereka. Taehyung pasti menelepon Hoseok. "Tae, Aku dan Hoseok tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, oke? Jangan berharap lebih dari kami. Tapi ya, kau benar. Percuma aku mengejar Jimin ke Swedia, Jimin membenciku. Terimakasih telah memberi penekanan, kau menyadarkanku."

" _Bu –bukan begitu maksudku Yoongi-hyung_! _Lebih baik Hyung pulang saja_! _Sudah_! _Tidak pakai acara ketemuan dengan Jimin lagi. Aku tidak mau Hyung sakit lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._ "

"Tae, aku tahu kau khawatir … tapi bukankah ini sama denganmu dan Jungkook, hm? Kau sakit tapi kau tetap mencintainya, aku juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Jimin telah membenciku. Kami akan hidup sendiri masing-masing dengan baik. Aku akan segera pulang, sisa waktuku di sini akan kugunakan untuk liburan, yah setidaknya setelah badai salju ini berhenti."

" _Eoh_? _Badai salju_? _Segitu parahkah keadaan– tunggu_! _Jangan bilang kau sakit lagi, Hyung_!"

Yoongi meringis. "Yah …"

" _Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti sakit dalam keadaan seperti itu. Makanya aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi ke Swedia sendirian_! _Kalau aku tidak sibuk kupastikan aku langsung menyusulmu, Hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ini tidak parah, oke? Jangan khawatir kepadaku, kau cukup jaga kesehatan di sana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook. Aku tutup sekarang, aku harus pesan makanan dan minum obat. Kau mau titip sesuatu di sini? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu."

Taehyung menghela napas. " _Tidak ada, Hyung. Aku hanya menunggu kepulangan Hyung ke Korea, oke_? _Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara, kirimi aku pesan kalau kau sudah sampai nanti. Jaga dirimu, Hyung. Cepat sembuh_."

"Ya, terimakasih Taehyung. Kau juga jaga diri, aku akan segera pulang. Sekarang kembali tidur, ini masih terlalu pagi, kau semalam pasti pulang pagi."

" _Ya, Hyung. Aku akan tidur kembali tanpa kau suruh._ "

Panggilan itu kemudian ditutup. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menghela napas, ia segera berdiri karena pening yang sudah sedikit berkurang. Mungkin ia butuh teman berbicara untuk membuat sakitnya sedikit lebih membaik. Yoongi akhirnya memesan makanan dari layanan kamar hotel dan mengambil obat dari kantung kopernya –untung saja ia bawa obat, ia tidak dapat keluar hotel dengan badai salju yang bertambah parah di luar.

.

.

.

Sisa waktu di Stockholm Yoongi habiskan dengan berkeliling ke tempat wisata. Badai salju sudah berhenti di hari setelah ia sakit, dan ia sudah sehat kembali. 2 hari sudah habis, dan 1 hari habis sia-sia. Yoongi hanya punya waktu 5 hari tersisa untuk berkeliling.

Selama 5 hari itulah panggilan dan pesan selalu berdatangan dari Jimin. Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun mengangkatnya. Ia masih ragu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Jimin katakan kepadanya lewat telepon. Ketidaktahuannya itulah yang membuat Yoongi takut. Takut akan kalimat penolakan dan makian dari Jimin. Mungkin saja Jimin ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan kepadanya, hal yang tidak dapat ia katakan ketika kemarin mereka bertemu.

 _Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Yoongi menghela napas. Seperti inilah rutinitasnya, panggilan masuk dari Jimin setiap 1 jam sekali. Yoongi menyerah, ia menerima panggilan Jimin.

"Halo, Jimin."

" _Hyung_! _Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilanku. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya dari kemarin-kemarin_?"

Yoongi menghela napas, mencoba mencari alasan. " Aku –aku sempat sakit demam. Mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan intensnya salju di Swedia. Ada apa meneleponku? Bukankah kita sudah berakhir?"

" _Kalau kita berakhir aku tidak akan meminta nomor ponselmu, dan kau tidak akan menyimpan nomor ponselku. Apakah selama tiga tahun ini kau selalu menyimpan nomorku, Hyung_?"

"Tidak –Jangan terlalu banyak basa-basi. Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasan bagus hingga kau terus meneleponku dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _Hyung_."

"Bertemu? Untuk apa? Kalau kau ingin memakiku silakan lakukan disini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi, Jim. Aku sudah cukup sakit, kita sudah selesai."

" _Hyung_ … kumohon …"

"Oke, Oke! Baik, kita bertemu. Ini –ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak mau sakit lebih dari ini, aku –aku sudah mati rasa sebentar lagi. Kumohon … jangan membuatku bingung, Jim."

" _Hyung_! _Kau lah yang membuatku bingung_! _Kau membenciku, kau mendorongku, tapi kau yang menyusulku ke Swedia. Ada apa_?!"

"Tidak. Cukup. Aku tutup. Sampai bertemu di kafe depan bandara besok jam tujuh. Aku akan menunggu, jangan terlambat."

Panggilan diputus oleh Yoongi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jimin. Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa, kemudian beranjak untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yoongi, besok ia akan pulang ke Korea dengan pesawat pukul 9.30, pesawatnya akan _boarding_ pukul 9.

Maka dari itu, ia tidak keberatan bertemu dengan Jimin sebentar di kafe depan bandara. Setidaknya setelah itu ia dapat langsung pulang dan tidak akan bertemu Jimin lagi. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tidak saling memiliki. Bukankah cinta itu sama dengan pengorbanan? Mungkin sedikit pengorbanan perasaan tidak akan buruk. Mungkin dia dan Jimin memang tidak akan ditakdirkan bersama. Itu tidak apa-apa. Meski harus tetap seperti ini selamanya, Yoongi tidak masalah.

Selalu. Yoongi selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jimin telah membencinya. Tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja. Yoongi dapat menjalani hidup seperti biasa lagi, seperti dulu. Ketika ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jimin, ya kembali ke masa itu. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu, 'kan? Tentu saja tidak …

* * *

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi melirik Jimin dari sudut matanya, ia meneguk kopi dalam cangkirnya. Kopernya tersimpan rapi di balik sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam dari janji, Park."

Jimin duduk di seberang Yoongi, tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_! Kau tahu sendiri apartemenku jauh dari bandara, dan jalan pagi ini macet. Ini hari Senin astaga, semua orang berusaha pergi ke kantor mereka."

Yoongi menghela napas. "Sana, pesan minum untuk dirimu. Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah minum kopi tadi pagi. Aku hanya ingin berbicara saja dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk, meneguk kopinya sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Ini –ini yang terakhir oke?"

"Tidak. Ini tidak akan menjadi pembicaraan kita yang terakhir, _Hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berbicara lagi denganmu? Kau gila, _Hyung_?"

"Ya, aku gila karena kau. Sekarang, tolong, ke inti. Bicaralah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aku hanya benar-benar bingung." Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk menatap mata Yoongi. "Kenapa kau menyusulku ke Swedia? Kumohon, jangan beri aku harapan jika memang kau ingin kita berakhir."

"Jim. Bukan, bukan aku yang ingin kita berakhir, bukankah kau sendiri yang pergi tanpa pamit? Itu artinya kau yang ingin mengakhiri kata 'kita'. Kupikir, awalnya kau masih mau menerimaku, tapi aku salah. Sekarang kau membenciku, maaf. Maaf karena aku membohongimu selama tiga tahun."

"Astaga, tidak, _Hyung_. Tidak mungkin aku dapat membencimu. Jangan bercanda."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kau sendiri yang mengusirku dari apartemenmu. Semenjak itu aku tahu bahwa sudah terlambat, semua terlambat. Kau telah membenciku, jujur saja."

"Terlambat? Tidak, _Hyung_. Ini belum–"

"Ya, terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi setelah ini, Jimin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak! _Hyung_! Kau salah, aku masih mencintaimu, kumohon … percayalah."

"Dengarkan, dengarkan aku, Park Jimin. Sedikit pengorbanan tidak akan akan menyakiti kita. Kita sudah dewasa, kita punya hidup masing-masing. Kita akan menjalaninya dengan baik, mungkin tidak ada kata _kita_ lagi. Bukankah ada kalimat 'cinta tak harus saling memiliki'. Aku berpikir itu bodoh, tidak mungkin. Orang yang mencintai akan ditakdirkan bersama karena ada cinta. Tapi aku salah, aku baru mengerti makna kalimat ini, Jimin. Kita akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini, masing-masing."

Jimin menggeleng cepat. Ia dapat merasakan air matanya yang menggenang. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Tidak … kita masih bisa memperbaikinya. Aku –aku pergi ke Swedia untuk membiarkan diriku lebih dewasa. Aku ingin jadi pria yang pantas untuk Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Ya, kau pria yang pantas untukku, Jimin. Tapi aku bukan sosok yang pantas untukmu. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."Yoongi meneguk kopinya, mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu, jangan sakit. Natal sudah dekat, kau harus menghabiskannya dengan senyum dan sebuah pesta, jangan sampai terbaring di tempat tidur."

Yoongi berdiri dan menarik kopernya menjauh, mengabaikan Jimin yang telah meneriakkan namanya. Kafe yang kebetulan berada masih satu area dengan bandara mempermudah Yoongi untuk mencapai gerbang keberangkatannya. Panggilan untuk _boarding_ baru saja diumumkan ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu yang sedang dibuka petugas.

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Jimin berdiri di belakangnya tepat, air mata berlomba menuruni pipinya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, perlahan melangkah lebih dekat kepada Jimin. Ia mengusap air mata Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, Jimin. Jangan menangis …"

Jimin hanya bisa memandang Yoongi sambil terisak. Tangannya mengenggam kedua tangan Yoongi yang kini mengelus kedua pipinya. "Kumohon … jangan pulang, _Hyung_ … Kita –kita bisa membicarakannya …"

Yoongi menggeleng, menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam. "Tidak … aku harus pulang, oke? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku di Daegu, di Korea. Aku tidak menghilang, jangan menangis …"

Jimin meremas tangan Yoongi, menggeleng kuat.

Yoongi mengecup singkat bibir Jimin. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku hampir memilih untuk tetap tinggal, kau tahu? Jangan mempersulit ini, hm?"

Jimin segera melepaskan tangan Yoongi kemudian membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Yoongi erat. "Kalau begitu diam, diamlah di Daegu. Aku akan kembali padamu, _Hyung_ … aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali ke Korea setelah aku menjadi lebih dewasa. Setelah itu akan menikahimu. Aku janji."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Dewasakan dulu dirimu, baru buat janji untuk menikahiku. Jangan membuat janji sembarangan."

Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi. "Tidak. Aku berjanji. Meski Taehyung dan ayahmu menghalangiku sekalipun, aku berjanji untuk menikahimu."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku pulang dulu, Jimin …"

Jimin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan memandangi sosok itu melangkah masuk ke gerbang keberangkatan, melambai dan tersenyum pada Jimin sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan Jimin.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **(Open End)**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Jadi ... halo semua~ Maafkan author yang baru bisa lanjut dan apdet. '_' Karena laptop author error, harus di refresh, abis tu lanjut di reset baru hari ini diinstall MS word lagi :'D dan ngomong-ngomong ada banyak reader yang mungkin biasa ga baca note dari author, jadi ada yang ga tau ya? Ini endingnya 3 kok, reader semuaa, yang kemaren ending 1, ini ending 2, dan masih ada 1 ending lagi yaitu happy end. Kalo mau berhenti sampai sini juga gapapa, namanya juga open end. Ini berakhir dengan imajinasi reader semua. Dan saya ga tahu kapan akan apdet chapter terakhir.. karena akhir-akhir ini saya kena WB ._.oleh karena itulah, fix, chapter ini hancur lebur di tangan saya ;_;, ampun readers semuaa

 **Balasan review:**

 **rossadilla17:** ada donk ^^saya juga maunya mereka happy kok :'( **VinSyub99:** ternyata anda pendukung sad end :'( kalo saya sih ga tega :'( tapi gapapa kalo berhenti di sad end, tapi bisa juga baca sampe happy end. **haneunseok:** eh, mereka suruh bikin Jiyoo 2.0? .-. kkk, saya ga janji kalo chap PWP yaaa~~ yang jelas mereka balikan :'D **ForVsu:** Chim tabah kok kak :'D setabah dapetin hatinya Syubie **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** iyaa :'( Yoongi di sini tubuhnya lemah gampang sakit .-. **minyoonlovers:** bakal masih ada happy end kok ^^ tenang aja **maulinaarmy:** ini ending kedua, tunggulah happy endnya :"3 **peachpetals:** Chim dan Syubie pasti akan tetap bersatu! mohon ditunggu happy endnya :(

Terimakasih banyak buat reader semua, favorite, follow, review, favorite, dan silent reader. Semoga betah menunggu chapter happy endnya~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

-XOXO,

BabySugarSeoltang


	14. Chapter 14: Forever with You

Matahari hampir terbenam dan langit telah berubah menjadi jingga. Yoongi memandanginya dengan senyum kecil, duduk di bangku kayu halaman belakang rumahnya. Secangkir teh hangat di dalam genggaman.

"Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi menoleh cepat, meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kayu. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan halaman belakang, masih dengan kemeja biru bergaris yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain hitamnya,

"Oh, _Hyung_ , baru pulang?"

Pria itu mengangguk, membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum duduk di samping Yoongi, ikut menikmati langit jingga di hadapannya. Yoongi menyodorkan cangkir teh putih itu di depan tubuh kakaknya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Yoongi- _ah_. Aku dengar dari Taehyung kau pergi ke Swedia?"

Yoongi menoleh, kakaknya tetap memperhatikan langit jingga.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Aku pergi menemui Jimin di Swedia. Apa _Hyung_ akan memarahiku sekarang?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak. Aku percaya padamu. Lagipula Yoongi sudah dewasa, kau bebas dengan pilihanmu sendiri, hm? Selama itu tidak membahayakan dirimu, aku melepas tanggung jawabku akan dirimu."

Yoongi mengangguk. " _Appa_ tahu soal ini? Apa Taehyung juga memberitahu _Appa_?"

"Hm, ya, tentu saja. Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, tapi _Appa_ selalu memonitormu lewat Taehyung. Bahkan sejak Taehyung sah menjadi adik tirimu."

"Serius, _Hyung_? Aku tidak pernah tahu …"

"Ya, sebesar itulah _Appa_ peduli padamu. Kau harus percaya bahwa _Appa_ menyayangimu, lebih dari dia menyayangi aku, maka dari itu ia benar-benar melindungimu, Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi tertawa. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang iri kepada saudaranya. Selain itu aku mau bertanya, _Appa_ masih marah?"

Melihat Yoongi tertawa, pria dengan kacamata itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. _Appa_ masih marah denganmu. Mungkin nanti malam lebih baik kau makan di kamar, hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Kamarku nanti kotor lagi, _Hyung_. Biar aku makan di luar saja, Taehyung pulang ke Daegu hari ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai, dia sudah mengirimiku pesan tadi siang."

"Oke. Baiklah. Jangan pulang malam-malam, _Appa_ akan semakin khawatir."

" _Hyung_ , adikmu ini sudah dua puluh tiga! Pulang pagi pun tidak masalah. Tenang saja! Lagipula aku bersama Taehyung."

Helaan napas panjang. Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Oke, oke. Kurasa aku terlalu menyayangimu, Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau selalu menganggapku sebagai adikmu yang berusia lima, hm?"

 _Ting Tong_

Yoongi dan kakaknya langsung menoleh.

"Oh, Yoongi, apa itu Taehyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya. Ia berkata akan segera sampai tadi. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengambil tasku. Ah, _Hyung_ , malam ini aku menginap di apartemen, oke? _Hyung_ langsung saja kunci pintunya nanti. Semoga Taehyung sudah minta ijin _Appa_."

Pria itu mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya kepada Yoongi yang melangkah masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tas hitamnya dan barang yang ia perlukan.

* * *

 **Painfully in Love with You.**

 **MinYoon**

 **Slight JiKook, NamJin, TaeGi, VKook**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! BL, Major OOC, typo(s), mature scene, Mpreg, kata-kata vulgar, etc.**

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur boys love, bagi pembaca yang merasa tidak nyaman dipersilakan meninggalkan halaman ini. Anda telah diperingati sebelumnya, resiko tanggung masing-masing.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Yoongi duduk di bangku kayu, di hadapannya adalah daging dan panggangan yang menyala. Sekarang sudah tahun baru. Namjoon dan Seokjin berkunjung ke Daegu karena mereka sedang mendapat jatah liburan, Hoseok pun juga sedang berkunjung –menyerahkan klinik prakteknya pada asisten. Mereka berenam memilih untuk makan di sebuah restoran yang terkenal dengan daging sapi panggang.

Yoongi mengedarkan matanya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Seokjin dengan perut yang sekarang sudah sedikit membesar meski tertutup _sweater_ merah mudanya dan Namjoon yang terus melingkarkan tangan di pundak Seokjin. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sibuk berdebat, dan Hoseok yang sibuk memperhatikan buku menu –beberapa porsi daging panggang tak cukup bagi mereka.

" _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ , bagaimana perjalananmu di Swedia?"

Yoongi menoleh. Semua orang di meja itu memperhatikan dirinya. Ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya. "Hei, kenapa kalian semua melihat ke arahku?"

Semua tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar benci perhatian, _Hyung_?" Namjoon berkata tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan. "Yah, tidak ada yang spesial selama di Swedia. Hari keduaku terbuang karena badai salju. Seharian penuh!"

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Apa kau berbicara dengannya?"

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian kepada Seokjin yang bertanya. Yoongi menarik napas pelan-pelan, mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi Seokjin yang sedang sensitif karena kehamilannya –Namjoon tidak akan segan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Seokjin menangis, bahkan Yoongi yang lebih tua sekalipun. "Uh, ya, aku –aku berbicara dengannya. Dua kali."

"Dua kali, _Hyung_? Jimin- _hyung_ tidak berencana kembali ke Korea?"

Kini giliran Jungkook yang menimpali pertanyaan, Yoongi menoleh dan menggeleng kecil. "Uh, kurasa dia akan tinggal di Swedia agak lama? Dia tidak mengatakan padaku kapan dia akan berencana kembali ke Korea."

"Hei, Yoongi. Kau berbaikan dengan Jimin, 'kan? Bukan semakin memperunyam masalah, 'kan? Aku khawatir denganmu!"

Yoongi tertawa. "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku dan Jimin dalam hubungan yang baik, oke? Tapi kami tak lebih dari sekadar teman. Kami kembali ke titik nol."

"Kau yakin, _Hyung_?" Taehyung berbisik pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh, menyikut pelan Taehyung. "Sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, tapi aku yang tidak rela kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin lagi. Aku tidak mau sampai _Appa_ marah lagi."

"Oh? Kau belum tahu? _Appa_ memang sudah marah kepadaku. Kau memberitahu _Appa_ , 'kan? Tentu saja _Appa_ marah padaku, dasar."

"Hei, ini demi kebaikanmu, _Hyung_!"

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar dan berbisik. Makanlah sebelum dingin." Seokjin memarahi mereka berdua –untung saja mereka memesan tempat dengan ruangan tertutup sehingga tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain.

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum meraih mangkuk nasinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak dapat melakukan ini kepadaku, Taehyung!" Yoongi membentak Taehyung, membanting tasnya ke atas lantai ruang tengah apartemen.

" _Hyung_! Kau tidak mengerti! Aku peduli denganmu."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, tapi tidak seperti itu! Kau terlalu protektif, Tae. Kumohon, aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku, oke?"

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku seperti ini? Kau tidak pernah protes akan caraku peduli padamu! Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Apa ini pengaruh Jimin?!"

"Astaga, Taehyung! Apa segitunya kau benci dengan Jimin. Semua hal kau kaitkan dengan dia. Tidak, astaga. Ini aku, semua karena keputusanku. Jangan mengada-ada!" Yoongi mengambil tasnya dan menghentakkan kaki sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. "Sudah! Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur saja! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

" _Hyung_! Kita belum selesai berbicara!"

"Bodoh. Tidak peduli. Bicara saja sendiri sana dengan dinding kamarmu." Yoongi berteriak dan membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Benar-benar menyusahkan. Dasar Yoongi- _hyung_ , keras kepala."

* * *

Jimin menghela napas kecil. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kepulangan Yoongi ke Korea dan Jimin benar-benar merindukannya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan membawanya tidur dalam dekapannya.

Ia menaikkan syal hitam di lehernya, berdiri di halte menunggu bus. Masih belum ada rencana bagi dia untuk pulang ke Korea. Dia perlu menenangkan diri dan merencanakan semua hal dengan matang.

Sepulang dari Swedia Jimin berencana secepat mungkin melamar Yoongi. Dia sudah berjanji pada Yoongi! Dia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, dan itu artinya dia harus menghadapi ayah dan kakak Yoongi –dan jangan lupakan sosok protektif Taehyung. Jimin dapat menjamin bahwa tidak akan semudah itu ketiganya memberi restu terutama Taehyung.

Bus datang, Jimin segera melangkah masuk bersama penumpang lain. Dia mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Bus hari ini tidak padat, salju masih menumpuk tebal hingga masih jarang banyak orang yang berminat pergi ke luar rumah. Jimin sendiri keluar rumah karena memanfaatkan keadaan tempat umum yang sepi. Dia butuh suasana yang mendukung untuk melakukan tujuannya hari ini.

Jimin turun di halte setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam. Ia membenarkan letak syalnya kemudian berjalan kaki. Tempat yang hendak ia datangi hari ini membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit dari halte bus. Mungkin saja hari ini dengan dinginnya salju akan memperlama waktu perjalanannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, memandangi layar ponsel yang terpasang fotonya dengan Yoongi empat tahun lalu, ketika mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Jimin mengecup sekilas layar ponselnya kemudian tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Bel kecil yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan kehadiran pelanggan. Jimin mengacak rambutnya yang kini dicat pirang dengan potongan _undercut_ , rambutnya basah karena salju yang mencair di rambutnya. Ia kemudian masuk lebih dalam ke took dan disambut oleh beberapa pegawai toko. Hari ini toko perhiasan kosong, Jimin dapat lebih leluasa memilih cincin untuk Yoongi dan dirinya. Ya, dia sudah berjanji akan melamar Yoongi dan dia akan menepatinya begitu ia kembali ke Korea –yang mungkin akan dia lakukan sebentar lagi.

Dia segera menghampiri pelayan toko dan meminta informasi seputar cincin pernikahan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia memesan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, duduk di hadapan pelayan toko dan berbincang untuk mengkonsultasikan cincin yang akan ia pesan.

Jimin sendiri telah menggambarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu berlian kecil di tengah, sederhana tapi manis –sama seperti Yoongi. Jimin membayar dan pulang ke rumah, ia akan mengambil cincin itu tiga minggu lagi kemudian dia akan langsung pulang ke Korea untuk melamar Yoongi. Apapun halangannya.

…::***::…

"Yoongi."

Yoongi menoleh, sedari tadi dia duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Ya, sejak Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jungkook, apartemen kecil itu resmi menjadi milik Yoongi pribadi. Taehyung dan Jungkook telah memiliki tempat tinggal mereka sendiri di apartemen lain. Namun hari ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di apartemennya, mereka beralasan bahwa Yoongi butuh teman dan nanti kesepian. Yoongi hanya membelas dengan memutar matanya malas.

"Apa, Tae?"

"Ponselmu daritadi bunyi, ada telepon. Siapa tahu penting."

Yoongi mengangguk, memandang Taehyung yang baru saja selesai membuat tiga gelas coklat hangat. Ia berdiri kemudian melangkah ke dapur, ia baru ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dapur setelah memanggang kue untuk camilan.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menemukan nama Jimin yang menelepon lewat aplikasi. Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan menenangkan detak jantungnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin.

"Ehm … Halo, Jimin?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, mendengar kegugupan dalam suara Yoongi. " _Halo, Hyung. Apa kabar_?"

"Uh, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

" _Aku baik. Hyung …_ "

"Hm? Ada apa?"

" _Jika aku mengatakan aku akan kembali ke Korea sebentar lagi, akankah Yoongi-hyung merasa senang? Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu._ "

Yoongi tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggumu untuk pulang, Jim. Kapan?"

" _Uh, kurasa lusa. Aku akan sampai di Korea lusa pagi_."

"Eh? Serius?"

" _Kenapa_? _Kau tidak senang aku pulang secepat ini, Hyung_?"

"Ti –tidak! Aku senang tentu saja!"

Jimin tertawa puas setelah menggoda Yoongi. " _Oke, oke. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan segera pulang, tunggu aku, Hyung, aku akan segera melamarmu_."

Kedua pipi Yoongi memerah dan terasa panas. Ia mengangkup pipinya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel. "Uh, terserah!"

" _Hyung, kau benar-benar manis saat sedang berpura-pura marah._ "

"Aku tidak!"

" _Sudah, kututup, ya? Aku harus membereskan barangku._ _Jaga kesehatan di sana, Hyung. Kudengar Korea masih dingin, hm? Jangan sampai sakit lagi._ "

"Uhm, iya … kau juga."

Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon mereka kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri. Ada perasaan hangat dalam dadanya setelah menerima dari kabar dari Yoongi. Sudah 2 bulan yang lalu terakhir kali ia bertatap muka dengan Jimin di Swedia, dan sebentar lagi pria itu akan kembali ke Korea.

"Jimin, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi terlonjak dan menoleh, mendapati Taehyung bersandar pada dinding dapur. "Ja –jangan bilang kau menguping, ya!"

"Aku bisa menebaknya dari ekspresimu, _Hyung_. Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak akan semudah itu merestuimu dengan Jimin, begitu juga dengan _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ -mu. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan memberi restu kepada kalian."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya setiap saat, telingaku sudah panas mendengarnya."

Taehyung mendecak kesal. "Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal, _Hyung_?"

"Tae, kau tahu jawabannya. Aku mengerti kau khawatir, oke? Tapi, bukankah ini sama seperti kau dan Jungkook? Kalian saling mencintai, terlepas dari apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya melindungiku dari Jimin, Tae. Kau tahu seberapa dalam aku telah jatuh kepadanya."

Taehyung memandang Yoongi sejenak, terdiam sebelum menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Oke, aku menyerah. Tapi bukan berarti aku merestui hubungan kalian. Minta saja sana sama _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ , itu juga kalau mereka mau."

Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memandang sosok Taehyung yang membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah keluar dari area dapur dan ruang makan sambil menghentakkan kaki. Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, berteriak frustasi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi sikap Taehyung yang semakin menjadi seperti ini, dan memang benar, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan restu dari ketiganya atas hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Jimin memang tidak menegaskan hubungan mereka sekarang, tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintai Jimin sudah cukup. Lagipula pria itu telah membuat janji untuk melamarnya –nanti. Setidaknya fakta ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Jimin yang harus berjuang. Aku juga …"

Yoongi berdiri, dia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendatangi ayahnya yang biasa menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan rumahnya. Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Taehyung, dia sedang malas berbicara dengan Taehyung setelah perdebatan mereka. Lagipula Taehyung akan merajuk setelah mereka berdebat, sulit untuk membujuk Taehyung yang sedang merajuk.

Dia segera turun ke bawah dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah ayahnya dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk diam, memandangi ayah dan kakaknya. Keduanya memiliki ekspresi yang sama –datar tan tak terbaca. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah keduanya dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk diajak bicara atau tidak. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba terlebih dahulu.

"Uh, _Appa_ , _Hyung_ , Yoongi kemari ingin membicarakan soal –soal Jimin."

Yoongi dapat melihat ayahnya menyipitkan mata.

"Jimin, dia sedang ada di Stockholm, seperti yang kalian tahu. Jimin mengatakan kepadaku, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang ke Korea, uh, lalu dia –dia punya rencana … untuk melamarku. Aku –aku ingin meminta restu _Appa_ dan _Hyung_."

Ayah Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia tampak jelas-jelas keberatan. "Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi sebodoh ini. Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang yang berpikiran pendek. Pikirkan masa depanmu, pikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadamu. Apa itu masih tidak cukup bagimu? Kau ingin merasaka sakit yang lebih lagi dari kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, _Appa_! Tidak ada orang normal yang ingin kembali merasakan sakit. Aku –aku belajar … aku ingin belajar kembali mencintai Jimin. Aku ingin kembali mempercayainya. Aku –aku sudah melihat penyesalannya, aku pun juga sakit, _Appa_. Bukan hanya Jimin yang merasa sakit dengan semua ini selama tiga tahun. Aku juga. Aku selalu menyimpan sakit ini, sakit karena kecemburuan dan dendamku, _Appa_. Aku hanya ingin sedikit kebahagiaan bersama Jimin. Apakah –apakah ini juga tidak boleh?"

Keduanya menghela napas, Yoongi tidak berani memandang mereka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan ujung bajunya. Kesunyian di ruangan itu sangat canggung, Yoongi tidak dapat berhenti menghentak halus kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki bergaris.

"Aku ingin melihat."

Yoongi mendongak, mendengar ayahnya mulai berbicara dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku akan memberi restu, dengan syarat. Aku ingin melihat kesungguhan bedebah itu dalam mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan semudah itu memberi restu kepada kalian. Satu kesalahan maka selesai. Satu kesalahan maka aku tidak akan memberikan restuku. Jika kau masih nekat menikah tanpa restu kau bisa langsung mencoret sendiri namamu dari daftar keluarga Min, Yoongi. Kau mengerti?"

Yoongi sedikit lega. Setidaknya ayahnya mau memberi kesempatan, meskipun perarturan yang dibuat itu begitu ketat. Yoongi menangis, dia berlutut di depan ayahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lutut ayahnya, mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali hingga pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudah. Aku ingin istirahat. Sampaikan ucapanku barusan pada Park bedebah kekasihmu itu. _Appa_ tidak main-main, Yoongi."

"Ya, _Appa_. Terimakasih banyak."

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, meninggalkan Yoongi berdua dengan kakaknya di ruangan itu. Yoongi kembali duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengan sang kakak.

" _Hyung_ , apakah _Hyung_ memberi restu … atau tidak?"

Kakaknya memandang Yoongi sejenak, diam dan memperhatikan wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ah_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Park Jimin, dia pria brengsek. Kau tahu betapa hancurnya hati kami melihatmu terluka waktu itu. Aku masih sangat ingat wajahmu yang menangis dan berteriak ingin mati. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku sama seperti _Appa_. Aku akan melihat kesungguhan pria brengsek itu dalam menikahimu. Aku sendiri yang akan menilainya. Kau tahu, kami sulit untuk melepasmu, Yoongi. Kau seorang pria yang manis dan spesial, kami selalu khawatir tanpa keberadaanmu selama lima tahun. Kau selalu membuat kami tidak dapat tidur, membuat kami merasakan khawatir berlebih. Kau harta kami berdua, kau yang tersisa bagi kami setelah _Eomma_ tidak ada, _Eomma_ menitipkanmu pada kami. Kami, dua pria tanpa petunjuk ini harus menjagamu, Yoongi."

Yoongi menangis, dia berlutut di depan kakaknya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Maafkan Yoongi, _Hyung_ … Yoongi salah, Yoongi menyusahkan kalian. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar mencintai Jimin … hanya Jimin, bertahun-tahun ini, _Hyung_ … hanya dia."

Yoongi menangis keras, semakin keras ketika kakaknya memberi kenyamanan dengan elusan pelan di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Cinta itu begitu menyesakkan, aku tahu. Tapi kami, bahkan Taehyung pun tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu dan memberikanmu kepada Jimin, membiarkan seorang brengsek, seseorang yang telah menyakitimu untuk merawatmu dan membawamu pergi dari kami untuk selamanya."

"Ya, _Hyung_ …"

* * *

"Halo? Jimin?"

Yoongi mendengar tawa Jimin di seberang panggilan. " _Hyung, aku punya kabar baik. Tebak, apa?_ "

"Apa? Kau akan kembali ke Korea besok? Hari ini?"

" _Aku sudah ada di Korea, di depan apartemenmu tepatnya. Aku baru saja sampai. Tidakkah kau ingin menyambut kepulanganku, hm_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

Jimin tertawa, Yoongi sempat mendengarnya sebelum melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa dan berlari ke pintu depan apartemen. Ia membuka pintu besi itu dan langsung disambut dengan wajah Jimin yang tersenyum lebar, di samping pria itu sebuah koper besar.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tangan Jimin yang tidak menggenggam kopernya dan membiarkan pintu apartemennya tertutup sendiri. Tubuhnya yang mungil dapat menyaingi tenaga Jimin karena dia belum siap atas apa yang dilakukan Yoongi.

Ia membanting tubuh Jimin ke dinding dan berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Jimin awalnya terkejut, namun segera membalas ciuman Yoongi sama liarnya. Yoongi meremas dan mengacak surai Jimin yang kini telah berwarna pirang.

Saliva mereka bercampur dan meluncur di dagu Yoongi, ia melenguh menikmati permainan lidah Jimin dan suara decakan basah yang menggema di apartemennya.

Ciuman panjang itu berakhir dengan Yoongi yang memukul pelan dada Jimin. Dia terengah sambil terus memandangi wajah Jimin, seolah ia akan menghilang jika Yoongi berpaling sejenak saja.

"Jimin, aku merindukanmu." Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin, mengusapkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Jimin.

Jimin balas memeluk. "Aku juga, aku sangat merindukanmu di Stockholm, _Hyung_. Aku tidak sabar untuk melamarmu, aku selalu membayangkan hari ini terjadi sebelum aku pergi tidur. Kau, priaku, harus bertanggung jawab karena aku selalu memikirkanmu di sana."

Yoongi terkikik kecil. "Aku memikirkanmu juga, Jim."

Jimin mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi kemudian mengangkat sosok itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Taehyung sudah tidak tinggal di sini?"

Yoongi membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menggeleng, memandang Jimin yang ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak. Dia sudah pindah bersama Jungkook ke apartemen dekat sini."

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang untung panjang. Dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin menikahimu."

Yoongi tertawa. "Ini sungguh tidak romantis, Jimin. Tidakkah kau ingin membuat lamaranmu berkesan di mataku dan _Appa_?"

Jimin mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga ia dapat memandang wajah Yoongi, jemarinya bermain pada rambut hitam Yoongi. "Hmm … di akhir nanti kau juga akan menerimaku, 'kan?"

"Aish, tidak romantis dan tidak peka! Kenapa aku mencintaimu, hm, Park Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku berjanji, kali ini aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Aku akan mencoba meminta restu kepada ayahmu, kakakmu, dan juga Taehyung." Jimin kembali duduk, menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. "Jadi, maukah kau berjuang bersamaku, Yoongi? Untuk kita."

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas. Ia akan menangis akibat ucapan Jimin. Dia tidak pernah melihat sisi ini dari Jimin, sisi yang dewasa dan sangat serius. Yoongi mengangguk sambil terisak, memeluk Jimin erat, tangannya bergetar.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas panjang.

"Jim, kau … baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Jimin tertawa. Yoongi duduk di sampingnya dengan kotak obat di pangkuannya.

"Apa otakmu geser setelah dipukul _Appa_?"

Jimin tertawa lagi lebih keras dan Yoongi semakin takut jika Jimin ternyata benar mengalami gegar otak atau mungkin gangguan jiwa setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari ayahnya.

"Tidak, astaga, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lega."

"Lega?"

Yoongi sibuk mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, dan obat untuk luka Jimin.

"Selama ini _Appa_ -mu tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku meski dia telah merestui pernikahan kita, dan di pernikahan kita ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara denganku kemudian langsung memukulku. Tapi aku lega, artinya sudah tidak ada dendam lagi, hm? Aku bebas mencumbuimu di depan _Appa_ kalau begitu."

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin.

"Aduh! Jangan dipukul, _Hyung_."

"Kemari, biar kuobati lukamu." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengobat sudut bibir Jimin yang terluka. "Jangan pernah berani menciumku di depan _Appa_ atau _Hyung_ atau Taehyung. Jika sampai itu terjadi kau akan kugunduli!"

"Gundul pun aku tetap tampan di matamu, hm?"

Yoongi yang merona hanya bisa menunduk, namun tangannya sibuk menutup botol alkohol. "Park bodoh." Yoongi menggerutu kecil.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi, jari manisnya kini tersemat cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil di tengah. Jimin mengelus tangan Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, membawa Yoongi untuk menatap wajahnya. "Margamu sekarang juga Park, sayang. Bukan Min lagi."

"Oh, ya …"

Yoongi terdiam. Dia baru saja pulang dari pesta pernikahannya dengan Jimin. Sebuah pernikahan kecil yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dan sahabat mereka saja. Ayah Jimin tak datang, tak banyak pula berkomentar soal pernikahan mereka. Dia menganggap memang sudah sepantasnya Jimin bertanggungjawab dan pria itu mengirimkan sebuket bunga sebagai ucapan selamat untuk mereka berdua.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar hotel yang sudah dipesan sehari sebelumnya. Yoongi sendiri menolak untuk pergi terlalu jauh dari Daegu, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke luar Korea. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pernikahan sekaligus bulan madu di Pulau Jeju.

"Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi tak keberatan dengan Jimin yang memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_. Mereka sudah resmi menikah, jadi menurutnya ini tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memandang Jimin dengan wajah memerah.

"Y –ya?"

"Aku, benar-benar mencintaimu."

Yoongi merona semakin merah. Jimin mengucapkan itu sambil memandang ke dalam matanya. Wajahnya serius, tidak main-main. Inilah yang Yoongi cintai dari Jimin, dia dapat melihat kedewasaan Jimin, keseriusan Jimin. Meski di memorinya ia masih sering mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu, tapi ia ingin belajar untuk menerima Jimin kembali dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun, Jimin adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku ingin, kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, selalu, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. Apakah Yoongi juga mau?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau, asal dengan Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Yoongi erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku kembali menyakitimu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku juga. Mari kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, sampai kita dipisahkan maut nanti. Sampai akhir itu datang, mari kita terus bersama, Jimin."

Jimin mencium Yoongi, pelan, penuh cinta dan hati-hati.

Yoongi tersenyum miring kemudian menarik tubuh Jimin. Meski tubuhnya lebih mungil, karena Jimin belum siap ia dapat membanting tubuh Jimin ke atas tempat tidur. Jimin memandang Yoongi yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Wow." Dia memandang Yoongi dengan mata berbinar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini, hm?"

Yoongi tertawa, menengkurapkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jimin sambil menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan Jimin. "Kau suka aku yang seperti ini? Atau kau suka Yoongi yang galak?"

"Aku suka semua, asal itu Yoongi. Aku suka."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekali. "Hmm, gombal."

"Tapi kau cinta padaku."

"Sayangnya kau benar." Satu ciuman lagi di bibir Jimin, kemudian Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung melempar kemeja putihnya. "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, Jimin. Siapkan dirimu."

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan takjub. Ia tidak menyangka Yoongi memiliki sisi liar ini.

"Hmm, dengan senang hati, Nyonya Park Yoongi." Jimin terkekeh kecil dan membiarkan Yoongi membuka kancing kemejanya.

Dia langsung membalik tubuh Yoongi, mengungkung sosok mungil itu di bawahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Yoongi."

"Aku juga, Jimin."

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **(Happy End)**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Halo semua~ Saya kembali dengan chapter terakhir. Uh, saya nggak tahu apa saya sanggup membuat chapter tambahan, tapi saya juga pengen :'D saya nggak janji bakal buat tapi bakal saya usahakan ya, chapter spin-off nya, bagaimana dengan kegiatan lanjutan mereka di bulan madu ini dan bagaimana dengan Jiyoo gen 2.0? ba dum tss. Saya ga janji '_'

 **Balasan review:**

 **peachpetals:** dikasi pelet cinta kak :'D Yoongi udah nempel plek sama Jimin, kayak perangko dikasih lem kayu di atas amplop. **NHaaa:** karena Chimin nggak tau nomer Yungi XD, Yungi mah orangnya hemat (calon ibu rumah tangga yang pintar mengurus uang ;D) jadi dia ganti nomer waktu di Swedia **haneunseok:** sehati sama Yungi, tiati kak baper terus gara-gara Jimin XD **maulinaarmy:** Yey, chapter happy end udah datang. Walaupun ini chapter pendek banget :'( Maafkan sayaaaa **rossadilla17:** huhuhuhu maaf ya saya ga bisa ceritain detail, kalo saya ceritain perjuangan Chimin bakal selesai waktu BTS dateng ke rumah saya (artinya MUSTAHIL, kecuali saya BANG PD yah) jadi maeupkan sayaaa **minyoonlovers:** chapter 14 datang :'D dengan happy ending~ **vtan368:** buat sequel nanti saya ga janji XD karena saya berencana bikin sequelnya PWP **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** ehek, mereka emang couple rempong sedunia :'D makanya mo ngomong aja susah setengah hidup **XiayuweLiu:** happy ending delivery datang~~

 **Terimakasih banyak buat para readers, reviewers, followers. MAKASIH BANYAK. AKHIRNYA INI FF KELAR JUGA ASDFGHJKL. Seperti yang udah saya katakan, saya ga janji bikin sequel karena rencana saya sequelnya itu NC XD (pevert detected) hahahahahahahaha. ga.**

 **Terimakasih buat pembaca yang telah bersedia mengikuti perjalanan cinta MinYoon yang menyakitkan ini :'D terima kasih telah berbaper-baper ria, dan semoga mendatangnya ada banyak ff yang bisa saya buat untuk couple tertjintah ini.**

 **-LOVE,**

 **BabySugarSeoltang**


End file.
